BREAKAWAY
by Kafryne
Summary: La vie peut parfois etre semée d'embuches, mais lorsqu'on s'aime comme Edward et Bella, l'amour finit toujours par triompher. Suite d'1 OS Allocop'.
1. L'audace d'une nuit

**Ce chapitre a fait partie du concours d'Allocop sous le nom :**

**D'audace d'une nuit.**

** Il est raconté à la troisième personne, mais la suite se fera en alternance de Bella POV et Edward POV.**

* * *

Bella regarda le verre que lui tendait son amie Jessica.

-Allé Bells, détends toi et lâche toi au moins une fois dans ta vie !! L'encouragea t-elle.

Jessica disait vrai, la vie était bien trop courte, elle but d'une traite le cocktail, et grimaça après.

-Beurk !

Ses amis se mirent à rire devant sa grimace. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour l'alcool.

- Tout le monde sur la piste de danse !! Cria Tyler en descendant les escaliers de la boite de nuit.

Bella respira un bon coup et les suivit. Ils s'étaient réunis une dernière fois pour fêter leur grand départ. Chacun d'entre eux allait s'envoler pour des universités différentes. Elle avait été retenue à l'université de l'Alaska, alors que les autres s'envolaient pour Dartmouth ou Yale. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sans doute la dernière fois où ils allaient passer une soirée ensemble. Elle ne voulait donc pas les décevoir en jouant les rabats joie. L'alcool l'aida à se détendre et elle essaya de bouger au rythme de la musique, mais Mike l'empêchait de danser, vu qu'il virevoltait autour d'elle comme un demeuré.

-Mike, pousse toi, je vais aux toilettes.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ??

Elle leva un sourcil narquois et lui dit :

-Non merci !

Elle se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la foule et réussit à atteindre les toilettes. Elle passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son cou et son visage. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, mais avait voulu faire un effort pour ses amis. Elle respira un bon coup et sorti à nouveau.

Mince ! Elle n'avait aucune notion de l'espace et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir les rejoindre. Elle avança un peu et heurta le buste d'un homme. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez.

-Hé ! Salut ma jolie !

Bella ne répondit pas et tenta de se dégager. Mais les autres personnes qui dansaient autour d'elle l'empêchaient d'avancer.

-Viens un peu par ici ! Danse avec moi !! Continua l'homme en lui saisissant le bras.

-Lâchez moi ! Protesta t-elle. Sa voix était étouffée par le son tonitruant de la musique. Les jeux de lumières lui tournaient la tête et elle se sentait oppressée.

-Viens là petite salope ! T'es bonne tu sais…

Elle avait vraiment envie de vomir maintenant. Elle jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle, peut être que ses amis la verraient.

-Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

Fit une voix grave dans son dos.

Lorsqu' Edward l'avait vu descendre des escaliers, avec sa robe bleue et ses boucles brunes qui ondulaient autour de son visage, un peu trop sérieux, il s'était dit qu'elle avait l'air d'être un ange tombé du ciel. Il était venu fêter son retour à Forks avec sa sœur et son beau frère, mais au final, c'étaient eux qui s'amusaient le plus. Elle avait essayé de danser un peu, mais elle avait vite renoncé, un des types avec lesquels elle était venue bougeait comme un timbré autour d'elle, essayant sûrement d'attirer son attention. Quand elle s'était éloignée de son groupe, il l'avait suivit, mu par l'étrange besoin de la protéger, seule parmi tous ces mecs, elle courrait un véritable danger. Et il avait eu parfaitement raison.

Bella se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et elle eut encore plus de mal à respirer.

-Non mais qui t'es toi !?

Lui demanda le sale type qu'elle avait réussit à repousser. Elle s'approcha de son sauveur et se posta à coté de lui. A sa grande surprise il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

-Son copain, et tu ferais mieux de dégager connard, fit Edward d'une voix cinglante.

Il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Il avait entendu la manière dont ce type avait parlé à son ange et aurait voulu lui défoncer la gueule, heureusement qu'il ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna d'eux. Elle se retourna vers lui et il se calma en voyant le merveilleux sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

-Merci !! Cria t-elle.

-De rien ! Il lui sourit et continua à parler, sauf qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, vu que sa voix était couverte par la musique.

-Quoi ??

-Je te demandais si tu voudrais bien danser avec moi !!

-Je... Je dois retrouver mes amis !!!

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Elle se laissa guider et s'aperçu qu'il l'amenait à coté d'Angéla, Ben et Jessica.

-Comment as tu su ??

-Je t'ai suivi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, était il un obsédé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle le regarda et il lui décocha un sourire divin. Soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Elle voulait avoir confiance en lui, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui.

-Tu veux danser ?

C'était bien la moindre des choses après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, alors elle accepta.

Mais au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, on passa une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

-Heu… je ne sais pas danser ça… Hurla t-elle, affolée en voyant comment les couples autour d'eux se rapprochaient sensuellement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, laisse toi guider… Parvint elle à l'entendre dire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait se taper la honte de sa vie.

-Je t'assure ! fit t-elle quand une chanson espagnole commença.

Edward n'allait pas la laisser filer comme ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses reins et commença à les bouger au rythme de la musique. Il sourit en comprenant le sens des paroles de la chanson. Bella quant à elle écarquilla les yeux, les seules paroles qu'elle comprenait, c'était « sexy movimiento », et ses mouvements étaient tout, sauf sexy. Edward se mit à rire devant ses gestes maladroits, il décida de la retourner pour mieux la faire bouger. Dos contre lui, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir, il semblait décidé à se faire ridiculiser. D'autant plus qu'au lieu de l'aider, ses larges mains la déstabilisaient au plus haut point. Cependant, elle essaya de bouger comme il le voulait, ondulant les hanches du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Edward comprit que c'était peine perdue de cette manière.

-Tu es un cas désespéré. Lui sourit il lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait les joues en feu, Edward fut complètement séduit par la façon dont elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ria.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant ! Fit elle, pensant qu'il allait s'arrêter là, mais au lieu de ça, il la colla contre lui.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !! Dit il en lui offrant un sourire qui chavira le cœur de Bella.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on va pas boire un truc plutôt !

-Vu la tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis quand est ce que tu me regardais au juste ?

-En fait… Je t'avais vu à votre table, tes amis et toi. Et quand tu es descendue des escaliers, je me suis dit que tu étais délicieuse.

Bella senti comment ses joues s'empourprer et Edward la trouva encore plus à son goût.

-Arrête...

-Mais c'est vrai ! Allé, danse ! Lui fit il, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient restés immobiles.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de bouger un peu. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire à pleins yeux. Il était vraiment très beau. Elle fut émerveillée par ses incroyables yeux verts qui semblaient vouloir lire en elle. Il posa une main sur son dos et l'approcha encore un peu plus à lui.

Ils se moulaient parfaitement, et elle suivit sans mal les mouvements lascifs qu'il imprimait à leur corps enlacés. Elle se lova contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Edward fit remonter sa main sur son dos, il la serrait contre lui de façon un peu trop suggestive, mais il voulait faire preuve d'audace, pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait un corps ferme et sensuel. Un corps de jeune fille innocente qui était déjà beaucoup trop femme. Il huma le parfum fruité qui émanait de ses boucles brunes. Lorsque les bras de Bella quittèrent son cou et descendirent sur ses reins, qu'elle se pressa contre lui, il eut une conscience aigue de ses petits seins se frottait contre sa poitrine, et sentit comment son corps se réveillait.

Et Bella le sentit elle aussi. Elle aurait du être outrée, mais au contraire, elle se sentait flattée et délicieusement puissante. Elle n'avait jamais provoqué ce genre de réaction chez un homme. Et là, elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle eut l'audace d'entamer une petite danse du bassin, écrasant rythmiquement son ventre et son pubis contre lui et la respiration haletante d'Edward lui chatouilla la nuque. Il prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche et mordilla le doux arrondit, la faisant gémir d'aise.

-Sortons. Susurra t-il. Sa voix n'était qu'un filet rauque, ils devaient sortir à tout prix puisqu'il ne voulait pas la dévorer en plein milieu de la salle bondée.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se laisser aller.

Edward passa une main possessive autour de ses hanches et ils sortirent sous les regards ébahis des amis de Bella.

Une fois dehors, un peu isolés du bruit, Bella lui demanda:

-Je ne sais même pas ton nom ?!

-Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ?

-Bella.

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula autour de son index.

-Ce prénom te va à merveille.

Elle lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, comme pour apprivoiser une biche effarouchée.

Ses lèvres roses étaient une vraie invitation aux baisers. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il les goûta en traçant leur contour de sa langue. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, et les entrouvrit. Il prit possession de sa bouche avec avidité, la pressa contre lui. Elle noua ses bras derrière son cou et ils s'embrassèrent avec frénésie. Laissant leur bouches se dévorer mutuellement, oubliant presque de respirer.

-Hé ! Prenez une chambre !

Fit une voix moqueuse, derrière eux, les forçant à s'éloigner.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il l'emmena vers sa Volvo, qu'il avait garé à l'écart de la discothèque, dans un endroit qui n'était même pas éclairé. Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre la portière et elle lui sourit.

-Où en étions nous ? Lui demanda t-elle, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards.

Bella ne se serait jamais crue aussi audacieuse, mais dans les bras d'Edward, elle se sentait divinement femme. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, elle fut emportée par le plaisir de leur étreinte, puis il quitta sa bouche pour parcourir son cou. Il le mordillait, aspirait, la faisant frémir de plaisir. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, et prit appui contre la voiture pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il continua à descendre, en traçant un sillon de baisers, s'attardant sur son décolleté, entre ses seins, qui se durcirent instantanément. Ses mains parcourraient son corps avec une grande dextérité. Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il se mit à genoux devant elle, prêt à l'honorer. Il la regarda tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes.

-Tu es magnifique.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix tellement elle était enrouée par le désir. Sa peau douce et soyeuse l'émerveillait, ses yeux chocolat étaient noyés de plaisir et le halo lumineux de la nouvelle lune sur son visage lui donnait un aspect angélique. Sans détacher les yeux des siens, il remonta ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il caressa sa féminité sur le tissu de sa culotte. Il passa ses doigts sous les élastiques et la fit descendre lentement sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle leva les pieds pour qu'il puisse la lui enlever.

Bella fut choquée et excitée lorsqu'il froissa sa petite culotte dans ses mains et la porta à son visage.

-Tu sens si bon. Lui dit il. J'ai tellement envie de te boire.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, se réjouissant d'avance du plaisir qu'il allait lui donner.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et elle s'assit sur la banquette arrière. Elle écarta ses cuisses, instinctivement. Sans attendre, il plongea dans la moiteur de sa féminité, et la fouilla avec gourmandise. Elle bougea, ondula les hanches, accompagnant ses coups de langues, il était heureux de pouvoir la guider vers le plaisir.

-Mon dieu… Oh Mon Dieu…

Car Edward était son apollon, son dieu grec, elle jouait dans ses cheveux, le guidant encore plus à elle. Il s'écarta et la regarda.

-Bella… Je te veux.

Fit Edward, sur le point d'exploser, son corps tremblant de son désir contenu.

Elle lui sourit.

-Alors prends moi.

Il défit frébilement sa ceinture, descendit son pantalon et elle s'allongea sur la banquette arrière de la volvo. Il aima la voir ainsi, s'offrant complètement à lui. Il entra dans la voiture et referma la portière. Il s'agenouilla et prit appui sur ses mains. Lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, il sentit une fine résistance se rompre et comprit qu'elle était vierge.

-Merde… Bella… Tu ne m'as rien dit…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ça! Une première fois devait être inoubliable. Il ne savait rien d'elle, et pourtant elle l'avait laissé s'approprier de son plus précieux trésor. Il n'avait pas le droit…

-Non. Protesta elle en nouant ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward.

-Non… Edward… je t'en prie, fais moi tienne…

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Elle avait juste besoin de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Juste un instant.

Edward capitula. Il se sentait tellement bien en elle, il s'intima de rester immobile, de la laisser prendre les commandes. Lorsqu'elle bougea un peu, il sut qu'elle était prête. Il entra encore plus, et elle poussa une douce plainte. Elle se serrait autour de son membre, le relâchait, l'étreignait à nouveau, il fut piégé et s'enfonça profondément en elle, émerveillé par la puissance de son plaisir. Il allait et venait, plus fort, plus rapide, elle clamait à chaque coup, il la prenait avec tendresse et rudesse à la fois. Il lui envoyait des ondes de choc qui se propageaient dans tout son corps et elle réclamait, encore et encore, moite, chaude, étroite autour de lui. Ils haletaient tous les deux, n'entendant que la respiration hachée d'Edward, les gémissements de Bella, et le claquement de leurs peaux qui se rencontraient et se séparaient rapidement. Et il la conduit indubitablement vers une première vague d'extase. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et Edward s'assit sur la banquette, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Bella… Je…

Elle avait compris qu'il regrettait. Mais elle était bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

-Edward, tu as été merveilleux. Lui dit elle, lorsqu'elle s'assit à son tour.

Il secoua la tête, le regard perdu. Se demandant comment il avait pu profiter d'une si douce créature. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le força à tourner la tête pour qu'il la regarde. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi comblée.

-Edward… Je t'assure… Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer.

Un éclat de surprise brilla dans les yeux d'Edward, quand il la vit se tendre vers lui, ses lèvres le suppliaient de bien vouloir exaucer son désir. Et une fois de plus, il rendit les armes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec avidité, elle répondait à son baiser avec la même passion qu'il y mettait. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Se laissant guider par son besoin de la voir nue, il desserra leur étreinte et fit glisser les fines bretelles de sa robe. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il dégrafa son soutien gorge et vit ses seins se dresser fièrement sur son buste. Ils étaient parfaits. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait distinguer leur couleur, mais devinait sous la lumière de la lune, qui filtrait par les vitres embuées de sa voiture, leur doux enrobé. Il promena ses mains sur leur rondeur et attarda ses pouces sur leurs pointes dressées, la faisant frissonner. Assoiffé de sa peau douce, il se pencha pour lécher et sucer ses seins crémeux et satinés, il faisait tourner sa langue sur ses mamelons, encore et encore, quand elle le repoussa, il poussa une plainte de frustration.

Mais il la laissa faire, il comprenait, elle voulait mener la cadence, car Bella aussi voulait le toucher, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle peina à ouvrir le premier bouton. Edward décida de l'aider, et il défit sa chemise pour elle. Elle le dévorait des yeux, et Bella vit l'effet que son regard brûlant eut sur lui. Elle caressa tendrement son torse, descendant de façon irréversible vers son sexe érigé. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Edward, se demandant comment elle avait pu l'avoir tout entier en elle.

-Je… Je veux te toucher aussi… Confia t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu eux ma Bella… Tout ce que tu veux…

Edward lui prit les mains et les posa avec délicatesse sur son membre, un frisson délicieux le parcoura l'échine lorsqu'il sentit ses petits doigts se refermer autour de lui. Un grondement sortit de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle les fit monter et descendre, lentement d'abord, scrutant ses réactions. Il avait les yeux clos, et semblait apprécier sa caresse, elle en fut rassurée, prit confiance en elle et accéléra le mouvement. Elle prit une des mains qu'Edward avait posées sur ses seins, qu'il s'amusait à mouler dans ses paumes et la porta à sa bouche. Elle suça son index goulûment, et Edward perdit la raison. Il la voulait, encore, sinon il risquait de devenir fou. Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler son besoin, elle avait soulevé le bassin et l'avait prit en elle. Comme il l'avait désiré.

Elle le cavala, le chevaucha, dansa sur lui, bougeant d'avant en arrière. Il agrippait ses fesses, lui sous elle, bougeait les hanches à sa rencontre, il sentait qu'il allait venir si elle continuait comme ça. Il ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer, elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues rosies, se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il s'accrocha à ses hanches, et elle descendit complètement sur lui, frémissante et poussa un petit cri de jouissance quand ses muscles se contractèrent, et il craqua.

Elle le senti vibrer et se déverser en elle. Ils poussèrent un long râle de volupté, galvanisés par le plaisir.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et ils tentèrent de retrouver leur souffle. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, connectés par le même plaisir impétueux. Abasourdis par ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits il lui chuchota :

-Merci…

-Edward… C'est moi qui te remercie, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver de mieux…

Il lui sourit et caressa la joue de Bella, gravant dans sa mémoire le plus beau visage qui lui ait été donné de voir. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides d'Edward, pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image de l'homme qui avait su réveiller la femme qui était en elle.

Ils parvinrent à sortir de la voiture. Ils se rhabillèrent, elle chercha sa culotte, ne la trouva pas et n'osa pas demander. Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à sortir et Edward distinguait les marques qu'il avait laissées sur elle. Il prit une veste qui se trouvait dans la voiture et entoura ses épaules en effleurant sa peau laiteuse une dernière fois. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui sourit. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par ses baisers, et il les caressa du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce qui serait sans doute leur dernier moment d'intimité.

-Bella !! On te cherchait partout !! S'écria Jessica, la faisant sursauter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la discothèque.

-J'étais juste sortie avec un ami. Bougonna t-elle en indiquant Edward.

-Bon, on s'en va. Lui dit sèchement Mike en toisant Edward du regard.

-Ok…

-Attend.

Il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent comme ça…

-Bella, quand est ce qu'on pourra se revoir?

Bella s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix aigue d'une jeune femme l'interrompit.

-Ed mon chou ! Où étais tu passé ?

Bella secoua la tête. Bien sur, quelqu'un comme lui devait être prit. Elle n'avait été qu'une passade pour lui…

-J'arrive ! Répondit rapidement Edward à sa soeur.

Il se retourna vers Bella, attendant une réponse.

-Bella ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain !! Fit Mike qui faisait gronder le moteur de sa voiture.

-Edward… Je dois y aller, on se reverra plus tard.

Edward fut mécontent de cette réponse.

-Mais… Comment… ?

Trop tard, la voiture s'éloignait déjà et Bella sécha rapidement la larme qui l'avait trahie. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Elle allait embarquer quelques heures plus tard, et ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

Edward lui, resta là, debout à fixer le vide lorsqu'elle était plus à porté de vue. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il porta une main sur le renflement de sa poche et eut un petit sourire triste en touchant la preuve irréfutable que tout avait été bien réel. Il avait gardé sa petite culotte en dentelle bleue.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ed. Si elle est faite pour toi, vous vous reverrez, tôt ou tard. Lui dit sa sœur, d'une voix rassurante.

-Je l'espère, Alice… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Soupira t-il.

Alice avait deviné que son frère était tombé sous le charme de Bella Swan. Mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'il allait devoir prendre patience avant de la retrouver…


	2. Etranges retrouvailles, part 1

**Bella POV**

-Merci beaucoup Bella ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Je regardais Lauren avec un sourire forcé, j'avais du laisser un mot à Rose pour lui dire que j'allais être en retard pour notre soirée d'horreur, mais j'aurais préféré passer la soirée bien tranquille avec elle, au chaud chez moi plutôt que d'aller chercher Lauren par un temps pareil.

-Tu es sure que tu veux partir ? Insistais je alors que nous nous dirigions à l'aéroport.

-Oui ! Certaine ! De toute façon j'ai rien ici ! Plus de boulot, plus de petit ami ! Pas de famille ! Qui peut se soucier de moi ?

-Moi !

Depuis que je vivais ici, à Anchorage, Alaska, loin de mon petit papa, Lauren était devenue une vraie amie au boulot et même si elle avait pleins de défauts, je l'aimais bien.

-Tu es trop gentille Bella, mais vraiment, tu ne dois pas te faire du souci pour moi. J'ai de l'argent, je peux m'en sortir.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et sortit une liasse de billet dans son sac.

-Mon Dieu ! Où as-tu eu tout ça ??

-Je t'ai dis que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Et où compte tu aller ?

-Je veux faire le tour du monde !! Ca a toujours été mon rêve !

-Et quel endroit comptes tu visiter en premier ?

-L'Italie !! Je veux m'acheter pleins de vêtements de marque !! Si tu veux, je t'en enverrais quelques uns. Me sourit elle. Ah ! Par contre, j'ai déposé un petit quelque chose chez toi.

-Quoi ? Tu sais bien que je déteste les surprises !

-Bella, tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, alors tu la boucles et tu acceptes. Par contre, j'aimerais juste que tu me rendes un dernier service.

-D'accord

Elle me sourit.

-Tu ne me demandes pas lequel ou si c'est dangereux…

-Dis moi ce que c'est si c'est dangereux.

-Non, ça ne l'ai pas, je voudrais juste que tu m'envoie la petite boite que j'ai laissé dans ta chambre lorsque j'aurais une adresse en Italie.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une babiole que je ne peux pas emmener tout de suite.

-Bien.

-Super. Arête toi à la prochaine station et je te paierais le plein d'essence.

-Non, je te dépose et puis c'est tout.

-Bella, ne fais pas ta mijotée ! Je sais que tu as besoin d'argent ! Alors pas besoin de rechigner.

Elle posa une liasse de billets sur le tableau de bord.

-Non, garde ton argent !

-J'en ai encore !

-Lauren ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu as dévalisé une banque ou quoi ?

-Non ! Cet argent est à moi. Allé, on s'arrête là, de toute façon, j'ai envie de faire pipi.

Je soupirais et allais faire le plein d'essence pendant qu'elle courrait aux toilettes.

L'endroit n'était pas très fréquenté et la foret bordait l'autoroute. Je l'attendais patiemment et vis un 4x4 noir se garer pas très loin. Je bougeais sur les deux pieds. Il faisait très froid ici en hiver, plus qu'à Forks, la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Lauren sortit des toilettes et se dirigea dans la station service pour aller payer mon plein d'essence. J'entrais dans ma voiture et vis un homme sortir du 4x4 et courir vers la station. J'allumais la radio, cherchant une chanson, lorsque la portière s'ouvrit subitement.

-Démarre ! Vite !!

Lauren avait l'air affolée et je vis le même homme qui venait d'entrer, se ruer vers nous, l'air très en colère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Démarre !!

Je démarrais donc en trombe. J'avais déniché une vieille volvo, mais elle avait quand même gardé sa puissance. Lauren se tourna paniquée pour voir que l'homme venait d'entrer dans le 4x4. Apparemment, il y avait un chauffeur et ils étaient à notre poursuite.

-Lauren ! Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ??

-Je suis désolé Bella ! Je ne croyais pas qu'ils me retrouveraient !

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu leur as volé cet argent !!

-Non ! Je te jure que non !!

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, ils nous collaient maintenant.

-Mon Dieu ! Appelle la police ! Lui dis je.

-Non !

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Ils vont nous tuer s'ils continuent comme ça.

La route était glissante et je craignais qu'on ait un accident vu la vitesse à laquelle je roulais.

Le 4x4 heurta ma voiture et je faillis perdre le contrôle. Puis il nous dépassa et vint à notre hauteur. Je tournais la tête et vis le coté de la voiture s'avancer dangereusement vers moi, et choquer à nouveau contre nous. Mon cœur manqua un battement, déjà qu'il tambourinait dans ma poitrine ! Je gardais tant bien que mal le contrôle, bien que les cris de Lauren me déconcentraient.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent !! Hurlais je. Je vis à nouveau la voiture venir vers nous et je décidais de freiner brusquement. Le 4x4 continua à avancer à toute allure, et heurter un arbre et je profitais du moment de confusion pour faire demi tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ??

Me demanda Lauren.

-On va repartir à la station service et appeler la police.

Nos poursuivants avaient eux aussi refait demi tour et avançaient dangereusement vers nous. Je me mis au milieu de la route pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous dépasser et continuais à rouler à vive allure. La station service n'était plus très loin et je nourrissais l'espoir d'y arriver lorsque le bruit de détonations contre ma vitre arrière qui se brisa me fit sursauter.

-Mon Dieu ! Ils sont armés !! Hurlais je.

-Bella ! Attention !

Je vis un élan surgir sur la route et freinais brusquement. Le 4x4 s'encastra derrière nous et propulsa ma voiture. J'entendais Lauren hurler, et je voulus fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir comment tout s'était mis à tourner autour de moi, et moi avec, pour ne pas sentir le choc de la route, ne pas entendre le fracas que faisait la voiture, les vitres qui se brisaient.

Et puis ça s'arrêta et une odeur de rouille nauséabonde inonda mes narines. Je sentis une main sur mon cou et je m'obligeais à me tourner, même si mon corps me faisait mal.

-Bella, il faut qu'on sorte.

Lauren avait une grande coupure sur son front et le sang lui coulait sur le visage.

-Lauren…

-Tu peux bouger ?

J'hochais la tête. Nous étions têtes en bas, elle dégrafa ma ceinture de sécurité et je tombais sur le toit de la voiture.

-Aie…

-Bella ! Faut y aller !!

Elle sortit à quatre pattes par la vitre et je rampais derrière elle. Apparemment je n'avais rien de casser, même si je souffrais atrocement. Nous courrions comme nous le pouvions vers la foret. Je vis que les deux hommes étaient à quelques mètres de nous et sortaient tout juste de leur voiture.

Lauren me prit par la main et nous boitions plus que nous courions dans l'épaisse foret.

-Arrêtez vous !! Tonna la voix d'un de nos poursuivant. Ce qui nous fit avancer plus vite. Je regardais derrière nous et vis qu'ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le foret. Lauren trébucha et je manquais de le faire moi aussi.

-Allé ! Lève toi !

Je vis un arbre assez gros et nous nous cachions entre ses racines.

Lauren se blottit contre moi et sanglota.

-Pardon…

-Chut…

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, et menaçait d'exploser. Je savais qu'ils allaient nous trouver. Nous aurions besoin d'un miracle pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je savais qu'ils allaient nous tuer. Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Et j'eus du mal à déglutir.

Je n'allais plus jamais revoir tous ceux que j'aimais.

Rose, ma colocataire qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. Mon père qui était si loin de moi. Il allait sans doute mourir de chagrin lorsqu'il apprendra ma mort.

Edward…

J'attrapais une branche près de moi, tandis que Lauren s'armait d'un caillou. Mon Dieu, nous n'irions pas bien loin avec ça !

Nous entendions leurs pas approcher.

-Sortez de votre cachette !! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Je pris une profonde respiration et me levais doucement, Lauren et moi échangions un dernier regard. Je lisais dans ses yeux une grande frayeur, et je pense que je devais être guère mieux.

-Lauren ! Où te caches tu ??

Elle me regarda et chuchota :

-Je vais sortir. Toi, courres le plus vite possible.

-Mais…

-Penses à toi avant tout.

-Lauren !!

Criait à nouveau l'homme, sa voix n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Pardonnes moi. Soupira t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle sortit de notre cachette et j'eus un mouvement pour la retenir, mais je ne fis que la frôler.

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi ! Cria t-elle.

Je serrais les paupières, priant pour que je me réveille de ce cauchemar .

-Cours !! Fit elle à mon adresse. Je la regardais une dernière fois, elle était dans un sale état, mais se tenait droite comme un i. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et sa tenue était déchirée. Elle qui prenait toujours tellement de temps pour se préparer… Je soupirais et me mis à courir le plus vite possible.

-Ne la laisse pas s'échapper ! Entendis je l'homme crier à l'adresse de son complice. Quand à toi…

Je n'entendis pas la suite, seul le son de ma respiration essoufflée, et de mon cœur me martelait les tympans.

Je voulais les revoir ! Je ne voulais pas partir sans les dire au revoir ! Je voulais revoir Edward… Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir éveillé à la vie, de m'avoir fait sentir femme… Je voulais tellement le revoir !!

Lorsque je sentis la main de l'homme m'attraper par le bras j'essayais de me débattre :

-Non !!! Lâchez moi !!!

Je fis un mouvement brusque, et je ne sais trop comment, mais je tombais par terre. Je sentis ma tête heurter un caillou, je sentis la douleur fulgurante me transpercer, et je m'entendis respirer… Avant que tout devienne noir…

* * *

Je me sentais sereine.

J'avais comme l'impression de flotter.

Il ne faisait plus froid. Il ne faisait pas chaud non plus.

Il faisait bon. La température idéale. J'étais confortablement allongée dans un lit. Et j'entendais la respiration de quelqu'un à coté de moi. Je me retournais et ouvris les yeux.

Un ange.

Je devais être morte. Et si c'était ça la mort, j'étais assez heureuse.

Mais je pensais tout de suite à Charlie. A Rose.

Mais là, je me trouvais avec Edward. Il était endormi paisiblement et je ne pus résister à le toucher.

Je sentis comme un courrant me traverser dès le moment où ma main fit contact avec sa joue. Et je regardais la paume de ma main en fronçant les sourcils. Puis revins sur Edward qui avait bougé dans son sommeil. L'avait il senti lui aussi ?

Je me levais du lit et me rendis compte que je n'étais jamais allé dans cet endroit. Le lit se trouvait au milieu de tout, une grande cuisine spacieuse se trouvait à ma gauche, un salon très masculin à ma droite. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, je supposais que ça devait être la salle de bain. Je me rendis compte que je ne marchais pas. Je flottais !

-Oh mon Dieu !!

Je me disais que je voulais être dans la cuisine, et hop ! Je me trouvais d ans la cuisine !! J'essayais une nouvelle fois. Et je me trouvais à nouveau dans le lit d'Edward, comme je l'avais souhaité.

Je réfléchis un instant.

Mes derniers souvenirs… Lauren… L'accident… Les hommes derrières nous… Ma chute…

Oui, je me souvenais de tout. Je pensais à Rose, qui devrait être rentrée à cette heure ci… Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans notre petit appartement !!

Et non, elle n'était pas rentrée. Je vis posé sur mon lit, la petite boite dont Lauren m'avait parlé avec une enveloppe. Je voulus l'attraper, mais ma main traversa l'objet.

Je réfléchis un instant à ma condition.

Si je voulais m'asseoir.

Hop ! Je me trouvais assise sur le lit, sans le traverser, mais je me rendis compte qu'il ne pliait pas sous mon poids. Si je voulais prendre la boite…

Elle se trouvait dans mes mains, mais je ne sentais pas son contact, elle flottait. Je voulus la déboucher, et le papier se déchira tout seul. La boite était en bois et sculpté. Je voulais l'ouvrir et là, rien ne se passa. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Et le rire de Rose qui saluait quelqu'un. Je souhaitais ranger rapidement la boite et l'enveloppe dans ma table de chevet. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et la boite entra comme par magie dans le tiroir qui se referma tout de suite.

Je soupirai.

Il n'y avait pas 36000 solutions. J'étais morte. J'étais devenue un fantôme.

J'en eu la confirmation lorsque Rose ouvrit la porte et ne me vit pas. J'avançais à coté d'elle et lui dis :

-Rose… Tu m'entends ?

-Bella ? Tu es là ?

J'eus un sursaut de joie qui fut vite remplacé par la déception quand je me rendis compte qu'elle enlevait son manteau et le déposait dans le fauteuil, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de fois lui avais je répété de ne pas faire ça ?!

-Bella ? Tu es arrivée ? J'ai loué toute la saga des destinations finales ! Elle souriait en s'installant sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures.

-Bella !

-Oh… Rose. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressa la joue. J'eus à nouveau cette décharge électrique et elle posa une main sur l'endroit où je l'avais touché en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je soupirais. A quoi bon être là, si personne ne pouvait me voir.

Je repensais à Lauren. Et voulu savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais toujours au même endroit. Je les fermais à nouveau et pensais à moi. Si mon esprit ou mon âme pouvait voyager, où était mon corps ?? Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, je me retrouvais chez Edward.

Il s'était levé de son lit, puisqu'il était vide. Je m'approchais de l'immense baie vitrée, regardant la vue splendide sur la foret de Forks. La foret de mon enfance. J'aurais voulu pleurer, crier de douleur. Pourquoi avais je tout ces souvenirs ?? Je pensais que lorsqu'on mourrait, et bien, on mourrait ! Il n'y avait plus rien, comme le néant. On ne sentait plus rien. Alors que là ! Je ne sentais peut être plus la douleur physique, mais mon coeur lui était meurtri. Je sursautais en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Je me retournais et vis Edward, les yeux écarquillés me fixant.

-Bella ??

**Edward POV**

J'étais épuisé. Cela faisait des mois que je devais prendre un congé à l'hôpital, mais je retardais toujours cet instant. Qu'est ce que je ferais ? Passer une semaine en compagnie de ma charmante et parfaite famille ? Franchement, je n'en avais pas très envie. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas ! Au contraire ! Mais le problème c'était qu'ils voulaient à tout prix me caser. Or, je ne pouvais plus penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Bella Swan. Bella Marie Swan !

Bien sur, je pourrais profiter de mon congé pour me rendre à Anchorage, où je savais qu'elle étudiait. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne voulait peut être pas avoir affaire avec moi. Et puis, je préférais attendre qu'elle revienne passer les fêtes ici. Elle allait venir, son père l'avait dit à tout le monde en ville. Je tombais sur mon lit, toujours en pensant à elle.

C'était comme si elle me hantait. Et aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement.

6 mois, jours pour jours après notre…

Je souris en y repensant. Notre soirée…

Je me réveillais à 3 heures du matin, le corps couvert de sueur. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. Je ne m'en souvenais pas… Juste que Bella était dedans… Je fronçais les sourcils. Je commençais à devenir fou.

Je me levais et sortais du lit pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je passais une main lasse dans mes cheveux. C'était pour ça que je préférais travailler. Du moins, avec mes patients, j'avais l'esprit occupé. Et lorsque je me trouvais seul, mes pensées allaient sans arrêts vers elle.

Etait ce pour ça que j'avais l'impression de la voir dans mon appartement ?

Elle se tenait devant ma baie vitrée, elle portait une longue robe blanche et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade. Je lâchais mon verre sans m'en apercevoir et sursautais en l'entendant se briser sur le sol. J'étais pied nus, mais heureusement qu'aucun écli me blessa. Je levais à nouveau les yeux et manquais de tomber à la renverse en la voyant juste devant moi. Ses grands yeux marron me fixaient.

Elle était exactement comme l'autre nuit. Magnifique. Et peut être même plus ! Elle était extrêmement blanche, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de moi…

-Bella ? C'est bien toi ??

-Edward…

Le son de sa voix m'avait tellement manqué !

-Tu me vois ??

Je lui souris et levait la main.

-Oui ! Bella…

Ma main ne toucha que l'air, et elle disparut devant moi, comme si le vent l'avait balayé…

Avais je eu une hallucination. Etais je en train de devenir fou ?? Elle m'obsédait tellement que je la voyais devant moi maintenant !!

Je passais une main sur mon visage. Puis décidais d'aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, mon coeur battait la chamade… J'avais l'espoir ridicule de la trouver là. Mais non. Il n'y avait personne.

Je prenais du service dans 4 heures. J'avais encore besoin de sommeil…

* * *

**Alors ??**

**Je suis sure que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça !!!**

**Bien, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et si ça vous plait, j'essaierais d'écrire un prochain chapitre, bientôt !**

**SI VOUS VOULEZ ECOUTER LA CHANSON QUI M'A INSPIRE LE TITRE DE CETTE FIC ALLEZ SUR MON PROFILE!! Et vous comprendrez peut etre mieux... ;)**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	3. Etranges retrouvailles, part 2

**Edward POV**

-C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Tu imagines ce qui se serait produit sans mon intervention ??

-Je sais ! J'ai fais une erreur !

-Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur dans ce genre d'opération ! Continua t-il. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je sortais du bloc après une opération délicate. Le patient avait failli y rester à cause de moi ! Je secouais la tête en me lavant les mains, préférant ne pas répondre. Alec et moi nous ne nous entendions pas très bien mais il avait raison. Comment avais je pu faire une bêtise de ce genre ? Moi qui étais tellement consciencieux !!

-Edward.

M'appela Carlisle, mon père, le chef du service de chirurgie de l'hôpital.

Alec jeta son bonnet avec rage et sortit de la salle en me fusillant du regard.

-Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je ne comprends pas non plus ! C'était…

-Edward, tu as besoin de repos ! Tu es surmené ! Tu ne peux plus enchaîner comme ça interventions après interventions après seulement quelques petites heures de sommeil !

-J'ai dormi 8 heures.

-Hier soir peut être, mais ça ne rattrape en rien toutes les heures que tu as…

-Carlisle, je vais bien, ce genre d'erreur ne se reproduira plus.

-La n'est pas la question. Les erreurs peuvent arriver à n'importe qui, même si tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Mais c'est la vie de tes patients qui sont en jeu. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre deux semaines de congés.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Ce n'est plus le conseil de ton père, c'est l'ordre de ton chef.

Je soupirais.

-J'ai des opérations de prévues…

-On s'organisera. Tu as besoin de repos. Répéta t-il en me prenant par les épaules. Passes à la maison. Tu manques beaucoup à Esmée.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est mon père qui parle là ?

-C'est ça. J'ai déjà préparé tes papiers, suis moi dans mon bureau pour les signer. Je défis mon bandanas et passait une main lasse dans mes cheveux.

-Papa, j'ai besoin de bosser.

-Non, pas pendant ces deux semaines. Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu penses à autre chose.

Je soupirais à nouveau. Que je pense à autre chose. Je voulais bien, à condition que ce ne soit pas de Bella Swan.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison ?

-Quoi pendant deux semaines ? Tu rigoles ?

Nous entrions dans son bureau et il ferma la porte.

-Ca fera plaisir à ta mère !

-Papa, je suis d'accord pour prendre ces deux semaines. Mais pas maintenant.

-Non, non, non.

Carlisle posa les papiers devant moi avec le stylo.

-Je te connais Edward, et ton plus tard me fait peur. Tu es beaucoup trop accroc à ton travail ! Tu devrais sortir, te trouver une jolie jeune femme…

-Me marier, et te donner de beaux petits enfants. Je croyais qu'Alice y travaillait déjà !

-Alice est encore trop jeune !

-Alors que moi ! J'ai l'age ! Je n'ai que 28 ans…

-J'en avais 20 ans quand tu es né.

Je secouais la tête et repoussais les papiers et le stylo.

-Arrête de te comporter comme un homme qui a déjà vécu ! A quand remonte ta dernière folie ? J'ai l'impression que j'en fais plus que toi !! Tu devrais profiter de ta jeunesse au lieu de t'enfermer dans cette routine solitaire.

-Pff…

Je regardais sur le bureau et fronçais les sourcils en voyant les papiers et le stylo juste devant moi. Je croyais que je les avais poussé un peu plus loin.

-Signe les. La voix autoritaire de Carlisle était sans appel. Je lui obéis donc en signant rageusement.

-Viens dîner ce soir. Me sourit il, satisfait. Tanya sera là.

-Je ne peux pas. Je vais prendre un verre avec Emmet.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et je roulais des yeux.

Emmet était connu pour sa notoriété de coureur de jupon, et quand je disais « boire un verre avec lui », papa entendait « trouver une fille pour ce soir ». De toute façon je préférais tout, sauf dîner avec maman et Tanya. Cette fille me tapait sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec ma mère, elle s'était mise en tête de devenir la belle fille parfaite et maman ne demandait que mieux.

Je rentrais donc chez moi assez tôt. Et en ouvrant la porte, je pensais immédiatement à mon hallucination du matin. Je songeais à en parler avec Jasper. Mais mon cher beau frère aurait tôt fait de briser la règle du secret médical pour pouvoir le dire à ma sœur. Bien qu'il soit un très bon psychologue, il ne lui résistait jamais.

Elle n'était pas là. Me surpris je à penser. Etait ce la crise du célibataire endurci obsédé par une aventure d'un soir qui s'était déroulée 6 mois auparavant ?

Je posais mes clés sur le bar de la cuisine et filais prendre une bonne douche. Ces temps ci, je m'étais laissé aller, et je pris pour une fois, le temps de me raser de près. J'avais aussi besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Peut être que ma mère se proposerait de me les rafraîchir ? Le téléphone sonna et je sortis répondre.

-Allo ?

Aucune réponse.

-Allo ??

Toujours rien. Je raccrochais, je détestais avoir affaire à ce genre appel. Je m'aperçu alors qu'il y avait deux messages sur mon répondeur et décidais de les écouter.

-Mon chéri ! C'est maman !! Papa m'a dit que tu étais en congés !! Bon si ce soir tu es pris, viens déjeuner à la maison demain !! Alice et Jasper seront là eux aussi ! Je t'attends. Bisous.

Je soupirais. Je n'allais pas avoir le choix.

-Hey ! Salut mec ! C'est juste pur te dire que j'aurais du retard.

Je souriais, c'était bien le genre d'Emmet ça.

-Edward…

Je me redressais. Le message du répondeur continuait et la voix qui avait soufflé mon prénom était féminine.

Je décidais de le réécouter, mais cette fois ci elle n'était plus là. Je préférais partir et pris mes clés qui se trouvaient à coté du téléphone. Tiens, je pensais les avoir posé sur le bar de la cuisine…

Mon père avait sûrement raison. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

J'arrivais très en avance au rendez vous fixé avec Emmet. Mon meilleur ami était un agent de police. C'était lui qui m'avait renseigné à propos de Bella Swan et m'avait appris qu'elle étudiait en Alaska.

Je soupirais à nouveau. Et voilà que je recommençais. Elle occupait toujours mes pensées.

-Salut ! Fit Emmet en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à coté de moi.

-Hey ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien, et toi… Non, pas la peine de me répondre. Ca ne va pas.

-Non. Bougonnais je. Ca ne va pas du tout. Je suis en congés.

-Ta de la chance ! Moi aussi j'aurais adoré l'être ! Surtout à cette période de l'année.

-Deux bières. Demandais je au barman.

-Toujours en train de penser à la fille du chef ?

-Ouais.

Il me tapa sur le dos.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ?

J'haussais un sourcil.

-Tu vois cette petite brune derrière.

Je me tournais et vis tout de suite la fille dont il parlait. Elle était assise avec une autre fille et avaient les yeux rivés sur nous.

-Je prends la blonde.

-Emmet, on vient juste d'arriver !

-Ben quoi, t'avais prévu de me dire autre chose ?

Je secouais la tête. Il m'aurait prit pour un fou si je lui parlais de ma vision. Il se leva et alla parler avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Ils devaient avoir raison, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-Salut les filles ! S'exclamait il.

-Salut !

-Dites, mon ami et moi on ne trouve pas de table de libre… Ca vous dérange si on vient s'asseoir avec vous?

-Non ! S'extasièrent les deux filles. Je soupirais, mais décidais d'aller m'installer avec eux puisque Emmet me faisait signe.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Kate, et elle, c'est Irina. Fit la blonde.

-Emmet, et mon ami Edward. Alors, dîtes moi, qu'est ce que de jolies filles comme vous faites seules dans un bar ?

Je secouais la tête. Des conneries de ce genre marchaient toujours ?

-On attendait de beaux gosses comme vous. Lui répondit Irina en me coulant un regard intéressé. Je préférais boire une gorgée de bière. Apparemment ça fonctionnait toujours.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Continuait Emmet.

-Irina est secrétaire et moi je suis vendeuse.

-Seulement vendeuse ! Ma beauté, tu pourrais être mannequin.

Kate gloussa et Irina se pencha vers moi, m'offrant une vue plongeante dans son décolleté.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Chirurgien.

-Wow ! Tu as du faire pas mal d'études !

-Pas mal ouais.

-Moi je suis agent de police ! S'enquit Emmet.

Je parcourais la salle du regard. Sortir avec Emmet avait été une mauvaise idée… Mon regard s'arrêta sur…

-Bella ?

Elle était comme la veille, vêtue d'une grande robe blanche qui lui couvrait les pieds. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la salle.

-De quoi est ce qu'il parle ? Demandait Kate. Emmet tourna la tête dans la même direction que moi avant de me regarder.

-Hey!

Il passa les mains devant mes yeux.

-Hey ! Tu rêves ?

Je clignais des yeux et m'aperçu qu'elle avait disparue.

-Heu… Peut être, je suis surmené en ce moment.

-Oh, oui, c'est un métier difficile. Fit Irina.

Je lui souris et capta le regard inquiet d'Emmet. Mais j'haussais les épaules.

-Oui, mais je viens d'avoir deux semaines de congés. Je compte en profiter pour me reposer.

-C'est bien, tu dois te détendre.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et posa une main sur la mienne.

-Hum… Dites, vous n'avez pas soif ? Je vais vous chercher un verre.

-C'est gentil ! S'enquit Kate. Ce sera une vodka martini pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi. Me sourit Irina.

-Et toi Emmet ?

-Non, c'est bon. Alors les filles…

Je passais la commande au barman.

-Edward…

Je me retournais en sentant comme un souffle dans mon oreille.

-Je suis là.

Elle se trouvait juste à coté de moi.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Mais... Bella…

J'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots. Elle était incroyablement belle. Ses grands yeux marrons m'absorbant, je m'étais toujours demandé comment elle devait être en pleine lumière, et je devais avouer qu'elle était stupéfiante. Aucun de mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient justice.

-Tu es magnifique…

-Edward, je dois te parler. Répéta t-elle.

-A qui tu parles ? Me surpris la voix d'Emmet. Je réalisais que plusieurs personnes me regardaient, et le barman m'observait bizarrement avec les deux verres devant lui.

-A Bella…

Je la lui indiquais de la tête. Elle était toujours debout devant moi, avec son beau visage d'ange.

-Ed, il n'y a personne ! Fit Emmet en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air sérieux.

-Mais si ! Regarde…

Je me tournais à nouveau et cette fois ci elle avait disparue.

-Ed, tu ne vas pas bien !

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Elle était juste là !

L'homme qui était assis à l'endroit où je l'avais vu secouait la tête.

-Il n'y avait que moi. Me dit il après avoir bu cul sec son verre.

-Mais je viens de la voir.

-Edward, reviens t'asseoir...

Nous tournions la tête juste à temps pour voir Irina et Kate fermer vigoureusement la porte du bar.

Emmet esquissa un mouvement vers elle, mais elles secouèrent la tête avec un geste de main significatif, comme si elles brandissaient un crucifix en direction de vampires sanguinaires.

-Génial ! Tu les as fait fuir. Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer, seuls. Me dit Emmet.

-Je suis désolé…

-Et moi donc ! Dis, tu as pris quelque chose ? Un comprimé ? Un…

-Non ! Pas de drogue ! Rien, de ce genre ! Je pense que je vais y aller.

-Il vaut mieux que je te dépose.

-Non, ça va.

Emmet insista encore, mais je lui assurais que tout ira bien, mais il décida de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi dans sa voiture. Emmet était un très bon ami.

Je tournais la poignée de mon appartement avec une certaine appréhension. Bella était elle une hallucination ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait bon sang ?? J'allumais immédiatement les lumières, me préparant à la trouver. Un grand silence régnait chez moi. Je parcourais le loft du regard. Tout semblait normal.

-Salut.

Mon cœur eu un sursaut et je passais une main sur mon visage. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !! Mais elle était bien là, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle était toute pale, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient l'air de briller ébauchaient un petit sourire et elle m'observait avec attention.

-Je rêve ?

-Non, c'est…c'est moi.

-Ca n'a aucun sens ! Tu… Comment ça se fait que personne ne t'ait vu?

-Je…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je pense que je suis un fantôme.

Je ne pus éviter de rire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire.

-Edward ! S'il te plait !!

Ca devait être l'effet de la fatigue. Je décidais d'aller m'éclaircir les idées en passant de l'eau sur mon visage, prenant le soin de fermer la porte.

Je me regardais dans le miroir.

-C'est un cauchemar !!

-J'aurais bien voulu.

Je sursautais à nouveau. Elle était juste dans mon dos.

-Tu n'es pas réelle.

La preuve, je passais sans mal à travers elle pour sortir de ma salle de bain.

-Edward, je t'assure que je suis là ! Il faut que tu me croies !! Tu es le seul à me voir.

Je ne répondis pas. J'allais bien devoir me réveiller !

J'enlevais mes basquets et jeta l'un d'eux sur… Enfin, à travers elle.

-Je ne vais pas partir comme ça !! Me gronda t-elle.

Je tombais sur mon lit et enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller.

-Bien, si tu veux jouer à ça, fait le. Mais je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qui tu veuilles bien m'écouter.

Sa voix était toute proche et je levais la tête pour la trouver allongée sur le lit à coté de moi.

Je me redressais.

-Bon. Admettons que tu n'es pas une hallucination… Essayons de trouver une explication logique à tout ça.

-Super ! Alors voilà, je crois que je suis morte…

-Non ! C'est impossible ! J'ai peut être bu un verre de trop.

-Je t'en prie, tu as à peine touché à ta bière !

-Alors tu dois être la matérialisation de mon subconscient.

-Non plus ! Je suis Bella Swan ! Enfin, l'esprit ou l'âme, ce que tu veux !

-Ca voudrait dire que tu es morte !! Je me levais d'un bond du lit, essayant d'aller le plus loin possible d'elle.

-Je sais. Soupira t-elle. Mais je ne trouve par d'autres significations. Ecoutes, j'étais avec une amie. Des hommes nous ont poursuivi. Nous avons eu un accident, on a couru dans le foret. Lauren est sortie de notre cachette pour que je puisse m'échapper, mais je suis tombée ! Et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais là !

Je secouais la tête incrédule.

-Tu es à Anchorage, tu étudies…

-Non, je ne sais pas où je suis ! Enfin, mon corps ! Une partie de moi est devant toi. Je sais que ça peut te paraître complètement insensé ! Mais c'est la vérité.

Je m'avançais à nouveau vers elle. Elle semblait désespérée. Je voulus la toucher, mais ma main passa à travers elle.

-Bella… Tu ne peux pas être morte !

Je réalisais ce que tout cela pouvait signifier.

Je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir la revoir, la toucher… Mon Dieu non ! Elle était bien trop jeune !!

-Moi aussi je ne le veux pas ! Tu crois que c'est facile à digérer ?? Je ne parviens pas à trouver mon corps !! Lorsque je pense à mon père, je suis chez nous et je le vois se servir un infect petit déjeuner. Quand j'étais là il mangeait décemment ! J'aurais voulu lui faire quelque chose…

Sa voix se déchira.

-Et quand je pense à moi ! Je me retrouve à tes cotés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre !!

Je m'asseyais sur le lit, à coté d'elle. En état de choc.

-Alors tu es un fantôme ?

Si je racontais ça à Alice elle sauterait de joie. Enfin… Façon de parler. Alice était persuadée d'avoir des dons surnaturels mais ni Jasper ni moi n'y croyait, bien qu'elle aidait pas mal de personnes qui se disaient hantés, ou qui cherchaient à combler la douleur d'un deuil.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Bella POV**

J'avais cherché plusieurs moyens d'attirer à nouveau son attention dans la journée. Si au début ça avait été facile d'apparaître devant lui, cette fois ci ça m'avait prit plus de temps. Peut être parce qu'il s'était peu à peu persuadé halluciner à cause de la fatigue, quoi qu'il en soit je pouvais enfin communiquer avec lui.

-Me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Lui souris je.

-Depuis quand… Est ce tu es… Comme ça ?

-Tôt ce matin. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… Je suis dans cet… état. En fait, je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu me parlais d'une chute tout à l'heure.

J'hochais la tête et me mis à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et il prit la peine de m'écouter patiemment.

-Alors ton amie et toi…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui nous ait arrivé après ma chute.

-Il faut prévenir la police.

-Rose l'a déjà fait.

-Qui ?

-Rose, ma colocataire. J'ai… Enfin il faut que je t'explique comment ça fonctionne… Tout est une question de volonté, si je veux… Si je veux ouvrir ton frigo…

Il s'ouvrait.

-Et il me suffit de vouloir etre quelque part pour que j'y sois…

-Sauf quand il s'agit de toi.

-Voilà, alors elle s'est inquiétée de ne pas m'avoir vue, et du fait que j'ai découché. Mais la police lui a dit d'attendre, vu que je lui avais laissé un mot lui disant que j'allais être en retard hier soir.

-Et Lauren… Quelqu'un a du s'apercevoir de son absence !

-Non, elle n'avait personne à Anchorage. Elle est orpheline, a peu d'amis, son petit ami vient de la larguer, elle s'est fait virée du boulot et avait prévue de quitter l'Alaska.

-Donc on est dans une impasse.

J'hochais la tête.

-Bella, il est hors e question qu'on attende une minute de plus ! On doit te trouver !

-Mais comment ?

Je lus la panique dans ses yeux. J'avais eu tout le loisir de l'observer aujourd'hui et je m'étais rendue compte qu'il pensait encore à moi, autant que je pensais à lui. Il était aussi plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Et j'avais appris pas mal de choses à son sujet. Il avait 10 ans de plus que moi, était un excellent chirurgien, qu'il avait du mal avec d'autres filles…

-Je vais me rendre à Anchorage pour essayer de…

-Edward, il est sûrement trop tard pour moi. Peut être que mon esprit est là pour pouvoir juste dire au revoir à ceux que j'aime.

J'avais réfléchi à ma situation sans trop trouver de solution.

-Bella, tu crois que tu es dans un film ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus !! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es le seul à me voir ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive !!

M'énervais je. Nous sursautions en entendant comment plusieurs verres se brisaient.

-C'est… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Me demanda Edward.

-Sûrement. Désolée.

Lui dis je en voyant tous les dégâts que j'avais causé.

-Bon… C'est rien… Mais ça ne règle pas la situation. Je refuse de croire que tu es morte.

-Alors si je ne suis pas un fantôme, qu'est ce que je puis ?

Edward s'approcha de moi et voulu me toucher une fois de plus, nous soupirions en même temps en constatant l'échec.

-Je sais qui peut nous aider. Me dit il.

-Qui ?

-Ma sœur, Alice.

** ALOOOOORS ????**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé ma source d'inspiration… Remarque, c'était pas sorcier !**

**Alors oui ! Et si c'était vrai…**

**J'ai adoré et le livre, et le film !!**

**Je précise d****onc que Bella n'est pas morte, mais plongée dans le coma et que son esprit s'est détaché de son corps et qu'Edward est apparemment le seul à la voir.**

**Mais la ressemblance avec Et si c'était vrai… s'****arrête là.**

**Parce que l'histoire est tout autre…**

**Où se trouve son corps ?**

**Pour le savoir, ils vont devoir comprendre ce que ces hommes voulaient à Lauren, ce qu'elle leur avait fait…**

**J'espère que ça vous plait, je sais, c'est différent des autres fics, et niveau Lemon, va falloir attendre un moment ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plait.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos opinions, ni à aller sur mon profile pour découvrir la chanson qui m'a inspiré et un cours extrait du prochain chapitre.**

**BisouXoXo !**


	4. S'accrocher

**Alice POV**

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Jasper sursauta, mais lorsqu'il me vit, il eut un grand sourire.

-Je ne dirais pas non !

J'entrais sous la douche avec lui, comme si de rien était, mis un peu de gel douche dans mes mains et commençais à lui savonner le dos.

-Hum… Alice, tu sais que j'adore quand tu me fais ça…

Je souris contre son dos, tandis que mes mains commençaient à s'intéresser à son torse.

-Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit.

Je descendais de plus en plus bas et je le sentis frémir, non seulement parce que l'eau était devenue froide, mais aussi parce que je touchais la corde sensible. Je l'entendis grogner avant de se tourner vers moi et de me coller contre le mur. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, et m'arracha un petit cri lorsqu'il agrippa mes fesses pour me soulever à sa hauteur.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'adore quand tu me fais ça ? Lui souris je. Le jet d'eau froid nous fouettait le visage et il s'amusa un instant à suivre quelques gouttes d'eau du bout des doigts le long de mon cou, jusqu'entre mes seins, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et de me pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein.

-Hum… Tu me prenais au sérieux tout à l'heure…

Soupirais je, encerclant ses reins entre mes jambes.

-Totalement.

Fit il en me donnant un nouveau coup.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et passant les mains autour de son cou alors qu'il avait les siennes autour de mes hanches.

-Il faut… Que… Je plante… du solide… Ouvre bien…

-Alors pousse… Pousse très fort… Là… oui… Comme ça c'est… Parfait…

Je soupirais de plaisir et Jazz se colla encore plus à moi, haletant, il allait et venait de plus en plus vite, à un rythme effréné, jusqu'à ce qu'il déverse sa semence en moi.

Après notre douche, nous avions décidé de recommencer, histoire de nous donner encore plus de chance de concevoir un bébé. Même si j'étais encore jeune, j'avais très envie d'avoir un joli petit bébé avec mon tendre époux, qui lui semblait tout disposé à me le donner. Mais alors que nous entrions dans notre chambre, la sonnette retentit. Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Me demanda t-il.

-Du tout.

Il fit une grimace et remit son jean.

- Surtout, ne bouge pas ! Je l'expédie et je reviens.

Je lui souris et l'entendis ouvrir, et soupirer.

-Salut ! Alice est là ?

-Ed, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? On devait se voir demain.

-Je sais ! Mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Alice, c'est urgent.

-Entres, je vais la chercher, installe toi dans le salon en attendant.

Je m'étais emmitouflée dans mon peignoir lorsque Jazz arriva.

-Hum… Désolé mon chéri. Lui souris je.

-Ton frère t'attend, il a dit que c'était urgent.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et sortis voir ce qui arrivait à mon frère.

Il était assis dans le canapé, et dès que je le vis, je perçu quelque chose autour de lui….

Une sorte d'aura qui s'ajoutait à la sienne, habituellement orangée… Je vis clairement comment une intense lumière blanche se détacha d'Edward pour s'approcher de moi.

-Alice, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je crois savoir.

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu es hanté ?

-Heu… Oui… En fait, j'espère que non. Parce que ça veut dire que la personne que je vois est morte…

-Pas nécessairement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Parfois, l'esprit peut se détacher de son corps pendant son sommeil et visiter d'autres personnes.

-Pendant le sommeil ?

-Oui, ou bien dans le coma. Tu te souviens, l'autre jour je te parlais de l'expérience de mort imminente…

-Alice, tu es toujours en train de parler de ce genre de chose ?

Jasper entra et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Figure toi que c'est Edward qui m'a demandé ça !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je sais que tu es septique sur tout ce qui tourne autour du surnaturel…

Commença Edward.

-Toi aussi, non ?

Je souris. Jasper avait toujours eu du mal avec mon don et Edward et lui partageaient la même opinion. Il était tellement rationnel, tellement terre à terre…

-En fait… Je vois Bella Swan…

-La fille de Charlie ? Demanda Jazz. Elle est de retour depuis quand ?

-Non… Je ne la vois pas comme ça…

-Mon Dieu !

Je venais de comprendre. Et immédiatement je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Une vague de tristesse me submergea.

-Que lui est il arrivé ?

-On ne sait pas. Je pense aller à Anchorage pour le découvrir.

J'essuyais une larme.

-Attendez, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose…

-Jazz, Edward est visité par l'esprit de Bella.

Il écarquilla les yeux et nous dévisagea tour à tour.

-Ed ! T'es tombé sur la tête ?

-Non ! Je t'assure Jasper, je l'ai cru moi aussi, mais…

-Je sais que tu es extrêmement fatigué en ce moment, et en plus le fait que tu penses beaucoup à elle depuis l'autre soir…

-Non, je la vois comme je te vois en ce moment. Elle est peut être invisible à tes yeux, mais je t'assure qu'elle est là !

-C'est vrai. Je ressens sa présence.

Jasper se leva du fauteuil :

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite vous deux !

-Mais Jazz…

-Non, vous réalisez ce que vous avancez ? Bella Swan doit être en excellente santé en train de faire sauté par le premier venu en Alaska…

-NON ! JE SUIS ICI !!!

Je sursautais en entendant son cri et en voyant le vase de cristal devant nous éclater en mille morceaux…

-Qu'est ce que…

-Bella calme toi. Dit Edward en regardant vers l'espèce de nébuleuse blanche qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Bella, nous allons t'aider.

-Il est sans doute trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit…

-Non ! Je suis sure que non ! Ce que je perçois autour de toi, ce n'est pas le spectre de la mort… Mais celui de la vie…

-Tu la vois aussi ? Me demanda Edward.

-Non… Enfin si… En fait je sais qu'elle est ici… Je vois une sorte de lumière blanche juste devant moi par contre je l'entends.

Jasper était revenu avec un balai.

-On nage en plein délire…

Je ne pus éviter de lâcher un petit rire devant son expression lorsque je vis les morceaux de verres se rassembler et tourbillonner devant nous pour se reformer comme si de rien était.

Jasper s'écroula dans son fauteuil et nous regarda bouche bée. Edward avait à peu près la même expression, mais regardait l'esprit de Bella que j'entendis soupirer.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien puisque tu as tout arrangé. Lui souris je. Jazz, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais je te jure que tout est vrai.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant fixement le vase.

-Je crois que je viens de le traumatiser. Fit elle.

-Il s'en remettra. Bon, explique moi, comment ça se fait que tu te sois détachée de ton corps ?

**Bella POV**

Je laissais Edward leur raconter mon histoire, lui soufflant les réponses. Et Alice finit par arriver à la même conclusion que son frère.

-Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ne pas prévenir Charlie ? Demanda Jasper qui apparemment s'était laissé convaincre par le délire dans lequel nous étions tous plongés.

-C'est hors de question ! Papa deviendrait fou s'il apprend qu'il m'ait arrivé quelque chose !

-Mais s'il est au courant, la police s'activera peut être plus à ta recherche.

-Non, je refuse de le voir se faire du soucis pour moi alors que je suis peut être déjà morte.

-Bella ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles !

-Quoi ? Demanda Jasper un peu perdu.

-Qu'elle est peut être déjà morte. Intervint Alice.

-Mais elle n'a pas tort. Je suis désolé Bella ! Fit il en levant la tête.

-Elle est assise juste à coté de toi. Lui dit Edward. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda vers moi, sans me voir. Je souris et posais légèrement un doigt sur son nez, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu l'as senti ? Demanda Edward. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je pense qu'il y a un espoir de te retrouver vivante. Est-ce que tu as essayé de penser à l'endroit où vous avez fait l'accident ? Me demanda Alice. Edward me regarda intéressé, mais je secouais la tête.

-J'y suis allé, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est comme si rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Et Lauren aussi est introuvable. Mon amie Rose essaie de me joindre désespérément sur mon portable, mais elle tombe automatiquement sur le répondeur maintenant.

-Si Bella dit qu'elle ne trouve rien à l'endroit où…elle dit avoir eu cet accident… Il se pourrait que les hommes qui les poursuivaient ont cachés leurs corps quelques parti.

Intervint Jasper.

Le fait de parler de « corps » m'effrayait. J'avais très peur de ne trouver que mon cadavre…

-Ou ils les ont capturés ! Intervint Alice.

Je la dévisageais, et pensais qu'elle était incroyable. Accepter de m'aider alors que nous ne nous connaissions à peine…elle était une jeune femme épanouie avec un mari aimant d'une bonté incroyable et d'un don exceptionnel.

-Merci Bella. Me sourit elle.

Edward nous regarda tour à tour, et moi aussi je fus surprise.

-Mais elle n'a rien dit !

-Oh… Dans ce cas j'entends ce qu'elle pense… Fit Alice.

J'haussais les sourcils.

-Wow ! C'est… Troublant !

-Bon, ma décision est prise, je vais me rendre à Anchorage.

-Alors je viens avec toi. Fit Alice.

-Mais Alice…

-Non Jazz ! Si Edward part seul, personne ne le croira. Et puis on ne sait jamais, mon don pourra peut être nous aider.

-Quand est que tu as prévu de partir ? Demanda t-il cette fois ci en s'adressant à Edward.

-Demain.

Alice et Jasper échangèrent un regard, et il finit par soupirer.

-Très bien. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une bonne cause.

-Merci infiniment Alice.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, attends de voir ce qui va se passer.

Ce qui allait se passer… Edward embrassa sa sœur avant de rentrer chez lui. Je le suivis en gardant le silence jusqu'à sa voiture.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Lui dis je.

-Tu vas aller où ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je te retrouve chez toi.

Je fermais les yeux et me retrouvais à la maison. Charlie était installé dans le canapé et ronflait comme un bien heureux.

Je m'assis à coté de lui.

-Papa… Soufflais je, dans l'espoir vain qu'il se réveille, me voit et me prenne dans ses bras.

C'était généralement dans ce genre de situation que l'on se rendait compte à quel point on pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Mon père et moi nous ne nous manifestions pas vraiment nos sentiments. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, tout comme lui savait que je l'aimais. Mais nous ne nous le disions que très rarement. Je savais qu'il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. C'était pour ça que j'avais renoncé à mes rêves de devenir un peintre, pour me consacrer à quelque chose de plus concret, de plus sur. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que j'aille en Alaska plutôt qu'aux beaux arts. Et s'il apprenait ce qui m'était arrivé… Il allait sans doute s'en vouloir…

-Oh…Papa…

Je ressentais toujours un léger picotement lorsque je touchais quelqu'un. Et il bougea la tête sous ma caresse.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux à nouveau.

Rose était assise sur le lit. Elle se rongeait les ongles.

-Bella! Où es tu??

-Rose… Si tu savais…

Elle se leva soudainement, ouvrit mon armoire et fouilla dans mes affaires. Je le lui avais pourtant interdit mais elle devait penser que c'était tellement désespérant...

-Tu ne peux pas être partie ! Toutes tes affaires sont là !! Tu ne travailles pas cette semaine… Ton billet pour Port Angeles est toujours là…

Je devais retourner à Forks la semaine suivante… Mon Dieu…

Ce fut comme recevoir un coup au cœur. Mon père allait mourir de chagrin en voyant que je ne venais pas… Ou pire… Que je revenais…Dans un cercueil.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je n'y arrivais pas.

-Bella…

La voix d'Edward me surpris et réalisais que je me trouvais sur son lit, dans son loft. Il venait de rentrer et vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Bella… Je ressens ta tristesse. Je déteste te voir dans cet état !

-Edward… Je pense que je n'y arriverais pas.

-A quoi ?

-A affronter tout ça ! Tu imagines qu'on retrouve mon cadavre ? Je verrais toute la douleur de Charlie, de Rose… Ta douleur… Papa pense que je viens fêter Noël avec lui ! Il va être dévasté en apprenant ma mort !

Je regardais Edward et vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

-Bella, je refuse que cela se passe. Je le refuse !

-Mais tu n'y peux rien. Si je suis morte…

-Non, écoutes moi, Alice a dit qu'elle n'a pas vu le spectre de la mort…

-Mais elle peut se tromper.

-Tu ne connais pas ma sœur. Fit il avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a six mois ?

-Quoi ?

-Le soir où nous avions…fait l'amour… Elle m'a dit de prendre patience. Que tôt ou tard, tu me reviendrais.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir une revenante !

Il éclata d'un rire profond, mais sans joie.

-Non. Je voulais t'avoir en chair et en os.

-Tu sais… Je croyais qu'Alice et toi… Vous étiez ensemble…

Il secoua la tête, se laissa tomber sur son lit, à coté de moi.

-Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions que personne n'avait su déclencher en moi avant. Tu as comme… Changé ma vie.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et depuis… Je n'arrive pas à fréquenter d'autres filles.

-C'est un peu comme moi… Plusieurs types ont voulu sortir avec moi ! La surprise passée, j'ai réalisé qu je n'en avais pas envie… Tu m'obsédais. Je recherchais tes yeux… Ton sourire chez eux… Parce que…

-C'est toi que je veux. Finit il pou moi.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu crois que le coup de foudre existe vraiment ? Lui lançais je.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Franchement, maintenant, je pense que tout est possible.

Nous gardions un instant le silence.

-Bella...

-Edward…

-Toi d'abord. Me dit il.

-Je veux que tu continues. Je veux dire… Si… Si je suis morte, toi, tu dois continuer à vivre. Aller de l'avant, tu dois te trouver une gentille femme, avoir de beaux enfants…

-Bella, quand on te retrouvera, vivante, ce sera toi mon épouse, et ce sera toi, la mère de mes enfants…

-Chut ! Sois lucide, ça peut ne pas se passer comme ça !

-Mais si ! Regarde moi Bella ! Regarde moi !!

Il voulu me forcer çà me retourner, il voulu me toucher… Inutilement. Mais je me retournais quand meme pour le regarder.

-Tu es vivante. Je le sens, Alice aussi. Je veux que tu t'accroches à ça, à l'avenir que nous aurons, ensemble. Je veux que tu t'accroches à moi !

-Si tu savais comme je le veux !

-Alors fais le ! Accroches toi à moi. Parce que si tu es dans le coma, je veux que tu te battes, pour moi ! J'ai besoin que tu le fasses !

J'hochais la tête. Jusqu'à maintenant, je faisais toujours passer les autres avant moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de but, mais ce qu'Edward m'offrait désormais, c'était ce qui me manquait.

Je me penchais vers lui. Je passais tendrement ma main sur sa joue. Les picotements étaient supportables. Je sentais un peu sa peau sous la mienne…. Il ferma les yeux et je souris.

-D'accord Edward. Je vais m'accrocher à toi. Parce qu'à présent, c'est toi, ma raison de vivre.

* * *

**Oh ! La ! La ! Je sais, je sais, quel suspens !**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos Reviews ! Ca m'encourage ! C'est vrai, c'est une fic délicate à écrire, mais que tout le monde se rassure ! Vous aurez votre **

**Happy End !!**

**Mais il va falloir prendre patience !!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous plait !**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier un autre chapitre cette semaine,**** par contre, je vous informe que vous trouverez un **

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE en vous rendant sur le lien qui se trouve sur la page de mon profile !!**

**Je vous souhaite déjà de passer de **

************JOYEUSES FETES !!!!!!!*************

**Déjà, qu'aujourd'hui, ici, à la Réunion, c'est ma ****fête ! La fête des cafres et cafrines (d'où mon pseudo, Kafryne ^^)**

**Le 20 décembre est la date de l'Abolition de l'esclavage à la Réunion, et donc la fête des Réunionnais descendants d'esclaves (généralement noirs, mais avec le métissage et tout, disons que c'est la fête de tout le monde ici !).**

**Merci de votre lecture !!**

**Faites moi plaisir, et donnez moi votre avis !!**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	5. M'aider

**Ouh ! Là ! ****Désolé ! Je m'étais trompée dans les documents managers. **

**Un grand merci à Chriwyatt & Candy-gasy pour me l'avoir dit!!**

** Voici le chapitre 5 :**

**

* * *

**

**Emmet POV**

-Ouais, mais chef, moi j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelques jours !

-Emmet, je t'ai déjà dit non ! Les effectifs sont déjà réduits, alors tu seras de garde pour le réveillon.

-Mais il ne se passe jamais rien ici ! Tout le monde le sait !

-On ne sait jamais…

Je regardais Charlie avec un regard implorant, mais il secoua la tête.

-Emmet, n'insiste pas, j'ai besoin d'avoir ma soirée vu que Bella revient, il faut que quelqu'un s'y colle et c'est tombé sur toi, désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Tu peux me laisser, j'ai d'importants appels à passer.

Je sortis de son bureau, un peu déçu, mais je m'y attendais. Après tout, Charlie avait le droit de s'amuser avec la petite B. et moi, de toute façon, je n'allais pas faire grande chose…

Juste au moment où je m'installais à mon bureau, mon téléphone sonna. Je souris en voyant l'identifiant.

-Bonsoir ma toute belle !

-Allo ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était pas B. ça.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je… Qui êtes vous vous ?

-Ok, je pense qu'on va pas avancer, sur qui pensiez vous tomber ?

-Charlie Swan.

-Non, c'est pas lui, c'est son adjoint. Mais pourquoi appelez vous depuis le numéro de Bella?

-Je suis sa colocataire, Rose. Je pourrais parler à son père ? Il est bien le chef de la police, non ?

-Oui, mais il est occupé pour l'instant. Où est Bella ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je téléphone. Je ne sais pas où elle est… Elle… Elle a disparu.

-Comment ça disparue ?

-On ne la trouve plus ! Ca fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas donné signe de vie…

-C'est inquiétant. Tu as essayé de voir avec la police ?

-Oui ! Mais ils n'ont même pas commencé à faire des recherches ! C'est comme si ils s'en foutaient ! On devait se retrouver pour faire notre soirée, et elle n'est jamais venue !! J'arrête pas de lui téléphoner, mais aucune réponse !! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire !!

-Elle a un petit ami ?

-Non!

-Tu en es sure ?

-Oui ! Je suis sa meilleure amie !! Et elle n'a personne ! Je crains le pire !!

-Et ses affaires ?

-Elles sont toutes là ! Même son passeport et son billet ! Elle n'a prit que son sac et ses clés de voiture.

-Ecoutez, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire, c'est très inquiétant ! Est-ce que tu as essayé de voir avec les hôpitaux ?

-Oui !! Mais il n'y a personne qui corresponde à sa description !

-Ecoute, je préfère te donner mon numéro personnel, son père pourrant faire une crise cardiaque s'il apprenait ça.

Elle nota mon numéro et me donna le sien.

-Merci ! Je suis soulagée de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à m'inquiéter pour elle.

-De rien Rose.

-Au fait, à comment tu t'appelles ?

-Emmet. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

-Merci.

Je raccrochais et jetais un coup d'œil en direction de Charlie qui allait quitter le poste. Il était tellement content que sa fille revienne passer les fêtes avec lui ! Comment allais je lui annoncer ça… Il valait mieux que j'attende d'avoir du neuf, après tout, il ne s'était peut être passé rien de bien grave. Par contre, une seule personne pouvait m'aider.

J'adorais la petite B. La fille de Charlie était tellement gentille, tellement jeune ! L'appel de cette jeune femme m'avait effrayé et je craignais vraiment qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Edward ! Il faut à tout prix que je te parle

J'entrais chez lui et m'apeçu des sacs qui se trouvaient devant sa porte.

-Où est ce que tu pars ?

-A Anchorage. Trouver Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est d'elle dont il faut que je te parle. Une femme vient d'appeler au poste, et heureusement que j'ai intercepté l'appel ! Elle dit être la meilleure amie de Bella. Selon elle, elle aurait disparue…

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais là bas. Pour la trouver.

-Mais Ed ! Elle a disparu ! Son amie avait l'air désespéré, elle craint le pire, et la police de là bas attend…

-Je sais Emmet. Bella m'a tout raconté.

-Hein ?

Je réfléchis rapidement. J'étais un bon enquêteur. Mais là, je ne comprenais rien.

-Bella… Je la vois… Je vois son esprit… Et elle m'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Tu vois son esprit….

L'information me surpris, me choqua, mais je me repris vite. J'étais habitué à entendre ce genre de chose vu qu'il m'arrivait de travailler avec Alice… Mais…

-Ca veut dire qu'elle est morte….

-Non, Alice pense qu'elle est dans le coma. Elle dit avoir été poursuivie, avoir fait une chute, avant de devenir un…

-Fantôme ?

-Non, un esprit. Bella doit être vivante.

J'avais l'impression qu'il disait ça plus pour se rassurer que pour autre chose.

-Excuse moi, mais mon vol est dans quelques heures, et il faut que j'aille chercher Alice.

-Attends… Je viens avec vous.

-Mais tu pourras prendre quelques jours ?

-Il va falloir que j'en parle à Charlie.

-Non ! Surtout pas !!

Edward me surpris par la force qu'il mit dans sa protestation.

-Il faut qu'il sache que quelque chose ne va pas. Rose m'a dit qu'on n'a pas pris au sérieux sa disparition, surtout dans cette période de fête. Alors vous aurez besoin de moi.

Edward se tourna vers le poteau et se mit à parler. C'était étrange comme situation, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était vrai.

-Il a raison Bella…. Je sais … Mais on ne va pas avoir le choix….

Puis il s'adressa à moi :

-Elle accepte à condition que tu attendes d'arriver là bas pour le lui annoncer.

-Mais…

-Selon elle, Charlie voudra y aller lui-même et enquêter. Alors que si tu es déjà sur place, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de t'attendre.

-Mais…

-C'est la seule option pour venir avec nous.

-Il va me passer un de ces savons !

Edward me sourit. Mais je finis par accepter et je filais chez moi prendre quelques affaires. Avant d'aller les rejoindre à l'aéroport, je téléphonais à Rose.

-Alors, du nouveau ?

-Non, toujours rien.

-Bien, alors nous allons venir parce qu'on pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

-C'est vrai ! Bon, alors je vous attendrais à l'aéroport.

**Edward POV**

-Non Bella, il va bien falloir qu'il l'apprenne.

Je descendais les escaliers avec mon sac de voyage. Bella flottait devant moi, en colère.

-Mais tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il sera ?

-Oui, et justement, qui te dit qu'il ne prendra pas le premier avion pour venir ?

-Je connais papa, il acceptera qu'Emmet se charge de me retrouver, et je sais qu'il va faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'on prenne l'affaire au sérieux. Mais au moins, il sera ici.

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre, ton père…

-Papa ne pourra pas enquêter avec la peur de me trouver morte. Emmet est plus fort du point de vue mental.

-Edward ?

La vieille dame qui vivait à l'étage du dessous passa et me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Oh ! Bonsoir madame !

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je dois prendre quelques vacances.

-Oh… Mais à qui parlais tu ?

-Heu…

Je regardais Bella qui eut un sourire triste.

-A mon téléphone. Vous savez la nouvelle technologie…

-Oh…

-Joyeux noël ! Lui souris je, m'apprêtant à partir.

-Joyeux noël mon garçon.

-J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que personne ne me voit.

-Moi aussi. Lui avouais je. Tu es tellement réelle pour moi.

La preuve, je lui ouvrais la portière de ma voiture, lui attirant un sourire.

-Ce sourire, il m'a beaucoup manqué.

-Parce que tu t'en souvenais ?

-Monte ! Lui dis je en lui indiqua le siège toujours vide. Elle soupira.

-Tu sais bien que je peux y entrer la porte fermée.

-Oui. Mais je préfère agir normalement.

-Elle entra et je fis le tour de la voiture pour m'asseoir de l'autre coté.

-Je me souviens absolument de tout. Lui avouais je.

-Oh. Edward, si tu savais comme aimerais remonter le temps !

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Te donner au moins mon adresse ou mon téléphone ! Nous n'aurions jamais du nous perdre de vue après cette soirée…

-Tu avais besoin de te consacrer à tes études.

-J'aurais préféré rester ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

-On ne peut pas changer le passé ma chérie, mais on aura tout le temps de construire notre futur. Lui souris je.

-Je l'espère.

Alice nous attendait patiemment devant chez elle, Jasper apporta ses bagages dans ma voiture, l'air un peu bourru.

-Il ne veut pas que je vienne avec vous.

-Franchement, j'aurais préféré passer les fêtes avec ma femme !

-Oui, mais Bella a besoin de moi.

-C'est à peine si tu la connais !

-Emmet aussi vient avec nous. Ajoutais je pour lui montrer que c'était sérieux.

-Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Cria Jasper.

-Jazz ! Ca suffit maintenant !

-Non ! Ali ça fait des mois que j'ai l'impression de passer après des inconnus ! Tu te réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit pour téléphoner à Emmet et lui dire de venir te rejoindre pour soi disant élucider une affaire !

-Jazz, je préfère ne pas te répondre !

Je me taisais et prenait les sacs des mains de mon beau frère, Bella les regardais, tour à tour.

-Alice, regarde moi quand je te parle !

-Pour te regarder m'insulter ? Non merci ! On y va Edward.

-Alice, je te demande une dernière fois de rester ici.

-Jasper, la vie d'une innocente est en jeu en ce moment. Ne te montre pas aussi égoïste.

-Dis plutôt que tu préfères le rejoindre !

Alice eut un grand soupir et s'engouffra dans ma voiture en claquant la porte.

-Partons.

-Ouais, c'est ça, va t'en, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux ces jours ci !

-Jasper, ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur ! Elle fait ça pour sauver Bella !

Il me regarda, impassible et je décidais de démarrer et de quitter leur maison.

Je vis Bella dans mon rétroviseur. Elle était assise à l'arrière.

-Je suis désolée Alice.

-Oh ! Bella !

Alice eut un grand sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ça lui passera. Il a juste du mal à admettre qu'il va passer Noël tout seul.

-C'est un crétin ! Il ne se rend pas compte que tu vas aider Bella ?

-Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours un peu sur ses gardes ! Mais tu aurais pu éviter de dire qu'Emmet venait aussi !

-Comment aurais je pu savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas ?

-Laisse tomber tu veux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'intéresse à Bella. Alors Emmet vient aussi ?

-Oui, lui dis je. Il a été mis au courant par l'amie de Bella.

-Tant mieux ! Et… Il te croit à propos de son esprit ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'il a prit l'habitude avec toi.

Elle eut un sourire.

-Est ce que Jazz a raison d'avoir des doutes à propos de ta relation avec Emmet ?

-Bien sur que non !

Elle me regarda avec reproche. J'haussais les épaules.

-Bella, j'ai repensé à ton histoire, et je pense que pour te trouver, nous allons devoir nous intéresser à Lauren. As-tu une idée de ce dont elle a pu leur faire ?

-Je pense qu'elle leur a volé la boite qui se trouve dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir et l'ai caché pour que Rose ne la trouve pas avant nous. J'ai peur pour elle…

-Mais à qui appartiendrait cette boite ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Bella avait l'air songeuse quand nous arrivions à l'aéroport. Emmet était au téléphone quand nous arrivions.

-Non chef. Je ne me sens pas bien. Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir… Oui. Je dois y aller… j'ai mal au ventre…

Bella soupira.

-Papa commence à se poser des questions sur le départ précipité d'Emmet me dit elle.

J'hochais la tête.

-Hey ! Salut ! Fit il en nous voyant.

-Bella te remercie.

-Mais de rien Bee !

Après avoir enregistré dons bagages et réglé quelques papiers, nous embarquions. L'avion était bondé et Alice s'était arrangée pour qu'on soit en première classe. Emmet avait l'air impressionné.

-Au fait, j'ai appelé maman pour lui dire qu'on partait.

J'avançons complètement oublié que nous devise, s nous retrouver aujourd'hui !

-Merde ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant Noël si nous voulions mêla revoir un jour.

Je soupirais.

-Je suis navrée, à cause de moins, vous risquez e plus jamais revoir votre mère.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est notre mère, elle sera obligée de nous pardonner. Lui souris je.

L'avion décolla et Emmet commença à poser des questions à propos de l'affaire. Nous lui parlions de la boite que Lauren avait déposé chez elle, et il était d'accord avec nous. Ca devait être quelque chose d'une importance capitale pour qu'on essaie de les tuer.

-Que sait B. à propos de Lauren ?

-Elle travaillait avec moi au musée. Mais elle s'est fait virée il y a une semaine. Je sais qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Elle n'a aucune famille, et très peu d'amis.

-Super… Donc on n'a rien. Lançais je alors qu'Alice redisait tout à Emmet.

-Peut être pas, nous dit il. On devrait chercher à savoir pourquoi elle s'est fait viré.

-Qui sait, elle a peut être volé quelque chose appartenant au musée !

-Elle serait en prison dans ce cas. Fit Bella.

-Il faudra qu'on vérifie.

Nous soupirions tous. Il nous restait plusieurs heures de vol avant d'arriver. Et je ne pouvais éviter de penser ce que devenait le corps de Bella.

-Edward, repose toi un peu.

-Je ne peux pas, chuchotais je puisque Alice et Emmet s'étaient endormis.

-Si tu peux ! Il le faut de toute façon, tu seras trop crevé sinon à notre arrivée.

Bella était assise à coté de moi. Mon siège était confortable, mais rien n'y faisait. Je préférais la regarder. Mais je finis par sombrer puisque ce fit Alice qui me réveilla. Je la cherchais tout de suite des yeux.

-Bella… ?

-Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là. Je ne ressens pas sa présence.

Je m'inquiétai tout de suite.

-Merde ! Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ?

-Edward…

Je voyais bien le doute dans les yeux d'Alice.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on descende.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. J'étais paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit partie. Qu'elle ne revienne plus. Que son esprit s'était envolé… Parce qu'elle était...

-Edward…

Je sursautais en tendant sa voix dans mon oreille.

-Bella…

Alice me sourit, Bella flottait devant moi, le visage extrêmement sérieux.

-Il faut que vous vous rendiez tout de suite chez moi ! Des hommes cagoulés sont chez moi !!

-Suivez moi, je nous ai loué une voiture ! S'enquit Alice.

-Mais Rose doit venir… Fit Emmet en prenant nos sacs.

-Justement ! Des hommes sont venus chez moi et elle peut rentrer d'une minute à l'autre !!

-Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

-De toute évidence, ils cherchent la boite.

J'expliquai à Emmet ce qui était arrivé et il essaya de téléphoner pour lui dire que nous étudions arrivés plus tôt que prévu, mais sans succès. Il prit le volant du gros 4x4 qu'avait loué ma soeur. Nous entrions l'adresse de Bella dans le GPS et filions chez elle.

-Il faut que je retourne là bas !! Je pourrais peut être identifier ces hommes !

-Fait attention Bella. Lui dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose…

Et elle disparue.

**Rose POV**

En ouvrant la porte, un frisson me parcourut. Elle était ouverte. Ma peur fut tout de suite remplacée par de l'espoir !

-Bella ! C'est toi ?

J'ouvrais la porte en grand…. Pour constater que notre petit appartement était saccagé. On avait fouillé partout. Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avions rien de valeur ici ! Je constatais les dégâts et au moment où je décidais de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler la police, je vis avec horreur la poignée de la porte bouger.

Je saisis machinalement la poêle qui était tombée par terre et alla me poster près de la porte. Lorsque je vis une arme se faufiler, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mon Dieu ! Quel cauchemar !! La porte s'ouvrit doucement, je levais la poêle au dessus de ma tête. Ma respiration était hachée et je craignais que l'homme m'entende. Un homme gigantesque entra et je lui assénais un violent coup de poêle sur sa tête.

-Putain !!

La poêle me tomba des mains, il se redressa et pointa l'arme sur moi.

-Baisse ton arme Emmet! C'est Rose ! Cria une autre voix masculine. Un autre homme entra avec une jeune femme brune.

-Emmet?

Le grand brun se frottait la nuque et je lui sautais dessus.

-Mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur !

Il me repoussa gentiment.

-Wow ! Tu… es… très belle…

-Heu… Désolé de vous interrompre. Nous dit la jeune brune, interrompant mon inspection.

-Oh… Vous êtes qui ?

-Nous sommes des amis de Bella et allons à sa recherche.

-Super ! Je suis Rose, sa colocataire. Me présentais je.

-Edward Cullen. Me sourit l'autre homme.

-Alice Whitlock. Fit la jeune brune .

-Et donc vous connaissez Bella ?

-Oui. Et nous savons qu'elle court un grave danger.

Je regardais à nouveau Emmet. Il me sourit.

-Je crois que avais compris. Regardez l'état dans lequel se trouve notre appartement. Des personnes sont venues pendant mon absence. Et ils devaient chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'ils n'ont pas pu trouver. Me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers l'armoire grande ouverte de Bella. Il se baissa et ouvrit un compartiment secret que moi-même j'ignorais l'existence pour en retirer une boite en bois.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que… Comment tu savais ça ?

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Rose, cette histoire va être difficile à digérer. Me conseilla Alice.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Du moment qu'on peut retrouver Bella !

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture !! J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous ****intéresser !!!**

**UN EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 6 est DISPONIBLE sur mon PROFILE****, alors n'hésitez pas à y aller !!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! **

**On se retrouve avant la fin de l'année !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	6. Chercher

**Merci pour vos reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

Bien que toute cette histoire avait tout l'air d'être sortie d'un livre ou d'un film, j'y croyais. Tout simplement parce que Bee m'avait parlé de cet Edward dont elle était tombée amoureuse après avoir passé une nuit avec lui. Et puis, il y avait la façon dont il parlait d'elle… Et au fond de moi, je sentais qu'elle était vraiment avec nous. Mais le doute persistait…

-Vous… Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte ?

-Non, du moins, nous l'espérons.

Emmet s'était assis à coté de moi pendant qu'Edward m'expliquait ce qui était arrivé à mon amie. J'essuyais une larme qui m'avait trahie.

-Il va falloir que la police s'occupe sérieusement de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Et tout ça à cause de Lauren !! Je n'ai jamais compris comment Bella avait fait pour être son amie !

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Alice.

-Et bien… Elle était tellement différente de Bee ! Elle est prétentieuse, hypocrite, et il parait qu'elle a couché avec son patron qui est un homme marié et voilà qu'elle fourre mon amie dans une affaire comme celle là!

-Bella m'a dit que Lauren venait de se faire virée. Me dit Edward. Et qu'elle voulait partir d'ici, elle avait beaucoup d'argent en sa possession.

-Hum… Ca commence à prendre un sens tout ça… Fit Emmet.

Nous le regardions tous, moi je n'y comprenais rien.

-Peut être que Lauren s'est fait virée parce qu'elle a menacé de tout révéler à la femme de son patron et il a acheté son silence, ce qui explique l'argent.

-Pas bête, mais alors pourquoi la poursuivre ? Lui demandais je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Pour ça.

Fit Edward levant la boite qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

**Bella POV**

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ? Demanda Rose. Je m'approchais de lui.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir ?

Il essaya, mais s'avoua vaincu.

-Non, je crois qu'elle doit s'ouvrir avec une clé…

-Attend voir…

Alice prit la boite et l'examina à son tour. Puis la secoua.

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là dedans ?

-Je crois qu'il n'y à qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Emmet se leva et prit à son tour la boite. Il prit de l'élan et la projeta contre le mur, dans ma direction et la boite passa à travers moi. Edward ferma les yeux, ce qui m'attira un petit rire. La boite se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux et je m'approchais pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

-Oh mon Dieu!

Edward s'était agenouillé et constatait en même temps que moi, l'arme qui était sur le sol. Emmet demanda un torchon à Rose et il l'attrapa avec soin.

-Bon, ben ça devient de plus en plus flippant…

-C'est donc ça ce qu'il cherchent !! S'exclama Alice.

-Alice, tu peux peut être trouver à qui elle appartenait…

Fit Emmet.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Rose, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-En fait, j'ai une sorte de don de voyance, c'est pour ça que je suis venue avec eux, j'entends les pensées et la voix de Bella et perçois sa présence parmi nous en ce moment. Et j'aide Emmet incognito à éclaircir quelques affaires glace à mon don.

-Comme par exemple en identifiant un tueur en touchant l'arme du crime. Ajouta Emmet.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Edward, surpris.

-Et oui, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Emmet ne m'a jamais rien dit de ce genre…

-Secret professionnel doc ! Lui sourit il.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Rose.

-Ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Sourit Alice. Et Emmet le sait.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit cacher l'existence de cette arme à la police. Elle deviendrait une pièce à conviction et Alice ne pourra plus la toucher.

-Comment ça se passe ? Demandais je directement à Alice. Je veux dire…Comment tu fais pour voir le tueur ?

Elle m'entendit et expliqua :

-Il faut que j'aie au moins vu la personne qui a tiré. Que ce soit en photo ou de loin, il me faut une image de la personne, sinon, je ne fais que percevoir la sensation du meurtrier.

-Et… Tu peux essayer là ? Lui demanda Edward.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Pas tout de suite s'il te plait. J'ai encore les images de Jazz à la tête, je préfèrerais me reposer avant.

Nous comprenions.

-Ce qu'on sait déjà, c'est que ce 9 millimètre est une arme courante, alors elle doit être très importante si des personnes en voulaient à Lauren de l'avoir volé.

Rose commença à ramasser quelques vêtements par terre. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Edward ?

Il leva la tête et me regarda.

-Est ce que tu peux remercier Rose pour moi ?

-Rose, Bella te remercie.

-De quoi ? Fit elle.

-De tout, de s'être inquiétée, d'avoir essayé de me trouver… De m'aimer, tout simplement.

Edward le répéta, mot pour mot et elle sourit.

-Dis lui que c'est normal. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

-Pas la peine, elle le sait déjà. Je souris à Edward. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant. J'imaginais comment était notre appartement avant d'avoir été saccagé, et lorsque je les rouvris j'eus droit aux yeux écarquillés d'Emmet et de Rose, vu que l'appartement était nickel.

-Wow ! Si j'avais eu encore un doute… Ben… Il aurait disparu ! S'exclama Rose.

Même la boite en bois qu'Emmet avait broyé s'était reconstruite.

-Tiens, on remet l'arme dedans.

Alice tenait la boite alors qu'Emmet la remettait à l'intérieur.

-Rose, on va te laisser te reposer. Fit elle.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je reste avec elle. Dit Emmet.

Edward et moi nous nous sourions, et il se justifia :

-Ben oui, les agresseurs pourraient revenir… Ah ! Ça me fait penser… Bella a-t-elle pu identifier les personnes qui étaient venues ici ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non. Lui répondit Edward.

-Ils portaient des cagoules noires. Mais je les ai entendu parler… Je pense que c'étaient les mêmes hommes de la foret. Et si je rencontrais l'un d'eux… Je pourrais le reconnaître par sa voix.

Edward leur répéta tout et Emmet sembla assez satisfait.

-On a pas mal avancé. Il va falloir nous rendre à la police demain pour voir s'ils ont démarré les recherches…

-Demande lui d'appeler mon père maintenant s'il te plait.

Edward obtempéra et Emmet fronça les sourcils.

-Tout de suite ? Maintenant ??

-Oui Emmet, fit Alice, en s'asseyant dans le canapé. La pauvre, elle aussi était crevée.

-Je vais me rendre à Forks, on fait comme on l'avait dit. Mais je préfère être là

-Bien, tu sais comment me trouver après.

Je lui souris et fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Charlie ! Je refuse que tu manges ce genre de cochonneries !

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de Sue.

-Arrête ! On croirait entendre ma fille ! Au fait, je croyais que Leah allait revenir !

-Pas ce soir. Elle rentre demain, je passe donc la soirée avec toi !

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Je savais qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis la mort du mari de Sue, mais à première vue, c'était devenu quelque chose de sérieux entre eux! Et je ne m'en plaignais pas puisque j'adorais Sue, par contre Leah et moi, nous ne nous étions jamais bien entendues.

Ma gorge se noua en entamant la sonnerie du téléphone.

Sue remplissait l'assiette de mon père qui se leva pour aller répondre.

-Emmet ! Bon sang ! Où as-tu passé toute cette journée? Je suis passé te rendre visite ce soir, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi !!

-Heu… Chef, je peux tout expliquer !

-J'espère bien !

-Ben… Je… Je suis à Anchorage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là bas ? Quand est ce que tu es parti ?

-Je viens d'arriver... Il fallait que j'aille à la recherche de Bella.

-Comment ça à sa recherche ? Elle prend l'avion demain ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

-Justement… Elle ne prendra pas l'avion. Chef, elle a eu un petit problème et a besoin de mon aide.

Le visage de Charlie se tendit, il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Elle est avec toi en ce moment ?

-Non. Elle n'est pas là, mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer… C'est juste qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir venir tout de suite.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Bon, chef, je dois y aller, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle.

Emmet raccrocha et Charlie cogna le téléphone contre le mur.

-Crétin ! Idiot ! Imbécile !

-Charlie ! Calme toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Bella, quelqu'un chose ne va pas et apparemment elle a plus confiance en ce bougre d'Emmet plutôt qu'en son vieux père ! Il est parti à Anchorage aujourd'hui !

-Qu'est ce qui arrive à Bee ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il m'a demandé de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Le simple fait de m'avoir téléphoné m'inquiète !

-Charlie, vient plutôt manger. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en Emmet…

-Mais je n'aime pas le fait de savoir que ma Bee est en danger !

-Je te répète que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Il est tard à Anchorage, appelle la demain, tu verras bien ce qu'elle te dira…

L'atmosphère s'était apaisée. Mon père avait l'air moins énervé, même s'il semblait toujours préoccupé. Je le regardais manger, il parlait peu, et Sue aussi. Je sentais l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Nous avions gagné un peu de temps.

J'étais assez soulagée de savoir qu'elle veillait sur lui, je savais qu'il ne serait pas seul au cas où…

Après un petit détour, je me retrouvais dans un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu. Une chambre totalement impersonnelle. Et Edward était assis sur le lit.

-Je t'attendais, me sourit il. Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Assez, Sue Clearweater était avec lui. Tu savais qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

-Seth, est secouriste et je le croise souvent aux urgences de l'hôpital où je travaille, il m'en a parlé une fois. Mais c'est Emmet qui a été le plus bavard sur le sujet. Me sourit il.

-Il est resté avec Rose ?

-Oui.

-Et Alice ?

-Elle dort.

-Pas comme Jasper, surtout après la frayeur que je lui ai faite.

-Qu'est que tu as fait ? Demanda Edward, intéressé.

-Je l'ai hanté ! Je dois avouer que ça m'amuse ! Il avait une de ces têtes ! Et il a décidé de venir aussi.

Je souris en entendant le téléphone d'Alice vibrer dans sa chambre, mais elle n'entendit rien puisqu'elle dormait comme un loir. Edward n'avait rien entendu et me regardait avec un sourire.

-Je préfèrerais que tu ne t'habitue pas trop à ta situation.

Je soupirais.

-Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu sais, c'est grisant d'avoir ce genre de pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, n'oublie pas que lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton corps…

-En admettant que je sois en vie…

-Tu redeviendras normale.

-Je sais, l'espoir fait vivre !

-Les idiots. Ajouta t-il, m'attirant un petit rire.

-Remarque que ça ne me gène pas d'être un idiot. Continua t-il.

-Et moi une idiote.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

Nous nous sourions et il s'allongera sur le lit, passant ses mains sous sa tête.

-J'ai remarqué que plein de monde t'appelle Bee. A quoi c'est du ?

-Il se trouve que Bella c'était encore trop long pour eux à prononcer. Lui souris je. Et puis… Je pense que ça remonte depuis halloween. Papa m'avait déniché un costume d'abeille. J'en ai pleurée de force !

-Tu devais être mignonne.

Je ris.

-J'avais ou 9 ans à l'époque. C'était le premier halloween que nous passions sans ma mère.

-Que lui est il arrivé ?

-Elle est partie acheter du pain.

Je me mis à rie comme une folle.

-Elle n'est plus rentrée après ça. Papa m'a élevé tout seul. Et maintenant…

Ma voix se brisa.

-Tu le reverras, j'en suis sur. Tu as vu comment ton affaire a avancé en à peine quelques heures ? On y vois déjà plus clair, on sait par où nous devons commencer les recherches.

J'hochais la tête.

-Oui, dors un peu, la journée de demain risque d'être longue.

-Et toi ?

-Moi… Je veillerais sur toi.

Je m'allongeais à coté de lui. Nous nous regardions un long moment, dans un silence presque paisible, seulement troublé par le rythme régulier de son cœur et le bruit de sa respiration.

-Dors Edward. Ferme les yeux…

Inconsciemment, je commençais à fredonner une mélodie et il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Moi aussi je fermais les yeux, je devais à tout prix penser à moi, à l'endroit où se trouvait mon corps…

Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces et soudain, sentis une intense chaleur m'envahir, j'avais une sensation de vertige, ma tête me faisait mal… Je me sentais comme transportée… Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fit pour constater qu'il faisait jour, et qu'Edward dormait toujours. Je me redressais sur le lit et sursautais en voyant Alice, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je l'ai sentis Bella… Ton corps commence à rechercher ton esprit. Me dit elle à voix basse.

-Alice, j'ai peur de découvrir l'endroit où je me trouve.

-C'est pour ça que nous devons agir, et vite.

* * *

**Je sais, chapitre assez court, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus grand. Je vous promets que ce sera différent pour le chapître suivant, l'année prochaine °_^. Et puis, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà découvrir UN EXTRAIT sur mon profile!**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!!**

**Et fetez bien, mais avec modération!**

**ENORMES BisouXoXo!**


	7. Se quitter

**Avant toute choses…**

**Bonne année !! Meilleurs voeux !! Je vous souhaite que du bonheur !!!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Je m'engouffrais dans le taxi pour me rendre à l'hôtel que m'avait indiqué Edward. J'avais essayé de me reposer pendant le vol, mais je ressassais mon attitude débile envers ma petite femme. Je savais, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée qu'elle était différente, mais je ne croyais pas du tout à toutes ces histoires sur les fantômes et esprits, j'avais toujours eu du mal avec elle à ce sujet, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais vu la manifestation de leur présence sous mes yeux.

Lorsque Bella avait détruit le vase, puis reconstruit, j'avais certes compris que tout était vrai, mais aussi pris conscience que c'était très risqué pour Alice.

Depuis plusieurs mois, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Emmet, qui lui croyait dur comme fer aux dons d'Alice. Et je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas fait comme lui… Si j'avais été plus ouvert… Moins borné, elle aurait peut être passé moins de temps avec lui. Si j'avais été plus présent avec elle, à son écoute…. C'était un comble, je lui reprochais de passer plus de temps à s'occuper des âmes en peines alors que je faisais la même chose, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je connaissais plus mes patients que ma pauvre femme. Et cette négligence, Bella me l'avait fait payé.

La veille j'étais arrivé chez moi encore en colère, j'avais entendu des bruits de pas dans ma chambre. J'avais cru pendant un instant qu'Alice était revenue, mais en montant je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait personne. La porte de notre chambre s'était refermée brusquement derrière moi et les lumières s'étaient éteintes, un verre se brisa, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer le vent glacé. J'étais déjà assez angoissé, mais lorsque je réussis à fermer la fenêtre, le bruit de la douche dans notre salle de bain me donna des sueurs froides. J'avais alors commencé à parler seul à Bella, lui demandant d'arrêter. La salle de bain était emplie de buée à cause de la vapeur de l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait de la douche, de la baignoire et du lavabo. Et je lu clairement le message inscrit sur le miroir : « viens nous aider imbécile. »

Réaction immédiate : sauter dans le premier avion pour Anchorage.

Et maintenant que je me trouvais devant leur hôtel, je me demandais comment allait réagir Alice.

-Arrêtez l'ascenseur ! Criais je au couple qui venait d'y entrer.

-Jasper ?

-Emmet.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Me demanda t-il alors que les portes se refermaient. La jeune femme blonde à coté de lui appuya sur le numéro d'un étage et je lui répondis :

-Je suis venu vous aider.

-Alice m'a dit que tu désapprouvais…

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire.

-Ca veut dire que tu y crois maintenant ?

-Bien obligé. Bougonnais je.

-Tu es donc le mari d'Alice ? Me demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui. Et vous?

-Rose, la meilleure amie de Bee.

-C'est elle qui m'a appris sa disparition.

La jeune femme me sourit et je lui répondis. Nous arrivions devant la suite d'Alice et d'Edward.

Emmet ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Alice et son frère étaient assis face à face à la petite table, prenant leur petit déjeuner, une chaise vide entre eux. Je supposais que Bella… enfin, son esprit y était installé…

-Salut ! S'exclama Emmet. Alice leva la tête et son regard s'illumina en me voyant. Je lui adressais un sourire timide.

-Bonjour mon cœur…

**Alice POV**

-Jasper ! Quelle surprise !

Bella m'avait déjà prévenue de son arrivée, mais j'avais eu un doute… Jazz pouvait être tellement têtu… Mais il était là, et cette fois ci, je pensais qu'il n'allait plus jamais remettre le surnaturel en question.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupi.

-Bébé, pardonne moi, j'ai été un vrai imbécile, je suis venu t'apporter mon appui pour aider Bella.

Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Je perçus le petit rire Bella…

-Elle m'a réveillé.

-Et je t'assure que ça a été un électrochoc, continuait elle. Edward se mit à rire aussi et je souris.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda Emmet.

-Elle a hanté Jasper. Lui dit mon frère.

Nous sourions tous, mais bien vite, Edward repris son sérieux et se leva.

-Merci Jasper d'être venu. Tu as besoin de te reposer ?

-Non, ça va.

Je serrais sa main.

Jazz allait nous être très utile. Mon mari était un très bon psy, il était capable de cerner une personne en un clin d'œil, de les classer en catégorie, pour bien les aider… Personne ne pouvait mentir à Jazz, il le savait tout de suite.

-Et vous, Rose, Emmet, vous a déjà pris votre petit déjeuner.

Il échangèrent un regard et acquiescent. Je crus une seconde qu'il…

-Il a rougit ! Fit la voix de Bella.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourriez vous rendre à la police ? Leur proposa Edward.

-Oui. Nous pensions le faire justement. Lui dit Emmet.

-Jazz, Lauren travaillait au musé avec Bee, il serait intéressant que tu rencontres le directeur et que tu tentes de savoir pourquoi il a renvoyé Lauren.

Il embrassa ma main et me sourit.

-Pas de problème.

-Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Nous demandâmes Rose.

**Rose POV**

-Alice et moi allons nous rendre à l'endroit où Bee a eut son accident. On va essayer de voir s'il n'y a témoin ou un indice…

Nous nous séparions donc avec chacun une tache à accomplir. Je conduisais jusqu'à la police avec Emmet à coté de moi. Etre en compagnie d'un grand gaillard comme lui me rassurait et m'aidait à canaliser mes émotions. Nous nous étions beaucoup parlé la veille, essentiellement de Bee. Il m'avait raconter commet elle était adolescente, je lui avais parlé de ce qu'un faisait toutes les deux, de sa timidité, de son coup de foudre pour Edward, et lui m'avais apprise qu'il était tout aussi obnubilé par elle… Et j'avais découvert qu'Emmet était un mec génial, dommage que nous nous étions rencontrés dans une situation aussi dramatique.

-Bonjour, Emmet Mac Cathy, je suis officier de police à Forks…

Se présenta t-il au chef de la police d'Anchorage, Sam Uley. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais, je savais qu'il briguait le titre de shérif, et qu'il avait démarré une campagne pour pouvoir le devenir.

-Voici Rosalie Hale, elle est venue signaler la disparition d'Isabella Swan, fille du chef de la police de Forks il y a trois jours. Mais vos équipes n'ont pas bougés le petit doigt.

Continua Emmet, d'un trait en serrant la main de l'amérindien.

-Vraiment ? Je vous en prie, assaillez vous.

Nous obéissions et nous installions en face de lui dans son bureau.

-Forks… C'est à Washington non ?

-En effet. Lui dit Emmet.

-Donc, vous étés hors de votre juridiction. Conclu Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis venu car je prends très au sérieux la disparition de mon amie et que j'estime que vous devriez le faire aussi.

-Ecoutez, en cette saison, vous n'étés pas sans l'ignorer, nos équipes son réduites, votre amie n'a peut être pas donné signe de vie parce qu'elle est trop occupée.

-Non ! Elle est en danger !! M'indignais je. Ce type m'héritait les poils.

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

J'adressais un regard à Emmet qui secoua la tête.

-Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Lui dit il.

-Je vous suggère de patienter…

Je frappais du point sur la table de son bureau.

-Vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de vos paroles ! Sous prétexte que c'est Noël, vous allez me dire que vous n'avez plus le temps de…

-Ca suffit maintenant, dit Sam d'une voix ferme en se levant. J'ai un réveillon à préparer, donc, si vous le voulez bien, essayez de repasser après demain.

J'pouvais ma bouche légèrement, choquée .

-Emmet se leva et me prit par le bras, m'obligeant à l'imiter pour ne pas que je saute sur ce sale type et l'égorge.

-On y va. Apparemment ici, il vaudrait mieux que rien ne vous arrive en période de fête. Il claqua la porte de son bureau…

**Emmet POV**

J'étais très énervé, seul la présence de Rose m'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable. Ma main état restée posée sur mon arme tout au long de cet entretien. J'avais été à deux doigts de lui tirer dessus. Comment un homme pareil pouvait prétendre au poste de shérif alors qu'il pensait ouvertement beaucoup plus à sa petite personne qu'à ses concitoyens.

-J'en reviens pas ! Grondait Rose.

-Et moi donc. Si Charlie apprenait ça…

Il viendrait sur place exploser la tête de ce minable.

-Hey ! Attendez ! Nous héla un jeune officier avant que nous sortions.

-C'est avec lui que j'ai signalé la disparition de Bee. M'informa Rose.

-Vous êtes venus à propos de votre amie, c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-il directement à Rosalie.

-Oui. Nous voulions alarmer directement votre chef, mais…

-Oui, je sais, il a du vous envoyer balader…

Il regarda un peu autour de lui avant de nous dire.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler dehors ?

Nous sortions donc, je serrais instinctivement Rose contre moi, vu le froid ambiant.

-Sam est comme ça à propos de cette affaire, on a voulu en savoir plus sur Isabella, mais il nous a dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une fausse alerte, et que nous devions nous occuper des cas plus importants. On, a donc obéit aux ordres… Mais moi, cette histoire m'intrigue…

-Comment vous appelez vous officier lui demandais je, alors que nous arrivions à coté de la voiture de Rose.

-Seth. J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que le chef est préoccupé et l'affaire de mademoiselle Swan ça met sur les nerfs à chaque dois qu'on en parle…. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches et contacté les hôpitaux…

Ce jeune officier m'avait l'air bien sympathique. Il me tendit un morceau de papier.

-Il y a quelqu'un là bas qui correspond aux critères.

-C'est vrai !! S'exclama Rose. Elle s'approcha de lui et le sera dans ses bras.

-Merci !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien elle, mais il y a une chance, aux dernières nouvelles, elle était dans le coma.

Rose et moi nous nous regardions. Ca correspondait.

-Merci Seth.

-De rien, tenez moi au courant, mon numéro est dessus. Me dit il.

**Bella POV**

J'avais été suffisamment longtemps avec Edward et Alice pour comprendre que personne n'avait vu l'accident, et pour constater que la route était enneigée maintenant et qu'il n'y avait aucune piste à suivre dans le foret boueux. J'avais donc décidé de rejoindre Jasper avec Félix. Il avait prétendu être à la recherche de Laurens qu'il était venu voir pour les fêtes. Félix l'avait tout de suite conduis dans son bureau :

-Elle était incompétente, trop intéressée par nos visiteurs masculins que par les œuvres exposées.

Jasper eut un petit sourire contrit.

-Je sais, Laurens a toujours été une dragueuse, mais de là à la renvoyer, je ne comprends pas. Sans être indiscret… Elle vous a fait des avances ?

-Oui, et en toute franchise, c'est à partir de là que ça a dégénéré. Je suis un homme intègre et respectable, mon épouse est le maire de la ville, j'ai une vie de famille…

-Et votre père est sénateur, conclu Jasper, toujours avec le sourire. Mais vous auriez pu la repousser, tout simplement. Le renvoie me parait abusif.

-Ecoutez, elle est peut être votre amie, mais elle a beaucoup de défauts. Après l'avoir surprise dans mon bureau, je la soupçonnais de vol, alors… Il était logique qu'elle soit renvoyée.

-De vol dites vous ? Que vous a-t-elle dérobée ?

-Quelque chose qui a une grande valeur pour moi. Et ça ne m'étonne pas si elle a disparue après cela.

-Mais… Vous avez signalé à la police ?

Félix Volturi était un homme une trentaine d'année, conservateur et directeur du musée, il entretenait une image irréprochable… Mais je pensais que la boite refermant l'arme devait être l'objet précieux qui a été volé.

-Vous pensez bien que oui ! Je suis allé directement voir le chef de la police. Mais il semble que votre amie se soit volatilisée.

-Je suis choqué par ce que vous venez de m'apprendre Monsieur Volturi. S'agissait il d'un objet appartenant au musée ?

-Non, c'était personnel.

-Pourquoi aurait elle fait ça pour disparaître après ? Demanda Jasper. En toute logique, elle aurait pu vous faire… chanter… ?

Le visage de Félix se referma, il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

-Dieu seul sait ce qui lui ait passé par la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien la retrouver, moi aussi. Et si vous la voyez, dites lui qu'elle a de graves problèmes.

Jasper hocha la tête avant de sortir du bureau de Félix. J'allais rejoindre tout de suite Alice et Edward qui venaient de rentrer. Il sursauta en me voyant débouler devant lui alors qu'il sortais juste de sa douche.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée !

Il passa une main pour dégager ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et continua à boutonner sa chemise.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'as jamais vu nu. Me sourit il.

Je baissais les yeux, me demandant s'il était possible que même dans mon état je puisse rougir.

-Bella ma chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Depuis ce matin, tu m'as l'air… ailleurs…

-Je… sis inquiète, c'est tout. Tu ais, le temps nous est compté et je me rends compte que plus on avance, plus ça devient compliqué.

-Il y a du nouveau ?

-Oui, Il n'y a plus de doute maintenant, Félix est mêlé à cette affaire. Il a dit que Laurens lui avait volé un objet personnel.

-La boite conclut il.

J'hochais la tête.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir agir vite….

-Oui, c'est sûrement lui qui a envoyé ces hommes à no trousses pour trouver cette arme.

Je soupirais.

-Bella, nous y sommes presque !

Son sourire, tellement confiant me réchauffa un peu, mais quelque chose en moi, me disait que la route allait être encore longue.

-J'ai peur.

-Moi aussi. Nous avons tous peur je croix. Ce qui t'arrive nous dépasse. Personne ne semble vouloir que cette histoire s'ébruite. Tu as bien vu la réaction de cette femme à la station service tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçais. Elle avait niée avoir vu Laurens ce soir là, mais à sa réaction devant la photo que nous lui avions montré, il était clair qu'elle mentait. Même si nous avions insisté, elle avait continuer à nier, allant même jusqu'à les chasser de la station.

-Félix est le fils du sénateur Aro Volturi, sa femme est le maire de la ville… Ce sont des gens vraiment haut placés, et s'ils ont fait quelque chose d'illégale, ça risque de les faire tous plonger… Ca devient aussi de plus en plus dangereux pour vous. S'ils apprennent que l'arme est avec vous…

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tu as suffisamment de soucis à te faire pour toi. Me sputation il.

Soudain, j'éprouvais à nouveau la sensation de malaise du matin… Tout se mit à tanguer autour de moi, et en regardant mes mains je m'aperçu que je devenais de plus en plus transparente.

-Mon Dieu… Edward…

-Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

En un bond il fut devant moi.

-Je crois que je m'en vais…

Je lu autant d'affolement dans ses yeux que j'en éprouvais.

-Mon corps…

-Bell ! Non, pas encore ! Il est trop tôt !

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de parler mais je devais résister encore un peu…

-Edward… Retrouve moi je t'en supplie… Je t'aime tant…

Il tendit désespérément la main vers moi, mais ne je ne touchais que du vent.

J'essayais de me rapprocher un maximum de lui pour éprouver ce picotement en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Puis, je fus comme aspirée par un tourbillon, je ne pouvais plus lutter, je fermais les yeux me laissant envahir par une douleur à la tête, une douleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un moment...

**Edward POV**

J'étais complètement paniqué.

-Bella ! Hurlais je.

-Edward, elle est partie. Me dit Alice, d'une voix ferme.

-Mais où ? Elle va revenir ?

-Elle a du retrouver son corps Edward.

-Et si… Si elle était…

J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir, je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer…

-Non, regarde moi… Regarde moi !

Alice posa ses deux mains autour de mon visage et me fixa.

-Elle est en vie. Et elle va bien maintenant. Nous allons juste devoir trouver où elle se trouve.

Je passais une main rageuse dans mes cheveux.

-Les gars ! J'ai une piste ! Fit Emmet en faisant irruption dans la chambre d'hôtel. Rose arriva, essoufflée derrière lui.

-Il y a une personne… elle correspond au signalement de Bella !

-Où se trouve t-elle ? M'enquis je.

-A l'hôpital, conclu Jasper, entrant lui aussi, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Et ce n'est pas tout. Le comportement de Félix est parlant, je crois qu'il connaît l'existence de cette boite, et de son contenu.

-Bella m'en a parlé juste avant de disparaître, leur dis je.

-Disparaître ?

Rose s'était approchée de moi, et m'observait avec inquiétude. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle comprit.

-Elle est partie ?

-Oui. Elle a retrouvé son corps. Expliqua Alice. Depuis ce matin, elle s'était affaiblie, ce qui signifie que son corps a repris des forces.

-Alors elle est sortie du coma ? Demanda Emmet.

-Certainement.

-Allons à l'hôpital ! M'exclamais je.

J'étais à la fois impatient et angoissé. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que ce soit elle. Je voulais tellement la revoir, la serrer contre moi, lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais.

La voir disparaître devant moi alors que j'étais complètement impuissant me rendait malade. Seul l'espoir de la retrouver vivante me faisait tenir debout, nous arrivions en catastrophe à l'hôpital et nous nous rendions directement au service des soins intensif. L'infirmière à l'accueil nous regardait avec surprise.

-Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche d'une amie et nous pensons qu'elle se trouve ici.

-En soin intensif ? Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

-Isabella Marie Swan.

Elle hocha la tête et consulta la liste des personnes hospitalisées alors que je retenais ma respiration. Elle secoua la tête et nous regarda :

-Désolé… Vous arrivez trop tard…

* * *

**TADADADA !!!**

**Hé ! Hé ! **

**Oh ! Excusez moi… Ce n'est pas drôle…**

**Je sais, l'année a changé et je deviens de plus en plus sadique…**

**Mais rassurez vous, la suite arrive… Demain… Peut être…**

**Tout dépend de vous ! Alors laissez moi quelques Reviews pour me menacer de représailles, de mort, de tout ce que vous voulez ! J'attends que ça !!!**

**BisouXoXo !**

**Spéciale dédicace ce soir à Popolove !! Liliputienne!! Chriwyatt!!**

* * *

**PS: Mimi30, merci, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ça me flatte, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre contact avec toi, pourrais tu me donner ton adresse en te rendant sur mon site? **


	8. Frayeur

**ATTENTION !!**

**N'éteignez surtout pas votre poste d'ordinateur après les premières lignes !!

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

-Comment ça, trop tard ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je déteste avoir à dire ce genre de choses… Votre amie est morte ce matin. Nous voulions trouver sa famille, mais nous n'avions aucun papier ni quoi que ce soit pour vous contacter.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je reculais, posais mes mains sur ma tête, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je crus suffoquer…

-C'est impossible ! S'enquit Alice, me bousculant pour taper sur le comptoir où était assise l'infirmière. Jasper posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances… Continua la rousse avec une profonde note de tristesse dans la voix…

-Non !!

Les sanglots de Rose étaient étouffés par Emmet qui la serait dans ses bras.

-Non ! Répétais je à nouveau.

Je secouais la tête vigoureusement.

-Ca ne peut pas être elle.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui acquiesçait. Elle se dégagea de la main de Jasper.

-Il doit avoir erreur sur la personne, voulez vous vérifier à nouveau s'il vous plait ?

L'infirmière tapa à nouveau le nom de Bella sur son ordinateur et secoua la tête.

-Non, je suis navrée, mais c'est bien elle, elle est décédée ce matin, à 8h30. Elle était dans un état critique lorsqu'elle est arrivée et l'homme qui l'a emmené est parti très vite, il m'a juste donné le nom de votre amie avant de s'en aller. C'est le docteur Gigandet qui s'est occupé d'elle.

-Nous pourrions le parler ?

-Oui… Il est là ! James !

Un homme blond d'environ mon age sortait des soins intensifs.

-Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ces messieurs dames sont des proches d'Isabella Swann.

Il sera ma main et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour la sauver.

-Je voudrais la voir. Lui dis je avec un calme dont je ne me serais pas cru capable.

Mais le fait que l'infirmière avait dit qu'elle était morte tôt ce matin avait eut pour effet de me redonner espoir. Bella était encore avec moi à cette heure là. Elle venait de disparaître il n'y avait à peine une heure. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Oui, bien sur, seuls deux d'entre vous peuvent venir.

-Je me tournais vers Alice qui me prit la main.

Nous le suivions donc jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue. Alice serra sa main autour de la mienne en ressentant mon stress. Malgré mon espoir, je ne pouvais être sur qu'en voyant le corps. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Je n'avais jamais été pieux, mais ce qui nous arrivait était tellement… Je pris une profonde respiration.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Nous demanda le médecin qui nous tournait le dos.

-Non, des amis. Nous étions inquiets lorsqu'on a appris sa disparition.

Je le vis hocher la tête.

-Nous avons alarmé la police à propos d'elle, votre amie était dans un sale état. De nombreuses fractures, des cotes cassées, traumatisme crânien. Tout nous montre qu'elle a été victime d'une violente agression. Nous avons réussis à stabiliser son état, mais elle est restée dans le coma. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête ce matin.

-Et qu'a fait la police ? Lui demanda Alice.

Il se tourna vers nous :

-Pour tout vous dire : rien. Ils sont venus, ont posés des questions de routine, sans plus. Pourtant, il s'agit d'un meurtre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Oh… Je suis désolé de vous parler de cette affaire aussi crûment… Mais, j'étais surpris par leur lenteur.

Nous arrivions devant la morgue.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

J'hochais la tête.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortis la table sur laquelle un corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps.

Il découvrit le visage de la jeune femme qui était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir.

-Mon Dieu !

Alice posa une main sur ses lèvres.

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle.

James tourna la tête vers nous, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous en êtes sur ?

-Oui. Certain. Ce n'est pas Bella.

-Alors qui… ?

-Elle s'appelait Lauren. Lauren Graham.

**(Vous ****êtes encore là ??? Bien… ^_^)**

Je m'approchais d'elle pour baisser le drap encore un peu, pour découvrir les marques qui parsemaient son cou et ses épaules. Elle avait du être une très jolie femme, mais maintenant, les nombreux hématomes qui recouvraient son corps et son visage, la défiguraient. Mon cœur se sera en pensant que ça aurait vraiment pu être Bella sur cette table.

-Pourquoi a-t-on voulu cacher son identité ? Me demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je levais la tête vers le médecin qui semblait intrigué par cette histoire.

-Lauren et Bella étaient ensemble, elles ont disparu en même temps. Lui dis je.

-Dans ce cas, où se trouve votre amie ?

-Elle est peut être sous le nom de Lauren ! S'enquit Alice.

James hocha la tête. Je recouvrais le corps de la jeune femme.

-Il va falloir vérifier. Lauren a-t-elle de la famille que l'ont peut contacter ?

-Non, elle n'avait personne.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'elle ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Nous allons l'incinérer.

-Non, elle mérite un enterrement digne ce nom. Je me chargerais de tout payer. Lui dis je.

Il hocha la tête et nous retournions annoncer la nouvelle à nos amis. Ils étaient assis en pénitence dans la salle d'attente.

-Ce n'est pas elle.

Leur dit Alice en s'élançant dans les bras de Jasper.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Fit Emmet, s'inclinant pour essuyer les larmes de Rose qui souriait légèrement.

-Alors, il s'agissait de Lauren ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui.

-Il n'y a personne du nom de Lauren Graham ici. Nous dit l'infirmière.

-Victoria, tu peux contacter les autres hôpitaux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle appela pour nous tous les hôpitaux d'Anchorage et des villes voisines. Sans aucun résultat. Une Isabella attira notre attention dans une petite clinique privée. Mais on nous appris qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident de voiture avec son fiancé.

-La police pourrait peut être faire quelque chose… Fit Victoria.

-Non, c'est peu probable, tu as bien vu la réaction de celui qui est venu ?

-C'était Sam Uley ? Leur demanda Rose.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme. Paul est son adjoint. Nous appris James. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air… satisfait.

-Et qu'en est il de l'homme qui a emmené Lauren ici ? Demanda Emmet.

-Il était plutôt jeune, il n'a pas voulu donner son nom à l'accueil et a profité de l'agitation pour filer, nous dit Victoria.

-De quoi avait il l'air ? Demanda Emmet.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire, ce soir là il y avait eut un carambolage et nous n'avions pas prêté trop attention à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a pu partir. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien Victoria. Au contraire, on te remercie, tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux.

-Ecoutez, nous allons continuer à nous renseigner, me dit James avant qu'on ne parte.

-Merci vraiment beaucoup du temps que vous avez pris pour nous aider.

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, nous n'avions pas grandes choses de mieux à faire. La soirée du réveillon de noël est souvent très calme. Et cette affaire m'a l'air tellement étrange…

Nous retournions à l'hôtel, bredouilles. J'espérais toujours, mais en vain que l'esprit de Bella me fasse sursauter en entrant. Mais il, ne se passa rien. Elle avait du se réveiller. Sans moi.

-Bon, on a avancé quand même.

Dit Emmet, se jetant dans le fauteuil de notre suite.

-On sait que cette affaire concerne des gros bonnets de la ville.

Rose sortit une feuille et un stylo de son sac et nous nous installions autour d'elle pour récapituler.

-D'abord toi Jasper. Parle nous de Félix. Lui demandais je.

-Il cache quelque chose, ça c'est sur. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lauren ou à Bella, mais la boite lui appartient. Et je pense que Lauren l'a fait chanté.

-Ca expliquerait l'argent. Fit Alice.

-Oui, Lauren et lui ont couchés ensemble, il a passé trop de temps à me démontrer qu'il était un saint pour qu'il en soit vraiment un.

-Sam Uley, le chef de la police a l'air très suspect lui aussi. Continua Emmet. Il a dissuadé son équipe de prendre au sérieux la disparition de Bella.

-Victoria a dit que son adjoint avait l'air satisfait en voyant Lauren.

-Vous croyez qu'il savait que c'était vraiment Lauren, et pas Bee ? Demanda Rose, déposant son stylo.

-Oui. Je pense qu'ils ont tous quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Je me levais et prit la boite qui refermait l'arme. Nous pouvions l'ouvrir sans aucun problème maintenant et Alice leva tendit la main vers elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration, s'assit en tailleur et déposa la boite entre ses jambes. Jasper assis à coté d'elle regarda sa femme avec surprise.

-Que compte tu faire ?

-Je vais essayer de voir si je ressens quelque chose en touchant l'arme.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et le prit dans sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, elle haletait maintenant… Puis jeta l'arme. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient embués de larmes.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle et Jasper passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle repose sa tête sur la sienne. Je lui pris la main.

-Dis moi… Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Je n'ai pas vu le meurtrier… J'ai ressenti sa colère, sa fureur, il courrait dans une grande maison derrière une femme, il voulait la tuer, parce qu'elle l'avait trahi, elle l'avait trompé… Il a tiré… Un… Deux…Trois coup…

-Sur qui ? Tu as vu ?

-Non… Tout était flou… Mais je sais que cette arme appartenait à un homme qui a tué une femme.

-Félix a peut être tué sa femme ? Proposa Emmet.

-Non. Lui affirma Rose. Heidi, le maire de la ville est très vivante. Je t'assure.

-Edward… Je pourrais peut être réessayer…

-Non, pas tout de suite Alice. Repose toi.

Je pris l'arme et la remis dans la boite, puis la rangeait.

-D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de tous aller vous reposer.

-Demain c'est Noël. Dit Alice, d'une voix triste. Jasper la serra un peu plus fort.

Je soupirais.

-Et Heidi fera son grand discours annuel lors de la parade, Aro Volturi sera là aussi… Ce serait peut être l'occasion pour leur poser quelques questions… Fit Rose.

-C'est parfait, je profiterais pour aller voir Seth et rencontrer ce Paul. Fit Emmet.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le planning du lendemain. Emmet obligea Rose à rester ici, dans sa suite, puisque son appartement était connu des agresseurs. Alice dormait déjà et Jasper la porta comme un bébé jusqu'à leur chambre, et j'entrais dans la mienne.

-Bella…

C'était idiot, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle me manquait. Encore plus que la première fois. Son absence était une vraie torture, d'autant plus que j'ignorais où elle se trouvait.

-Bella.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Dehors, des familles réveillonnaient, chantaient, c'était Noël. Je me redressais. J'avais besoin de parler, de me vider… Je pris mon manteau et sortis. Il y avait une petite chapelle pas très loin. Je m'y rendis à pieds, laissant l'air glacé me fouetter le visage jusqu'à trembloter. La messe était terminée et la chapelle était vide. Je m'assis au fond.

Ca faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas rendu dans une chapelle. Tellement que je ne savais même plus comment prier. Je ne fis que fermer les yeux.

Invoquant Dieu ou la force qui avait emmené l'esprit de Bella vers moi, de veiller sur elle. De la garder vivante pour moi. Pour nous. Je fus surpris de sentir une goutte salée arrivée à mes lèvres. J'essuyais rapidement la larme qui avait coulée et sortis pour me rendre à nouveau à l'hôtel. Cette fois ci, en m'allongeant, même si j'avais le cœur encore lourd… Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je me sentais un peu mieux… Comme rassuré…

« -Edward…

Je la voyais devant moi. Bella, comme d'habitude éblouissante. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, elle était enveloppée d'un halo de lumière blanche, éclatante, aveuglante même…

-Edward… Je t'attends…

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler… Pour lui dire que je venais… Que je venais la chercher… Mais aucun son ne sorti. Alors, je voulus l'approcher, la toucher. Je levais la main vers elle… Je voulais tellement la toucher. Elle me sourit et ses merveilleux yeux marron me fixaient. J'y étais presque… Sa peau douce et laiteuse à quelques millimètre mes doigts…

-Edward… »

-Edward… Réveille toi.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Alice était penchée sur moi et je pris mon oreiller pour me couvrir la tête.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas me réveiller ! Je voulais retrouver ma Bella !

-Edward, ne fait pas l'enfant, je sais que c'est Noël, mais…

-Alice, j'ai rêvé de Bella. Bougonnais je.

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point je souhaitais que ce rêve devienne réalité.

**Bella POV**

Je gémis en sentant un mal de crâne horrible. J'étais allongée dans un lit moelleux, recouverte par de chaudes couvertures. Une odeur de café me chatouillait les narines. Mais mon corps était endolori. Je levais la main pour toucher mon visage. Mon front était recouvert d'un bandage, et ce bandage faisait le tour de ma tête. Je touchais mes paupières clauses, mon nez, ma bouche… Ma gorge était sèche, j'avais soif. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla au début, mais je réussis à m'y habituer. Mais je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout en bois, du plafond jusqu'au sol. Je tournais doucement la tête pour voir des rideaux blancs à une fenêtre, une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait une veilleuse…

-Ma toute belle ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée !

La voix chaude et profonde de l'homme qui entra avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient une tasse de café et une assiette de pancakes n'avait rien de familier. Je me redressai un peu.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je levai la main pour toucher ma joue. Le simple fait de froncer les sourcils m'attira une plainte.

-Isa mon amour, comment te sens tu ?

-Ma tête… Me fait mal…

Ma voix était toute enrouée.

-J'ai soif…

-Oui, ben sur. Il prit un broc d'eau et versa un peu dans un verre. Il passa une main derrière ma tête pour me faire boire.

-Là… Ca va mieux ?

Je balançais légèrement la tête.

-Où est ce que je suis ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non…

-On a eu un accident en venant ici, ta tête a heurté le volant et tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai emmené à la clinique et tu es sortie du coma hier.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital alors ?

-Parce que ta place est ici, avec moi ma chérie.

-Mais… Qui es tu ?

-Isa ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ? De rien du tout ?

-Non…

Et je prenais conscience que c'était vrai… Je ne me souvenais de rien… Même pas de mon nom…

* * *

**Oh ! Oh !**

**Je sens que vou****s n'avez pas fini de m'insulter !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !!! Pour les curieuses, un EXTRAIT du prochain est dispo en vous rendant sur mon profile…**

**Sinon… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais actualiser demain…**

**Tout dépends de vous… Est-ce qu'on pourrait atteindre les 200 Reviews ?**

**PS : J'ai publié mon OS pour le concours de la Saint Valentin, si ça vous dit de faire un tour… N'hésitez pas.**

**BisouXoXo !**


	9. Se réveiller

**Bella POV**

-Isa… Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Je réfléchis… Et fermais les yeux… Je me revoyais en train de conduire…

-Je me souviens de l'accident…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un élan a surgit sur la route… J'ai freiné… J'ai perdu le control…

Je secouais la tête, essayant de me souvenir d'autre chose que de la façon dont tout s'était mis à tourner autour de moi. J'éprouvais une sensation de vertige…

-Et à part ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on faisait avant ?

-Non… Je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

J'étais désemparée. J'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne trouvais rien. Je regardais le jeune homme assis en face de moi et qui affichait une mine préoccupée. Il avait les cheveux courts, la peau tamisée, le pull qu'il portait ne cachait en rien les muscles puissants de ses bras…

-Tu es Isabella Graham, ma fiancée.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce nom ne me disait absolument rien… Et lui non plus d'ailleurs...

-Nous étions venus nous ressourcer ici quand on a eut cet accident.

-Et… Tu n'as rien ?

-Justes quelques hématomes, rien de dramatique. Toi par contre tu es restée dans le coma pendant à peu près trois jours. Quand tu en es sortie hier, j'ai du batailler pour pouvoir t'emmener ici. Mais comme c'est Noël, ils ont accepté de faire une exception.

-Noël ? Déjà… J'ai l'impression que je devais me rendre quelque part à cette date.

Il se redressa pour prendre le plateau du petit déjeuner et le poser sur moi.

-C'était sûrement ici.

-Et moi… ? Ma famille… ?

-Tu n'as plus personne. Tu m'as dit que tu étais orpheline.

-Mes amis ?

-Tu en as très peu… Voire même pas du tout.

Je soupirais. C'était étrange, mais je ressentais un vide dans ma poitrine, et je sentais que quelque chose clochait…

-Tu es quelqu'un de très réservée. Tiens, mange un peu.

Il prit soin de découper les pancakes avant de me faire manger.

J'hésitais un instant, mais son sourire et sa tendresse me fit céder.

-Oh… Je… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Jake… Jake Black. Me sourit il. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois.

-Trois mois ! Je… Je ne me souviens de rien…

C'était tellement frustrant. Il continua à me parler en me donnant à manger, mais j'étais ailleurs…

-Où sommes nous ?

-Dans mon chalet, à Anchorage. Me sourit il.

-Je… J'aimerais me lever… Lui dis je.

-C'est une mauvaise idée je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt.

-Non, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Il soupira et enleva le plateau pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Je m'assis, posant les pieds sur le parquet. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes. Jake resta debout à me regarder.

-Tu es sure que tu te sens prête ? Je peux te porter si tu veux ?

-Non… Je pris une profonde respiration et me levais.

J'eus du mal à trouver l'équilibre, mais il m'aida et il me soutenait. Je faisais de tout petits pas. Ma tête me tournait un peu, mais ça pouvait y aller.

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Ca va…

Il me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non !

Il eut un grand sourire.

-Bella, je suis ton fiancé, je t'ai déjà vu nue.

Peut être, mais je ressentais un malaise avec lui...

-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Okay, mais je suis juste derrière la porte au cas où.

-Heu… Jake ?

-Oui ? Me demanda t-il juste avant de sortir.

-Merci. Il me sourit et me laissa.

Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et posais ma main sur le bandage qui me recouvrait la tête. Je décidais de l'enlever pour découvrir une cicatrice sur ma peau était violacée autour. La plaie était encore douloureuse, mais elle semblait être en voie de guérison. Puis, je décidais de prendre une bonne douche. J'éprouvais quelques difficultés à enlever ma blouse, mais je préférais avoir mal plutôt que d'appeler ce Jake. C'était étrange, mais je 'avais pas confiance en lui. J'entrais sous la douche et laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi. En me lavant, je découvris plusieurs bleus, sur mon bras, mes jambes…

-Isar…

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Jake. Je me retournais brusquement pour le trouver en train de me regarder avec un sourire…. Mon sang se glaça sous son regard et je me couvrais du mieux que je pus.

-N'ai pas honte… Je suis juste venu te déposer une serviette et des vêtements propres. Me dit il.

-Tu peux les poser s'il te plait

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ?

-Non.

Cette fois ci, j'avais eu une voix ferme, catégorique. Je voulais qu'il sorte.

-Très bien. Il se retourna et sorti en fermant la porte un peu plus brusquement.

Je sortis tout de suite de la douche pour m'habiller. Je trouvais très étrange que j'éprouve un tel sentiment envers un homme qui prétendait être mon fiancé. Il s'était peut être montré assez gentil avec moi… Mais je n'étais pas en confiance.

Je sursautais en entendant le téléphone sonner dans une autre pièce. J'ouvris doucement la porte.

-Oui, elle s'est réveillée. Absolument pas.

Il eut un petit rire qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans cette situation.

-Tout de suite ? Je… C'est bon, j'arrive. Soupira t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Qui était ce ? Lui demandais je.

-Oh ma puce.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux humide autour de son doigt.

-Ce bleu te va à merveille.

Il faisait allusion au col roulé que je portais.

-A qui parlais tu ? Insistais je.

-A mon frère. Il y a une grande parade en ville et mon père et lui voudraient que je vienne les voir. Je ne serais pas long.

-Je veux venir. Lui dis je tout de suite.

Il secoua la tête.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu sors tout juste d'un coma, ce serait de la folie.

-Mais je me sens bien.

-Non. Me dit il en me caressant la joue.

-Jake, c'est Noël, fait moi plaisir. S'il te plait.

Je lui souris, plein d'espoir.

J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici. Mon instinct me disait que je devais sortir d'ici…

**Jake POV**

Je soupirais. Cette fille nous compliquait les choses. Mais il ne fallait pas que je l'effraie pour qu'elle continue à avoir confiance en moi si nous pouvions tirer quelque chose d'elle.

-Bien. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps.

J'allais chercher nos manteaux, et elle aperçue mon arme qui était suspendu. J'entendis un petit cri. Merde.

Je me retournais et lui souris.

-Chérie, j'ai oublié de te préciser que j'étais de la police.

-Oh…

-Je ne travaille pas pour les fêtes.

Lui mentis je en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau, le couvrant bien pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Déjà que c'était une vraie corvée de devoir s'occuper d'elle, si elle était malade, ça serait encore plus nul.

Heureusement qu'elle était plutôt bien roulée. Ce que j'avais pu voir d'elle m'avait beaucoup plu. Je ne pus éviter de sourire en pensant qu'en tant que son fiancé, j'avais certains droits sur elle. Des droits dont j'allais avoir le plaisir de jouir.

Nous roulions en silence jusqu'en ville. Apparemment, elle avait l'air absorbée par ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ?

- La foret… Elle m'a l'air familière.

-Ah oui ?

-Hum mm… On est déjà venus ici ? A…pied ?

-On a fait du camping une fois…

Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer !

-Tu t'en souviens ?

Si elle se souvenait que nous l'avions pourchassés, nous allions devoir faire demi tour.

-Non… J'ai juste… Une impression…

J'hochais la tête. Nous savions que Lauren avait caché cette maudite boite chez elle. Au départ, il était prévu pour que nous l'abattions aussi, mais Lauren avait dit qu'elle savait où se trouvait la boite. Alors, on l'a gardé en vie. L'horrible idée que ça allait être moi qui allait devoir la surveiller était venue de mon cher frère. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle soit avec moi. Sam pouvait être assez violent. La preuve était que Lauren n'avait pas survécue à ses coups. Paul et moi nous nous étions rendus chez Isabella pour fouiller. Sans résultats. Par contre, nous avions vite compris que ses amis détenaient cette boite. Donc, si nous la gardions en vie, c'était surtout parce qu'elle pourrait nous servir de monnaie d'échange…

La place de la ville était bondée. Je pus me garer et je mettais les choses au clair avec elle :

-Ma puce, reste à coté de moi okay, il y a beaucoup de monde, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans la foule.

-D'accord.

Je lui pris la main. Sam m'avait dit qu'il serait pas très loin de l'estrade, puisque le maire, l sénateur et papa allaient faire un discours chacun leur tour.

-C'est beau hein ? Demandais je. Elle regardait l'immense sapin qui était en plein centre.

-Oui.

-Jacob.

Paul posa une main sur ma poitrine pour m'arrêter.

-Hey, comment ça va!

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Isa.

-Tu as l'air en forme, ma belle !

-Ca va. Lui dit Isabella.

-Elle ne se souvient pas de toi. Isa, c'est Paul, un de mes collègues.

Elle lui sourit, et détourna le regard pour regarder les lumières du sapin. Paul en profita pour s'approcher de moi et me dire doucement :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Elle voulait venir.

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que ses amis risquent d'être dans le coin.

-Je sais, mais vous n'aviez pas à m'appeler. Où est Sam.

Paul regarda dans mon dos. J'allais me tourner, mais il m'en dissuada.

-Barre toi vite, je crois qu'ils nous ont repérés.

**Edward POV**

Nous venions d'arriver en ville, et nous avions décidé qu'Emmet et Rosalie allaient voir Sam pour lui dire que Lauren était morte et que nous savions qu'ils savaient qu'une Isabella Swan était sensée être hospitalisée. Tandis qu'Alice, Jasper et moi allions interroger Félix.

-Joyeux Noël… Un jeune homme arriva vers nous avec un sourire qui s'évanouit en posant les yeux sur nous.

-Oh… Désolé. Vous… Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Voici Seth. Le policier qui nous a aidé.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Je suis Edward. Merci pour ton honnêteté dans cette affaire.

-C'est bien normal. Alors, c'est elle ?

-Non. Il s'agissait de son amie. Mais elle est morte.

-Merde. Fit il.

-On nous a dit qu'un adjoint de Sam Uley était passé à l'hôpital. Lui apprit Emmet.

-Qui ? Paul ?

-C'est ça. Lui dis je.

Seth tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

-Le maire est là bas. Nous dit Rosalie. Nous indiquant la grande blonde qui parlait avec deux hommes mures. Le premier était pale et avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui donnant un aspect…gothique. Le second avait la peau tamisée et avait les bras croisés.

-Qui sont ces hommes ? Lui demandais je.

-Il y a Aro Volturi, son beau-père et Billy Black, il était le shérif avant. Il a prit sa retraite depuis trois ans. C'est le père de Sam. Nous dit Seth.

-Tiens, en parlant du loup. Fit Emmet en le voyant, près de l'estrade.

-Oui… Et Paul est là bas. Je vis l'homme qu'il indiquait, il se trouvait pas très loin du grand sapin de Noël.

D'un commun accord, nous nous séparions pour aller les voir. Les deux hommes partaient lorsque nous arrivions à hauteur d'Heidi. Elle saluait les gens qui passant à coté d'elle, en bon maire qu'elle était.

-Madame le maire.

-Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! Nous sourit elle.

-Malheureusement, il n'est pas aussi joyeux que nous le souhaiterions. Lui dis je.

-Chérie. Félix arriva tout de suite auprès de sa femme. Il correspondait parfaitement aux descriptions que nous avait fait Jasper.

-Bonjour Monsieur Volturi. Lui dit Jazz.

-Bonjour… Fit il, sur ses gardes.

-Tu les connais ? Lui demanda sa femme.

Il hocha la tête.

-J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre mari, hier. Nous avions parlé d'une connaissance. Lauren Graham.

Félix fronça les sourcils.

-Pouvons nous parler de cela en privé ? Nous demanda t-il.

-Non. Lui dit Alice. Votre femme a le droit de savoir que votre maîtresse a été assassinée.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Mon mari ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il m'est fidèle.

Heidi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Félix semblait encaisser le choc.

-Elle est morte…

Jasper et Alice continuèrent à parler au couple, mais quelque chose attira mon attention dans la foule. Un peu plus loin, un homme me tournait le dos et parlait avec Paul. Je cherchais Emmet du regard, mais sans succès. Je décidais de m'avancer vers eux… Il y avait une jeune femme à coté de lui, sa silhouette, ses cheveux…Lorsque l'homme commença à s'en aller, elle tourna la tête.

J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux… C'était elle !

-Bella ! Criais je. Dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende.

Je peinais à me frayer une chemin à travers la foule, essayant d'avancer le plus vite possible avant que ce type ne l'emmène loin de moi. Je bousculais les gens sur mon passage, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'étais plus très loin d'elle.

-Bella…

Elle tourna la tête.

L'espace d'un bref instant, le temps se suspendit. Ses yeux chocolat me regardaient, surpris, je sentis comment ma respiration s'accéléra… Mon coeur faillit me sortir de la poitrine. Mon Dieu… C'était elle.

-Bella.

-Viens ! Je croisais le regard noir de l'homme qui lui tirait par le bras.

-Non ! Bella.

J'accélérais le pas. Mais une main ferme se posa sur mon torse.

-Poussez vous.

Lui dis je, essayant de me dégager.

Mais il m'empêcha d'avancer. Bella avait déjà disparu de ma vue.

-Merde ! Vous…

Je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Paul.

-Où est ce que tu crois aller hein ?

Je sentis comment la colère monta d'un coup.

-Salaud, ne me touche pas.

-Oh ! Tu te calmes, sinon je te boucle pour outrage !

-Pourquoi vous en avez après Bella ? Lui demandais je directement.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles… Son sourire narquois finit par me faire sortir de mes gongs. Mon poing s'envola tout seul pour s'écraser contre sa sale gueule d'enfoiré.

Tout de suite les gens qui nous entouraient s'écartèrent et j'entendis la voix d'Emmet gronder dans mon dos et ses mains venir m'empêcher de réformer ce Paul.

-Edward ! Maîtrise toi !

-Laisse moi ! Ce sale fils de pute…

Emmet me regarda et secoua la tête. Je me dégageais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Sam arriva tout de suite avec d'autres policiers.

-Ce type a l'air d'avoir une dent contre les flics d'ici. Fit Paul en se levant, s'essuyant sa bouche où avait coulée un filet de sang.

-Dégagez d'ici ! Cracha Sam. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir plus de problèmes.

Emmet me força à le suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'ai vu Bella ! Lui appris je.

-Où ?

-Elle était là ! Dans la foule, un autre type la emmené…

-Tu es sur que c'était elle ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Nous étions arrivés à l'écart de la foule et Alice, Jasper nous avait rejoint.

-Je l'ai vu Alice.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle va mieux.

-Mais où est elle passée ? Fit Jasper.

-Un homme l'a emmené !

Rose arriva essoufflée et affolée.

-Moi aussi je l'ai vu ! Edward ! Elle se débattait !

Je serrais les poings.

Ma Bella était en danger…

* * *

… **Et moi aussi ! ^^**

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore vous frustrer! **

**Je remercie Mimie30 pour m'avoir mis ma 200ème Review ! Et vous toutes bien sur ! Je sais que vous êtes très nombreuses à lire, pas forcément à reviewer, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos impressions, je me marre bien ! Et j'ai vu que certaines avaient trouvé pour Jake. Bravo !**

**Bon, je n'ai pas pu finir ce chapitre hier, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai écrit deux de suite !**

**Inspiration ! Quand tu nous tiens !!**

**Mais je le publierais demain qu'à une condition !**

**Vous devinez laquelle ?**

**Je compte sur vous, soyez généreuses les filles !! Il se pourrait que je publie aussi ce samedi…**

**BisouXoXo !**

**PS : A propos de mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine, je vois qu'il plait à quelques unes d'entre vous… Ben la suite a des chances d'arriver après le concours…**


	10. Briser

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène assez violente… Donc, ****âmes sensibles, abstenez vous…**

**Edward POV**

J'agrippais les épaules de Rose.

-Est-ce que tu as vu l'homme qui l'emmenait ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il était plutôt grand, baraqué, les cheveux courts. Il l'a fait monter dans un 4x4, Edward… Elle est vivante… Mais…

-Rose, calmes toi. Lui dit Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je me tournais vers Emmet.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne !

-Non, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, nous n'avons aucune chance Edward ! La police est mouillée jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire ! Nous n'avons absolument aucune chance contre eux. Il faut qu'on découvre avant ce que cette arme représente pour eux.

-Ils veulent que nous échangeons Bella contre la boite. Me dit Alice, serrant toujours Rosalie.

-On a qu'a la leur donner ! M'exclamais je.

J'étais prêt à tout pour la retrouver.

Emmet secouait la tête.

-Ca serait trop facile. Ils s'en sortiront, et tu penses vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront vivant?

-Ils ont déjà tué Lauren ! Vous attendez qu'ils tuent Bee aussi ?? S'écria Rosalie.

-Ils ne lui feront rien tant que nous ne leur donnons pas cette boite.

Je soupirais.

-Félix a l'air de savoir quelque chose, même s'il n'est pas celui qui a commandité ce meurtre, vu qu'il était vraiment effondré en apprenant la mort de Lauren. Il a l'air d'être le plus influençable dans cette histoire.

-Sam semble vouloir protéger quelqu'un, il est clair qu'ils ne sont que des hommes de mains. Ajouta Emmet.

-Mais de qui ?

-Hey ! J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ! Fit Seth, s'approchant de nous. Pourquoi as tu frappé Paul ?

-Il m'a empêché de rattraper Bella.

-Donc… Elle était là ?

-Oui, qui était l'homme qui parlait avec Paul…

-Jacob, le frère de Sam, le fils de Billy Black.

-Ca commence à ressembler à une histoire de famille. Fit Jasper.

Seth hocha la tête.

-Billy Black et Aro Volturi sont de grands amis. Billy avait aidé Aro dans sa campagne pour gagner le sénat et dès qu'il fut sénateur, Billy devint shérif. C'était il y a à peu près 20 ans de ça. Billy est resté shérif pendant presque 15 ans. Maintenant, c'est son fils, Sam qui veut le poste.

-Et ce Jacob ?

-Il est flic, comme nous. Il a prit sa semaine.

-Sûrement pour surveiller Bella. Conclus je.

-Ecoute Seth, Lauren avait volé une boite contenant une arme. Cette boite est entre nos mains maintenant, et ils vont vouloir nous l'échanger contre Bella. Seulement, nous voudrions découvrir à quoi elle a servit avant.

-Ecoutez, j'ai un bon ami qui bosse à la ballistisque, je pourrais lui demander…

La foule s'agita et se mit à applaudir. Nous nous tournions vers l'estrade pour voir Heidi s'adresser à elle.

-Joyeux Noël à tous…

Elle commença son discours, et je cherchais son mari des yeux. S'il savait quelque chose, il allait être le seul à pouvoir nous aide. Jasper et moi le vîmes en même temps. Il était en train de se disputer avec son père. Aro tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Félix se dégagea avant de partir.

-Tu as vu ça ? Me demanda Jasper.

-C'est l'occasion de parler avec lui. Jasper acquiesça. Pendant que je suivais Félix des yeux, Emmet lui disait :

-Seth, les filles et moi allons à l'hôtel.

-On vous y retrouve là bas. Lui dis je.

Jazz et moi contournions la foule pour nous rendre à l'endroit où se tenait Félix. Il regardait sa femme céder la parole à son père depuis le grand sapin que seuls les enfants entouraient maintenant.

-Félix, commença Jasper.

-Que faites vous encore là ? Nous demanda t-il en me fixant.

-On sait que tu es au courant de quelque chose, et il va falloir que tu nous dises ce que c'est.

Il soupira.

-Rendez nous la boite. Je vous jure que je ferais mon possible pour que votre amie reste en vie…

-Nous savons très bien que ça ne pourra pas se dérouler ainsi. Tu as très bien vu ce qui est arrivé à Lauren, bien qu'elle soit ta maîtresse, ils n'ont pas hésité…

-Elle n'était pas ma maîtresse ! Elle était encore plus que ça…

Jasper et moi nous froncions les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ? Lui demanda Jasper.

Félix porta ses yeux sur son père qui était à la fin de son discours :

-…Car Noël est surtout l'occasion de fêter les valeurs de la famille, c'est pour ça que je laisse la parole à mon grand ami, Billy Black pour aller rejoindre ma belle fille et mon fils, que j'aime.

Félix secoua la tête.

-Ecoutez, Lauren… Elle a eut raison de voler cette arme. J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai conservé tout ce temps, et dans un sens, je le regrette car elle a causé sa mort… Mais elle voudrait que justice soit faite. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour vous aider, c'est de fouiller dans le passé de Lauren.

-Félix, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ces gens ? Lui demanda sa femme. Ton père nous attend.

-J'arrive.

Sur ce, il nous laissa Jasper et moi. Je vis au loin que Sam et Paul nous montrant de la tête à son père. Billy Black avait l'air furibond. Avant que les choses ne se gâtent, Jasper et moi décidions de partir d'ici. Sur le trajet, nous repensions aux paroles de Félix.

-D'après toi, qu'est ce qui peut être plus important qu'une maîtresse ? Lui demandais je.

-Une épouse. Me dit il sans hésiter.

-Peut être… Mais Félix a l'ait d'être le pantin d'Heidi. Et le fait qu'il se soit disputé avec son père… Peut être que cette arme ne lui appartenait pas… Peut être qu'elle était à Aro.

Jasper détourna un instant des yeux de la route.

-Ca expliquerait bien des choses. Aro a la main mise sur les flics de la ville, son meilleur ami est le père du futur shérif… Et s'il a pu aider le père, il pourra sûrement aider le fils à le devenir.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Sam l'aide ?

-L'argent peut être aussi un bon motif. L'argent et la notoriété me semblent être de bonnes raisons pour tuer. Mais il y a plus que ça, Sam veut vraiment protéger quelqu'un.

-Son père. Conclus je. Félix a dit qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'il avait gardé cette arme. Seth lui nous a appris que cela faisait presque 20 ans que Billy et Aro…

-Tu crois que Billy et Aro ont tous les deux trempés dans une histoire de meurtre ?

-Après tout, Billy aurait pu le cacher pour qu'Aro continue à être sénateur.

Jasper hochait la tête.

-Aro ne veut pas entacher son honneur avec une telle histoire et risquer de tout perdre. Sam ne veut pas que l'histoire s'ébruite pour protéger son père et Aro afin de pouvoir devenir shérif… Ca me parait plausible…

Je réfléchissais au lien que tout ça pourrait avoir avec Lauren. Si cette histoire était veille de 20 ans, elle devait être encore enfant…. Or… Bee nous avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille…

-Jasper, tu sais ce qui peut être encore plus important qu'une maîtresse ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour lui dire à quoi j'avais conclu:

-Une soeur.

**Alice POV**

J'allais tout de suite chercher la boite dans la chambre d'Edward. Au moment où je la pris, je fus assaillie d'images. Je voyais un petit garçon effrayé… Portant la boite à un homme que j'eus du mal à reconnaître tout de suite… Il était plus jeune, moins pale… Mais c'était bien Aro…

« -Merci, maintenant, tu vas me promettre que tu ne diras jamais ce que tu as vu… A personne. Ce sera notre petit secret d'accord.

-Oui papa… Et la dame ?

-Elle était méchante… Elle le méritait… »

-Alice ?

Je sursautais et laissais la boite tomber sur le sol.

-Emmet… J'ai eu une vision… Félix encore enfant portant la boite à son père.

Emmet se leva avec la boite qu'il venait de ramasser.

-Aro Volturi ? Son père ?

-Oui… Je crois que la boite était à lui, qu'il l'a donné à son père pour qu'il y range l'arme. Aro lui disait que la dame était méchante… qu'elle le méritait.

-Alice. Ce que tu dis est grave ! Ca veut dire qu'Aro a tué…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Demanda Rose en entrant.

-Alice a trouvé le meurtrier. Lui dit il. Puis en se retournant vers moi :

-Si tu touches l'arme… Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver qui… Qui est la femme qu'il a tuée ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais ressentis toute la rage d'Aro la première fois, je craignais le faire à nouveau… Mais je finis par accepter. Je m'assis sur le lit d'Edward et sortis l'arme.

« -Tu vas la fermer !

-Donnes moi l'argent !

La jeune femme me rappela étrangement Lauren, je voyais clairement maintenant que je savais l'identité du meurtrier, j'étais comme dans sa peau… Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer, la colère monter en lui.

-Je t'en ai déjà donné !

-Je te rappelle que le secret que je dois garder est très lourd Aro. Ni ta femme, ni les membres du sénat ne doivent savoir que tu as un enfant illégitime, que tu as trompé ton épouse…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ça…

-Sinon quoi, hein ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand bureau, la femme était debout devant lui, penchée avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à mourir quelques instants plus tard à cause de l'arme qu'Aro venait de prendre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle l'avait vu… Elle s'était mise à courir.

Je remis l'arme dans la boite et la refermais avant de devoir assister à ça une nouvelle fois.

-Il n'y a plus de doute. C'était bien Aro.

-Et la femme ? Me demanda Rose au moment où Seth frappait à la porte.

Le pauvre, nous l'avions laissé dans le salon de la suite alors que tous les trois nous nous étions enfermés dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Nous… Je crois que c'est Aro qui est le meurtrier.

-C'est très grave ce que tu fis là. C'est le sénateur… Et comment le sais tu ?

-J'ai eu une… intuition… Aro n'a que Félix comme enfant ?

-Ouais… Pourquoi ?

-Non… Comme ça.

Nous entendions la porte principale se fermer et nous sortions de la chambre d'Edward. Il venait de rentrer avec Jasper.

-Vous avez appris quelque chose ?

-Lauren n'était pas la maîtresse de Félix. Je pense qu'elle était sa sœur. Nous appris Edward.

-Mon Dieu… Dans ce cas Aro aurait tué la mère de Lauren !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me demanda Jasper.

-J'ai eu une vision de la femme qu'il a tué… Elle le menaçait de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait un enfant illégitime… Ca devait être Lauren.

-Dans ce cas, il aurait commandité le meurtre de sa propre fille, uniquement pour préserver son honneur !

Nous gardions tous le silence, personne n'osait parler, nous étions tous abasourdis par cette histoire…

Mais le silence fut rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Edward alla décrocher.

-Oui ?

Je vis son visage se fermer, se crisper, ses doigts serrer le téléphone. Je me rapprochais de lui. A en juger par les expressions de son visage j'en déduis que c'était eux….

-Espèce d'ordure, ne t'avise pas de la toucher… Je vis sa rage passer à une expression tourmentée.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

-Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter enculé. Je vais te trouver, et je vais arracher tes tripes et te les faire bouffer.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lesquelles Edward écouta les directives du salopar.

-J'y serais. Cracha t-il dans la combiné avant de jeter le téléphone contre le mur.

-Ils veulent faire l'échange cet après midi. Bella contre la boite.

**Bella POV**

Ma tête heurta le mur avec violence. J'allais finir par la perdre a force de recevoir ce genre de coups. Jacob me dominait sur toute sa taille.

-C'est dommage que tu ais récupéré la mémoire aussi vite, je comptais prendre un peu de bon temps avec toi avant.

-Salaud ! Ne t'avises pas te me toucher !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton petit copain ?

Je me collais un maximum au mur en bois du chalet alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses jambes pour se pencher vers moi.

-Chérie, tu n'as aucune chance de sortir vivante dans cette histoire. Tu en sais beaucoup trop…

-Je ne sais absolument rien !

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas que c'était mon frère et moi qui vous poursuivaient dans la foret ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ignorais que Sam a tué ta copine ? Et tout ça pour pouvoir nous faire 100 000 dollars facile, et aussi pour qu'il puisse devenir shérif, protéger le secret de papa et du sénateur Aro Volturi parce qu'ils ont tué la mère de Lauren dans le passé. Tu ne le savais pas ??

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ils avaient tué Lauren ! Je secouais la tête.

-Oh… Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir prendre quelques mesures pour te faire garder le silence.

Il s'approchait encore plus de moi, et je ne pouvais plus reculer, donc je penchais la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. Mais il prit mon visage dans ses mains répugnantes.

-Mais avant, je vais te faire ce que je veux…

Son sourire me donnait la nausée.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je les serrais, pour empêcher sa langue gluante de s'infiltrer dans ma bouche.

Il se sépara de moi en entendant son téléphone sonner.

-Hum… Ne bouge pas, on reprendra là ou on en est resté dans une minute.

Il sortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte de la chambre. La même où je m'étais réveillée le matin sans aucun souvenir. Alors que maintenant, j'en avais beaucoup trop. Une partie de ces souvenirs étaient comme voilés… Mais lorsque j'avais vu son regard, l'expression de son beau visage, tout m'était revenu. Jacob m'avait forcé à entrer dans sa voiture. Il avait conduit comme un dément jusqu'à son chalet. Et maintenant je l'entendais parler dans l'autre pièce. Je me levais et me dirigeais rapidement à la fenêtre. Elle était fermée à clé… Mais il fallait que je sorte d'ici, ça allait être ma dernière chance… Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je pris la lampe de chevet pour briser les vitres de la fenêtre et m'échapper.

Je sortis maladroitement de là, et me mis à courir comme une dingue, m'enfonçant dans la foret. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, la dernière fois, Lauren était avec moi… Les dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait dites étaient de penser à moi…

Je n'avais jamais été une grande sportive et je le regrettais, il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps pour que j'aie un point, et que je me retrouvais à bout de souffle…

-Isa !! Bordel ! Reviens ici tout de suite !!

Pourtant, j'allais devoir continuer à courir.

Il n'était pas très loin de moi.

-Isa !! Arrête toi !

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je faillis trébucher, et finalement, je me laissais tomber au pied d'un grand arbre pour me cacher. Je saisis une pierre dans ma main tremblante et essayais de maîtriser ma respiration, revivant la même expérience d'il y a trois jours...

Jake avait lui aussi cessé de courir.

-Isabella ! Tu as envie de subir le même sort que ta copine ? Tu sais, je peux être beaucoup plus violent que mon frère…

J'entendais clairement le son de ses pas s'enfonçant dans l'herbe. Je me redressais lentement, il allait apparaître dans un instant sur ma gauche. Je sortis de ma cachette et lui lançais la pierre au visage.

-Putain de merde. Gueula t-il lorsque l'objet le percuta.

Je profitais qu'il soit désarçonné pour courir. Mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Il pu attraper mes jambes et je basculais sur le sol. J'essayais de ramper et donnais des coups de pieds désépérés pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il me serrait bien trop fort.

-Non !! Hurlais je. Au secours ! A l'aide !!!

Il parvint à se mettre à mon niveau et posa une main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier. Je le mordis et il feula.

-Salope.

Il me donna une violente gifle. J'étais sonnée… J'étais à sa merci…

-On va devoir te ramener à tes amis Isa. Mais avant…

Il se redressa et je vis qu'il saignait au front, presque comme moi. Il me prit les mains et m'obligea à les garder au dessus de ma tête, les tenant d'une poigne ferme.

Il passa son autre main sous mon pull et me l'arracha, l'air glacé me fouetta le ventre.

-Avant, tu vas me le payer.

Son regard s'alluma d'une étincelle mauvaise.

J'étais perdue… Des larmes mouillaient mes joues, il parvint à dégrafer mon jean même si je me débattais.

- Arrêtes de bouger !

Il me donna un coup de poing en plein ventre et je criais de douleur…

-Non ! Je t'en supplie !!

Je serrais les jambes, je ne voulais pas de lui…

-Edward !! Criais je de toutes mes forces…

Mais personne ne vint m'aider. Personne ne vint empêcher cette bête sauvage… Cet animal… Ce monstre… de me violer…

Personne.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, j'eus l'impression d'être disloquée. J'aurais voulu mourir… Mais la seule chose qui me retenait encore à ce monde, c'était l'espoir de revoir le seul homme qui comptait vraiment dans ma vie…

Edward.

* * *

…**..**

**Que dire ?**

…

**Je suis désolée.**

**Mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. **

**Il fallait que je vous fasse sentir toute cette détresse pour que vous puissiez comprendre les réactions de Bella ensuite. **

**J'ose espérer que vous n'étes pas trop dégoûtées et que vous me laisserez des Reviews quand même.**

**La suite est prête. Je vous la poste demain. **

**Mais je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible d'attendre les 250 Reviews pour demain ?**

**Ben oui, je sais, je suis abominable, je vous laisse comme ça, déprimées, et tout ce que je veux, ce sont des Reviews !!!**

**Mais si je vous disais que dans le prochain chapitre, Edward et Bella se retrouvent ? Et si je vous disais qu'Edward va faire bouffer ses couilles à Jacob ?**

**Ca vous encourage ?**

**J'espère ! Parce que j'attends vos réactions…**

**BisouXoXo !**


	11. Se retrouver

**Rosalie POV**

Alice et moi accompagnions Seth au poste de police. Selon lui, l'affaire d'Eléanor Graham Qui se trouvait être la mère de Lauren était l'une des très rares à ne jamais avoir été élucidée. Lorsque nous lui avions parlé d'elle, il avait tout de suite compri de qui il s'agissait, il se rappelait même de l'avoir vu parler avec Sam quelques jours plus tôt, il se trouvait qu'elle sortait avec lui…

J'étais dépité. Au départ, j'en voulais à Lauren d'avoir mêlé Bee à toute cette histoire, mais maintenant que je savais toute l'histoire, je regrettais de m'être souvent moquée d'elle, de lui avoir souvent tourné le dos, sans savoir qu'elle cachait cette horrible douleur au fond. J'allais devenir avocate, et je me rendais compte que j'étais incapable de bien juger les gens… Alors que Bee… Je soupirais en repensant à elle. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal. Elle comptait si fort pour moi…

-Rose, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le retrouver bientôt. Me sourit Alice. Me serrant la main.

Je lui souris. En à peines deux jours, ce petit brion de femme était devenue une très bonne amie…

-Bien… Alors Quil s'occupe de l'arme. Nous dit Seth en revenant.

-Il semble qu'à première vue, que les balles qui avaient été retrouvées dans le corps de Eléanor correspondent. Il va faire d'autres analyses, mais je pense qu'on a assez de preuves pour pouvoir rouvrir le dossier et mettre Aro Volturi en garde à vue.

-Et pour Bee ? M'enquis je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je viens d'appeler le shérif pour lui faire part des nouvelles informations que nous avons et de sa situation. Elle est d'accord pour que je mobilise toutes nos patrouilles aller aider vos amis et arrêter Sam, Paul et Jacob. Embry et moi nous y allons. Vous, restez ici et attendez le shérif, elle voudra certainement vous poser plusieurs questions.

-Mais…

Je songeais rapidement à nos amis qui étaient allés récupérer Bee. Jasper avait eu l'air déterminé, même s'il ne connaissait pas Bee, et que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme de sa vie avec l'intention de s'en servir. Emmet lui avait paru bien sur de lui. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui puisque qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Son sourire enfantin lorsqu'il avait prit ma carabine me revint à l'esprit. Ne pas avoir peur pour lui ? Hein ! J'étais morte de trouille…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Pas bien du tout. J'avais l'étrange impression que Bella avait besoin de moi. Et le fait que je ne sois pas à ses cotés me frustrait. Me rendait malade. Je serrais le volant de la voiture de Rose. La boite était sur le siège, à coté de moi, vide. Alice et Rose étaient allées avec lui. Seth avait décidé de prévenir directement le shérif. Apparemment, le meurtre d'Eléanor Graham, la mère de Lauren était une des rares affaires non élucidées de la ville et elle était connue de tous ici. Nous voulions faire plonger ces salopars. Sous prétexte qu'ils avaient du pouvoir, ils se prenaient plus fort que la loi.

Mon cœur palpitait alors que j'arrivais sur le pont où l'échange devait avoir lieu. Deux voitures de police. Sam et Paul m'attendaient de pieds fermes.

Emmet et Jasper n'étaient pas très loin, dès qu'ils avaient appris le point de rencontre, ils étaient allés se cacher dans la foret qui se trouvait juste après le pont. Je les savais aux aguets, ce qui me rassurait légèrement. Je sortis de la voiture, tenant fermement la boite.

-Où est elle ?

-Donne nous la boite avant.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu !

Sam et Paul sortirent leurs armes et les pointaient sur moi.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser filer ?

Non. Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça.

-Où

Est elle ?

-Donne nous la boite et on te parlera d'elle.

Je pris une profonde respiration. Et m'avançais vers eux.

-Dites moi où se trouve Bella !

Sam retendit la main vers la boite et je la lui donnais. Paul ricana et Sam eut un rictus mauvais. Il posa son arme sur mon front. Je ne cillais pas.

-Où ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Mets toi à genoux.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, je m'agenouillais. Le canon glacé de son arme entre mes yeux.

-Mon frère devait nous l'emmener, pour que vous puissiez vous voir une dernière fois. Avant qu'on vous tu, tous les deux. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, je pense que quelque chose a du mal tourner… Ta copine doit sûrement avoir rejoint Lauren en ce moment. C'est un vrai gâchis. Elles étaient bonnes toutes les deux. Et si Lauren m'avait donné ma part de l'argent, je n'aurais peut être pas accepté la proposition d'Aro ?... Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir… Je pense que j'aurais finis par l'accepter. Bon, au final, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu être évité.

-Merde ! Sam…

Le bruit d'une détonation déchira l'air et je vis Paul tomber sur le sol, son arme à quelques centimètres de lui, avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, Jasper donna un coup de pied dedans, pointant son arme sur lui.

-Putain !

Sam n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement. Emmet se tenait derrière lui, le canon de la carabine de Rose enfoncée dans ses cheveux.

-Lâche ton arme. Tout de suite.

-Merde.

Sa main se délacha tout de suite et il la fit tomber par terre.

Je l'attrapais, et me redressais.

-A ton tour, à genoux enfoiré.

Il soupira et obtempéra.

-Les mains derrière la tête.

Continua Emmet, il se pencha, lui pris ses menottes et les lui mis.

-Et maintenant tu vas me lire mes droits ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-De quels droits tu parles pourriture ? Lui demandais je. Je pressais le canon contre sa joue, la déformant un peu.

-Tu n'as aucun droit. Et si tu as envie qu'on te reconnaisse après ta mort, t'a intérêt de me dire où se trouve Bella. J'enlevais la sécurité de son arme et il vit que je commençais à presser la gâchette en même temps qu'Emmet enfonça encore plus la carabine dans ses cheveux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle se trouve avec mon frère.

-Alors dis nous où il se trouve !

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on peut s'arranger.

Dit Emmet. Le ton sérieux de sa voix fit frémir le sourire qu'il l'avait envoyé. Je vis qu'il commençait sérieusement à prendre conscience qu'il était dans la merde.

Mais un son détourna notre attention. Celle d'une voiture qui s'approchait de nous.

-Il est là ! Jake arrive ! Laissez nous ! Se mit à crier Paul qui se trouvait par terre. Jasper lui asséna un violent coup de pied et se pencha pour lui prendre ses menottes dans sa poche arrière.

Je donnais un violent coup au crâne de Sam, si c'était lui, Sam nous était devenu complètement inutile. Je m'intéressais au 4x4 qui approchait. Puis s'arrêta en pleine route. Je m'avançais et distinguais deux silhouettes à l'intérieur. Un homme et une femme. Lorsque la voiture commença à faire marche arrière, je n'eus plus de doutes.

-Bella !!

Emmet se tourna et il visa une des roues de la voiture avec la carabine, mais il pu manœuvrer pour commencer à partir. Je courus dans la voiture de Rose et démarrais en trombe. Il n'allait sûrement pas réussir à aller bien loin. Je le poursuivis un moment. Je collais derrière lui, même s'il allait à vive allure.

- Arrêtes…

Lorsque la roue éclata, je le vis me faire une tête à queue…

-Merde. Je ralentis, voyant qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un arbre qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

J'arrêtais ma voiture et sortis en courant vers lui. Le capot de son 4x4 était défoncé. La fumée en sortait…

-Bella ! Criais je.

J'eus énormément de mal à respirer au moment où je vis ce Jake sortir se la voiture, tirant Bella par les cheveux. Le fils de pute tenait une arme contre sa tête. Bella… Elle avait l'air tellement apeurée… Ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son visage était contusionné…

-Bee…

Je vis dans ses yeux marron toute la peur qu'elle ressentait… Et toute sa joie qu'elle avait à me voir à nouveau…

-Approche pas ! Cria Jacob.

-Lâche là ! Tu n'as rien à gagné en faisant ça.

-Laissez mon frère partir !

-C'est trop tard.

Je continuais à approcher.

-Le shérif est au courrant, la police arrive… vous allez être arrêté… Lâche la maintenant.

- Si je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais me gêner à la tuer.

-Non !

Le cri de Bella le désarçonna. Je la vis lui donner un violent coup dans ses parties génitales.

-Salope. Gronda t-il.

J'agis extrêmement rapidement. Je parvins à lui faire lâcher son arme et lui donnais une bonne droite. Il recula, sa tête balançant d'un coté à l'autre. Je lui donnais tout de suite un autre coup de poing, en pleine bouche. Une giclée de sang en sortie. Je continuais à le frapper. Il essaya de me donner un coup, mais je ne le laissais pas faire, j'esquivais pour lui donner un coup en plein ventre. Il tomba à genoux. Je lui donnais un coup de pied en plein ventre. Du sang s'échappa à nouveau de sa bouche. Je lui pris une poignée de cheveux et je le forçais à me regarder.

-Ne t'avise jamais de l'appeler comme ça !

Je lui pétais le nez et il se laissa tomber sur le bitume. Je lui donnais encore un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Edward…

Le laissant se tordre de douleurs, j'allais voir Bella.

Elle était par terre. Et tenait l'arme que Jacob et le pointait vers lui avec ses mains tremblantes.

-Bella… S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça…

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le tue… Ca risquerait de rester sur sa conscience. Si quelqu'un devait abattre Jacob, ce serait moi.

-Bella, ma chérie… Dépose cette arme.

-Non… Tu ne comprends pas… Il… Je dois le tuer…

J'allais vers elle. Elle fixait toujours, mais des larmes coulaient à flots sir ses joues rosies par le froid et les hématomes.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

-Donne moi ça…

Je parvins sans peine à lui prendre l'arme des mains et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

Je respirais la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Je la serrais contre moi. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps.

-Edward…

-Bella… J'ai eu si peur !

-Edward…

Elle s'agrippa à moi, désespérée.

-Edward… Il… Il m'a violé…

Je me congelais. Je la séparais de moi pour voir qu'elle baissait les yeux. Je lui pris son visage entre mes mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Elle n'eus pas à me répondre. Son regard suffit à faire montrer en moi une rage incalculable envers ce monstre. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je me levais aussitôt. Et me tournais vers lui.

Merde.

Il n'était plus là. Il avait du profiter que Bella se confie à moi pour partir. Je n'eus qu'à suivre les traces de sangs. Il n'était pas très loin dans la foret. Je me ruais sur lui. Lui sautait sur le dos. Nous nous mimes à rouler sur le sol boueux de la foret. J'eus l'avantage sur lui, me trouvant au dessus, je me mis à le rouer de coups.

-Sale… Ordure… Fils… De… Pute …

Je ne vis pas la branche qu'il avait pu trouver s'abattre sur ma nuque. Je me retrouvais sous lui. Je l'avais salement amoché. Tout son visage était en sang, déformé par mes coups et par sa colère.

Il tenta d'essuyer son visage difforme d'un revers de manche boueux, ne faisant qu'aggraver sa situation.

-T'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à me la faire.

Ses dents étaient recouvertes de sang. Et il m'offra un rictus monstrueux.

-Sale merde !

Je lui donnais un coup de genoux en plein dans les couilles. Il hurla, je le repoussais, il tomba sur le dos, Je lui donnais un nouveau coup en pleine gueule, achevant de le réformer. Les os de mes mains devaient être broyés à force de lui donner autant de coups. Mais je n'avais plus aucun control sur ma colère. Mon genou s'appuyait fortement contre son sexe et je lui pris la tête entre les mains.

-Regarde moi salopar !

Il eut du mal à obéit vu que ses yeux étaient pas mal contusionnés.

-Regarde moi !!

Il réussis à en ouvrir au moins un.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Jamais !

Je le forçais à ouvrir la bouche et enfonçais son arme dans sa gueule.

-Edward ! Ca suffit !

La voix d'Emmet suspendit mon geste.

-Edward… Tu l'as assez amoché… La police est là, ils vont l'arrêter…

-Il l'a violé Emmet ! Il a posé ses sales pattes sur ma Bella !

Je le regardais à nouveau. Ce type ne méritait aucune pitié. Il me suffisait juste d'appuyer pour prononcer ma sentence...

-Edward, il va être puni par la loi… Il ne s'en sortira pas… Si tu fais ça… Toi aussi tu vas moisir en prison. Enfin, regarde le ! Il ne peut plus rien faire.

-Dépose ça avant qu'ils ne te voient…

J'entendais derrière lui, les sirènes de la police. Il avait raison, je n'allais pas bousiller la chance de revoir Bella pour ce monstre. Je sortis l'arme de sa bouche et la jetais loin et me mis debout. Je chancelais un peu… Mais je pus sortir de cette foret, sans un regard de plus vers lui. Je poussais Emmet sur mon passage. Jasper s'occupait de Bella. Les voitures de polices n'étaient pas très loin, je les voyais sur le pont.

-Bella… Je tombais à genoux devant elle et enfouis ma tête dans ses faibles bras.

-Bella… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu…

Je sentis comment elle m'entoura. Elle posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Non… Edward… Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça… C'est finit maintenant… C'est finit…

J'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était elle… Une femme qui avait été séquestrée, violée qui me rassurait. Je me redressais. Et posais une main sur sa joue.

-Oui, c'est fini.

Nous nous observions. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Essuyant les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

-Bella… Je t'aime tant !

-Moi aussi Edward…

J'effleurais légèrement ses lèvres. Mais pu me maîtriser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toute ma fougue, de ma passion pour elle. Elle avait besoin de ma tendresse, de toute ma patience. De tout mon amour.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à la bercer.

-C'est finis Bella. Tu es avec moi maintenant…

* * *

**Et oui ! Maintenant ils sont ****ensemble !! YOUPiii !**

**Enfin me direz vous !! **

**Je suis contente qu'on ait pu dépasser les 250 Reviews !! Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivée !! ^_^**

**Merci Infiniment !**

**J'espère qu'on arrivera à 300 pour lundi ;)**

**Un court extrait du prochain chap. est disponible en vous rendant sur mon profile !**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	12. Respirer

**Alice POV**

-Les résultats sont concluants Madame Delani, c'est bien cette arme qui a servi à assassiner Eléanor Graham.

Dit l'officier au shérif, interrompant notre discussion.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, nous dit elle. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à notre cher sénateur.

-On peut vous y accompagner ? Lui demandais je.

Elle nous regarda un moment, puis accepta.

-Vous le méritez bien les filles.

Bien que nous venions à peine de faire connaissance, je savais que cette femme allait faire respecter la loi, peu lui importait le statut social d'Aro Volturi ou de la notoriété de Billy Black. Elle nous avait appris qu'à l'époque du meurtre d'Eléanor, elle n'était qu'un petit officier et qu'elle avait été troublée par la façon dont Billy avait classé l'affaire, on avait retrouvé le corps d'Eléanor dans une petite ruelle très mal fréquentée. Eléanor était connue pour les rumeurs qui allaient bon train sur une certaine relation qu'elle entretenait avec son ancien patron qui n'était autre d'Aro Volturi… Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait eu aucune preuve qu'il soit mêlé à ça…

Mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir répondre de plusieurs chefs d'inculpations… Durant le trajet qui nous conduisait vers leur maison, Jasper me téléphona pour me dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Bella. Rose et moi avions eu du mal à contenir notre joie. Quand à Sam et Paul, ils allaient passer quelques jours en détention. Mais Jacob, l'autre homme mêlé dans cette affaire, avait été conduis à l'hôpital dans un état critique…

Mais l'essentiel était que Bella était désormais hors de danger, en sécurité et apparemment en bonne santé…

La demeure Volturi brillait de milles feux, elle était très bien décorée pour Noël, et les gyrophares des voitures de polices complétèrent le tout. Nous suivions Maria pour aller frapper à sa porte. Une Heidi mère Noël vint nous ouvrir. Son sourire disparut dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur nous.

-Que faites vous là ?

-Bonsoir Madame Volturi. Pouvons nous entrer s'il vous plait ?

-C'est à quel sujet.

-Du meurtre d'Eléanor Graham.

-Je ne la connais pas. Nous dit elle avec dédain.

-Moi si. Intervint Félix dans son dos. Je vous en prie, entrez, mon père et Billy son dans le salon. Heidi, emmène les enfants dans leur chambre s'il te plait. Ajouta t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Mais… Il n'y a pas de mais. Fais le.

J'étais assez étonnée de le voir ainsi.

Il attendit que sa femme aille chercher leurs enfants et ait monter pour demander à Maria :

-Vous allez les arrêter ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui…. Avez-vous été mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire ?

Il hocha la tête :

-Oui, j'ai été témoin de la scène et… J'ai gardé l'arme de crime avec moi pendant tout ce temps…

-Je crains que vous risquerez d'être poursuivis pour complicité… Mais si vous acceptez de coopérer et de témoigner contre eux… Les charges qui pèseront contre vous seront moindres. Lui dit Maria.

-Bien…

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de nous montrer le chemin du salon.

-Félix, pourquoi avez-vous mis tout ce temps ?

Aro Volturi était installé paisiblement dans un grand fauteuil, et buvait un verre avec son ami de toujours.

-Il est temps d'arrêter cette farce.

-Qu'est ce que…

Ils se figèrent en nous voyant entrer.

Rose et moi restions en retrait. Un agent de police était debout derrière Maria et attendait les ordres du shérif.

-Bonsoir messieurs… Je pense que vous savez tous les deux la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici ce soir.

Billy fut se leva tout de suite, nous fusillant Rose et moi du regard.

-Où sont mes fils !

-Plus en état de nuire désormais, et vous n'allez pas tarder à les rejoindre.

-Félix, comment as tu pu les laisser entrer ici ?

-C'est fini ! Alors arêtes.

-Tout allait s'arranger… Il a fallu que tu choisisses d'ouvrir ta sale gueule !

J'étais étonnée de voir cet homme à l'allure si calme commencer à péter les plombs… La colère déformait son visage.

-Messieurs, je vous arrête pour les meurtres d'Eléanor et Lauren Graham.

-Quelles preuves avez-vous ! S'indigna Heidi qui était revenue.

-Beaucoup, nous avons entre possession l'arme du crime, votre arme Monsieur Volturi. Nous avons le témoignage de votre fils…

-Traître ! Aro se leva et regarda son fils avec fureur.

-Tu as commandité le meurtre de ta propre fille ! Ma sœur ! Tu croyais que j'allais fermer les yeux ! Je ne suis plus le gosse que tu as pu manipuler… Et je ne suis pas un salopar comme toi !

Aro semblait être en état de choc. S'en était fini du prestige, du luxe, du pouvoir… Il allait payer pour tous ses crimes.

-Par contre, vous n'avez strictement rien contre moi. Fit Billy, reculant devant l'officier de police qui s'avançait vers lui.

-La ferme Billy ! Si je tombe, tu plonges avec moi !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Billy état conscient qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait étouffé l'affaire, préférant être nommé à la tête de la police, et Dieu seul savait combien d'affaires il avait géré de la sorte. D'autant plus que ses fils étaient autant mêlé que lui…

-Maria, pourriez vous nous accompagner à l'hôpital où se trouve notre amie ?

-Bien sur ! De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille.

Cette fois ci, le trajet se déroula avec un peu plus de sérénité. Nous savions que nous ne risquions plus rien.

-Maria, allez vous nous demander de rester ici jusqu'au jugement ? Bella, notre amie a du subir de graves traumatismes, et nous aimerions la ramener chez elle… Lui demandais je.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Ecoutez les filles, étant donné la situation, j'accepte qu'elle rentre chez elle. De toute façon, l'affaire ne sera jugée dans au moins un mois, le temps de rouvrir le dossier, et de rassembler tourtes les preuves nécessaires. Mais on m'a appris que l'un de vos amis avait grièvement blessé Jacob Black… J'ignore s'il pourrait quitter l'état…

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à mon frère. Mais j'étais persuadé s'il avait fait cela, c'état par e que cet homme le méritait. Mon frère n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, sauf si on le cherchait…

**Edward POV**

Je dus finalement me séparer de Bella une fois à l'hôpital. Elle était allée se faire ausculter et interroger par la police au sujet de ses conditions de séquestrations. Quand à moi, j'avais été soumis à un long et énervant interrogatoire.

-Pourquoi avez-vous continué à frapper Jacob Black en sachant très bien qu'il était incapable de se défendre.

L'homme en face de moi était en train de me faire sortir de mes gongs. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait malgré tout prendre les intérêts de son ancien collègue de travail.

-Ce salop a violé ma femme ! Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ?

Fis je entre les dents

-Je ne suis pas marié. Me dit il, sérieusement.

Je rugis, sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

-Edward, calme toi.

Lança Jasper, faisant irruption dans ma chambre.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez continuer votre interrogatoire plus tard, mon ami a besoin de se reposer.

Bien qu'il l'ait demandé avec politesse, on sentait bien que lui aussi, il était énervé. L'officier accepta de nous laisser.

-Comment tu te sents ?

-Bien. Où est Bella ?

-On s'occupe d'elle. Mais réponds moi, sérieusement. Comment tu te sents ?

Je soupirais.

-Désemparé. Jazz… On n'est pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

-J'ai été incapable de la protéger de cette ordure…

-Edward, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour l'aider, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et c'est l'essentiel. Elle est vivante.

-Oui… Mais dans quel état ? Elle… Elle est … détruite.

-Je sais.

Il était désolé et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Alors, tu vas devoir l'aider à se reconstruire. Elle est fragile, elle aura besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un de fort. Alors calme toi. Tu es à bouts de nerfs. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de sentir ça de ta part. Ni même de la pitié. Bella est quelqu'un de fort dans la tête, même si elle n'en a pas l'air pour l'instant. Elle a besoin de personnes qui la soutiennent, car ça ne va pas être facile pour elle. Montre toi patient, tendre, attentionné. Et surtout, ne sois pas gêné du fait qu'elle ne voudra sûrement ne pas avoir de contacts physiques avec toi. C'est tout à fait normal dans son état.

J'écoutais religieusement les conseils de Jasper. Il était sans conteste un excellent psy.

-Les gars, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je sautais du lit.

-Bella ? Demandais je à Emmet qui avait l'air inquiet.

-Non. Jacob Black.

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est tombé dans le coma. Apparemment, il a fait une hémorragie interne suite aux coups que tu lui as donné. James vient de me dire que vu son état, il a de très faibles chances de s'en sortir ou de se réveiller.

-Merde. Fit Jasper.

-Où est le problème ? Leur demandais je.

Sincèrement, j'estimais que ce n'était pas assez comme punition pour lui.

-Edward, tu risques gros. M'appris Jasper.

-Je n'ai fait que défendre ma Bella ! M'indignais je.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Jacob n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre ! Enfin… Regarde toi, tu as tout juste un bleu et des écorchures à la main à causes des violents coups de poing que tu lui as donnés, alors que lui… Edward, tu as failli le tuer.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il repensait à moi, enfonçant le revolver dans la bouche de Jake.

Je secouais la tête.

-Ce serait injuste…

-Mais c'est la loi ! Tu n'étais pas en état de légitime défense.

On frappa à la porte, et je vis une femme d'age mur entrer.

-Vous êtes Edward Cullen ?

-Oui.

-Maria Delani, le shérif.

Elle entra.

-Vous êtes dans de beaux draps jeune homme.

-Ecoutez, j'estime que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Jacob Black a participé au meurtre d'une jeune femme innocente, il a séquestré et violé Bella, si vous jugez que je mérite d'aller en tôle pour avoir vengé la femme que j'aime…

Je lui tendis les mains :

-Allez y, arrêtez moi.

Elle me dévisagea et garda le silence avant de soupirer.

-J'aimerais rester impartiale. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les violeurs, qui méritent à mon avis la peine capitale. Vous n'avez pas tué Jacob Black, et bien que ça soit dommage, c'est aussi une bonne chose. Vous risquez d'être poursuivis pour coup et blessures. Mais rien de plus. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne soyez pas trop puni. Mais vous serez tout de même poursuivi.

-Ca veut dire qu'il devra rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit jugée ? Demanda Jasper.

-Normalement, oui.

-Mais si je me porte garant ? Oh ! Je suis Emmet Mc Cathy, adjoint du chef de police de Fors, à Washington. Edward travaille et vit là bas. Si je m'engage à le placer sous surveillance pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'état de Washington en attendant… Le laisseriez vous rentrer ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Il est aussi votre ami, non ?

-Oui. Et si Bella rentre, je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais nous allons devoir en parler avec le procureur avant que ce soit officiel. Mais je pense que ça se fera.

-Merci. Lui souris je.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Vous nous avez aidé à mettre la main sur un sénateur véreux et assassin, à faire tomber des policiers corrompus… Il est tout à fait normal que vous bénéficiiez d'un peu de clémence. Sur ce… Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Nous sourit elle avant de sortir.

Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance Edward. Me dit Jasper.

-Au fait… Les filles sont arrivées. Elles sont avec Bella. Nous apprit il.

**Bella POV**

-Rose !

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Mais me séparais rapidement d'elle.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Je lui souris, et essuyait rapidement mes larmes.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour moi.

Je réussis à esquisser un sourire pour elle.

-Ma chérie…Elle serait les lèvres.

-Ce que ce monstre t'a fait… Je… Je suis tellement désolée…

Elle tremblait, essayant de contenir ses sanglots.

-Je suis en vie Rose. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est bien que tu essaies de prendre les choses comme ça.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice. Identiques à ceux de son frère.

-Bella… Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Pas vraiment… Tout est flou dans ma tête… Je sais juste que tu m'as beaucoup aidé… Merci.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, toi et moi, nous allons devenir de très bonnes amies.

Elle me serra les mains.

-Bee… ?

Je souris en voyant Emmet passer sa tête par la porte.

-Oh ! Emmet !

Il s'avança vers moi, je posais une main sur ma bouche en me rendant compte qu'il portait une grosse grappe de ballons. Il effleura doucement mon front d'un baiser affectueux.

-Tu nous as fait très peur. Charlie est en train de devenir fou à Forks…

Mon Dieu ! Il faut que je lui parle !

-Plus tard ma puce… Il sait déjà que tu s en sécurité maintenant. Mais je lui ais dit que tu as besoin de te reposer, et il comprend.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda Jasper.

Il était venu me voir alors que nous nous trouvions encore sur la route. Les mots qu'il m'avait dits, son attitude envers moi, m'avaient insufflés un peu de courage. Je vis comme il s'approcha d'Alice.

-Nous sommes mariés. M'apprit il.

-Oh…

Mon regard alla se poser sur celui qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude me regardaient comme si j'étais irréelle.

-Hey…

Lui dis je.

-Salut. Fit Edward, s'avançant un peu, mais gardant toutefois une certaine distance entre nous.

-Bee… On va vous laisser tous les deux. Mais on se voit demain, très tôt, okay ?

-D'accord.

Rose m'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne sortent tous. Me laissant seule avec Edward.

-Alors… Ca va ?

Je regardais ses mains bandées. Il les regarda à son tour.

-Oui… Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Heu… Et toi ?

-Ca va.

Je me redressais sur mon lit. Comme pour l lui prouver, sauf sue je grimaçais, mon corps me faisait mal. Et même si après avoir été soumise aux affreux, mais nécessaires, tests de la police, j'avais pu me doucher pour essayer d'enlever toute trace de Jacob sur moi…

-Tu…

Il soupira.

-Tu peux approcher tu sais. Lui dis je.

Il me sourit, et avança de quelques pas.

-Encore. L'encourageais je.

-C'est que… Jasper m'avait dit que tu n'allais pas…

Il soupira.

-Bee… J'ignore comment agir…

-Sois toi-même.

Il s'assit sur le lit et me caressa tendrement la joue.

-Bella, je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas commencer tout de suite une relation avec moi. Je suis prêt à attendre. Je veux juste te voir. Passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide.

-Edward, je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions arrêter de nous voir. C'est juste que… tu as raison, je ne peux pas commencer une relation alors que...

Je sentis ma voix se briser, ma gorge se nouer.

Ce que Jake m'avait fait me tourmentait encore. J'éprouvais beaucoup de difficulté à accepter qu'on me touche. Même Edward, lorsqu'il posait sa main sur moi, j'avais envie de me dégager. Mais en même temps, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa proximité.

Il essuya la larme qui m'avait trahie.

-Bon, je te promets de ne pas précipiter les choses. On va y aller petit à petit…

-Donne moi un peu de temps. J'ai besoin de me retrouver… De… D'essayer d'oublier…

-D'accord. Prends tout ton temps, tout ce que je demande c'est de ne plus être séparé de toi. Bee… Je t'aime.

-Je… t'aime aussi… Mais tout est si… Si difficile pour moi…

-Jure moi que tu ne m'écarteras pas de ta vie.

-Jamais plus.

Lui assurais je.

-Bonsoir…

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, nous interrompant.

-Votre amie doit se reposer. Vous pourrez la revoir demain matin. Lui dit elle.

Edward soupira.

-D'accord.

Il se leva, me caressa à nouveau sur la joue, lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi… Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et je tournais brusquement la tête. Son baiser atterrit sur mon nez. Il sourit en se redressant.

-Essaie de te reposer. On se revoit demain.

Je soupirais, le regardant partir.

J'ignorais comment j'allais pouvoir surmonter ce traumatisme, je ne savais pas si j'en serais capable… Mais Edward méritait amplement que j'essaie…

* * *

**Et voilà !! **

**J'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire !**

**Je tiens à rassurer certaines****, il nous reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin… Une dizaine peut être…**

**En tout cas, Edward et Bella vont rentrer à Forks au prochain chapitre, et il va commencer à l'aider à se reconstruire…**

**Bon, nous ne sommes pas encore aux 300 Reviews ! J'espère que nous y arriverons avec ce chapitre !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	13. Parler

**Bella POV**

« Jake se penchait trop près de moi, son regard pervers déversait sur moi des laves brûlantes, je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, je ne voulais plus le voir… J'entendis son rire triomphant, je voulais le repousser, mais j'étais comme pétrifiée… Une seule personne pouvait m'aider…

-Edward !!

Je criais, j'avais tellement besoin de lui.

-Edward ! »

-Bella ! Bella !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. C'était un cauchemar…

Je me redressais, en pleurs, couverte de sueur et il me prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini ma chérie.

Je le laissais me bercer. Son contact, frais et tendre apaisait celui rude et brûlant qu'avait laissé Jake sur moi.

Il me caressa les cheveux, me chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Peu à peu, je me sentis devenir calme…

Mais aussitôt que le rythme de mon cœur redevint normal, je le repoussais.

-Merci.

Il passa une main douce sur ma joue.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je suis là, pour toi.

J'hochais la tête et constatais qu'il faisait encore nuit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Après que l'infirmière t'ai donné des sédatifs pour que tu puisses dormir, j'ai insisté pour rester avec toi. J'étais assis là…

Il m'indiqua une petite chaise qui ne devait avoir rien de bien confortable…

-Quand tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, j'ai voulu te réveiller. Continua t-il.

Tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller, mais en fermant les yeux, le visage de Jake s'imposa à moi.

-Non, je… Je n'ai plus sommeil.

Il alla se réinstaller sur la chaise.

-Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne des somnifères ?

-Non.

Nous gardons le silence un long moment, je fixais le plafond. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire les prochains jours. Si à chaque fois que je voulais dormir je faisais ce genre de cauchemar… Je regardais Edward, je crus qu'il dormait, mais il me regardait lui aussi.

-A quoi penses tu ? Me demanda t-il.

-Je voudrais faire le vide dans ma tête.

-Et ?

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu devrais peut être parler.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Je voudrais arriver à oublier tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui.

-Je comprends.

-Dis moi… J'ai d'étranges souvenirs… Par exemple, lorsque j'ai parlé avec Jasper ou Alice… J'avais le sentiment de les avoir déjà vu, et d'être proche d'eux… Alors que je ne crois pas…

Il se pencha en avant, intéressé par la tournure de notre conversation.

-Tu as été dans le coma, tu sais ?

-Oui…

-Et pendant tout ce temps… Ca pourrait te sembler étrange, mais ton âme s'est détachée de ton corps et… Tu es venue me voir.

Je fronçais les sourcils… Et il me sourit.

-Tu étais… Comme un fantôme… Tu pouvais aller là ou tu voulais juste en le souhaitant. Tu… Je crois que tu as fini par aimer ça... C'est en grande partie grâce à toi qu'on a pu mener cette enquête et découvrir tout ce qui s'était réellement passé.

-C'es bizarre… Mais je te crois.

-A chaque fois que tu voulais retrouver ton corps… Ton esprit venait me voir. Je t'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup intrigué.

J'acquiesçais.

-Peut être que c'est ce parce que… Avant de tomber dans la foret… Je pensais à toi… Je voulais te revoir… J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir tu sais ?

Nous gardions à nouveau le silence.

-Que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Lui demandais je.

-Plus te lâcher. Je veux t'aider Bee. Je veux rester auprès de toi.

-Mais… Ca ne te fait pas peur… Je… Je ne serais plus comme avant…

-Mais tu seras toi avant tout. Peu m'importe. Je t'aime.

Il approcha sa chaise du lit et posa la tête près de mon épaule.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, et il parvint à m'arracher quelques rires jusqu'au petit matin.

Le médecin qui arriva ensuite m'était sympathique, il m'apporta son soutien, me dit que j'allais avoir besoin d'un psy et de l'affection de mes proches pour surmonter mon traumatisme. C'est pour quoi il préférait que je sorte au plus vite pour essayer de retrouver ma vie d'avant.

Alice et Rose arrivèrent dans la matinée.

-Tu as dormis ? Me demanda Rose.

-Un peu, et vous ?

Elle me sourit, s'empourprant légèrement.

-Un peu aussi. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. S'enquit elle avant que je lui demande la raison de sa rougeur.

-Tu sors aujourd'hui, et ce soir, nous embarquons pour Port Angeles.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu vas revoir Charlie!

-Oh… Mais Rose… Tu vas rester ici ?

-Non, je viens aussi.

Elle me serra la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de découvrir ta petite ville natale.

-Bella, je t'ai amené quelques vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer.

Alice sortit une veste et un jean du même bleu et une chemise blanche d'un sac, mais je ne reconnus pas mes vêtements.

-Tu les as acheté pour moi ?

Elle acquiesça, un sourire espiègle sur ses petites lèvres.

-Il ne fallait pas ! J'ai des vêtements…

-Hum… J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton armoire, et ce que j'y ai trouvé ne m'a pas plu du tout. Alors, je me suis permise…

Je pris la chemise dans ma main, elle était griffée, tout comme le pantalon.

-Mon Dieu…

-Bella, je te vois déjà en train de te disputer avec moi pour ces babioles !

-C'est que…

-Tais toi. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te doucher ?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller seule.

Je m'enfermais dans la minuscule petite douche de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle me revivifia et me réveilla un bon coup.

J'avais toujours des bleus, qui sûrement allaient prendre des semaines avant de s'en aller. La cicatrice sur mon front palissait, et en me coiffant, je pus la camoufler avec mes cheveux.

-Wow ! Tu es toute fraîche.

Emmet avait rejoint les filles et dès qu'il me vit, il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je reculais pour ne pas qu'il m'étreigne, mais il ne comprit pas mon geste, et m'encercla dans ses grands bras chauds.

-Non ! Emmet lâche moi !

Il obtempéra tout de suite et recula de plusieurs pas. Je vis à son expression déconcertée qu'il venait de comprendre mon malaise.

-Bee… Pardon.

Je reprenais peu à peu une respiration normale sous les regards de Rose, Alice et aussi Jasper qui se trouvait près de sa femme.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Fit gaiement Edward. Mais il s'aperçut tout de suite que l'atmosphère ne s'apprêtait pas à sa joie.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il me regarda.

-Rien.

Bougonnais je.

-Ce n'est rien Emmet…. Mais à l'avenir… Evite.

Il hocha la tête. Jasper s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, je suis psychologue à Forks. Si tu veux, je pourrais te suive. Qu'en penses tu ?

-Ca me va.

Edward s'était renseigné auprès d'Emmet pour savoir ce qui s'état passé et il le fusillait du regard.

-Je dois aller signer les papiers pour ma sortie de l'hôpital.

-Je t'accompagne ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Nous sortions tous les deux de la chambre pour nous diriger à l'accueil.

-Bella… Je suis désolé.

-J'ai dit que ce n'est rien. Je connais très bien Emmet. Il était habitué à me prendre comme ça dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il a compris le message.

-Bella… On enterre Lauren cet après midi… Je me demandais si… Tu voudrais…

-Oui. J'ai envie de lui dire au revoir.

D'un commun accord, nous nous rendions tous au cimetière. Je portais un énorme bouquet de roses blanches. Même si ma tenue n'avait rien adéquate, je tenais à rendre un dernier hommage à mon amie au destin si tragique. Il n'y avait pas foule pour son enterrement. En réalité, seuls Félix et le prêtre s'y étaient rendus.

Elle reposait maintenant à coté de sa mère…

-Lauren… On les a eut. Lui dis je, déposant le bouquet de roses.

-Nous vous avons vengé mon ange… Et maintenant, je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil.

Penser à moi avant tout…

Même si je savais que ça allait m'être très difficile.

Après lui avoir fait mes adieux, il était déjà l'heure pour nous de nous rendre à l'aéroport. L'heure pour moi de prendre un nouveau départ.

-En première classe !! S'enthousiasma Rose. Je lui souris. C'était bien la première fois que nous allions voyager en première classe !

Edward s'installa à coté de moi, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable, Jasper et Alice étaient face à nous, tandis qu'Emmet et Rose étaient de l'autre coté.

Je remarquais qu'ils se souriaient beaucoup et partageaient des messes basses. Edward vit mon regard et me sourit.

-Oui, je crois qu'ils sont ensemble. M'apprit il. Ils se sont beaucoup approcher. Et j'ai l'impression qu'Emmet craque vraiment pour ton amie.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Nous dit Alice. Elle se blottissait contre son époux et poursuivit :

-C'était comme une évidence. Un peu comme pour vous. Je savais que vous finiriez par être à nouveau réunis. C'était obligé.

Je regardais par le hublot, songeuse.

Edward méritait sans doute mieux qu'une loque telle que moi. Son simple contact me pétrifiait. Je me rappelais de notre nuit d'amour… J'avais été audacieuse, féminine, sensuelle… Mais j'avais l'impression que je ne retrouverais plus jamais cette Bella. J'avais été dégoûtée du sexe. L'expression du plaisir que Jake avait éprouvé en me faisant sienne m'avait écoeurée… J'eus le malheur de fermer les yeux. Et tout se repassa dans ma tête…

-Bee, ça suffit, réveilles toi !

J'avais une envie de vomir, un vertige… J'éclatais en sanglots.

Voilà ce que j'étais devenue. Une vraie madeleine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dureras pas. Me dit Jasper, d'une voix apaisante. Les premiers temps sont les plus durs, il te faudra affronter tes démons, les vaincre, mais je sais que tu réussiras.

Il avait l'air si confiant. Sans me rendre compte, ma tête s'était posée contre l'épaule sure d'Edward.

Je venais de me rendre compte que lorsque le contact était effectué par moi, il m'était supportable… Et même nécessaire. Car cette fois ci, en fermant les yeux, rien ne se passa. Je pus faire le vide. Et dormir.

-Bee… Réveilles toi, on est arrivé.

Le soleil venait de se lever à Port Angeles.

Emmet s'étira et réveilla Rose qui ronflait à coté de lui.

-Bee… Elle ronfle tout le temps ? Me demanda t-il, la bougeant légèrement.

-Malheureusement oui. Mais c'est son seul défaut. Lui souris je.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais avec. Allé marmotte ! Debout !

-Non…

Nous lâchions tous un petit rire. Mais Rose finit par se lever.

-Charlie sera là. Me dit Emmet.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Ca me fit du bien de sourire.

-Ca me fait beaucoup de bien de te voir sourire.

Me dit Edward, me regardant avec une tendresse infinie qui me toucha en plein coeur.

Il me prit la main pour sortir, et je ne le repoussais pas. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

-Bee !!

Mon père courrait vers moi. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, mais je ne pus éviter de me cacher légèrement dans le dos d'Edward pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape dans ses bras.

-Papa !

Il arriva devant moi, un peu essoufflé, mais… Soulagé.

Edward me lâcha la main, m'encourageant à aller embrasser mon père.

C'était mon père !

Me répétais je.

Néanmoins, la chaleur qui irradiait de lui me fit le repousser, beaucoup trop vite à son goût en jugeais je par son expression.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi ma chérie.

-Mais je suis là maintenant.

-Chérie… J'ai appris tout ce qui t'a arrivé… Je…

Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me fixa.

-Je ne laisserais plus personne s'approcher de toi.

-Chef Swan. Intervint Edward.

Je me retournais, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres en voyant son expression sérieuse.

-Oh ! Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille.

Charlie lui serra la main.

-Le shérif m'a appris que vous allez être placé sous surveillance. Mais rassurez vous, nous n'allons pas être dur avec vous.

-Merci, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward.

-Dans ce cas, Edward, merci d'avoir défoncer la gueule du monstre qui a touché ma petite fille.

Edward hocha la tête.

-C'était naturel.

-Charlie…

-Quand à toi Emmet, on va devoir une bonne discussion.

Emmet hocha la tête. Rose s'avança :

-Monsieur Swan ! Bee m'a tellement parlée de vous.

-Tu dois être Rose.

-Oui.

-Tu es la bienvenue. J'ai préparé la chambre d'amis pour toi.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Charlie, je suis la sœur d'Edward, Alice, j'aimerais vous accompagner chez vous si c'est possible.

Charlie la regarda puis hocha la tête.

Elle embrassa Jasper avant que nous partions.

Edward me tendit un téléphone portable.

-J'ai enregistré mon numéro. Tu m'appelles dès que tu en as envie.

Il déposa un baiser raide sur mon front, profitant que mon père discute avec Jasper qui lui disait qu'il était psychologue.

J'avais ouvert les vitres et malgré l'air glacé qui gelais mon visage, je me laissais aller à regarder la route qui nous menait à la maison. Ces forets verdoyants m'avaient vraiment beaucoup manqué… Tout comme notre petite maison…

Je la fis visiter à Alice et Rose, lui montrant sa chambre, en face de la mienne.

Papa ne savait pas comment agir avec moi. Tout le monde était comme lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

La présence des filles lui facilita un peu les choses, mais lorsque Alice proposa à Rose de sortir chercher un repas pour ce soir, dans l'unique but de me laisser seule avec lui, il stressa à mort.

-Papa, ne panique pas. Lui dis je. M'asseyant devant lui dans notre petite cuisine.

-Bee… Je… Dis moi, que veux tu que je fasses ?

-Rien, sois comme d'habitude. Papa, j'aimerais oublier tout ça. C'est impossible, c'est vrai mais…

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. J'aimerais aller prendre un bon bain. D'accord ?

-Vas y.

Je retrouvais peu à peu mes marques. Ma chambre n'avait pas changée, tout était exactement comme avant. Je regrettais d'être partie. D'avoir quitter toute cette innocence…

Je pris mon bain, je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette et me regardais dans le miroir. Et je le vis.

J'hurlais à pleins poumons, me cachant le visage, je me laissais glisser sur le sol glacé.

-Bee ! Calme toi... Chérie, c'est papa…

Charlie m'obligea à le regarder.

Pendant une seconde, j'avais revu Jake, debout à me regarder…

-Ma chérie…

-Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas !!

Je le repoussais violemment et il tomba sur le sol. Je me levais brusquement et courus m'enfermer ans ma chambre. Je m'emmitouflais rapidement dans un grand peignoir et tombais sir mon lit.

Comment allais je faire ??

Je me mis à pleurer, crier…

Charlie tapait sur la porte de ma chambre comme un fou, et il finit par la dé*foncer. Il me retrouva, recroquevillée sur moi-même.

-Bee…

Sa voix acheva de me déchirer.

J'étais brisée, et je faisais souffrir ceux qui m'aimaient aussi…

-Papa… Je t'en supplie… Aides moi…

-Je suis la ma chérie…

Cette fois ci, je me laissais aller contre lui et pleurais de tout mon soul.

-Papa est là…

Je me retrouvais comme une petite fille contre lui…

Ensuite, il m'écouta. Je lui racontais tout. Même si je voyais qu'il souffrait aussi… Mais j'avais besoin de lui parler… De me vider.

C'était une étape difficile à franchir. Mais nécessaire pour que je puisse continuer à vivre…

* * *

**Hum… C'est triste, je sais… Un peu dépriment aussi…**

**Mais c'est un passage obligé. Au prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à aller mieux…**

**Je le publierais dès que possible. Et plus j'aurais de Reviews, plus vite ça se fera !**

**Alors, n'oubliez pas le bouton vert !**

**Merci.**

**BoisouXoXo !**


	14. Ensemble

**Edward POV**

J'avais résisté à appeler Bella, je devais la laisser avec son père. Je ne devais pas trop la coller… La laisser respirer.

Mais passer toute une journée sans la voir fut une torture.

Pour me changer les idées, je décidais de me rendre chez ma mère. Elle devait sans doute m'en vouloir à cause de mon départ précipité. D'autant plus que je ne l'avais pas appelé le jour de Noël… Elle qui tenait tellement aux traditions…

Ce fut papa qui m'ouvrit.

-Ed ! Tu es rentré !

Il me fit une accolade et me permit d'entrer.

-Salut. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël… Malgré le retard...

-Alice m'a appelé pour me dire que tu viendrais sûrement nous voir après être parti comme un voleur.

-Maman…

-Elle est dans tous ses états ! Je pense que cette fois, tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner.

-Je suis parti pour une bonne raison. Lui expliquais je.

-Je sais, Charlie m'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à sa fille. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux… Enfin, physiquement, parce que moralement…

Je soupirais.

-Qui est ce que j'entends ? Ne serait ce pas mon fils indigne ?

Esmée entra dans le salon, avec une expression sévère.

-Maman… Joyeux Noël…

-Noël c'était avant hier je te rappelle. Et je n'ai eu aucun coup de fil de ta part.

Je me levais, et la pris dans mes bas.

-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Lorsque je me séparais, son visage s'était adoucit.

-Je sais… Ton père m'a tout dit. Même si j'avoue que je suis fière de toi… J'ai du mal à comprendre… Tu connaissais Bella ?

-Oui. Je… J'ai eu une relation avec elle il y a quelques temps. Leur avouais je.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Il y a quelques temps ? Mais… C'est encore une enfant !

-Maman, elle est majeure et vaccinée.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Tu l'aimes, c'est ça.

Lâcha t-elle, fataliste.

-Oui ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état !

-Mais tu te rends compte que par sa faute, tu risques d'aller en prison ?

Elle se releva, et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison.

-Moi non plus. Mais si je dois y aller, j'irais. De toute façon, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Si j'avais eu le courage, j'aurais tué ce monstre.

-Edward… Ce que tu dis est grave. Fit papa. Je les regardais tour à tour.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? J'aurais pensé que vous auriez été heureux d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

-C'est une adolescente qui s'est fait violée ! Tu crois que c'est un bon choix ?

-C'est une femme qui a besoin de mon aide maman. Elle a besoin de mon amour.

-Mais que peut elle te donner en échange ?

Je soupirais.

-Maman, je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je pense que je vais y aller.

-Reste encore un peu. Insista papa.

-Excuse moi Edward, fit Esmée. Je suis juste préoccupée. Mets toi à ma place ! Tu disparais presque à la veille de Noël pour sauver une inconnue et tu reviens sous la surveillance de la police, attendant ton procès ! Chéri, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour ça… Tu es un brillant chirurgien… Avec cette affaire... Tu risques de tout perdre…

-Je risque de perdre mon travail papa ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Enfin… Peut être… L'hôpital a une certaine notoriété et…

-Eh ben ! Vous trouvez que je ne suis plus assez bon médecin.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-C'est génial. Je trouve que je peux compter sur le soutien et ma belle et merveilleuse famille pour affronter les coups durs.

Fis je, sarcastique.

-Edward… Arrête de dire des idioties Nous te soutenons ! Esmée me regardait avec des yeux implorants. Tu dois juste nous donner un coup de main, arrête de voir cette fille. Reprends toi…

-Maman, il est hors de question que j'arrête de voir Bella. Je ne suis plus un gamin à qui tu a le droit d'interdire des choses ! Je suis désolé, mais je préférerais tout perdre plutôt que de devoir arrêter de la voir.

-Y compris moi ?

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

Elle était ma mère. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Mais depuis le jour où elle s'était mise en tête de me marier avec sa Tanya qu'elle trouvait parfaite, elle avait changée. Elle rêvait de me voir casé, d'autant plus que ma petite soeur l'était déjà. Mais apparemment elle trouvait que je n'avais pas fait le bon choix.

-Y compris toi.

Lui dis je avant de sortir.

Carlisle courra après moi.

-Edward ! Arrête !

-Papa, inutile d'insister.

-Edward ! Ta mère ne mérite pas à ça !

-C'est elle qui l'a voulu !

-Non ! Elle ne veut que ton bien !

-Papa, sincèrement, que penses tu de ce que j'ai fait et de Bella.

Je me tournais pour l'avoir en face de moi.

-Mon fils, je te trouve courageux. Si un homme aurait touché ma femme… Je n'aurais pas pu avoir assez de sang froid pour le garder en vie. Mais ta mère n'a pas totalement tort. Bella est détruite. Elle ne se reconstruira peut être jamais… Et toi… Tu… Je refuse de te voir foutre ta vie en l'air pour elle.

Je secouais la tête, déçu de son raisonnement.

-Pour quelle raison l'hôpital devrait me renvoyer si je continue à la voir ? Elle est majeure, nous ne faisons rien de mal ! Et ce que j'ai fait…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, du moins, personnellement. Edward, tu as mis cet homme dans un état végétatif ! Ca montre que tu es capable d'être extrêmement violent, on s'interrogera sur tes capacités à garder ton calme, rappelle toi qu'avant de prendre ton congés, tu avais déjà certaines difficultés…

-J'étais suremené, tu l'as dit toi même.

-Je suis ton père ! Mon avis ne comptera pas !

-Okay… Et bien si on me renvoie, alors tant pis.

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture.

-Il va falloir que tu parles à ta mère…

-Une autre fois, peut être.

Pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je m'empressais de rentrer chez moi. Avant de partir, j'avais laissé l'appartement dans un désordre pas possible. Je profitais du temps qui me restait pour ranger. Les paroles de ma mère résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. J'avais tellement de mal à la reconnaître… Elle était quelqu'un de tellement agréable à vivre et de tolérant…

Bella n'avait pas besoin d'avoir affaire à ce genre de personnes. Bella avait besoin de moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me coucher, je n'y tins plus. Je composai le numéro du portable que je lui avais donné.

Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Edward ?

Je souris en entendant sa petite voix.

-Hey… Ca va ?

-Oui… J'allais justement t'appeler.

-Comment ça se passe avec Charlie ?

-Bien… Nous… Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai tout dit. Et… Je dois avouer que je me sens mieux.

-C'est bien. Il ne fallait pas que tu gardes tout ça pour toi.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai rendu visite à mes parents.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Bien, Alice est toujours chez toi ?

-Non. Elle est rentrée chez elle. Rose et papa sont déjà allé se coucher…

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Et toi ?

-J'allais essayer de dormir. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

Nous gardions un instant le silence.

-Bon…

Commencions nous en même temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Lui demandais je rapidement.

-J'allais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et toi ?

-La même chose.

Nous riions bêtement.

-J'espère que je ne ferais pas de cauchemars. Me dit elle.

-Tu…

J'hésitais…

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Oh… Non… Tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir si je suis loin de toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

Je l'entendis sourire de l'autre coté de la ligne.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais papa te tuerais s'il te trouvait dans ma chambre.

-Tu penses que le fait d'avoir pu te sauver la vie ne jouera pas en ma faveur ?

-Je ne pense pas... Franchement, une fois Emmet était entré dans ma chambre pour me déposer un CD et papa l'avait défendu d'entrer à la maison pendant au moins 6 mois. Alors…

-6 mois de plus sans toi me serait invivable.

-On pourrait se voir ailleurs. Me dit elle.

-Tu veux un rencard ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... Je me demandais juste comment tu avais deviné ?

Je ne pus éviter de lâcher un petit rire.

-Je lis dans les pensés.

-Oh… Alors je serais d'accord pour qu'on se voie demain ?

-Je ne sais pas… Papa a prit sa journée pour être avec moi.

-Après demain alors…

-D'accord.

-Je passerais te chercher pour aller déjeuner.

-D'accord. Il me tarde d'être à après demain.

-Si tu dors ça passera vite, tu verras.

-Si je dors… Oui. Bon…

Elle soupira.

-Bye.

-Dors bien.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois après que l'on ait accroché que je me rendis compte que nous avions oublié quelque chose…

Je voulus la rappeler, mais finalement j'y renonçais. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Tachant de trouver le sommeil.

Mais au bout de trois longues heures, je me levais.

J'avais besoin de la voir.

Juste pour me rassurer qu'elle aille bien.

J'arrêtais la voiture juste devant chez elle.

Tout était éteint. Tout était calme. Elle devait sûrement dormir. J'allais repartir lorsque je vis qu'on venait d'allumer la lumière d'une chambre à l'étage. J'hésitai un moment, puis décidais d'y aller.

Une fois devant a porte je me demandais quelle démarche suivre…

Frapper à la porte… Ca réveillerait tout le monde.

Je fis donc le tour et me postais devant la fenêtre d'où je voyais la lumière. Et téléphonais. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, elle décrocha :

-Oui ?

-Tu dors ?

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Toi non plus ?

-Non. J'ai besoin de te voir.

-Essaie de passer demain.

-Je regardais ma montre. Il était minuit passé.

-Théoriquement, nous sommes déjà, demain. Et… Figure toi, que je suis devant chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-Et il fait un froid de canard !

Ajoutais je.

Je la vis se pencher par la fenêtre et je lui fis signe de la main.

-Attends, je vais t'ouvrir, fais le tour, je t'ouvre par derrière.

Je m'empressais de me rendre là où elle m'avait indiquée.

Elle portait un pyjama et un grand peignoir par dessus.

-Salut.

-Hey…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oh… Heu… Oui.

Nous nous souriions, un peu gêné.

-Tu veux du café ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Non. En fait… Si tu veux… On pourrait aller dans ta chambre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Je lui souris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire. Je voudrais juste arriver à effacer ces vilains cernes de tes petits yeux.

Lui dis je, les touchant du bout des doigts.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Allé, tu as peut être besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour bien dormir. Tu dois sûrement avoir une petite chaise.

Elle me sourit.

-Ma chambre est en désordre.

Sur l'instant, je ne la cru pas, mais en entrant, je m'aperçu que « désordre », était un euphémisme.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Pétage de plombs.

-Je comprends…

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu… Tu pourrais peut être… T'allonger près de moi.

-Tu en es sure ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Je m'allongeais donc, essayant de m'éloigner un maximum d'elle.

-J'ai pu parler à papa.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis. Tu veux le faire avec moi ?

-Non…

Elle bailla.

-J'ai sommeil.

-Tu sais ce qu'on a oublié tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais.

-Edward… Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu le sais bien.

Nous gardions à nouveau le silence et ou bout d'un moment, je me mis à lui susurrer une mélodie…

-C'est beau…

Chuchota t-elle.

-Elle est de toi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux étaient fermés. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Je le lui caressais tendrement. Ma Bella avait tellement souffert. J'effleurais la petite cicatrice sur son front… En ne pus éviter de soupirer. Sa respiration calme et soutenue m'indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Je me tournais et me perdis dans ma contemplation jusqu'à ce que moi aussi je m'endorme dans un profond sommeil.

-Hey…

Je grognais en sentant une main chaude me secouer.

-Edward !

J'ouvrais un oeil, ce n'était pas Bella…

-Rose ?

-Salut ! Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais là.

J'allais m'asseoir, mais je dus auparavant écarter doucement la tête de Bella sur mon ventre.

-Rose me sourit.

-Je te conseille de déguerpir avant que Charlie ne se réveille.

-Quelle heure est il ?

-6 heures du matin.

-Okay…

Je me levais et regardais Bella, toujours endormie.

-Dis lui que…

-Je sais. Je le lui drais.

Je descendis à pas de chat des escaliers.

-Charlie ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu. J'avais eu de la chance cette fois ci…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Les choses vont commencer à aller mieux pour Bee… Mais pas trop pour Edward… Enfin, c'est ça la vie, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Tenez, vous par exemple, mes très chères lectrices A DO REES, sans qui je ne serais rien du tout… Je suis sure que vous voudriez avoir la suite tout de suite… Mais non ! Il va vous falloir attendre demain !**

**On se lit avec toujours le même plaisir !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	15. Décisions

**Bella POV**

-Bee…

Une bonne odeur de café m'enveloppa. Je frottais mes yeux avant de les ouvrir et de tomber sur le sourire de Rose. Elle tenait une tasse de café d'où je voyais encore la fumée sortir.

-Hey… Salut.

Je m'assis, et je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Je regardais la place vide qu'il avait laissée à coté de moi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Me demanda Rose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Non… Tout va bien.

Je pris la tasse qu'elle me tendait :

-Merci.

Elle se leva.

-Charlie t'attend dans la cuisine. Et Edward m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait à la folie.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café.

-Merde ! Rose ! Tu aurais pu me le dire…

-Ben quoi ? Je voulais voir si tu voulais te confier à moi avant… Mais apparemment, la demoiselle est une petite cachottière.

-Je ne pense pas être la seule à vouloir dissimuler la vérité.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Je sais très bien qu'entre Emmet et toi…

-Je vais me doucher !

-Attends !

Elle ferma la porte pour ne pas avoir à me répondre. C'était bien Rose ça. Elle allait terminer ses études, moi, je les commençais, sans aucune envie… Surtout si je devais repartir en Alaska.

Je me levais et pris le chemin de la cuisine. Papa était assis devant une assiette de pancakes pas trop cramés lorsqu'il me vit, il eut un large sourire.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour papa.

Je m'installais en face de lui.

-C'est toi qui les a fait ?

Il hocha la tête et m'en servit un, tout en me tendant le sirop d'érable.

-C'est pas mal !

-J'ai du apprendre un peu durant ton absence…

Je soupirais.

-Papa… J'aurais voulu savoir… Tu sais que… Je n'aime pas ce que je fais à la fac…et…

Il déposa ses couverts, sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais de lui dire.

-Tu veux arrêter ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Mais… Tu penses à ton avenir ? Si tu arrêtes… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Chérie, tu es tellement intelligente…

-Papa, je les reprendrais put être… Mais là, j'ai besoin de temps. Je voudrais rester ici, avec toi.

-Bee… Tu as peur de retourner en Alaska ?

-En partie… Mais ce n'est pas que ça… J'ai envie de me consacrer à ce que j'aime…

-La peinture est un passe temps.

-Peut être, mais j'aime ça. Partout où je suis allé, les gens considèrent que j'ai beaucoup de talents. Alors… Laisse moi essayer de percer…

- A ton age, ce sont les études avant tout !

-Papa…

-Charlie, excuse moi de me mêler de ça…

Fit Rose, se mettant debout, dans mon dos, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je voulus me dégager, mais je me mis dans la tête qu'il s'agissait de Rose. Mon amie.

-Bella a besoin de se reconstruire, et si elle veut rester ici et peindre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu las pousses à repartir à Anchorage. Tu l'as dis toi-même, elle est intelligente, elle peut prendre ses décisions seule.

Mon père me regarda longuement…

-Bien… Je pense que ta décision est prise.

-Oui.

-Alors je dois me résigner.

-Papa…Je sais que je te déçois…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Bee, tu ne me déçois pas… C'est moi… Je veux dire que… C'est de ma faute s'il t'est arrivé tout ça… Si je t'avais écouté depuis le début… Quand tu me disais que tu ne voulais pas aller là bas… Rien…

Je me levais. J'hésitais un moment, mais finalement, je le pris dans mes bras. C'était mon père. Me criais je dans la tête.

-Papa… Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute okay ?

On frappa à la porte et il essuya rapidement ses larmes pour aller déposer nos plats dans l'évier. Rose alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour…

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de Sue…

-Sue !

-Bee ! Ma jolie petite Bee !

Elle m'embrassa affectueusement. Mais comme à mon habitude désormais, je reculais rapidement.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va… Mais entre ! Oh… Je te présente mon amie, Rose. Rose, voici Sue, la petite amie de papa.

Je leur souriais tour à tour, et papa s'approcha de nous, je lisais l'étonnement sur son visage…

-Bee…Comment le sais tu ?

J'ouvris la bouche… Cherchant rapidement une explication logique… Mais je n'en trouvais pas… Ca m'avait semblé… Naturel…

-Laisse moi deviner, Emmet t'a tout dit ! S'enquit Sue.

Je lui souris, acquiesçant.

-Ce garnement, je te jure… Je voulais te le dire à ton retour… Sue et moi… Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés.

-C'est bien. C'est très bien papa. Je suis contente pour vous.

-Dis moi, Bee, comment tu te sents ?

-Mieux Sue. Je me sens mieux.

-Et… Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle.

-Non. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta journée .

-Si ça peut te soulager…

-J'ai dit non. Fis je, d'une voix plus ferme.

-D'accord…

Un silence gêné s'installa…

-Bee, Alice voulait qu'on se retrouve en ville pour déjeuner… Intervint Rose.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas rester ici avec nous ? Me proposa mon père.

-Non, j'aimerais sortir un peu. Je vais me doucher et j'arrive.

Je soupirais. Je commençais à en avoir marre des regards compatissants que m'offraient tout l monde depuis mon arrivée. Etre la fille du chef de la police n'aidait pas… J'avais grandis ici, tout le monde me connaissait plus ou moins… Et sortir ne fit pas une si bonne idée que ça. Entre les messes basses et les regards appuyés, sans oublier les :

« -Bonjour Bella… Comment ça va ? »

J'avais tout le loisir d'être complètement gênée. Alice eut le chic de choisir le restaurant le plus bondé pour nous retrouver.

-Tout le monde nous regarde. Me chuchota Rose.

-Non, tout le monde me regarde. Rectifiais je.

J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite, mais c'était sans compter Alice qui se leva et cria :

-Bee ! Rose ! C'est par ici !!

Gé-Nial !

-Alice… On t'avait vu.

-Je sais. Je voulais juste que ces personnes aient une bonne raison de vous regarder.

Fit elle très fort. Je souris en voyant comment les gens détournèrent instantanément le regard.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta première soirée chez toi ? Me sourit elle.

Rose pouffa.

-Bien. Admis je. En tout cas, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Par exemple… Si Charlie vous avait surpris, Edward et toi…

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal.

-Edward ?

-Oui, je l'ai réveillé tôt ce matin. Il dormait avec Bee.

-Oh… C'est mignon…À quelle heure il est arrivé ? Me demanda Rose.

-Vers minuit. Nous n'avions pas pu dormir. Et il est venu.

-Tu avais fait un cauchemar ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Jazz dit que ça s'arrêtera. Quand comptes tu commencer à le voir ?

-Le plus tôt possible en fait.

-Avant que tu ne retournes à la fac ?

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Lui appris je.

Alice me sourit.

-Tu n'aimais pas ce que tu faisais ?

-Non. Je détestais ça… En fait… J'aimerais être peintre…

-Elle est géniale. Fit Rose.

-N'exagère pas…

-Je t'en prie, tes toiles sont somptueuses…

-Je pense que tu prends une bonne décision Bee. Ajouta Alice. Tu dois te consacrer à ce que tu aimes. Et j'ai un bon pressentiment. Je te sens sur la bonne voie.

-Merci de me dire tout ça, ça m'encourage vraiment. Vus étés un réel soutien pou moi les filles.

-C'est normal, on t'aime. Me sourit Rose.

-Ca va être difficile pour toi non ? On s'était habituée à être ensemble…

-Tu vas me manquer, c'est sur, mais il ne me reste plus qu'un semestre, et j'aimerais venir m'installer ici… Après...

-C'est vrai ?

-Hum… Quelque chose me dit que ça un rapport avec un grand brun… Fit Alice.

-C'est pour Emmet ??

-Hum… Oui… J'attends de voir ce que ça donne…

Après le déjeuner, elles m'accompagnèrent pour m'acheter de nouveaux pinceaux et de la peinture. Alice nous laissa pour rendre visite à ses parents. Nous rentrions tôt chez moi, et Emmet était là.

-Salut !

Son sourire éclatant ne m'était pas seulement destiné…

-Hey… Comment ça va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Ca va. Tu as parlé à mon père ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Je vais devoir bosser… Bosser… Et bosser… Mais sinon, j'ai ma soirée.

Je lui souris.

-Rose… Ca te dirait de venir dîner ce soir avec moi ?

-Heu…

Elle me regarda, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien sur qu'elle le veut. Elle en meure d'envie. Lui répondis je.

-Bella… Je croyais que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec moi… Me dit elle.

-Pas du tout. Ce soir, j'ai envie de peindre.

-Tu t'es remise à peindre ?

-Eh oui. J'indiquais à Emmet tout ce qu'on avait acheté.

-C'est une bonne chose. Me sourit Sue. Elle et mon père m'observaient avec attention. Je m'obligeais à leur sourire.

J'allais mieux.

Je voulais que tout le monde le pense. J'en avais assez d'être le centre de leur attention. J'avais l'impression qu'a chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce, l'atmosphère changeait et ils voulaient tous savoir si j'allais bien, si je me remettais… Et ça me tapait sur les nerfs.

J'aidais Rose à choisir une tenue. Un peu simple, pas trop affriolante…

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Superbe.

Je la regardais ajuster son décolleté. Elle semblait stresser.

-Emmet t'a dit où il allait t'emmener ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non ? Il m'a juste dit de ne pas trop en faire. D'après toi, je devrais ramasser mes cheveux ou… Les laisser libres ?

-Libre c'est mieux.

Elle était très belle… Elle pétillait, elle était sensuelle et insouciante… Je me surpris à l'envier…

Je me demandais quand je pourrais retrouver ce dynamisme… Je regardais mon reflet à coté du sien. J'avais maigri, mes joues se creusaient, j'avais toujours des cernes, mes cheveux étaient tout mous… Je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait me trouver.

Je croisais le regard de Rose.

-Oh… Bee…

Elle se retourna et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

-Non. Va avec lui et amuse toi !

Elle descendit retrouver Emmet qui venait d'arriver.

Je dînais ave Charlie et Sue. Elle m'apprit que Leah allait sûrement travailler à l'hôpital désormais. Elle était heureuse que sa fille reste ici.

Je montais tôt dans ma chambre, je voulais peindre. J'ignorais quoi exactement.

Debout devant la toile encore toute blanche… Je fermais les yeux.

Je pris une profonde respiration, m'obligeant à les garder fermés, malgré la présence de Jale derrière mes paupières closes…

Je sursautais lorsque mon téléphone sonna… Edward…

-Allo ?

-Salut ! Comment…

-Ca va ! Je vais bien ! Je suis en pleine forme.

J'essuyais en même temps une larme sur ma joue.

-Bella… Je sais que c'est faux.

-Oui ! C'est totalement faux ! Et alors ! Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort !

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non. Pas ce soir. J'ai envie d'être seule.

-Tu es sure.

-Oui.

-C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ?

-Oui.

Je souris.

-J'ai hâte de te voir.

-Où vas-tu m'emmener ?

-Tu verras. Mais mets des baskets et un jean.

-Hum… D'accord. Alors à demain.

-A demain…

-Oh. Edward, avant que je n'oublie…

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Bee. Je t'adore.

Je raccrochais… Et soudain je trouvais l'inspiration… Je me mis à peindre toute la nuit, les coups de pinceaux allaient tout seuls…

J'entendis Rose rentrer assez tard et essaye na pas trop faire de bruit. Mais en voyant la lumière dans ma chambre… Elle frappa à ma porte.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non…

Elle me regarda, j'étais couverte de peinture…

-Ca a été ?

-Oui… Emmet a été génial. On est allé à la falaise et on a dîner dans sa voiture C'était romantique…

Elle me sourit.

-Et toi… Qu'est ce que tu as peint ? Je peux voir ?

Je serrais les lèvres, regardant les résultats de ces heures d'acharnement…

-D'accord.

Rose fit le tour et je vus une grande surprise sur ses traits.

-Bee… C'est magnifique… Tu l'as fait avec… Je ne trouve même pas les mots…

-Ce n'est pas encore bien terminé…

-En tout cas, c'est réussit.

J'observais la toile, satisfaite.

* * *

**Salut !**

**Bon, chapitre assez calme, Bella prend son temps, et des décisions essentielles pour elle. Demain… Et oui ! Un chapitre demain !**

**Alors demain, Edward sera présent dans l chapitre, il va emmener Bella déjeuner et ils vont passer une bonne journée !**

**J'ai vu qu'on approchait des 400 Reviews ! Ca me fait très, très plaisir ! Merci !**

**Alors, à demain !**

**BisouXoXo !**

**PS :**

**J'ai posté la suite de mon autre OS Allocop ! Donc, si ça vous interesse… Elle s'appelle :**

**Passion ****à Haut Risque !**


	16. L'ange

**Bella POV**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me sentais fatiguée. Au contraire. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu terminer ma toile. Et j'étais pressée de retrouver Edward pour le déjeuner…

Je pris une douche rapide et je me levais avant tout le monde pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. Papa allait travailler aujourd'hui… Et je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour le réveillon.

-Bee… Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Oui. Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il était déjà près à reprendre du service.

Je le servais son petit déjeuner et j'en profitais pour lui demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire pour le réveillon ?

-Nous avons été invité à la soirée annuelle des Cullen cette année. M'apprit il.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais si tu préfères, on pourrait rester tranquillement ici.

-Non, je voudrais y aller…

Je l'accompagnais dans son repas avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je décidais de faire un peu le ménage. Sue avait du s'occuper un peu de ça durant mon absence, mais j'avais envie de bouger, d'autant plus qu'il était encore très tôt.

Quand Rose se réveilla, j'avais presque fini.

-Alors ma toute belle, tu as l'air en forme.

-Comme toi. Lui souris je.

-Bee, Alice m'a demandé de te dire d'aller prendre rendez vous avec Jasper à l'hôpital.

-Oh…

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui, comme Edward et toi allez déjeuner, je retrouverais Emmet à sa pause. Me sourit elle.

-D'accord.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il a prévu de t'emmener ?

-Du tout.

-Et tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

-Ben oui…

Il m'avait demandé de porter des basquets, j'avais mis un bon jean et un sweet shirt ample dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise et amassé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Et pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit. Lui interdis je.

Ensuite, nous allions à l'hôpital. Jasper avait son cabinet de psychologue là bas. Il parlait à un de ses collègues quand nous arrivions. Dès qu'il nous vit, il s'approcha de nous…

-Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Bonjour Jasper, je suis venu prendre rendez vous.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Charlotte, ma secrétaire de te réserver quelques séances. Me sourit il.

-Et… Je commence quand ?

-La semaine prochaine. Tu es mon premier rendez vous de l'année.

-Je devrais m'estimer heureuse ?

-Alice t'a telle parlée de la soirée qui aura lieu chez mes beaux parents ?

-En fait, c'est papa qui m'a appris que nous y étions invité ce matin.

-J'espère qu'on se verra là bas. Me dit il. Bien que je conçoive que tu n'as peut être pas envie de te mêler à autant de monde…

-Non. Je crois que j'irais… Ce serait l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer les parents d'Alice et d'Edward.

-Bella, je dois y aller, j'ai des patients à voir. Rose.

Il nous salua et entra à nouveau dans son cabinet.

J'allais voir sa secrétaire pour connaître l'heure exacte de notre rendez vous.

Rose et moi sortions de l'hôpital lorsqu'un médecin me bouscula.

A son contact, je sentis comment ma respiration se coupa.

-Vous pourriez faire attention ! S'indigna Rose. Je croisais le regard du jeune médecin.

-Excusez moi, j'étais pressé. Me sourit il. Vous allez bien ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Vous êtes toute pale…

Je reculais et rencontrais la paroi du mur…

Il s'approchait de moi…

Je respirais plus vite maintenant. Mon coeur battait comme un fou contre ma poitrine… Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux…

Calme toi Bella ! Me criais je. Mais c'était impossible… Le médecin leva une main et la posa sur main front.

-Ca va ?

-Je vais bien ! Hurlais je. Ecartant brusquement sa main brûlante.

-Laissez nous s'il vous plait. Fit Rose, fixant le médecin qui avait l'air préoccupé.

-Vous êtes son amie ? Vous êtes venues pour une consultation ?

-Non, nous avions besoin d'un rendrez vous avec le docteur Withlock. Maintenant il faut qu'on parte.

Je croisais mes bras, me recroquevillant avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je laissais l'air glacé me remplir les poumons…

-Bee…

-Ca va… C'est passé.

-Si tu veux, j'appelle Edward pour lui dire que tu ne te sens pas bien…

-Rose, c'est bon.

Je la déposais au poste et repris le chemin de la maison. Edward était déjà arrivé et était debout contre sa voiture.

-Bonjour Bella.

Son sourire fut comme une bouffée d'air fraîche pour moi.

-Bonjour Edward. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver. Où étais tu ?

-A l'hôpital. J'avais besoin de prendre rendez vous avec Jasper.

-Et toi ?

-Je nous préparais notre déjeuner chez moi. Tu viens avec moi.

J'entrais donc dans sa voiture.

-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Dans un endroit que j'adore… Il faut marcher un peu, mais ça vaut le coup. Surtout en hiver.

-Tu savais que j'étais invitée à ta soirée ? Lui demandais je.

-Ce n'est pas ma soirée, ce sont mes parents qui ont l'habitude de la donner depuis qu'ils habitent ici.

-Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé y mettre les pieds un jour ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Non, justement, je veux y aller… J'aimerais faire la connaissance de tes parents.

-Hum…

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et serrer son volant…

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je me suis disputé avec eux…

**Edward POV**

Je me réjouissais d'avance de voir la tête de Bella lorsque nous arriverions là bas… J'avais prévu les couvertures, le couvert, une bonne soupe, du chocolat chaud… Tout, sauf qu'elle voudrait parler de mes parents.

Ma mère m'avait appelé toute la matinée et laissé quelques messages, me priant de revenir chez elle, de l'appeler… Mais je les avais tous ignorés. Et maintenant, Bella voulait les rencontrer. Certes, dans un sens, c'était normal, nous nous aimions, et je voulais passer le reste de mes jours à ses cotés. Mais après ce que nous nous étions dis, je craignais pour elle. Esmé pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'elle s'y mettait… Et si Tanya allait être là. Moi même je n'avais pas envie de me rendre à cette farce.

-A quel sujet ?

Je soupirais.

-Pour ne rien te cacher, c'était à propos de toi.

-De moi ?

-Oui. Ils trouvent que tu es trop jeune et trop fragile pour moi.

-Oh… Et toi… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

J'éclatais de rire.

-Bella, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Je t'aime.

-Edward… Papa ne sait pas encore pour nous… Et je pense qu'il serait du même avis que tes parents. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter le fait que je veuille arrêter mes études…

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-Oui. Je veux me consacrer à la peinture. J'aime ça tu sais…

-Je sais. Je pense que dire que t'arrêtes tes études n'est pas une très bonne idée… Tu pourrais dire que tu as besoin de prendre une année sabbatique, que tu as envie de persévérer dans quelque chose qui te plait….

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Je cherche une façon de présenter les choses à ma mère…

Elle me sourit.

-Je vois. Elle me voit encore comme une ado, c'est ça ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers elle.

-Ouais…

Je me garais. Nous étions arrivés.

-Où est ce qu'on est.

-Tu vas voir.

Je sortis et pris le sac à dos dans lequel j'avais tout rassemblé.

Et je lui tendis la main.

-Tu veux que je porte quelque chose ?

-Non. Occupe toi juste de ton petit corps.

Elle hésita un moment, puis prit ma main. Nous suivions le sentier qui nous menait jusqu'au lac.

Je voyais que la foret qui nous entourait ne la laissait pas indifférente, et qu'elle avait tendance à s'approcher de moi à cause des mauvais souvenirs que ça pouvait lui rappeler… Mais quand elle vit le lac, toute peur avait disparu de son beau visage…

-Mon Dieu ! C'est merveilleux !

Le lac était complètement gelé et les rayons du soleil qui filtraient derrière les épais nuages faisaient briller la glace. J'avais donc emmené des patins pour qu'on puisse en faire tous les deux… Je la laissais admirer l'endroit et allais installer nos affaires au petit kiosque en bois qui se trouvait au bord du lac.

-Edward, cet endroit est… Féerique !

-Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Viens manger, on patinera après.

-Patiner ?

-Oui… Alice m'a prêté les siens, je pense qu'ils t'iront.

-Heu… Je suis nulle ! Je n'ai jamais pu garder l'équilibre…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais là.

J'attrapais le thermos de soupe et en vidait un peu dans un bol pour elle.

Bella observait l'endroit avec attention, comme si elle voulait garder chaque élément dans sa mémoire.

Elle finit par croiser mon regard.

-Edward… Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Me demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Franchement… je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

-Tu sais, je crois pouvoir comprendre tes parents. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux… Je suis une fille paumée… Sans une carrière certaine… Franchement, être peintre n'est pas un plan de carrière sur ! Et puis… Il y a près de 10 ans d'écart entre nous…

-Bee ! Je me moque de tout ça ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je veux te rendre heureuse ! –Et si moi je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureux…

-C'est impossible !

-Edward, le simple fait que quelqu'un me touche me donne envie de vomir ! Je ne vois pas comment… ?

-Bee, physiquement, on sait tous les deux qu'on s'entend bien. Très bien même. Maintenant, c'est vrai, je te désir toujours. Par exemple j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau… Mais je te respecte, je comprends très bien ton rejet, et je sais qu'au moment venu, tu me feras signe. Pour ce qui est de me rendre heureux… Le simple fait de m'accepter à tes cotés me comble déjà de bonheur.

Nous nous regardions longuement, et son sourire me ravi.

-Et maintenant, accepterais tu de patiner avec moi ?

Je me levais et fouillais dans le sac pour en sortir les patins d'Alice. Elle rechigna un peu avant de les mettre, mais le fit quand même.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais !

Je souriais en voyant la façon dont ses jambes tremblaient.

Je serrais ses mains dans les miennes.

-Laisse toi faire…

-Oh ! Seigneur ! C'est comme pour danser, je ne suis pas faite pour ça !

Elle disait vrai… Mais pas une fois je la laissais tomber.

J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle me laissait la toucher, tantôt, j'avais les mains sur ses hanches, sur ses épaules, sous ses bas… Nous passions une bonne partie de l'après midi sur la glace.

-Allé, vas y, essaie toute seule.

-Tu es fou ! Non ! Ne me lâche pas !

-Allé Bella ? Je suis juste là…

Je m'éloignais de quelques misérables petits pas… et la lâchais. Elle parvint à se maintenir debout… Mais continuais de m'implorer :

-Edward… Je t'en prie !

-Bella, tu n'as que…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de continuer ma phrase. Je vis ses bras faire des moulinets, ses pieds n plus la soutenir.

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je la serrais contre moi et la remettais debout.

Lorsque je la sentis trembler dans mes bras…

-Bee… Ca va…

Ses joues étaient toutes rouges, ses yeux étaient fermés et… Elle riait. Elle riait aux éclats… Son rire était si communicatif que je me mis à rire avec elle…

-Oui Edward…

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait fixement.

-Ca va.

Je lui caressais tendrement la joue… Je voulais me pencher pour l'embrasser, mais j'ignorais si elle était prête… Finalement, je me détachais d'elle, mais la tenant fermement par la taille, je nous ramenais sur la rive.

-C'était génial Edward. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

-Moi aussi…

Après tant d'émotions, Bella finit par s'endormir sur le trajet. Charlie était déjà la lorsque nous arrivions chez elle. Je la bougeais légèrement pour la réveiller, mais elle était profondément endormie…

Je ne voyais qu'une solution. Je la détachais et la portais jusqu'à chez elle.

Son père m'ouvrit, et il me regarda, affolé :

-Mon Dieu ! Que lui est il arrivé ?!

-Rien. Elle dort.

Il se poussa et me laissa entrer.

-Où étiez vous ? Me demanda t-il, à peine étais je entré.

-Nous avons passé l'après midi ensemble. Elle était fatiguée et…

-Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de ça. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Viens, dépose la dans sa chambre.

Je montais les escaliers, devant lui, et entrais sans hésiter. J'aperçu le regard suspect qu'il me lança.

-J'ai supposé que c'était ici. Lui souris je, un peu gêné. Je n'étais pas sensé connaître sa chambre…

Je la déposais avec précaution sur son lit. Son père lui enleva ses baskets et la couvrait avec sa couette.

Il l'embrassa sur son front, et me dit à, voix basse.

-Nous devons parler.

Il attendit d'arriver dans le salon pour attaquer :

-Edward, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma fille.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Mais je pense que tout ça n'a rien d'innocent. Que veux tu d'elle ?

Je lui souris.

-Chef Swan, je comprends que ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'aime votre fille.

-Tu ma connaissais avant… Avant d'aller là bas ?

-Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant qu'elle n'aille à l'université. Et… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais je savais qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle devait se consacrer à ses études. Mais… Ce qui est arrivé là bas m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais plus que nous soyons séparés. ? Si elle avait décidé de repartir à Anchorage, je l'aurais suivi. Mais elle m'a appris quelle veut rester ici.

-Oui. Elle n'a jamais aimé ce qu'elle faisait à l'université. Mais ma fille est fragile… Tu te rends bien compte de ça ? Elle est aussi très jeune. Tu as quoi… 30 ans ?

-Non, 28.

-Vous avez près de 10 ans d'écart… Tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de te trouver une femme…

-De mon age ? Chef Swan, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! De nos jours, c'est courant des couples avec des différences d'age assez importantes…

-Mais là, il s'agit de ma fille. Après ce qu'elle a enduré… J'aimerais qu'elle vive… Encore un peu dans l'insouciance… Pas qu'elle se case. Toi, tu as déjà vécu… Je veux dire, tu as eu une adolescence, une jeunesse, tu as rencontré d'autres femmes… Bella elle…

Il soupira.

-Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais notre amour est sincère…

-Aaaaah!!

Le cri strident de Bella nous fit sursauter. Nous courrions comme un seul homme dans les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre. Charlie se figea sur le pas de la porte. Je le repoussais.

-Nooon !!

Son cri me brisa le cœur. Elle avait l'air tellement désespéré… Elle se débattait dans son lit, elle était couverte de sueur.

-Bella !

Elle se leva sursaut, le regard hagard, encore dans son cauchemar.

-Jake ! Il était là !!

-Non. Non ma chérie… Il n'est plus là…

Regarde moi… Regarde moi !

J'obligeais à tourner la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux marron étaient torturés…

-Bella, je suis là maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête. Leva la main me touchant le visage.

-Edward...

-Oui. Mon amour… C'est moi…

Elle se blottit contre moi, et je la berçais dans mes bras.

-Bee…

Son père était complètement dépassé, les bras ballants, il sortit de la chambre. Me laissant avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration devint régulière et je la couchais à nouveau. Un ange ne devait pas souffrir comme ça…

Au moment où je pensais à ça, mes yeux se posèrent sur une toile, encore sur son chevalet… Un ange…

Je m'approchais…Intrigué… Ses ailes étaient déployées et il semblait flotter. Je fus surpris de rencontrer son visage. Mon visage… La ressemblance était frappante… Bella m' »avait représenté en ange…

Je souris bêtement. Et me retournais.

Si elle savait comme elle se trompait.

Car allongée dans son lit, le visage serein, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, les cheveux déployés autour de l'ovale de son visage… C'était elle l'ange… Mon ange.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir !!**

**Merci de votre lecture !!!**

**Vous ê****tes géniales les filles ! Je vous AdOOoOOre !! **

**On se lit !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	17. Stress

**Edward POV**

Charlie revint voir sa fille dans la nuit. Il entrebâilla la porte et je le vis froncer les sourcils en voyant la façon dont Bella s'agrippait à moi.

J'étais allongé sur la couette de Bella, alors qu'elle était dessous. J'eus un sourire timide à son adresse, et il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Je savais ce que c'était de se sentir impuissant devant le désespoir d'une personne qu'on adorait.

Au petit matin, elle se réveilla… Elle se grata les yeux avant de les ouvrir comme le faisait un petit enfant.

-Edward… ?

-Salut.

Elle se leva, se séparant brusquement de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu t'étais endormie dans ma voiture, je t'ai ramené chez toi, et tu as fait un cauchemar… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Dans un sens, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je me levais et mon regard se posa sur sa toile…

-Oh… Je voulais qu'elle soit une surprise… Me dit elle d'une voix encore enrouée.

-Ca l'a été. Une très agréable surprise. Tu as vraiment énormément de talent.

-Ca te plait?

Je lui souris.

-Bien sur Bella. C'est très beau et je suis touché que tu me représentes comme ça… Même si…

Elle fronça les sourcils, et je m'empressais de la rassurer :

-Même si c'est toi le vrai ange dans cette histoire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

-C'est la vérité.

Je me levais, m'apprêtant à sortir de sa chambre.

-Je vais aller me rafraîchir…

-Tu dois partir ?

-Oui. Mais je t'attendrais dans la cuisine.

Charlie me proposa du café quand il me vit entrer quelques instants après.

-Merci.

-Elle n'a plus fait de cauchemar après, non ?

-Non.

-Edward. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle.

-Charlie, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que c'est tout a fait naturel pour moi ?

-Hum… Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois assimiler en ce moment. Et je crains que tu ne doives me répéter ça plusieurs fois avant que je ne comprenne bien !

Je lui souris.

-Pas de soucis.

-Bonjour.

La petite voix de Bella nous surpris…

-Bonjour ma chérie.

Charlie s'approcha d'elle, il hésita un instant, mais voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il l'embrassa sur le font.

-Je dois aller travailler. Ton amie Rose est rentrée assez tard hier soir. J'espère qu'Emmet sera en forme.

Bella nous sourit.

-Papa, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui d'accord ?

-On verra ça. On se voit ce soir.

-A ce soir.

-Tu veux du café ?

-Non. Non merci.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et elle en sortit une bouteille de lait.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord.

-On peut se voir pour dîner?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Je voudrais te présenter à mes parents avant la soirée. Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère soit désagréable avec toi. Si le courant ne passe pas entre vous, nous n'irons pas.

-Edward… Je refuse d'être la cause d'une dispute entre vous.

-Et moi, je refuse de te perdre. Alors si elle a du mal avec toi, ce sera tant pis pour elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle et me baissai à sa hauteur pour la voir me sourire.

Elle était si belle… Je caressais tendrement sa joue, et elle pencha la tête pour la reposer au creux de ma main…

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh… Désolé…

Rose venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine, je me séparais de Bee.

-Salut. Je partais justement. Passez une bonne journée les filles. On se retrouve ce soir Bella.

Je me rendais chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer avant d'aller chez ma mère. La grande maison était en effervescence. Elle accueillit ma venue d'un grand sourire :

-Edward ! Tu es venu !

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-J'avais si peur ! J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais vraiment !

-Maman, j'ai pensé à tout ce que tu mas dit, et je comprends un peu ton point de vue. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord avec toi.

Son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Edward, je pensais que…

Elle soupira.

-Qu'attends tu de moi ? Que j'applaudisse ta décision, sachant très bien que je désapprouve ?

-Je voudrais que tu rencontres Bella. Alice et moi l'aimons beaucoup. J'aimerais que tu lui parles avant de donner ton avis sur elle.

-Elle est invitée demain soir non ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit sous pression. Devoir se retrouver en présence de plusieurs personnes va être assez difficile comme ça, sans rajouter une rencontre avec toi.

-Et donc ?

-Je l'emmanche ce soir.

Elle soupira.

-Très bien.

**Bella POV**

La robe était certes très jolie, mais beaucoup trop longue, je finirais sûrement par marcher dessus et tomber…

-Finis ? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui…

Rose ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

-Oh ! Elle est magnifique !

-Elle est surtout beaucoup trop chère !

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ce sera mon cadeau…

-Alice, non…

Je ne pus poursuivre sur mon élan de protestations avec le regard sans appel qu'elle me décocha. Je soupirais.

-Bella, tout le monde va se retourner sur ton passage.

-C'est justement c'est ça le problème. Je voudrais passer aussi inaperçue qu'une fourmi.

-Tu n'es pas une fourmi et tu ne passeras sûrement pas inaperçue. Surtout si tu arrives au bras de mon frère.

-Il y aura beaucoup de monde hein ?

-Oui. Mais je serais là, ton père aussi, Jasper, Rose, Emmet… nous serons tous là…

-Et ta mère aussi.

Alice se mit à rire.

-Bien entendu, c'est sa soirée.

Elle perçu mon malaise.

-Tu as peur d'elle ? Chérie, il ne faut pas, elle est très gentille…

-Edward m'a dit qu'elle était contre notre relation.

-Comment ça… Contre ?

-Elle pense que je suis trop jeune pour lui.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Ecoute, maman se fait toujours du souci pour mon frère. Surtout depuis que je me suis marié avant lui. Et… En fait depuis son retour ici, elle s'est mise en tête de le caser. Elle a une assistante, elle s'appelle Tanya et elle voudrait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Je fronçais les sourcils… Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle…

-Comment est elle ?

-Rien à voir avec toi Bee et Edward, n'a strictement rien à faire d'elle.

-Bella, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

Je souris à Rose.

-Edward m'a proposé de dîner avec vous ce soir. Je… Je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

-Sois toi-même. Et tu verras que les choses se passeront bien. Et puis, Jazz et moi serons là… Tu sais bien qu'on prendra ton parti quoi qu'il arrive.

Alice avait beau essayé de me réconforter, je stressais à mort. Rose me conseilla dans ma tenue, nous options pour quelque chose d'extrêmement sobre. Une petite robe noire à manches longues pour cacher les quelques traces qui restait sur mon corps. A mon grand soulagement, elles disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. Je détachais mes cheveux et descendais les escaliers. Papa était rentré et avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Sue. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

-Bee… Tu es très jolie. Mais où tu vas comme ça ?

-Edward voudrait que j'aille dîner chez ses parents.

-Hum… Déjà ?

-Papa, ne vas rien t'imaginer…

-Je trouve juste que ça va très vite entre vous.

J'allais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec lui.

-Ecoute, nous faisons juste nous fréquenter un peu comme des amis en ce moment…

-Mais je sais que vous avez de très forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Hier soir… Il ma dit qu'il t'aimait…

-Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Es tu sure que ce soit de l'amour… Je veux dire… Il t'a sauvé la vie… Et si ça se trouve, ce n'est que de la reconnaissance…

-Non, je t'assure que c'est de l'amour. Je l'aimais déjà avant toute cette histoire…

-Bee… Je trouve que tu devrais prendre du temps avant t'engager dans une relation avec lui…

Il soupira.

-Bella, après tout ce que tu as vécu… J'ai peur que tu souffrir à nouveau.

-Edward ne me fera jamais souffrir.

-Promets moi juste de ne pas précipiter les choses.

La sonnette de la maison retentit et Rose descendit les escaliers…

-J'y vais !

-Bonsoir ! Lança Edward.

-Je te le promets papa. Nous nous sourions avant de nous mettre debout pour accueillir Edward. Il était très beau… Très élégant. Il portait un manteau à cause du froid, mais je voyais qu'il avait une chemise bleue dessous. Il avait du essayer de se peigner les cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours un peu en bataille…

Il me tendit un gros bouquet de roses.

-Oh… Ce n'était pas la peine ! Lui dis je, prenant le bouquet de ses mains.

-Tu es très belle. Me sourit il.

Je perçu du désir dans ses yeux, et j'en fus glénée… Je savais que tôt ou tard, il allait être question de sexe entre nous. La première fois… Ma première fois avait été exceptionnelle… Mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable de coucher à nouveau…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Bonsoir Charlie. Bella vous a dit où nous allions ?

-Oui… J'espère que tout se passera bien. Ne la ramène pas trop tard.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Edward me prit par le bras et Rose prit le bouquet.

-Je le mettrais dans ta chambre.

-Merci.

Une fois seuls dans sa voiture, je commençais à vraiment prendre conscience de notre situation…

-Edward… Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée. ?

-Bella, elle ne va pas te mordre.

-Mais c'est ta mère… Et avec tout ce que m'a raconté Alice…

-A propos de quoi ?

-De Tanya…

-Oh… Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid ?

-Oui. Elle me l'a dit. Mais…

-Bella, calme toi !

-Edward ! Mets toi à ma place !

-Ecoute, moi je t'aime, et franchement mon amour pour toi compense largement le sien. Dis moi plutôt, tu as trouvé a robe pour demain ?

-Oui. Alice a insisté pour me l'offrir.

Il sourit.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

-Et ton père ? Tu crois qu'il m'appréciera ?

-Oui. Papa est très ouvert. Il verra que tu es une jeune femme formidable.

-Tu penses que ma tenue ne fait pas trop gamine… ?

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Certainement pas. Tu es superbe.

Je jouais anxieusement avec mes doigts.

-Bella, arrêtes ça. Si tu continues, c'est moi que tu vas me stresser.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Ta maison est grande ?

-Immense. Mais nous dînerons dans la petite salle à manger. N'oublie pas qu'Alice et Jasper seront là, eux aussi.

-Non, je n'oublie pas… Et Tanya ? Elle sera là ?

-Non.

-Comment est elle ?

-Différente de toi.

-Alice m'a dit la même chose… Mais je voudrais savoir… Physiquement… ?

-Elle est blonde, elle a les yeux bleus… Une beauté froide et sans intérêt.

-Elle a quel age ?

-25 ans.

-Oh…

**Edward POV**

Je soupirais. Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre du coin de l'oeil. Elle était touchante…

-Bella, respire… Tout va bien se passer.

Je l'espérais autant qu'elle. A vrai dire, j'étais même tout aussi anxieux. C'était la première fois que je présentais quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment énormément pour moi à ms parents. Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Je me tournais vers elle.

-Prête ?

-Non. On ne peut pas faire demi tour ?

-Non. Lui souris je.

Je sortais de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle ne voulut pas descendre.

-Viens Bee.

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers moi. Je m'accroupis devant elle.

-Tu me tiendras la main et tu lui montreras quelle femme incroyable tu es.

Je lui tendis la main. Elle la prit et nous avancions cotes à cotes jusqu'à la grande maison. Nous entendions les éclats de voix provenant du salon…

-Oh ! Seigneur ! C'est…

Je la regardais… Elle avait l'air émerveillée par la maison.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à Forks.

-Et pourtant, tu l'es.

Je passais derrière elle pour lui enlever son manteau. Je l'effleurais et la vis frissonner. Je résistais tellement à l'envie de la serrer tout contre moi, et de la rassurer un bon coup…

-Bella ! Tu es enfin arrivée !

Alice couru vers elle et l'embrassa sur les joues. Jasper garda une certaine distance.

-Bonsoir Bee. Tu es très belle ce soir. Lui sourit il.

-Merci.

-Alors voilà la jolie demoiselle Swan !

Mon, père entra, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen.

-Sois la bienvenue chez nous.

-Merci.

Je la vis reculer en apercevant ma mère qui venait d'entrée, suivie de Tanya.

-Bonsoir Edward !

Elle vint m'embrasser, mais je la remis brusquement à sa place, sans la laisser le temps de se serrer contre moi.

-Bonsoir Tanya. Je pensais que nous allions dîner en famille. Dis je froidement à ma mère.

-Tanya fait partie de la famille voyons Edward.

Ma mère étudia Bella du regard et afficha un sourire que je trouvais beaucoup trop condescendant…

-Alors c'est toi, Bella…

* * *

**Désolé pour le petit retard !**

**Et…**

**Hum… Je sais, c'est pas gentil de s'arrêter là ! Mais vous me connaissez depuis le temps ! **

**Mais la suite arrive demain !! **

**Alors REVIEWS !!!**

**BisouXoXo**


	18. Soulagement

**Edward POV**

Je foudroyais ma mère du regard pendant que Bella serrait très fort ma main.

-Bonsoir Madame Cullen, vous avez une très belle maison.

-Merci.

Ma mère lui envoya un sourire contraint.

-Puisque vous êtes arrivés, nous pourrons passer à table.

Alice sourit à Bella et passa à coté d'elle.

-Tout va bien se passer !

J'aurais bien aimé être aussi optimiste que ma sœur. Si mon père sembla apprécier Bella du premier coup d'œil, il n'en était pas de même pour ma mère qui avait une expression un peu trop sérieuse.

Elle nous avait préparé un très bon repas, mais j'avais un peu de mal à l'apprécier avec cette intrigante Tanya en face de moi.

-Et donc… Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Demanda ma mère.

Après que nous ayons achevé le repas dans un silence presque religieux.

-Et bien… Je vais faire une pause dans mes études pour me consacrer à la peinture.

Nous nous souriions discrètement.

-A ce qu'il parait elle est très douée. Renchérit Alice.

-Elle a beaucoup de talents. J'ai vu de quoi elle est capable et c'est tout simplement fantastique. M'empressais je de dire.

-Dis moi Bella, ça t'intéresserait de faire un tableau pour moi ? Lui demanda Jasper .

-Oh… Bien sur…

-Alice trouve mon bureau trop vide…

-Et très impersonnel…

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je représente sur ce tableau ?

-Ce que tu voudras Bella. J'ai confiance en ton talent.

Bella lui décocha un de ses sourires fiers et timides.

-Mais ce n'est pas très rémunérateur comme travail. Fit Tanya.

-Peut être, mais c'est ma passion.

-Très peu de gens peuvent vivre de leur passion.

-Oh… Je suis réaliste. Si je ne réussis pas dans cette voix, je pourrais toujours reprendre mes études. De toute façon, je suis encore jeune.

Tanya lâcha un petit rire sarcastique.

-Ca c'est bien vrai.

-Je trouve Bella très courageuse. Fit mon père. Bella le regarda, surprise, et il s'expliqua.

-Il faut avoir beaucoup de courage pour ne pas avoir honte de ses choix. De nos jours, les jeunes qui arrêtent leurs études ainsi sont souvent catalogués comme des moins que rien. Or, tu assumes complètement ton choix.

-C'est parce que je crois en mon rêve Monsieur.

-Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle. Alors, quel est ton rêve ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je la regardais avec intérêt :

-Je rêve de pouvoir exposer dans une galerie un jour.

-Je suis sur que ça se fera. Lui assurais je.

Ma mère avait suivit notre échange et dévisageait Bella curieusement. Bella le senti et son sourire se figea.

-Et… Et vous Madame Cullen, vous faites quoi ?

-Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur. J'aime aussi rénover des maisons anciennes. En ce moment je m'occupe d'une maison qui appartenait à une amie et qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Mais tout le monde pense qu'elle est hantée.

-Hantée ?

-Oui, il y a plusieurs années mon amie est morte tragiquement dans sa maison, et depuis, on dit qu'elle hante les lieux.

-C'est la maison près du lac ? Demanda Bella.

-Oui, tu la connais ? Lui demanda t-elle. Elle semblait surprise de voir que Bella connaissait cet endroit…

-Quelle conversation lugubre ! Fit Tanya. Edward tu veux bien me passer un peu de vin ?

Je pris la bouteille et la lui tendit.

La conversation était peut être mortelle, mais au moins, ma mère et Bella semblaient intéressées…

-J'aimerais bien faire un tour là bas. Fit Alice.

-Tu crois que tu verras le fantôme ? Lui souris je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On ne sait jamais…

-Toutes ces histoires de fantômes sont ridicules. Déclara Tanya. Quand penses tu Edward ?

Elle me dirigea un sourire qu'elle pensait ravageur et Bella se crispa.

-A dire vrai, il y a peu, je pensais comme toi… Mais maintenant, j'y crois dur comme fer…

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Demanda ma mère.

Je glissais un regard vers Bella qui baissait les yeux.

-La vie… Les évènements de la vie peuvent parfois vous faire réaliser des choses…

Jasper se mit à rire.

-Certaines fois il faut voir pour vraiment croire…

-Est-ce que je peux utiliser vos toilettes ? Demanda subitement Bella.

-Bien sur. Viens avec moi. Je vais te les montrer…

A ma grande surprise, ma mère se leva avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Je les suivis du regard, assez anxieux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, m'assura Alice.

-Edward, quand penses tu reprendre le travail?

Roucoula Tanya.

-Je ne suis plus pressé. Qu'en est il de mes problèmes avec le conseil d'administration ?

-Tu vas devoir passer devant la commission à ton retour. Me dit mon père, avec une expression préoccupée.

J'étais surpris de constater que ça ne me faisait rien. Auparavant, mon travail comptait beaucoup pour moi… Mais avec Bella, mes valeurs avaient changés. Désormais, c'était Bella avant tout. Et si je devais être viré… Je pense que ça ne me ferait rien… Enfin, si, tout de même, mais moins d'effet qu'avant.

-Je trouve ça tellement injuste ! Tu n'as fait que protéger Bella… S'indigna ma soeur.

-Venger serait plus approprié. Lui dit Jasper.

-Mais par sa faute tu risques gros maintenant. S'enquit Tanya.

Le regard que je lui jetais la fit baisser les yeux.

-Tanya, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

-Edward ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Carlisle…

-Depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom ? Lui coupa papa.

-Eh bien… Je pensais que…

-Pour toi c'est Monsieur Cullen. Si pour ma femme tu fais partie de la famille, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Papa se leva et je l'imitais.

-Le mien non plus.

-Il serait préférable que nous continuions dans ton bureau papa. Loin des prétentieuses intéressées. Dit Alice, se levant à son tour.

Jasper eut un sourire amusé vis à vis de Tanya qui fulminait. Nous la laissions donc en plan. En nous rendant vers le bureau de mon père, je levais la tête à l'étage, me demandant ce que ma mère fabriquait avec ma Bella.

**Bella POV**

Je regardais les immenses tableaux qui se trouvaient le long des escaliers, tandis que nous les montions.

-Ils sont très beaux…

-Oui, nous les avons acheté au fil de nos voyages. Celui-ci vient d'Espagne. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amateur d'art. Nous aimons surtout les beaux paysages en peinture. Qu'as-tu l'habitude de peindre ?

-Oh… Généralement des produits de mon imagination. Mais je sais aussi représenter des paysages.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide.

Elle était une très belle femme. Elle avait un beau visage, des traits fins, mais je devais avouer que je ne retrouvais pas Edward en elle… Mis à part les bonnes manières… Et elle était encore si jeune pour être la mère d'Edward !

-C'est par ici. Elle m'indiqua une double porte et j'eus un hoquet en voyant la salle de bain. Son visage gardait un aspect sérieux, mais le fait que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement me fit comprendre qu'elle devait être amusée par ma réaction.

-Je te laisse un instant… J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

J'hochais la tête.

La salle de bain était aussi grande que notre salon, voir même plus. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé et j'avançais doucement, craignant de la souiller…

J'avais vraiment pensé au pire. Mais le père d'Edward s'était montré très aimable avec moi et sa mère… Même si elle restait un peu froide, n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'avais imaginé. Le pire. C'était Tanya.

Seigneur ! Cette fille était extrêmement belle ! Elle avait tout pour plaire ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une collégienne à ses cotés ! Elle avait vraiment tout ! Alors TOUT pour plaire…

Et quand je me regardais dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, je me demandais…

-Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien te trouver ?

Miss perfection arriva venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain…

-Apparemment, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas.

Je me retournais, prête à sortir, mais elle se posta juste devant moi. Elle me dominait largement…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas. Tu es une petite intrigante. Edward est à moi.

-Laisse moi passer.

-Ecoute moi bien…

Elle m'attrapa le bras et le rythme de ma respiration s'accéléra soudain…

-Petite garce, tu as intérêt à t'éloigner de lui parce que je ne te laisserais pas me voler tout ce que j'ai difficilement acquis. Je veux Edward et sa fortune. Je veux…

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas… Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle me lâche, quelle me laisse sortir.

-Lâche moi !

Je la poussais assez violement et elle recula brusquement, heurtant le lavabo… La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Esmée avec un visage vraiment mécontent…

-Bella…

-Esmée ! Cette folle…

-Tanya, tais toi. Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir du te faire endurer ça.

-Je…

-Mais Esmée…

-Tanya, fais moi le plaisir de sortir de ma maison.

-Mais enfin ! Riposta t-elle.

-A compter de ce soir, tu n'es plus mon assistante. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une hypocrite intéressée dans ton genre.

Tanya se mit droite comme un i. Elle me toisa et s'avança vers Esmée.

-Tu n'as pas le doit ! Je croyais…

-Je me suis trompé Tanya. Moi aussi je croyais que tu ferais une bonne épouse pour mon fils. Mais figure toi qu'Edward a choisi Bella, il l'a choisi parce qu'il l'aime. Et elle aussi est amoureuse de lui. Par conséquent, tu n'as rien à revendiquer.

-Esmée !

-J'ai dit rien ! Il est inutile que je te montre la sortie.

Elle serra les poings et émit un grognement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'observais Esmée, bouche bée le temps pour nous d'écouter les « clocs » des talons de Tanya puis le battement de la porte d'entrée.

Esmée soupira.

-Pardonne moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te juger tel que je l'ai fait.

-Oh… Ne vous en faites pas. Moi aussi j'avais des a priori sur vous. Je vous voyais comme une sorte de sorcière qui allait m'empêcher d'être auprès de mon Edward !

Nous nous souriions…

-Quand à moi, je pensais que tu serais une petite immature encore traumatisée et très fragile… Mais tu m'as l'air d'une jeune femme sérieuse même si ton traumatisme est encore palpable. Que dirais tu de m'accompagner un instant sur la terrasse ?

-Je… Oui.

Tout était spectaculaire dans cette maison ! Que dire du paysage ?

-Mon Dieu !

-Je sais, ça m'avait fait le même effet il y a des années de ça… Ca te plairait de peindre cet endroit ?

-Oh ! Oui ! Madame Cullen ! Ce serait merveilleux !!

-Je t'en prie, Madame Cullen était ma belle mère. Et ce n'était pas un cadeau ! Alors évite de m'appeler comme ça, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Pour toi ce sera Esmée, et je veux que tu me tutoies !

-D'accord, ma…ma… Heu Esmée.

-Bien. Il se fait tard. Nous ferions mieux de descendre retrouver les autres. Je crois qu'ils sont dans le bureau de Carlisle…

Ils étaient en grande discussion quand nous arrivions, Edward faisait face à son père et ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement sérieux. Mais dès qu'il me vit, son visage se détendit et il m'adressa un de ses sourires grâce auxquels j'étais toujours en vie.

Ils firent tous comme si de rien était, mais je sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Nous ne restions plus très longtemps, et Edward me déposa chez moi. Il semblait ravi de voir que tout c'était arrangé avec sa mère. Ils ne m'embrassèrent pas, Jasper les avait sans doute averti que j'avais du mal à supporter que les gens m'approchent…

-Ouf ! Soupira Edward.

Je lui souris.

-C'était génial ! Si tu avais pu voir la tête que faisait Tanya !

J'éclatais de rire. C'était tellement bon de s'amuser aux dépends de quelqu'un comme elle !

-Je l'imagine très bien. Je me demande comment maman a pu la supporter autant de temps. Et… Tu lui as plu.

-Oui ! C'est incroyable ! Elle a été super ! Elle m'a même demandé de peindre la vue depuis chez toi ! Il faut dire qu'elle est grandiose !

-Elle a une serre… Une immense serre. Demain soir je te la montrerais.

-D'accord. Edward… Je lui ai plu !!

Je ris à nouveau. Ca faisait un bien fou. Ca devait être les nerfs qui lâchaient après avoir autant stressé pour cette rencontre.

-Tu les as séduit ma chérie.

Je souriais à avoir mal aux joues, mais j'étais plus que satisfaite. C'était une étape très importante à passer dans la vie d'un couple ! Un couple… Je regardais Edward qui malgré son sourire semblait préoccupé…

-De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive ?

-Un petit souci à l'hôpital. Rien de grave.

-Quand est ce que tu reprends ?

-La semaine prochaine, je devrais… Avoir une réunion. Ensuite il me restera quelques jours de libre pour le procès.

-Oh…

Ma bonne humeur retomba brusquement.

-Tu… Tu crois que… Tu devras aller en prison ?

-J'espère que non. Mais nous verrons bien !

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison et se tourna vers moi :

-Bella, si tu as besoin e moi, tu m'appelles.

-Okay…. Edward… Je t'aime.

-Bee… Moi aussi. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi, me caressa la joue. Je le vis s'humecter ses lèvres en fixant les miennes. Et je pris peur… Il du la percevoir car j'entendis son soupir, presque imperceptible…

-Je passerais te chercher demain soir, j'espère que tu seras prête !

-Oh… Alice ma promis de s'en charger !

Nos regards se croisèrent… Il y avait tellement de tendresse… Je retins ma respiration pour me pencher vers lui et déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Je reculais aussitôt et vis un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit.

-Fait de bau rêves, pas de vilains cauchemars d'accord ?

-J'essaierais.

Je rentrais chez moi le cœur un peu plus léger, même si un poids pesait toujours sur nous…

* * *

**Et ben alors ! Il n'était pas aussi catastrophique ce ****dîner hein ? Je n'ai pas osé me montrer trop cruelle envers vous ! Et puis, j'ADORE le personnage d'Esmée !**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre a plu.**

**A demain pour la suite !**

**Laisser moi quelques Reviews histoire de me mettre quelque choses sous la dent en attendant la suite ! ^^**

**Gros BisouXoXo à toutes et merci de votre lecture !!! (Je ne le dirais jamais assez !!)**


	19. Trésor

**Salut ! **

**Je croyais avoir publié ce chap hier ! Merci à Chriwyatt de m'avoir signalé qu le chap 19 n'était pas dispo !!**

**Bonne lecture.**

********************

**Bella POV**

Le résultat était vraiment réussi ! J'avais du mal à croire que ce soit bien moi que me renvoyait le reflet du miroir !

-Wow ! Bee ! Tu es superbe ! Déclara Rose en entrant pour me coiffer.

-Merci. Lui souris je. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire de toi ? Tu es somptueuse !

Elle me sourit.

-Maman m'a confié que ça avait été le coup de foudre entre vous !

-Ah bon ? Elle t'a dit ça ?

-Oui. Elle m'a même dit que tu allais venir la voir souvent… Puisque tu vas peindre depuis notre terrasse.

-Est-ce qu'elle te paiera ? Me demanda Rose.

-Bien sur que non ! Quelle idée !

-Tout travail mérite salaire Bee.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me paie. Peindre est pour moi un plaisir avant tout !

-J'ai repensé à ton idée d'exposer… Ce serait une bonne idée pour qu'on reconnaisse ton travail tu sais ? Me dit Alice.

Alice portait une magnifique robe orange ses cheveux entouraient son pet minois, elle était à la fois élégante et fraîche… Rose quand à elle était moulée dans une robe noire et rouge et ses épais cheveux blonds coulaient en cascade dan son dos. Quand à moi, je craignais toujours de trébucher dans cette robe bleue. Rose avait remonté mes cheveux dans un chignon. Nus nous regardions toutes les trois dans mon petit miroir.

-On est merveilleuses ! Décréta Alice.

Mon père apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre…

-C'est bien vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sous mon toit trois beautés comme vous !

-Merci Monsieur Charlie ! S'exclama Alice.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Lui sourit Rose.

-Le nœud papillon est une épreuve pour moi !

Les filles décidèrent de sortir pour nous laisser parler seuls à seuls.

-Ma chérie, tu es de toute beauté.

-Merci papa.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas faire tache dans cette soirée.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-On était beaucoup plus habitué à une soirée pyjama ici pour les réveillons…

-Papa, tu es très beau. Et je suis sure que Sue et toi allez passer une très bonne soirée. Le rassurais je.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Il te manque quelque chose…

-Ah ? Quoi ?

Il me montra une petite boite soigneusement emballée :

-C'était ton cadeau de Noël.

-Oh… Papa… Je n'ai rien pou t'acheter !

-Chérie, tu es là, c'est pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux. Tien, ouvre.

Je déballais avec l'impatience d'un enfant le petit cadeau… Et découvrais de très jolis pendants à oreille en argent au bout desquels pendait un petit saphir…

-Papa… C'est très joli ! Merci…

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Mon cœur se serra… Mon père avait toujours été là pour moi. Il avait su combler l'absence de ma mère par son amour… C'était mon père. Je me blottis brièvement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant que je ne me sépare.

On entendit les garçons arriver en bas et je lui souris :

-Descends et dit leur que j'arrive, je vais juste mettre ton cadeau…

J'essuyais mes yeux, en faisant attention de ne pas ruiner le travail d'Alice…

J'eus le souffle coupé en fouillant Edward se tenant en bas des escaliers… Je ne trouverais jamais les mots pour le décrire. De toute façon, je ne voyais que lui… Je descendais avec le plus de prudence possible, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de trébucher aux dernières marches, mais il me rattrapa rapidement, ses mains emprisonnèrent mes hanches et son visage se trouvait à quelques millimètres du mien… Je reculais, tachant de retrouver l'équilibre.

-Bella… Tu es…

Il soupira, ne trouvant pas les mots et je lui souris.

-Je peux dire la même chose de toi.

-Bee !! Quelle élégance ! S'exclama Emmet.

-Et oui ! Que veux tu, je suis sur mon 31 ! Lui souris je. Je regardais les deux autres couples qui se tenaient devant moi…

-Vous êtes tous très beaux !

-Et si nous y allions pour le montrer à tout le monde? Proposa Jasper.

-Je vais aller chercher Sue, et nous nous retrouverons là bas. Me sourit mon père.

Edward me tint fermement par la main pour m'emmener à sa voiture.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demandais je.

-Elle a été trop longue. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver à ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai peint.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai peint le lac gelé… Ce n'est pas encore terminé, ta sœur est arrivée assez tôt pour me préparer.

-Comment te sens tu ce soir ?

-Moins stressée que hier soir pour tout te dire. Mais quand même un peu.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je suis là.

-Et heureusement que tu es là ! Mais n'empêche, je déteste le fait que je ne vais pas passer inaperçue à cette soirée.

-Nous n'y resterons pas très longtemps.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Tu verras.

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu encore ?

-Tu verras !

-Tu sais que je déteste les surprises ??

-Ca tombe très mal parce que moi, j'adore t'en faire.

Le chemin vers la maison de ses parents était illuminé et en arrivant chez eux, j'étais pétrifiée devant le nombre de voitures impressionnant qui s'y trouvais.

-Vous avez invité toute la ville ?

-Seulement la moitié.

-Ouf! Ca me rassure, fis je sarcastique…

Edward se mit à rire. Nous nous garions dans le garage, à l'écart des autres convives. Jasper et Emmet aussi et nous entrions dans la grande maison en même temps. Alice et Jasper ouvrirent la marche. Esmée et Carlisle nous accueillirent avec enthousiasme.

-Bella, tu es très belle.

-Vous… Toi aussi Esmée.

Je m'accrochais au bras d'Edward, tout le monde nous regarda. Les murmures qui parcouraient la salle me mirent mal à l'aise.

La présence de nos amis autour de nous me rassura, et peu à peu je me détendis…

-Edward ! Quel bonheur de te voir !

-Carmen… Eléazar. Comment allez vous !

Un charmant couple arriva à notre hauteur et je leur souris timidement. Ils me regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et de surprise. Sans doute s'attendaient ils à trouver un loque… Ce que je n'étais pas loin de finir à ressembler si tout le monde continuait à me dévisager comme ils le faisaient.

-Nous voyons que tu es accompagné. Le regard qu'ils posèrent sur moi n'était pas très sympathique…

-Ce sont les parents de Tanya, eut le malheur de me préciser Alice à mon oreille. Ca signifiait que la blonde n'était pas très loin !

Et elle apparut comme par enchantement, traversant la salle dans une robe blanche vaporeuse…

-Elle croyait qu'elle allait se marier ou quoi ? Entendis je Emmet lâcher, riant avec Rose et Jasper.

-On dirait une meringue. Chuchotais je. J'entendis Edward rire doucement.

-Bonsoir Edward. Roucoula t-elle.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et m'effleurant le bras, m'indiqua la grande porte qui menait vers une terrasse illuminée… Mais elle nous barra le chemin.

-Edward, nous devons parler de nous !

-Tanya bon sang, enfonce toi dans le crâne qu'il n'y a jamais eu et qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous !

-Mais… Tu ne vois pas que cette Bella n'en veut qu'à…

-Et toi, tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veut pas de toi, c'est pourtant simple non ? Lui dis je.

J'en avais assez de devoir rester dans l'ombre alors qu'elle voulait m'insulter sous mon nez. Elle me foudroya du regard, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

-Hey ! Réveille toi ma vieille ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Esmée t'a viré hier soir je te rappelle!

-Esmé ne parlait pas sérieusement. Fit Tanya, me regardant du haut de ses talons.

-Mais si. J'étais très sérieuse. Et je l'étais encore cet après midi quand je t'ai demandé, très chère Carmen, de ne pas te donner la peine de venir ce soir.

-Mais… Tu ne vas tout de même pas briser cette amitié pour cette petite arriviste ! S'écria Carmen. Esmé s'approcha d'elle et elles échangèrent quelques paroles qu'on ne pu comprendre à cause du bruit que faisait les autres personnes. Carmen dirigeait un regard mauvais vers Esmée.

-Tu me le paieras Esmée. Menaça t-elle entre les dents.

-Je demande à voir. Fit cette dernière en croisant les bras.

-Carmen allons nous en. Dit Eléazar qui semblait être beaucoup plus calme que son épouse.

-Laisse moi te dire que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça, tu oublies tout ce que je sais…

Elle lança un regard furieux sur Edward et moi. Carlisle trouva qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il avança vers eux avec deux grands gars qui devaient être des vigiles…

-Sortez de vous même si vous ne voulez pas vous ridiculiser devant tout le monde ici.

Leur intima Carlisle.

Ils acceptèrent de partir sans faire plus de scandale, d'autant plus que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées pour nous regarder, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Après ma brusque envie de rébellion envers Tanya, toute envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi m'avait abandonnée. Et à ce moment là, j'avais besoin de disparaître.

-Bella, tu es toute pale… S'inquiéta Esmée, s'approchant un peu de moi.

-Je l'emmenais justement prendre l'air. Fit Edward, posant une main légère dans mon dos.

Je baissais la tête, me collant un peu à lui pour me laisser guider. Mais avant que l'on puisse arriver dehors, nous fumes à nouveau interrompu….

-Edward, quelle bonne surprise!

Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue et quand je levais la tête je reconnue l'homme qui se trouvait devant nous. C'était le médecin que j'avais croisé à l'hôpital, quand je m'y étais rendue avec Rosalie…

-Bonsoir Alec. Lui dit froidement Edward.

-Comment se passe tes vacances ? Pas de tout repos à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Tout se passe bien pour moi Alec, et ça serait encore mieux si tu pouvais nous laisser passer Bella et moi.

-Bella…

J'eus du mal à déglutir en entendant mon prénom sortir de sa bouche…

Il m'adressa un sourire que je ne tentais même pas de répondre…

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction la dernière fois…

Edward nous regarda tour à tour…

-Oh... Nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Lui dit Alec.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bien, je vais très bien merci.

-Je vois ça… Tu es resplendissante.

J'hochais brièvement la tête pour le remercier…

-J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de danser avec toi ce soir.

-Désolé Alec, mais Bella ne t'accordera aucune danse ce soir. Toutes me sont déjà réservées. Si tu veux bien nous excuser…

La voix sèche d'Edward coupa court la conversation.

Je respirais enfin l'air frais en sortant de la salle de réception. J'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer. Mais j'eus néanmoins le souffle coupé par le magnifique paysage.

-Bella, comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux maintenant.

Edward me sourit.

-Tu veux bien que je t'emmène voir ta surprise ?

Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Eh bien… Pour tout te dire je préfère de loin ça plutôt que de devoir rester une minute de plus avec cet Alec. Comment le connais tu ?

-C'est un collègue. Mais nous ne nous entendons pas beaucoup.

Je lui souris à nouveau.

-Comment peux tu être sur que je vais danser avec toi ?

-Je suis le seul qui sache comment te faire bouger…

Je compris son allusion et lorsque je le regardais il s'empressa d'ajouter..

-Sur une piste de danse.

Nous marchions dans le… Jardin ? Qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un parc ! Mais il y avait des lumignons partout et malgré l'air pour le moins glacial, l'endroit revêtait un aspect magique… Et j'en fus d'autant plus émerveillée d'arriver devant une immense serre tout en verre… Je voyais qu'il y avait des lumières à l'intérieur qui scintillaient, mais ce quoi m'étonna le plus fut les plantes qui s'y trouvaient…

-Ce… C'est réel ?

J'entendis le petit rire d'Edward.

-Oui, tout a fait. C'est la serre d'Esmée, il fait plutôt chaud, elle y cultive des plantes tropicales…

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a un palmier ! M'exclamais je.

Je me sentais assez idiote, mais en même temps, comment ne pas l'être ! Je n'étais jamais allé sous les tropiques, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à m'y trouver sans avoir à quitter Forks. Edward avait raison, la température était beaucoup plus élevée dans la serre, je m'émerveillais au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, découvrant des plantes que je ne voyais d'habitude que dans des revues spécialisés !!

-Oh… Des orchidées !

Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs… Je me sentais comme une enfant à découvrir ces fleurs magnifiques… J'entendis comme un bruit d'eau qui coulait… Je regardais Edward... qui me souriait.

-Ca te plait ?

-Mon Dieu Edward ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'un endroit pareil pourrait exister !

-Tu veux dîner ?

-Oh... S'il faut rentrer à la réception, je préférais rester ici encore un instant s'il te plait.

-C'est pas la peine de sortir Bee. Le dîner nous attend ici.

Il me prit par la main et je me laissais guider parmi les fougères pour arriver devant une cascade miniature… Je pouvais voir l'eau qui jaillissait de la petite cascade couler sous mes pieds puisque nous marchions sur des plexiglas transparents… J'avais le souffle coupé par autant de… De choses incroyables ! Sans compter le sourire ravi qu'affichait Edward et qui augmentait mon rythme cardiaque.

**Edward PO****V**

Bella restait bouche bée devant la foret tropicale d'Esmée comme nous avions surnommé l'endroit. Ma mère avait un talent fou pour ce genre de choses et cet endroit reflétait tout son talent et don amour pour la nature. Cela lui avait demandé des années de travaux pour rassembler autant de spécimen de fleurs… J'étais heureux de voir que Bella appréciait cet endroit. Ma mère avait elle-même tenu à m'aider à tout écorer et à dresser la table pour cette soirée…

Je tirais la chaise de Bee pour qu'elle s'asseye.

-J'ai l'impression de marcher sur l'eau ! Regarde ! Il y a même des poissons !

-Je sais. Si maman voyait ta tête en ce moment… Elle serait très satisfaite.

-Tu veux dire…

-Elle m'a aidé à tout faire cet après midi. Pour toi.

-Edward… Vous n'auriez pas du !

-Bee, je voulais te faire cette surprise. Je t'aime tellement.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin e me répondre car je voyais très bien son amour se refléter dans ses yeux. Je la sentis émue et décidais de lui servir son dîner avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Elle sembla se délecter du repas et l'étincelle enfantine qui illuminait ses yeux me fit le plus grands bien. J'aimais voir ce sourire sur son merveilleux visage. Elle était détendue, sereine, j'avais même l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme insouciante d'il y avait 6 mois…

-C'était un régal ! Fit elle, déposant son verre d'eau sur la table.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu me gattes beaucoup trop !

-Shhh… Tiens…

Je lui tendis une petite boite soigneusement emballée.

C'était un objet auquel je tenais tout particulièrement… Je voulais qu'il plaise à Bee…

-Edward…

Sa voix se brisa et en un instant je fus à ses cotés.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le petit médaillon qui pendait à une chaîne en argent… Un ange aux ailes déployées… Je savais ce que cela signifiait pour elle… Pour nous…

-Cet objet appartenait à la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elle me l'a offert il y a plusieurs années pour me porter bonheur. Maintenant, je veux que ce soit toi qui l'aies. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toi mon ange…

J'enlevai la chaîne de la boite et la lui passait autour du cou, prenant soin de ne pas trop la toucher. Elle était encore fragile et je ne voulais pas gâcher cet instant…

-Edward… C'est si beau… Tout ce que tu fais…

Elle pleurait désormais…

-Non, Bella, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie…

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se mit debout. Nous nous regardions un instant. J'ignorais ce que je devais faire… Mais elle se blottit contre moi, passant les bras derrière mon ou, nichant la tête contre mon épaule. Je passais une main dans son dos, résistant pur ne pas la serrer fort… J'humais le parfum qui émanait d'elle…

-Edward… Tu es un cadeau du ciel….

Elle se détacha de moi, trop vite à mon sens… Mais elle me regarda de ses grands yeux marron, je la vis se hausser sur la pointe des pieds, fixant mes lèvres… Je soupirais, je désespérai de ne plus voir ce moment arriver. Je lui effleurais les lèvres des miennes, la laissant décider de ce qu'elle désirait… Et ce fut elle qui captura mes lèvres, elle les pressa un peu fort, les entrouvris pour moi, gémissant… Et j'approfondis ce baiser, je n'hésitais plus à l'enlacer, à enfoncer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, à la serrer contre moi, à faire jouer ma langue avec la sienne, ma main descendit le long de son dos, essayant de l'approcher un maximum de moi.

Nous restions un long moment à nous embrasser, retrouvant les sensations milles fois plus merveilleuses qu'il y avait quelques mois… Des mois qui semblaient être devenus une éternité…

-Bella… Soupirais je une fois qu'elle se détacha de moi… Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées… Dieu qu'elle était désirable… Mais non, je ne devais pas aller aussi vite.

-Hum…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les miens. Elle me sourit.

-Merci. Lâchais je.

-De quoi ?

-De me laisser rester à tes cotés, de me laisser te toucher, t'enlacer, t'embrasser. Merci.

Je la serais à nouveau et plongeais la tête dans son cou.

Elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux… Mon trésor.

* * *

**Fleurs bleues et Romantiques, j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir !**

**Un peu de guimauve ne peut pas faire de mal !**

**Amatrices de mystères… Que pensez vous que Carmen et Esmée cachent ?? **

**J'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire.**

**Je remercie les nombreuses lectrices, même si vous ne me laissez pas systématiquement des Reviews, je sais que vous etes là !**

**Je salue et embrasse particulièrement les habituées, la talentueuse **Evelyne-raconte**, je suis toujours flattée de voir que ce que j'écris t'intéresse, la fidèle **Oliveronica masencullen**, ma très chère **lilliputienne 31**, ma gentille **Fleur50**, **Grazie** à qui il tarde toujours la suite ^^, ma petite **Bichou85**, à **Emy299**, à **Baby07**, **lena-lna933-**, **loumarcise**, **Chriwyatt**, **Veronika crépuscule** (je te publierais un nouveau chap. de Passion à Haut Risque demain pour répondre à toootes tes questions...)**

**Et aussi toutes les non inscrites et puis… TOI, qui me lit en ce moment.**

**UN GRAND MERCI !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	20. Verdict

**Edward POV**

Nous avions passé une soirée très agréable. Bella avait enfin décidé à me laisser la toucher, me laisser la serrer contre moi, me laisser l'embrasser. J'étais aux anges…

Notre retour à la soirée ne passa pas inaperçue du fait que nous dansions ensemble au milieu de la piste. Bella se cachait le visage contre ma poitrine, mais je devinais aisément son sourire.

Tout passa rapidement. Les feux d'artifices, les « bonne années », les accolades joyeuses, les embrassades…

Les premiers jours de l'année défilèrent sous nos yeux. Bella et moi étions de plus en plus proches. Nous passions des heures et des heures au téléphone la nuit… Certaine fois elle s'endormait avec moi au bout de la ligne l'entendant ronfler…

Elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de ma mère qui était complètement tombée sous son charme.

Puis, je du passer devant la commission de l'hôpital. Leur décision ne m'importait guère. Comme mon père le savait, je ne comptais pas rester dans un endroit où l'on doutait de mes capacités. J'avais même postulé dans une clinique un peu à l'écart de la ville. Ce qui m'intéressait dans cette clinique c'était que les soins qui étaient fournis se voulaient de qualité et pouvait être gratuit pour les personnes n'ayant pas les ressources suffisantes pour payer. Elle était certes toutes jeune et financée par un milliardaire, mais j'étais prêt à démissionner pour travailler là bas. Je voulais d'abord savoir si j'allais être condamné ou non à cause de Jacob.

Et l'heure était venue pour moi d'en avoir le cœur net.

Garett Conrad était mon avocat. Nous avions décidé de plaider coupable lors de mon procès qui allait se faire le lendemain, après celui d'Aro Volturi qui s'était joué dans l'après midi.

Le témoignage de Bella avait été décisif la veille pour la condamnation des Black. Mais si Billy Black n'avait eut qu'une légère peine, il se retrouvait désormais avec un fils dans un état de légume et un autre derrière les barreaux, sans compter son honneur et sa notoriété perdus. Pour Aro Volturi, les choses étaient plus différentes. Il avait été déjà destitué de son poste de sénateur avant le début du procès, s'était fait humilié et hué et il avait échoppé de la perpétuité. Son fils n'avait eu aucune peine de prison et n'était même pas allé voir son père. Aro Volturi allait finir ses jours tout seul.

Nous n'avions pas le cœur à fêter quoi que ce soit. Mes parents m'avaient accompagnés, ma sœur, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie devaient témoigner à mon procès. Nous séjournions à l'hôtel. Mais Bella avait insisté pour qu'on se rende à son ancien appartement. Elle et moi.

Nous avions fait de grands pas en avant depuis notre baiser. Désormais, elle me laissait la caresser, sans pour autant aller trop loin, me frustrant et me ravissant en même temps.

L'étincelle que je voyais briller dans ses yeux en cet instant, me permis de croire que le moment était enfin venu pour que je puisse retrouver son corps. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses… Je craignais me tromper sur ses intentions, jusqu'à ce que je franchisse le seuil de sa porte.

J'eus du mal à déglutir.

-Ta… Ta mère et ta soeur m'ont aidé. Me dit elle, m'indiquant la table, dressée pour nous deux.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, me souriant timidement… Elle n'était pas sure d'elle, mais décidée à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de cette soirée.

-Je sais que c'est loin d'être aussi grandiose que tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Mais…

-Bee. Regarde moi.

Ses yeux chocolat croisèrent les miens avant de fuir. Je lui pris par le menton, pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Bee… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça si tu ne te sens pas prête. N'imagine pas que tu dois te donner à moi parce qu'on ne sait pas si demain je serais encore libre… Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

-Edward, tu n'as… Pas envie ? Je veux dire…

Je secouais la tête, lui caressant les joues…

-Bee, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Seulement, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Elle soupira.

-Tu as es si patient avec moi…

Elle se haussais sur les pointes des pieds et déposait un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Finalement je me penchais vers elle et approfondis le baiser. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, passant une main dans mes cheveux et gémit contre ma bouche.

-Edward… J'ai l'impression de flotter…

-C'est parce que je te porte chérie. Lui soufflais je. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçu que ses pieds décollaient du sol.

Elle se mit à rire et je ne pus résister à l'envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

J'étais conscient qu'en continuant ainsi, je n'allais plus pouvoir mon contenir. Bien que je m'étais habitué à ce qu'elle mette mes nerfs à rude épreuve, sentir son corps étroitement collé contre le mien m'excitait et augmentait mon désir pour elle.

-Edward… Je… Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si… Je suis affamé…

Je capturais à nouveau sa bouche. Je ne me rassasierais jamais d'elle…

-Alors… Pose moi…

Je grognais, mais lui obéis. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis. Ses joues étaient joliment rosées, son regard aussi enfiévré que le mien…

-Suis moi…

Je conaissais sa chambre, nous y étions déjà entré… Elle me guida et je la laissais faire. C'était une étape très importante à franchir pour elle. Après l'enfer qu'elle avait du endurer, je voulais lui faire voir le paradis, je voulais que ce soit elle qui tienne les rennes.

Elle décida de ne pas allumer les lumières, je comprenais. Elle me fit asseoir sur son lit. Je la regardais, entièrement à sa disposition. Je la vis inspirer profondément avant de se baisser pour enlever ses bottines. Elle se redressa et fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Elle prit le temps d'enlever chaque manche avant que je n'entende le bruit vaporeux de sa robe qui tombait par terre.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Elle se tenait à demi nue devant moi, enveloppé dans un halo de lumière violine qui provenait de sa fenêtre… Ses cheveux se répandirent autour d'elle. Son corps était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses sous vêtements d'un bleu pale et blanc achevait de lui donner un aspect angélique. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Je voulais la rassurer, lui dire à quel point je la trouvais parfaite, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main tremblante sur le col de ma chemise. Je pris sa main entre la mienne et l'embrassais tendrement.

Nos regards se capturèrent…

-Bella, es tu sure de toi ?

Elle hocha la tête. Alors je me levais, la faisant face et entrepris de me déshabiller, restant uniquement en boxer. Elle fit un pas vers moi et se blotti contre moi. Je la serrais, nous nous caressions le dos, les épaules, laissant nos deux corps se rencontrer à nouveau, s'adapter à notre chaleur.

Nos gestes en étaient devenus maladroits, et je finis par m'allonger sur le lit, avec elle dans mes bras. Elle passa une main sur mon torse, alors que j'intimais aux miennes de rester tranquilles. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte, les battements de mon cœur se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers… Jusqu'à ce qu'il manque un battement lorsqu'elle se posa sur mon sexe douloureux, gorgé de sève.

Elle se redressa pour me regarder pendant qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts délicats sur mon membre. Je rivais mes yeux à elle, lui envoyant dans mes gémissements le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait. Son regard se voila, puis elle m'embrassa, tout en allant de plus en plus vite. Nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine, et je portais une main à sa tête, alors qu'elle resserrait la sienne autour de mon sexe prêt à exploser. Elle étouffa mon orgasme de sa bouche, me laissant pantelant et dans un second. Mais je tremblais toujours. Je tremblais toujours du désir impérieux que j'avais d'elle. D'entrer en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'assit devant moi.

Je refusais de la toucher, de lui faire tout ce dont je rêvais de lui faire. J'en aurais sûrement l'occasion après. Mais cette fois, il fallait que ce soit elle qui fasse tout ce dont elle avait envie.

Je du serrer les lèvres lorsqu'elle enleva son soutien gorge. Mais elle posait néanmoins un bras protecteur sur ses seins… Comme si elle hésitait une dernière seconde à s'abandonner complètement. Je déglutis péniblement je serais sûrement capable de faire marche arrière si elle ne pouvait pas… Je me redressais.

-Bella, restons en là si tu veux.

**Bella POV**

Il n'était pas Jacob. Il n'était pas Jacob. Il n'était pas Jacob…

Son regard doux et attentionné, sa patience…

-Bella restons en là si tu veux…

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'était pas Jacob. Il était Edward… Et je l'aimais. Je retirais mon bras de ma poitrine et lui souris.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là. S'il te plait… Laisse moi te prendre en moi.

J'enlevais frébilement ma culotte. Il m'avait laissé faire tout, tout ce que je désirais… Il refusait de me brusquer, et j'appréciais ce geste. Il se redressa sur le lit, s'adossait contre la tête de lit alors que je m'asseyais sur lui.

J'inspirais profondément. Je tremblais un peu…

-Je t'aime Bella. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Ses yeux me juraient qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal… Je m'assis sur lui, l'enveloppant en moi doucement… Le bout… Juste le bout…

Je le vis haleter, ses yeux me suppliaient d'aller plus loin… J'ai le contrôle de la situation… Il me laisse décider… Et j'accepte.

J'éprouve un plaisir intense à l'avoir tout entier en moi. Il a le souffle court, et pose ses mains au creux de mes reins, sans quitter une seule fois mes yeux.

-Je.. T'aime… Edward… Et.. Je n'ai… Pas peur…

Il me laissait chevaucher, il m'accompagnait mes mouvements de va et vient… Je sentais plaisir poindre, arriver, me submerger. Et je m'arrêtais Nous nous regardions, nos poitrines bougeaient rythmiquement, comme si nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, comme si nous respirions en même temps. Je savais qu'il n'a pas finit, je le sentais raide et dur en moi. Tout au fond de moi. Je le gardais en moi, le serrais, le pressais, il m'emplissait, me dilatait. Je lui souris. J'avais l'impression qu'un soleil se levait dans mon ventre, avec la chaleur que ses caresses provoquaient en moi, douces et lentes me faisant gémir…

-Bella… Je n'en peux plus…

Ses mains se resserrent sur mes hanches. Il sort un peu, et revient en moi dans un élan plus vif. Il ressort et revient en moi, plus profond. Il continue, et nous arrache un cri… Il remontait ses mains, et il caressait mes seins. Il me les pétrissait et continuait à aller et revenir en moi, je le sentais bouger plus vite, redoublant mon plaisir. Empaumant un sein, il le porta à ses lèvres, léchant le mamelon à petits coups, promenant sa langue sur les contours, le happant goulûment, relâcher, aspirer tout en allant et venant en moi, inlassablement. Je palpitais, comme secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de lui, et il me pénétra d'un ultime coup… Sa semence qui se déversait en moi faisait écho à mon orgasme. Je me nichais contre lui. Comblée… Je pensais que je n'éprouverais plus jamais un tel plaisir, quoique je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel… Cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé… De faire corps avec lui… C'était merveilleux…

Nous nous séparions à peine. Edward posa la tête sur mon ventre. Je lui caressais les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Merci. Nous disions nous en même temps.

Ma gorge se noua à l'idée que je le perdrais peut être le lendemain. Sa respiration régulière me fit comprendre qu'il s'était endormi…

Je pris le petit ange qui pendait à mon cou. Je le fis tourner entre mes doigts, priant pour que nous ne soyons plus séparés… Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas privé de sa liberté.

Je l'aimais tant… Comment pourrais je survivre sans lui…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Et je les essuyais.

Ce fut lui qui me réveilla le matin.

-Bee…

Son sourire était heureux, comme si rien ne risquait de lui arriver.

-Bonjour. Lui souris je à mon tour.

Je caressais sa joue fraîchement rasée, puis ses lèvres parfaitement retroussées en un beau sourire.

-Tu es prêt ?

Il soupira et se leva. Me montrant qu'il était parfaitement habillé dans son costume noir et sa chemise bleue clair. Je souris en voyant une mèche rebelle lui barrer le front.

-Tu es parfait.

Je me levais, prenant soin d'emporter les draps avec moi. Je me lavais et sortis rapidement. Je portais un tailleur strict. D'un bleu plus foncé que la chemise d'Edward. Nous arrivions au tribunal main dans la main. Mon témoignage était capital. Ca m'allait être pénible de devoir tout extérioriser à nouveau. Mais il s'agissait de convaincre un jury qu'Edward ne méritait pas la prison. Le seul coupable était ce maudit Jacob Black.

Garrett, l'avocat d'Edward se montrait confiant. Allégant que dans ce genre de cas, le jury pouvait se montrer clément.

Je les regardais lorsque Garett m'interrogea sur Jacob. Je n'eus pas à jouer la comédie… Jacob et son regard pervers et lubrique… Me traitant de tous les noms pendant qu'il me pénétrait sans aucune tendresse, sans aucun respect, sans aucun égard pour mes contestations, mes cris, mes pleurs… Et puis je leur dis qu'Edward n'avait pas voulut que je tue Jacob. Je leur dis que peut être il ne serait pas là si je ne l'avais pas dit que Jacob m'avait violé.

Garett me tendit un mouchoir et je m'essuyais les yeux…

-Quelles sont vos relations avec l'accusé mademoiselle Swan ?

-Nous nous aimons. Edward est… Mon compagnon et il compte plus que tout pour moi…

L'avocat de Jacob n'eu aucune question à me poser. Nous n'étions pas la pour juger son client, mais Edward. Il savait que Jacob était en tort. Edward n'avait fait que me. Venger.

Mob Edward se montra très courageux. Il fit front aux questions de l'avocat de Jacob, il ne se laissa pas faire par son interrogatoire…

-Regrettez vous votre geste Monsieur Cullen ?

-Non. Absolument pas. Et si c'était à refaire… Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à recommencer.

Garett le fusilla du regard. Mais il ne changea pas d'opinion.

-J'aime Bella. Que feriez vous, vous s'il arrivait la même chose à votre femme ? Lança t-il à l'avocat qui lui tournait le dos.

Les deux heures d'attentes furent un enfer. Je serrais la main d'Edward, sa mère lui tenait l'autre main. Nous étions dans une salle contiguë et lorsqu'on vint nous dire que le jury allait délibérer, j'étais terrorisée.

Edward affichait un visage serein… Mais je savais que lui aussi avait très peur.

Les membres du jury entraient un à un, c'était insoutenable…

-Devant les chefs d'inculpations qui pèsent sur l'accusé, nous le déclarons… Coupable. Nous requierons contre lui une peine de six mois avec sursis qu'il purgera dans l'Etat de Washington.

J'étais figée. J'ignorais quelle réaction avoir… Mais vu comment Esmée sauta dans les bras de Carlisle, qu'Alice embrassa Jasper, que Garrett sembla soulagé et qu'Edward se tourna vers nous avec un sourire…

-Bella, c'est bon, détends roi. Fit Emmet à coté de moi. Rose posa une main rassurante sur mon bras.

-Ca veut dire qu'il ne va pas en prison.

Je respirais enfin. Edward quitta le banc des accusés pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je rentre mon amour. Me sourit il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et colla son front au mien, nous nous souriions à pleins yeux…

-Nous rentrons Edward.

Rectifiais je.

* * *

**Alors, c'était bien ?**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours. **

**Comment vous trouvez le Lemon ? J'ai toujours peur de faire toujours le mme genre de lemonade, à force ça doit être lassant… C'est que j'ai mon style d'écriture et je crains que ça ne se ressemble trop. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos réactions ! **

**Ben oui ! Je constate avec horreur que les Reviews diminuent au fur et à mesure que la fic avance !! C'est effrayant ! Ca ne vous intéresse plus ou quoi ??**

**Oh ! La ! La ! C'est la panique !! **

**°!°**

**Rassurez moi ! Vous voulez la suite hein ?**

**Parce que contrairement aux apparences, cette fic ne va pas se finir maintenant… A moins que vous préférez que j'arrête !**


	21. Coup de foudre

**Bella POV**

-C'est très beau Bella ! Me sourit Esmée.

Elle contempla mon tableau… J'avais mis des heures et des heures avant de l'achever, et le résultat était assez satisfaisant…

-Merci Esmée, je suis heureuse que le tableau te convienne.

-Il est parfait.

Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées et je pouvais dire que nous étions devenues amies.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le procès et notre retour à Forks.

Rose avait du rester en Alaska pour terminer son semestre, mais elle m'appelait tous les jours, tout comme Emmet avec qui elle entretenait une relation très sérieuse. Je consultais toujours Jasper grâce à lui j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès et à force de travailler sur moi-même je commençais à accepter que les gens que je chérissais s'approche de moi, leur contact m'était devenu supportable. Et puis, il y avait Edward… toujours attentif et prévenant, il m'avait déposé chez sa mère pour que je puisse terminer mon tableau pendant qu'il allait passer un entretien pur travailler dans la clinique Elisabeth Hope. Il m'avait beaucoup touché lorsqu'il a tenu à avoir mon avis. Je ne pouvais que l'approuver dans son choix.

-Salut les filles !! S'enquit Alice, arrivant chez sa mère.

Nous nous voyons presque tous les jours et étions devenues très complices. Elle me donnait souvent l'inspiration dans mes tableaux et venait très souvent chez moi pour me regarder peindre, prétextant ne rien avoir mieux à faire.

Nous avions prévu de déjeuner chez Esmé ce jour là parce qu'elle voulait nous emmener dans l'après midi à la maison du lac qu'elle avait presque terminée de rénover.

-Maman pourquoi as-tu décidé de rénover cette maison maintenant ? Demanda Alice.

-Chérie, la vraie question est pourquoi ai-je attendu tout ce temps avant de la rénover.

J'étais assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture et admirais le paysage verdoyant… Même la foret ne m'effrayait plus autant qu'auparavant.

-Alors pourquoi ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai ressortis mes vieux albums, et j'ai revu une photo de cet endroit et de Liz… Je suis revenue et je me suis aperçue que l'endroit tombait en ruine, ce qui était extrêmement dommage, alors, j'ai acheté la maison pour la retaper. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps…

-Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de Liz ? Lui demanda Alice.

Esmé soupira…

-Elle était ma meilleure amie et lorsqu'elle est morte… Ca a été très douloureux.

-Comment est elle morte ?

-Elle s'est noyée. C'est moi qui l'avais retrouvée…

-Mon Dieu… Ca a du être un terrible choc ! Lui dis je.

-Oui… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter sa perte. Ensuite, Carlisle et moi sommes partis. Nous avons vécu pendant quinze ans à Chicago.

-Je suis née là bas. M'appris Alice.

-Et Edward ?

-Il avait 3 ans… C'était un adorable petit bout de chou.

Je souris devant l'expression purement maternelle qu'avait prit Esmée. Son petit but de chou s'était transformé en un homme exceptionnel qui avait su me refaire découvrir les joies de l'amour…

-Et depuis les dix années où nous sommes revenus ici, pas une fois j'étais allé à la maison du lac avant… C'était comme si Liz était tombée dans l'oubli…

-Elle n'avait pas de famille ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Non, elle était orpheline, elle était tombée amoureuse… Mais leur histoire s'était male terminée. Carmen et moi étions sa seule famille. Nous étions inséparables… Voilà… Nous sommes arrivées.

La maison était magnifique, elle était en pierre et en bois, des matières brut et nobles qui étaient à peine travaillés. Il y avait un petit escalier qui nous menait à un grand porche en bois. Un rockin chair balançait à cause du vent, grinçant légèrement… Esmée ouvrit la porte et nous entrions dans une petite maison sobre et spacieuse. Les murs étaient en moellon et les meubles en bois de chêne donnaient à l'endroit un aspect rustique.

-Je n'ai pas encore terminé, il me reste l'étage à réaménager. La cuisine est le premier endroit sur lequel j'ai travaillé… J'ai abattu le mur de séparation pour en faire l'endroit principal de la maison. Esmée nous fit entrer dans une charmante petite cuisine dont les rideaux jaune pale rendaient chaleureuse. Une table à manger trônait au milieu de la pièce et une petite pote conduisait à un potager, nous expliqua t-elle.

J'étais émerveillée… Loin de tout le luxe qui pouvait se trouver chez elle, l'endroit état à la fois modeste et distingué… Ensuite, nous entrions dans le salon…

-Oh… Il y a une cheminée ! M'exclamais je…

J'adorais les cheminées !

Un grand tapis bleu orange trônait au milieu, tranchant complètement avec le marron du fauteuil de cuir. Une immense télé était encastrée dans le mur… Et une impressionnante baie vitrée donnait sur une vue incroyable. Je fus immédiatement attirée par le lac… J'ouvris la baie, traversais la terrasse et me dirigeais vers le ponton… Cet endroit était formidable et… Je m'y sentais presque… Chez moi… Je marchais sur le ponton et m'arrêtait tout au bout. L'air frais de l'eau mêlée au vent et aux feuilles de la foret m'apaisait… Je baissais les yeux sur l'eau et aperçu mon reflet… Je ne pus éviter de sourire…

-Hey ! Bee ! Pourquoi tu t'es précipité comme ça ? Fit Alice, arrivant à coté de moi.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu envie de voir… C'est si beau !

Elle hocha la tête.

C'est vrai… Mais cet endroit me donne la chair de poule…

-C'est peut être parce qu'une femme est morte ici. Murmurais je, ressentant soudain un malaise…

-Les filles, vous avez envie de piquer une tête ? Nous cria Esmé, sans monter sur le ponton.

-Oh ! Non ! L'eau doit être glacée !

Alice me prit par la main pour m'amener vers sa mère.

-Moins qu'il y a quelques mois. C'était complètement gelé ! M'apprit Alice.

-Oh ! Oui, Edward m'a emmené patiner.

Esmée se tourna vers moi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais il avait du prendre un autre chemin parce que je n'avais pas vu la maison.

Vu de là où nous nous trouvions, elle était encore plus jolie, même si… Je ressentais comme… Quelque chose s'émanait d'elle…

-Que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu l'as rénové ? Lui demandais je.

-La vendre.

-C'est vrai ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas la garder ?

-Bee, c'est ça le travail de maman, acheter des vieilles maisons dont personne ne veut, les rénover et les revendre !

-Oui…fis cette maison à une valeur pour toi…

-C'est vrai. Me sourit elle.

J'attendis qu'elle poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je ne pouvais cacher ma déception.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir peindre cet endroit avant que tu la vendes ?

-Bien sur mon ange. C'est même une excellente idée.

-Si tu veux je pourrais t'accompagner ici. S'offrit Alice.

Nous nous étions donc mises d'accord et je comptais commencer dès le lendemain…

**Edward POV**

J'attendais Bee avec impatience. Nous avions un évènement très important à fêter. Mon entretient s'était parfaitement bien déroulé et j'avais signé mon contrat. J'allais commencer à travailler à la clinique dès lundi et j'en étais heureux. Depuis notre retour à Forks, c'était comme si ma vie avait prit un nouveau départ. J'avais tout ce que je voulais, y compris la femme de ma vie. Son père travaillait e soir, il n'avait donc vu aucun inconvénient à ce que sa fille passe la soirée chez moi…

Quelques coups furent portés sur la porte et elle apparut devant moi, emmitouflée dans son manteau.

-Bonsoir. Lui souris je.

-Bonsoir Edward, comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

-Hum… Entre d'abord.

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et nous nous embrasions brièvement.

-Allé, vas y, dis moi !

-J'ai rencontré le directeur de l'hôpital.

-Comment était il ?

-Pas trop mal, la cinquantaine, plutôt …

-Non, je veux dire, comment a-t-il été avec toi ? Tu l'as impressionné ?

-Pour tout avouer, je crois que oui. Il connaît mon père et est au courant pour mon casier judiciaire…

-Et… ?

Bella avait l'air aussi anxieuse que je l'avais été.

-Ca ne lui pose aucun problème. Au vu de mon parcours en tant que chirurgien qui est irréprochable. Je suis donc embauché !

-Ah !! C'est merveilleux Edward ! Je te félicite.

Elle m'embrassa, passant les bras autour de mon cou.

-Merci Bee. Alors, pour fêter ça, je te propose une bonne assiette de pâtes et un bon vin !

-C'est parfait.

Elle enleva son manteau et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que je lui tirais.

-Quand est ce que tu commences ?

-Lundi.

-Si tôt !

-Et oui. Il faut bien, que je gagne ma vie Bee.

-Je sais, c'est juste que je m'étais habituée à te voir tout le temps.

Je lui souris.

-Hum, je sens que vu vas beaucoup me manquer toi aussi.

Je lui servais et vidais un tout petit pu de vin dans verre avant de me servir à mon tour.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été égoïste.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai monopolisé ton attention… Tu as besoin de ce travail, je le sens bien… Maintenant que je me suis mieux et que tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bella, j'ai toujours besoin de te protéger ! Tu pourrais être superwoman que j'en aurais besoin !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de pratiquer… J'aime le fait de pouvoir aider des gens, même si parfois, on ne peut rien faire… Lorsqu'on y arrive, et que grâce aux miracles de la médecine je réussis à sauver une vie… A guérir une personne… C'est une sensation… Grisante…

Elle me regardait, attentive aux moindres de mes paroles. Et je me mis à lui raconter les patients qui m'avaient le plus marqués, les cas les plus délicats, les diagnostiques les plus insolites. Bella m'écoutait, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce que je lui disais. C'était ça être avec elle… Le mot communiquer prenait tout son sens…

-C'est ta passion. Finit elle par me dire.

-Oui, c'est comme toi et la peinture. Et alors… Où en est ton chef d'œuvre ?

-Terminé ! Ta mère était ravie ! Et il va falloir que tu ailles t'en rendre compte !

-Demain à la première heure.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle voulait me parler de quelque chose…

-Tu es allé voir la maison du lac ?

-Oui… Edward… Y es tu déjà allé ?

-Oui. Mais maman n'avait pas encore commencé les travaux.

-Et bien je peux t'assurer qu'Esmée a fait quelque chose d'incroyable ! C'est extrêmement beau ! C'est… Tellement… Wow ! J'ai eu comme un… Coup de foudre…

-A ce point ?

-Oui ! Et le lac… C'était beau lorsqu'il était gelé, mais maintenant… C'est tout bonnement splendide !

Elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste…

-Et je compte m'y rendre pour peindre le paysage parce qu'Esmé a prévu de la vendre. Je trouve ça tellement dommage ! Cette maison est… Comme un rêve !

En plus il y a une cheminée ! Et la vue…

Elle soupira.

-C'est encore plus beau qu'ici ?

Elle me sourit.

Tandis que je débarrassais la table, elle s'approcha de la baie, posant une main sur la vitre… Comme lorsque je l'avais vu… Comme lorsqu'elle m'était apparue…

Mais cette fois, en tendant la main vers elle, elle ne s'envola pas. Elle resta là, blottit contre moi…

Mon désir pour elle se réveilla instantanément… Elle le sentit et bougea un peu contre moi avant de se tourner.

Elle craignait toujours un peu, se montrait toujours sous la réserve, mais lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, c'était le bonheur…

Je lui caressais la joue, et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Avec beaucoup de tendresse et de dévotion, sans la brusquer.

Jasper m'avait parlé des conseils qu'il avait donnés à Bella… Au départ, j'en avais été gêné… Mais étant donné que ma sœur et lui étaient très ouverts au sujet du sexe, il avait insisté pour que je n'escamote pas nos instants d'amour.

-Le secret, m'avait il dit, c'est d'aller le plus doucement possible, je sais que tu éprouveras le besoin d'aller vite, mais je t'assure que tu éprouveras encore plus de plaisir en prenant ton temps que la brève explosion éjaculatoire.

Certes, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais il avait parfaitement raison. Ce que Bella craignait le plus c'était les violents coups de butoir, cette espèce de masturbation que les hommes ont à l'intérieur des femmes et même des poupées gonflables… Bella ne voulait plus se sentir une sorte d'exutoire.

A notre tendresse succédait rapidement l'ivresse de se sentir le plus proche possible, nous basculions sur le lit. Mon baiser se fit de plus en plus enfiévré, je parcourais son corps de mes mains, je voulais l'avoir le plus vite possible… Ce n'était pas facile de respecter les conseils de Jasper lorsque j'entendais Bella gémir contre ma bouche. J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements et la couvris de mon corps. C'est alors que je vis la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle me repoussa rapidement.

-Non !

Cela devait bien arriver un jour…

-Bella… Pardon, je suis désolé…

Elle se redressa, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouée de sanglots….

-Bella…

Que faire ? La toucher à nouveau… Ou pas…

Ce fit elle qui me donna la réponse :

-Edward, prends moi dans tes bras… Je t'en prie… Dis moi que tu n'es pas Jacob…

-Chuut… Bella… Tu sais bien que c'est moi…

Je la berçais dans mes bras… Lui caressant le dos… Mon désir pour elle était toujours aussi présent, mais j'étais capable de me maîtriser. J'effaçais ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-C'est moi… C'est finit.

Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, j'eus du mal à déglutir en sentant ses seins nus se frotter contre ma poitrine… Non, j'étais plus fort que ce besoin bestial de la posséder… Je prenais une grande bouffée d'oxygène… Bella restait immobile contre moi un long moment… A tel point que je crus qu'elle s'était endormie. Je la repoussais légèrement, je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir…

-Oh… Edward… Je…

Nous nous regardions un instant… tiraillés entre gène et désir… Et ce fit elle qui fit le premier pas… Elle m'embrassa, passa un main dans mes cheveux, l'autre se dirigeant vers mon sexe. Un rugissement sortit de ma poitrine et nous roulions sur le coté… Je me trouvais à nouveau sur elle, mais cette fois, elle me regardait avec amour…

-Bella, c'est moi…

-Oui… Je sais…

Elle soupira d'aise, écartant les cuisses pour que je puisse la pénétrer. Je me sentis couler en elle. Le simple fait d'être unis l'un à l'autre, soudé, m'envahissait d'un sentiment de plénitude. Je bougeais lentement, me fondant entièrement en elle…

-C'est si bon. Soupirais je au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle refermait ses jambes dans mon dos, me caressant les fesses de ses pieds… J'avais l'impression de continuer à la bercer. Elle me surprit lorsqu'elle suçota mes doigts alors que je les promenais sur son visage. Cette caresse accentua mon plaisir, me faisant frissonner en elle. Ensuite, je fis descendre ma main vers son ventre, vers l'endroit où nous étions unis, et me mis à caresser son clitoris, tournoyant sur lui, dansant d'un pouce joyeux… Et à ce moment, elle se tendit vers moi, sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme si elle cherchait de l'air, ses doigts se crispèrent sur mon cou, elle haletait, gémissait, alors que j'étais mu d'un mouvement de hanche presque mécanique… Les yeux embués de larmes et cria :

-Je t'aime…

Et je finis par la rejoindre dans un orgasme très puissant…

Elle resta accrochée à moi-même lorsque je n'étais plus en elle, ma tête était plongée au creux de son cou et j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, et puis, nous finissons par nous endormir en parfaite harmonie.

Son père mer regarda d'un mauvais œil en nous voyant arriver tôt le lendemain. Bella avait découchée, et vu sa rougeur en voyant son père, ce que nous avions fait n' »était pas un secret.

-Edward.

-Bonjour Charlie. Lui dis je, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

-Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda t-il à Bella après qu'elle l'ait embrassé.

-Papa… Grinça t-elle entre les dents.

-Quoi ? Je voudrais savoir si tout c'est bien passé.

-Oui Charlie. Répondis je, alors que Bella, baissant la tête, montait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Hum… J'espère que tu prends soin d'elle. Me dit il, prenant son arme.

Je ne devais pas interpréter son geste comme une menace.

Il se préparait pour aller travailler. Essayais je de me convaincre.

-Comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

-Bella a trouvé un endroit qu'elle voudrait peindre et je souhaite l'y accompagner.

-Hum…

-Alice sera avec nous. Ajoutais je rapidement.

-Bien. J'espère qu'elle restera ici ce soir.

-Oui, j'aimerais regarder le match de ce soir ici. Emmet m'a dit qu'il allait venir.

Il me sourit.

-Très bien, ce sera une soirée entre mec. Bonne journée ! Cria t-il pour que Bella l'entende.

J'attendis que Bella se prépare pour nous rendre à la maison du lac. Alice et ma mère devaient déjà y être. Alice voulait l'aider à aménager l'étage t à ce que j'avais compris au téléphone, un coup de main masculin serait bienvenu.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette maison était devenue très jolie. Ma mère avait gardé la structure qu'elle avait avant, les murs en moellons, le parquais en bois… Le grand porche… Une étrange sensation s'empara de moi, surtout quand je vis le lac…

-Edward ! Cria Alice depuis la fenêtre à l'étage. Bella ! Vous êtes déjà arrivés !

-Oui ! Viens, je vis te faire visiter. Bella me prit la main et je me laissais guider vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé… Sauf la vue… La vue sur le lac…

* * *

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Ben oui, j'allais tout de même pas arrêter ! Moi aussi j'aime cette fic ! ^^**

**Merci de tous vos encouragements, ça m'a fait plaisir et me boost pour la suite, vous savez, des fois on a un peu le blues de l'auteur de ff. Mais avec des lectrices et lecteurs tels que vous, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux !**

**Alors, concernant la suite, j'aimerais préciser qu'on va retomber un peu dans le surnaturel… Ben oui, j'aime les histoires de fantômes !!**

**Je pense que vous avez déjà des idées sur le fantôme qui va hanter les prochains chapitres… Allé ! J'ai laissé pas mal de pistes dans les derniers chapitres, histoire de préparer le terrain. **

**Bon, et bien j'attends vos réactions ! **

**BisouXoXo à toutes !!**


	22. Influence

**Edward POV**

Alice et ma mère nous accueillirent dans la maison, et Bella insista pour me montrer le lac.

-C'est vraiment très beau.

Avouais je à Bella… J'étais envahi d'un étrange sentiment, de paix… Cette maison m'avait toujours inspiré ce genre de sentiment, presque de plénitude… Bella se tourna vers moi, un sourire en tranche de papaye sur les lèvres...

-J'adore cet endroit. Je vais aller chercher mon matériel, quant à toi, tu as du boulot qui t'attend.

Une brise glaciale me fouetta le visage en entrant…

-Maman ?

Je montais les escaliers, et n'eus qu'à suivre les bruits que les filles faisaient pour les trouver…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On est en train de peindre la salle de bain ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Me demanda Alice, son grand Tshirt qui appartenait certainement à Jasper était barré d'une grande trace de peinture. Ma mère avait les bras jusqu'au coudes, recouverts d'un bleu turquoise…

-C'est de Bee dont vous avez besoin, pas de moi… Leur souris je.

-En fait, nous voulions te parler d'elle justement.

-De quoi il s'agit.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle aimait cet endroit ?

-Elle n'a pas eu çà le faire, j'ai bien vu qu'elle adorait cette maison. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais la vendre. ?

-Oui, et…

-J'espère que tu n'as pas encore trouvé d'acheteur ? M'empressais je de lui demander.

Car dès le moment où Bella m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette maison, j'avais décidé de la lui offrir… Enfin, avant de pouvoir y emménager, nous devions passer par la case « Charlie ». Et peut être attendre encore un peu… La maison n'était pas très loin de la clinique, un peu éloignée de la ville, mais Bella n'était pas une citadine… Et pour peindre, elle aurait besoin de calme et de tranquillité… Cette maison pourrait être notre nid d'amour à tous les deux… Si elle m'acceptait bien sur… Et si ma mère n'avait encore trouvé personne pour l'acheter.

-En fait, je crois en avoir trouver un justement. M'apprit elle.

-Ah ! Non! Je te donne plus que lui, je double la mise!

-Edward ! Tu es fou ! Rigola Alice.

-Maman, cette maison est faite pour Bee et moi. J'ai envie que nous passions à un stade supérieur, que nous vivions ensemble…

-Tu le lui as déjà demandé ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, mais ça ne s'aurait tardé. Je sais qu'elle est encore jeune… Mais… J'espère qu'elle voudra bien de mon cadavre.

-Tu es trop mignon ! Me dit ma mère. Elle déposa son pinceau et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser la joue. Elle tapota sur ma joue et je l'écartais, me rendant compte qu'elle m'avait taché avec la peinture… Au même moment, un bruit de verres brisés nous fit sursauter.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca semblait venir de la chambre d'amis. Fit Alice, déposant son pinceau pour sortir de la pièce et nous rendre dans la pièce au fond du couloir…

-Je ne crois pas, je n'ai encore rien mis dans cette pièce.

En effet, la pièce était complètement vide… Comme la chambre principale…

-C'est étrange…

Nous descendions en bas, sans retrouver quoi que ce soit de cassé. Au final, nous décidions de laisser tomber. Alors que je peignais le plafond, je me rendis compte qu'Esmé ne m'avait pas répondu. Je m'arrêtais en haut de l'échelle.

-Alors maman, cet acheteur ?

-Oh… Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Il se trouve juste en face de moi… Quoi que, je pourrais peut être vous l'offrir…

-Non maman, tu sais bien que je préfère m'en sortir seul.

-Tu es vete. Murmura Alice.

-Non, honnête, rétorquais je.

-C'est la même chose. Ca rime. Me dit elle en m tirant la langue. Je la fusillais du regard, je m'apprêtais à l'éclabousser de peinture quand je surpris le regard de ma mère.

-Edward. Me gronda t-elle.

-C'est elle qui…

Je croisais le regard de ma sœur et nous nous souriions.

-Ah… Vous deux… Vous serez toujours mes bébés.

-Mais c'est moi que tu préfères. Fit ma sœur en l'embrassant.

J'haussais les épaules. Quelque part, Alice n'avait pas tort. Dans mon enfance, je me souviens d'avoir souvent pensé que Carlisle et Esmé la préférait à moi… Même s'ils ne s'en apercevaient pas… Dans certains gestes, certains propos… Ca m'arrivait de sentir cette petite préférence…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes mes petits bout de choux tous les deux !

L'espace d'un instant je me demandais si je n'avais pas parlé tout haut…

-Ouille !

Le cri de Bella me fit sauter de l'échelle.

-Saleté ! Faisait elle, en secouant sa main lorsque nous entrions dans la cuisine où elle se trouvait.

-Bee ! Ma chérie ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Elle s'était coupée le doigt avec un écli de verre et tendait d'arrêter le sang sous l'eau di

-Je me suis coupe…

-Avec quoi ? Demanda Esmée.

Bella désigna le vase à fleur qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine et qui contenait des roses…

-J'ai voulu nettoyé, mais je suis toujours tellement maladroite.

-Laisse moi voir.

Je lui pris la main pour constater une toute petite entaille, pas bien profonde.

-Ca te faut mal ?

-Non, c'est tout à fait supportable.

Je pressais la petite plaie avec un torchon, et le sang s'arrêta de couler tout seul…

-Ca devait être ça qui s'était cassé tout à l'heure. Conclus je.

-Certainement. Fit Alice. Elle nettoya la pièce alors que ma mère revenait avec une petite trousse de premier secours.

-Oh ! La ! La… Ma puce… Gémit elle pour Bella.

-Ca va Esmée. La rassura Bella.

-Alors, ton tableau ? Il avance ?

-En fait, pour l'instant je fais des esquisses… Mais ça va…

-Hum… Ca veut dire que tu devras revenir ? Lui demandais je.

-Heu… Esmé m'a donné l'autorisation…

Elle me regarda, puis chercha l'approbation de ma mère.

-Pas demain. Lui dis je. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec toi. Seuls à seuls. Lui souris je.

-Mais lundi on viendra si tu veux. Lui proposa Alice.

-Va pour lundi ! Je finis en lui mettant un petit pansement.

Ensuite nous déjeunions tranquillement, l'après midi, nous achevions de peindre la salle de bain… Elle était grande et spacieuse, je nous voyais déjà en train d'en profiter.

Je filais me changer à l'appartement avant de nous rendre chez le père de Bee. J'espérais secrètement que nous ferions à nouveau l'amour. Elle était un peu comme une drogue pour moi…

Et je fus ravi lorsqu'elle referma la porte de mon appartement et s'appuya contre la porte, me regardant avec un sourire.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire demain ?

-C'est une surprise.

-Pas encore !

-Si... Toujours…

Elle fit la moue, tentant de m'amadouer.

-Bee…

Je me penchais vers elle, collant mon front contre le sien…

-J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre…

-Le match commence dans une heure… On a le temps ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Ces matchs ne commencent jamais à l'heure.

Je l'embrassais passionnément.

Nous nous détachions, le temps de nous déshabiller, puis je nous conduisais sur mon lit, je couvrais ses seins de mes paumes, je voulais l'honorer, et peu à peu, elle se donnait à moi avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, de moins en moins de réserve. J'adorais la modeler sous mes doigts, elle laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, le corps parcourus de frissons. Je caressais son ventre satiné, sa respiration se coupa alors que je laissais mes doigts descendre vers son intimité.

-Respire Bella… Ouvre toi à moi… S'il te plait…

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, et passant les mains dans mon dos, elle me laissa insinuer mes doigts en elle, elle camba violement les reins, et ses petits ongles égratignaient mon dos, poussant de petits cris étranglés. Je l'observais, prendre du plaisir, je su qu'elle aimait ce que je lui faisais, un petit sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et entortillant les draps, le souffle bruyant, le corps secoué de frissons, elle se noua à moi, je m'ancrais profondément dans sa chair, et elle accepta tout ce que je lui donnais, sans aucune riposte.

-Edward… Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche… Me dit elle lorsque nous réussissions à revenir à la réalité quelques instants plus tard.

-Viens avec moi…

Après tout, nous n'allions plus le faire jusqu'au lendemain, autant en profiter. Nous étions insatiables, et pourtant, nous devions nous arrêter pour nous rendre chez son père.

**Bella POV**

Emet et papa étaient installés dans le canapé.

-Hey ! Belly ! Vous en avez mit du temps !

-Edward était couvert de peinture. Leur dis je…

Erreur fatale. Ils me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai aidé ma mère à peindre une salle de bain. S'enquit Edward. Le match a déjà commencé ? Je nous ai emmené de la bière.

-Hum… Ca vient juste de démarrer.

Très bien, nous nous embrassions furtivement.

-Bon match les gars ! Leur souris je.

- Tu ne restes pas Bella ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Non, j'aimerais dessiner ce soir.

Je devais faire quelques croquis. La journée que j'avais passée à la maison du lac n'avait pas été suffisante. J'avais cette envie de dessiner, de peindre, et en même temps, j'ignorais ce que je voulais représenter .

En principe, je voulais peindre le paysage, le lac, le ponton.

Et là, assise sur mon lit, je m'étais mise à dessiner la maison… Mais autrement… Pas comme elle l'était désormais avec la grande baie vitrée ou le grand porche… Mais avec une petite véranda… A la place du potager et des fleurs qu'avaient planté Esmé, j'avais dessiné une balançoire, juste sous un grand arbre… Je regardais mon dessin, plutôt satisfaite. Je tournais la page et recommençais, cette fois, j'avais mon dessin sur l'étage et le toit…

Ce ne fut qu'en examinant mon dessin une fois terminée que je m'aperçus d'une forme… Une sorte d'ombre derrière les rideaux que j'avais représentés…

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ça !

-Ouais !!!

Les cris des garçons me sortirent de ma réflexion. Je souris, ils avaient du sûrement gagné. Edward allait devoir s'en aller.

Je descendis lui dire au revoir en courrant dans les escaliers.

-Alors, ce match ? Leur demandais je.

-Incroyable ! On a gagné !! Me dit Emmet.

-C'était vraiment un bon match. Me sourit Edward.

-Tu ne devrais pas être déjà couchée ?

-Avec tout le boucan que vous avez fait… C'est plutôt difficile papa !

-Bon, on s'en va alors ! Fit Emmet, s'avançant vers la porte.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé ? Fis je, soupçonneuse.

-Je me lève tôt demain… On va pêcher… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Hum… Disons qu Rose m'a demandé de protéger son bien. Il pouffa.

-C'est pas juste, personne ne peut me la surveiller elle !

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller.

-Je passerais te chercher au mi matinée.

-Je dois m'habiller d'une certaine façon ?

-Non… Juste confortablement.

-Bien… Bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime. Me chuchota t il. Je lui souris.

-Moi aussi. Dors bien.

-Bonne soirée Charlie.

-Hum… Prudence sur la route. Fit mon père avant de refermer la porte.

Je soupirais.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Quoi, je n'ai même pas droit à un petit bisou ?

Je lui souris.

-Mais bien sur que si…

Je l'embrassais sur les deux joues.

-Bonne nuit Bee.

Je montais à nouveau dans ma chambre. Et en montant sur mon lit, je me surpris de regarder à nouveau mes dessins… Cette maison était vraiment spéciale. Elle avait comme une… Influence sur moi…

Peu importait. Je jouais avec l'ange qui pendait à mon cou, avant de m'endormir…

* * *

**Salut !**

**Voilà, un petit chapitre pour commencer les apparitions de notre fantôme !**

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**J'aimerais remercier pour votre lecture, comme d'hab', et puis pour celles qui ont lu mon deuxième OS pour le concours « BLACK HEARTS ».**

**Et j'embrasse tout spécialement Elodie qui est malheureusement pas inscrite sur le site, alors dans l'espoir que tu lises ces lignes :**

**« **Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché. Je sais, cet OS est noir et violent, mais je suis émue si tu as pu t'identifier à Bella, ça en dit long sur toi…

Tout ce que j'espère pour toi, c'est que tu as su te défaire de ce fardeau, parce que toi aussi tu as droit à un nouveau départ.

Bon courage ma puce et ne baisse surtout pas les bras, au contraire, retrousses tes manches et bats toi pour t'en sortir**.**

**Je t'aime aussi Elo. »**

**BisouXoXo **


	23. Demande

**Alors, Vous me recevez ?**

**Parce que hier, c'était carrément impossible à publier ! Je postais, mais le chapitre n'apparaissait pas !**

**Si vous le chap est dispo, alors tant mieux !**

**Merci à Mimi30, Bichou85 et merluchonette pour m'avoir signalé le problème!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

-Edward, qu'est ce que t'as encore prévu ?

-Il faut vraiment que je te dise ?

Je soupirais… Encore une surprise… Avec lui, je commençais à m'y habituer, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Toutefois, je reconnue l'endroit où nous nous rendions…

-C'est la route qui mène au lac, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. On va déjeuner.

-Et après on va patiner ?

Nous nous souriions, nous savions très bien que ça n'était plus possible étant donné que la glace avait complètement fondue. Mais l'endroit n'en restait pas moins merveilleux. Nous mangions paisiblement, je m'étonnais que l'endroit ne soit pas plus fréquenté…

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de monde par ici ? Lui demandais je.

-Parce que c'est une propriété privée.

-C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tout est avec la maison.

Je le regardais… Bouche bée… Et il me sourit, haussant les sourcils.

-Elle se trouve de l'autre coté de la berge, tu veux y aller ?

Je me mordis la lèvre…

-Ca t'embèterais ?

-Du tout. Je sais que tu l'adores.

-Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais cette maison m'attire comme un aimant !

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture, mais il m'en empêcha…

-On ne prend pas la voiture ?

-Non, j'ai une meilleure solution.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais je lui pris la main et me laissais guider par lui à travers la foret, jusqu'à arriver sur la berge où se trouvait une barque amarrée à un ponton similaire à celui qui se trouvait à la maison…

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas me faire monter là dedans !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu as peur du monstre du loch Ness ?

-Non… Mais je ne sais pas nager ! Et si cette minuscule barque coule… Je ne montrais pas la dedans !

Je reculais, lui signifiant non des mains et je le vis s'approcher de moi, hochant la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres… Et soudain, il bondit sur moi, et m'attrapa dans ses bras…

-Tu es complètement fou !!

Nous riions aux éclats pendant qu'il m'installait dans la barque. Il prit les rames et s'assit juste en face de moi. La barque tanguait et au départ, je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais la chaleur de son sourire presque enfantin me rassura…

-Edward… Comment parviens tu toujours à me faire faire ce genre de choses !

-Je suis un peu magicien je pense.

C'était comme si nous ne nous trouvions au milieu de nulle part… L'eau était calme et luisait à la lumière du soleil, nous entendions quelques oiseaux chanter, il régnait une sérénité impressionnante, Edward avait les yeux rivés sur moi, un sourire sur les lèvres, ramant comme si de rien était…

-Alors, ça va ?

-Oui ! C'est génial ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça…

Il savait à quel point j'aimais capter les paysages, les graver dans ma mémoire pour pouvoir les ressortir sur toile… Et puis, il y avait la maison…

Mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, elle était toujours très jolie et je le souvenir de mon dessin me revint à l'esprit… Avec le grand arbre dont des feuilles commençaient à pousser sur les branches à demi nues, et la balançoire qui se trouvait juste en dessous qui bougeait…

-Bella, à quoi penses tu ?

Je sursautais presque en entendant la voix d'Edward, je le regardais avant de m'apercevoir que ce que j'avais cru voir venait de disparaître…

Je secouais la tête, j'avais une imagination tellement débordante !

-Je… Hier soir, j'ai fait plusieurs croquis de la maison et je me disais qu'une balançoire serait super à coté du potager.

-Une balançoire ? Figure toi qu'avant, il y en avait une !

J'ouvrais des yeux ronds.

-Pas possible !

-Mais si.

Il déposa ses rames et se pencha vers moi.

-Pour quelles raisons tu ne veux pas que ma mère vende cette maison ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée… Peut être parce qu'elle a un passé, une histoire et que je trouve ça dommage que la seule personne qui ait un lien avec elle décide de la vendre à un parfait étranger…

-Mais son passé n'est pas très glorieux, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est noyé ici, personnellement, tu vivrais, toi, dans une maison hantée ?

Il n'avait pas tord, quelque part, elle me faisait un peu peur, surtout à cause de l'attraction que je ressentais envers elle, mais…

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit que je ne crois pas aux fantômes… Mais maintenant je crois en leur existence, et que j'ai moi-même vu ce que ça pouvait donner… Je sais que les fantômes ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal. Et s'il y en a un, j'aimerais sincèrement lui venir en aide.

-L'aider ? Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais je me sens liée à cette Liz… Regarde…

Je me penchais vers lui aussi et lui montrais le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert…

-Tu vois, cet ange lui appartenait et le fait que je le porte maintenant…

Avant que j'achève ma phrase, Edward m'avait embrassé, j'étais étonnée de ce geste spontané vu que d'habitude il me demandait presque la permission, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre et je posais les mains sur ses joues pour m'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, il posa son front contre le mien…

-Bella… Tu sais à quel point je t'aime…

J'hochais la tête, je peinais à récupérer mon souffle.

-Et… Comme je ne conçois pas la vie sans toi… Et…bien… J'aimerais savoir si ça te dirait de faire le grand pas avec moi.

-Le grand pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Je reculais subitement, je devais sembler affolée parce qu'il s'empressa de dire :

-Pas tout de suite, en fait, si tu veux, ça se fera quand tu veux, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas, dans ce cas, je comprends, mais si tu veux, je veux… Enfin…

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux. J'étais en état de choc, j'avais perdu tout le souffle que j'avais pu retrouver. Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement… Il était tellement craquant, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il m'observait presque implorant… Je lui souris.

-Mon Dieu ! Oui !!!

Je sautais dans ses bras et le serrais fort.

-Oui… Edward, mille fois oui !

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sur !

Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je l'aimais tant…

Nous nous souriions à pleins yeux, c'était merveilleux. J'étais assise à califourchon sur lui, avec l'impression d'être seuls au monde…

-Ma bague se trouve chez nous…

-Chez nous ?

-Oui… Cette maison que tu aimes tant… Et bien elle est à nous…

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire…

-Mon Dieu ! Tu me rends si heureuse !

Je l'enlaçais très fort et il me serra aussi contre lui, et ma tête nichée contre son cou, je regardais à nouveau vers notre maison et mon cœur bondit de ma poitrine quand je vis une figure féminine sur le ponton… Une femme, portant une robe blanche… Je ne la distinguais pas mais…

Soudain, la barque se mit à tanguer dangereusement…

Edward essaya de stabiliser en portant ses mains sur les deux cotés, mais il ne réussit pas à l'empêcher de se retourner…

-Bella !

Il criait mon nom lorsque je basculais tête la première dans l'eau glacée du lac…

L'air me manquait, je ne savais pas nager, mais j'essayais de me débattre dans l'eau… Edward… Je le cherchais dans l'eau… Et soudain. J'eus l'impression de voir quelqu'un devant moi… Nager vers moi… Une femme… Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, elle portait une sorte de blouse blanche qui lui donnait un aspect angélique… Elle était vraiment très belle…

**Edward POV**

-Bee ! Bee !!

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi avais je du le lui dire sur le lac ! Pourquoi n'avais je pas attendu que nous soyons sur la terre ferme comme prévu ? Quel idiot j'avais été !

Je la déposais sur le ponton et me mis à lui faire de la bouche à bouche…

-Bee ! Reviens moi…

Elle était glacée, elle était très pale et devait sûrement se trouver déjà en hypothermie…

-Un, Deux, Trois,…

Bella reviens…

Elle toussa et cracha un peu d'eau et je la fis s'asseoir.

-Bella…

Je lui donnais le temps de se reprendre peu à peu avant de la porter à la maison.

-Je m'excuse, j'aurais du me montrer plus vigilent mon amour.

-Non… C'est moi qui…

-Chut…

Elle claquait des dents et respirait rapidement… Je la dirigeais tout de suite dans la salle de bain où Esmée avait eu l'excellente idée de mettre plusieurs serviettes. Je la déshabillais rapidement pour l'y emmitoufler. Je tremblais moi aussi, de peur et de froid. Nous avions tous les deux étés dans cette eau brûlante de froid. J'enlevais à mon tour mes vêtements et me séchais énergiquement… avant de la serrer contre moi et de lui frotter le dos.

-Là… C'est fini ma Bee…

Elle reprit peu à peu une respiration normale…

-Quelle curieuse façon de fêter l'évènement… L'entendis je murmurer…

Je lâchais un léger rire contre son oreille.

-J'avais tout prévu… Mais ça a tué tout le romantisme…

Nous restions enlacés encore un bon moment, puis, elle se détacha de moi…

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par… Tout prévu ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

Je prenais son pouls, histoire de vérifier si elle disait vrai… Elle avait repris ses couleurs, ses joues et son nez étaient un peu plus rouges, mais elle allait mieux.

-Alors ?? Insista t-elle.

Je m'éloignais pour sortir le petit écrin de la poche de mon pantalon.

-Je voulais te demander de passer ta vie à mes cotés devant notre maison. J'avais prévu de m'agenouiller, comme ça devant toi, sur le ponton, et de te demander, solennellement d'accepter de me laisser t'aimer toute notre vie, de me laisser te chérir, te protéger, te rendre heureuse pour le restant de nos jours.

Elle me caressa la joue, les yeux embués de larmes. Je me relevais, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et sortis la petite bague très simple en or gris avec de fins diamants incrustés pour la glisser au doigt. Nos deux mains tremblaient légèrement. Nous nous souriions et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je me mis à sauter avec elle dans mes bras avec le plaisir d'entendre le son de son rire franc et léger. Nous nous embrassions à nouveau, puis j'ajoutais :

-Et après, je voulais te montrer la chambre à coucher que j'ai monté ce matin pour qu'elle soit prête ce soir pour fêter l'évènement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Je croyais qu'Esmée n'en avait pas fini avec l'étage.

-Il ne reste que la chambre d'amis à aménager. Mais notre chambre est prête.

Nous nous souriions à pleins yeux à l'idée que nous étions chez nous…

-Bien sur.

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras, à la façon des jeunes mariés pour la faire entrer… Elle riait aux éclats…

-Wow ! T'as fait ça tout seul ?

-Comme un grand.

Il faisait encore jour, je regardais ma montre… Il nous restait encore deux bonnes heures avait qu'on se rende chez son père…

-C'est très beau… C'est même trop beau…

Elle touchait le bois finement travaillé… Je m'approchais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses épaules nues et remontais tendrement ses cheveux humides…

-Tu as toujours froid ?

Je parsemais sa nuque de petits baisers et l'entendis soupirer.

-Un peu…

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe.

Elle pouffa et se retourna, passant les bras autour de mon cou, se pressant contre moi.

-Edward…

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me souriait.

-Tu es impossible.

-C'est ta faute ! Je ne suis qu'un homme…

Elle hocha la tête, elle se sépara de moi et avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, elle laissa tomber sa serviette. Je n'avais plus froid du tout. Elle vit tout de suite la réaction de mon sexe dans mon boxer, et elle se mordit la lèvre sensuellement, écartant doucement les jambes. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et caressais avec vénération son corps de déesse que je savais tout à moi. Je parcourais ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins et son cou, de mes mains, elle avait fermé les yeux, semblant se délecter de chaque sensation qui naissait en elle. Ensuite ce fut mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents qui allèrent découvrir son corps, elle gémissait et s'ouvrit entièrement à moi, m'offrant l'accès à son intimité. Je bus de son nectar divin, l'aspirant et le léchant avec autant de plaisir qu'elle en prenait, elle tremblait autour de moi, si bien qu'elle s'étendit sur le dos. Je remontais vers elle et elle passa une main dans mon boxer, me libérant de toute entrave, me demandant de la faire mienne. Je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras, m'imprégnant du battement effréné de son cœur, de son souffle rapide, de ses gémissements. Je lui pris les mains, les posais à chaque cotés d'elle, et m'enfonçais dans sa chair. Et comme pour m'accompagner dans cette danse des plus érotique, elle épousait mes mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Nous étions tous les deux impatients de nous aimer et de trouver cette extase insondable que nous donnait chaque étreinte. Longtemps, très longtemps, nous restions plongés dans la torpeur du plaisir, son corps moite de chaleur, ma tête alanguie contre sa poitrine, j'écoutais son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Sa douce main jouait dans mes cheveux, et je la serrais d'avantage contre moi.

-Je trouve ça génial qu'on vive ensemble. Chuchota t-elle.

-Hum…

-Oui, on pourra faire ça tous les jours.

Je souris et pris appui sur mon coude pour la regarder. Ses yeux chocolat se tournèrent vers moi.

-Mais je vais bosser.

-Mais tu auras une pause déjeuner, et lorsque tu sortiras du boulot, tu viendras ici, et nous aurons toute la nuit…

-Ca sera vraiment génial.

-C'est ce que je disais.

-Bon, on va aller l'annoncer à ton père pour que dès demain tu puisses emménager ici avec moi.

-D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. Me dit elle.

Moi, j'en avais, alors elle s'emmitoufla dans un grand set shit qui m'appartenait et porta un jean qu'Alice avait laissé ici.

Nous étions tous les deux un peu angoissé à l'idée de devoir affronter son père. Charlie avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose… Bella me serra la main lorsque nous nous retrouvions assis devant lui. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et se penchait vers nous avec gravité.

-On a quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer papa ? Voilà… Je vais aller m'installer avec Edward avant de… De nous marier.

-Je me doutais bien que ça se terminerait comme ça entre vous. J'aurais voulu que vous attendiez un peu plus…

-Charlie, Bella a déjà accepté ma demande, et tu sais à quel point elle compte à mes yeux, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal...

-Edward, je sais déjà tout ça.

Nous nous regardions un instant, il se leva et je l'imitais.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Oh ! Papa !

Bella se blotti contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tout ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir ma Bee… Tu pars déjà de chez papa…

-Oh… Je ne serais pas loin ! Demain tu viendras visiter notre maison ! Tu verras…

Je m'éclipsais assez vite, un peu trop à mon goût, mais si Charlie voulait l'avoir avec lui encore une fois, je le comprenais.

Mais à partir de demain, elle allait être avec moi…

* * *

**Eh bien voilà ! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**BisouXoXo **


	24. Hantée

**Bella POV**

-C'est ici ?

Il était très tôt et papa avait insisté pour m'accompagner à la maison avant de se rendre au travail. Il avait l'air très surpris de découvrir ma… Notre maison.

-Et oui ! C'est beau hein ?

Je souriais et sortais dans l'air frisqué du matin. Alice avait prévu de m'y rejoindre dans la matinée, et je descendais de la voiture pour la montrer à mon père.

-Cette maison n'appartenait pas à Elisabeth Masen ?

-Oui. Tu y es déjà venu ?

-C'était il y a très longtemps. Tu n'étais même pas née.

-Tu étais dans la police ?

-Oui, je n'étais encore qu'un simple officier à l'époque.

Il déchargea quelques unes de mes valises.

-Elle était une amie d'Esmée, elle a acheté la maison, la retapé et Edward l'a acheté.

-Acheté ?

Il semblait réellement surpris.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle appartenait à sa mère, mais il tenait à être traité comme un client normal. Viens, entre et tu verras pourquoi j'ai craqué pour cette maison !

Malgré son manque d'enthousiasme apparent, mon père me suivit à l'intérieur.

-C'est très… Différent…

-Tu te souviens bien de cette affaire ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Un peu… On a statué sur un accident pour sa noyade. Esmé avait trouvé le corps…

-C'est tout ?

-Oui… Tu sais, ça remonte… Mais la vue est toujours splendide.

Il regarda par la baie vitrée le lac.

-C'est ce qui m'a tout de suite séduite ici.

Je le fis visiter et il trouva la maison très belle. Mais il ne semblait pas trop convaincu.

-Tu n'es pas effrayée à l'idée de vivre ici ?

Je lui souris, tentant de paraître le plus convaincant possible. Ce que je ressentais n'était pas vraiment de la peur. Mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison. Mais comme je l'avais dit à Edward, je voulais aider cet esprit.

-Pourquoi le devrais je ! Tu crois à ces histoires de fantômes toi ?

-Non ! Mais avec ce qui s'est produit par le passé…

-C'est le passé, non ? Et puis, si c'était un accident, pourquoi hanterait elle les lieux.

Il hocha la tête et regarda une nouvelle fois vers le lac.

-Je ne sais pas… elle aurait peut être des vieux comptes à régler…

Marmonna t-il, le regard lointain

-Avec qui ?

Il me regarda soudain, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve et haussa les épaules.

-Je dis des bêtises, si tu es heureuse ici alors tout va bien. Mais promets à ton vieux père qu'au moindre problème, tu reviens chez moi !

Je me mis à rire.

-Il n'y aura pas de problème papa ! Bonne journée à toi !

Du moins je l'espérais.

Je le regardais se rendre à son travail. Mon père me cachait quelque chose, tout comme Esmé, Alice et moi en étions convaincues. En effet, lorsque nous lui avions parlé de notre emménagement, elle m'avait fait part de ses sentiments à l'égard de la maison. Elle ressentait une présence, une présence qu'elle trouvait très forte lorsque j'étais là. Moi aussi je la sentais, je l'avais même vue. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ce fantôme que la barque s'était renversée, elle était toujours ici… Par contre, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait avec Edward. Elle disparaissait, s'évanouissait lorsqu'il se trouvait près de moi. Je commençais à déballer mes affaires et Alice arriva. Je descendis l'ouvrir.

-Tu es arrivée de très bonne heure !

-Bonjour Bee ! Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Alors !!

Elle me prit la main.

-Oh ! Félicitation ma chérie ! Tu vas devenir ma sœur !!

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte.

Mais soudain l'atmosphère devint plus froide et elle se crispa…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous veniez ici. Soupira t-elle.

-Alice, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te confier.

Nous nous regardions gravement.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui. Edward et moi étions sur le lac, il venait de me demander en mariage et m'annonçait que la maison nous appartenait. La barque s'est renversée et… Je l'ai vue dans l'eau.

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

-Vous devriez peut être aller vivre ailleurs, elle s'est montrée hostile envers vous.

-Non, je ne crois pas…

-Mais si elle a renversé votre barque… Elle voulait peut être ta peau.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je n'ai pas sentis de la méchanceté… C'était flippant, mais elle n'avait pas une mauvaise intention…

-Et qu'en pense Edward ?

-Je ne lui aie rien dit. Quand il est à mes cotés il ne se passe rien.

-C'est très étrange… Parce que moi j'ai sentis la présence de cet esprit le jour où nous peignons la salle de bain avec maman…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ces cas là ?

-J'enquête un peu sur cet esprit et j'essaie de communiquer avec lui. Dans ce cas, nous savons qu'elle était une amie de maman, qu'elle est morte noyée et qu'elle essaie de prendre contact avec toi.

-Papa avait travaillé sur cette affaire apparemment, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il… Qu'il cachait quelque chose…

-Bee… Tu crois que ce n'était pas un accident ?

-Alice, si s'en était vraiment un elle n'aurait pas hanté cet endroit !

-La vengeance n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle les esprits peuvent rester.

J'hochais la tête.

-J'ai la conviction que Liz n'est pas mauvaise. Cet ange que m'a donné Edward fait une sorte de connexion entre elle et moi.

-Et que crois tu qu'elle cherche ?

-A faire éclater la vérité.

-Bien… Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, nous l'aiderons.

Même si je me sentais observée et qu'Alice ressentait sa présence, son esprit nous laissa tranquille un certain temps. Au bout de deux semaines l'enquête au sujet de Liz piétinait et nous avions chargé Emmet de fouiller dans les anciens dossiers. Esmée se raccrochait à sa version de l'accident comme tous ceux que nous interrogions. Elle ne se manifestait plus à moi, même si je savais qu'elle était là. Par contre, je continuais à peindre des détails de la maison telle qu'elle était avant, et j'avais même fait un portrait de Liz telle que je l'avais vue dans l'eau. Mes toiles, elles se trouvaient dans la chambre d'amis que nous avions aménagés en atelier pour moi. Edward savait que j'éprouvais une sorte d'obsession pour Liz et avait adoré cette toile, il trouvait que je lui rendais un bel hommage. Sur le tableau, elle avait l'air sereine avec son visage angélique et très blanc, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle…

Edward avait commencé à travailler à la clinique et j'étais heureuse de le voir si épanoui, il était dévoué à son travail, il me parlait de ses patients, de ses collègues.

Un soir, nous avions invité James et Victoria à dîner. Ils avaient quittés Anchorage pour venir travailler dans cette clinique. Leah Clearwater aussi y travaillait et un soir elle vint nous rendre visite. Cela faisait un certain temps que nous ne nous étions pas vues et elle s'était embellie et j'étais heureuse de constater que je m'entendais mieux avec elle. Edward m'avait apporté un gros bouquet de roses rouges et blanches que j'avais soigneusement disposé au centre de la table dans un vase de cristal que nous avait offert Esmée. Je jouais rêveuse avec les pétales d'une d'entre elle alors qu'Edward était allé chercher une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine.…

-Je te félicite Bee. Tu as tiré le bon numéro.

Me sourit Leah.

-Je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Tu le mérites, après ce que tu as subi. Maman m'a tout raconté, ça a du être horrible.

-Oui, même si la douleur est toujours présente et que les cicatrices sont là pour me le rappeler… Je vais mieux.

Un courant d'air glacé passa entre nous.

Ca arrivait très souvent ces derniers temps, et même en présence d'Edward, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Leah se tendit sur sa chaise.

-Tu as sentis ça ?

-Oui, ça doit être à cause de la baie vitrée, je ne la ferme pas entièrement.

-Non… C'était… Vous êtes au courtant de ce qui s'est passé ici ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui, mais Bella tenait à vivre ici. Dit Edward, réapparaissant avec la bouteille et les verres.

**-**C'est vrai ?

-Oui. J'adore notre maison.

Edward s'assit à coté de moi et passa un bras derrière mes épaules.

Leah nous observa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas que j'accepterais de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit.

Edward éclata de rire, mais je préférais garder mon sérieux.

-Je comprends ton point de vue Leah, tu t'intéresses plus à la vie qu'à la mort, n'est ce pas ?

Elle m'envoya un grand sourire.

-J'adore mon travail de sage femme.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur leur travail. Edward travaillait de plus en plus avec les enfants, et il côtoyait Leah très souvent. Elle parlait avec autant de passion qu'Edward et au bout d'un moment demanda :

-Et toi, quand comptes tu mettre un petit Edward en route ?

-Oh… Je ne sais pas…

-Quand nous serons mariés. Lui dit Edward, me jetant un coup d'œil.

J'hochais la tête, un peu hésitante.

Sa question souleva une conversation sérieuse entre Edward et moi dans la soirée. Il me caressait les cheveux alors que j'étais blottie contre lui dans notre immense lit.

-J'aime beaucoup les enfants, tu sais ?

Je le sentis sourire et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi.

-Je sais… Leah t'a troublée ? Me chuchota t-il.

-Hum… Disons que c'est quelque chose qu'on devait aborder tôt au tard… C'est le cycle de la vie.

-Bee… Je ne te forcerais à rien.

-Mais je sais que tu voudrais en avoir…

-Si nous avons un bébé, ce sera parce que nous le voulons tous les deux. Pas parce que tu veux me faire plaisir.

Je soupirais et décidais de me confier à lui.

-En fait… J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas trop connu ma mère, elle n'était pas très aimante, elle m'avait eu très jeune et regrettait sa jeunesse perdue… Et puis elle est partie…

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa le sommet de mon front, près de ma cicatrice.

-Nous prendrons notre temps, tu réaliseras tes rêves… Et tu seras une très bonne mère…

-Comment peux tu en être sur ?

Je l'entendis rire.

-Je le sais… Tu as un grand cœur, tu es douce, généreuse, tout le monde t'adore… Tu seras parfaite…

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, je gardais un doute sur mes compétences… Edward était très fatigué et il s'endormi rapidement. Je restais allongée à coté de lui, l'écoutant respirer tranquillement…

Et soudain cette tranquillité fut interrompue par des pleurs… D'un bébé…

Je pensais rêver, mais ils étaient trop forts et semblaient provenir de la chambre d'amis. Edward dormait toujours profondément et je sortis du lit doucement…

Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru toute entière lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et que les pleurs redoublèrent… Le cœur battant, je traversais le petit couloir. Je posais une main sur la poignée de la porte de mon atelier et les pleurs cessèrent. Je tendis l'oreille… Une voix de femme… Douce et chaude fredonnait une mélodie que je connaissais… Mon cœur se mit à battre très très vite… Cette mélodie, je me souvenais l'avoir chanté pour Edward dans mon état d'esprit/fantôme… Il me l'avait fredonné toutes les nuits où j'avais fait des cauchemars… Et maintenant Liz la chantait…

Ma respiration se précipita et j'ouvris la porte… Doucement…

Ce que je vis me fit tressaillir des pieds à la tête… Ce n'était pas mon atelier… C'était une chambre d'enfant… Les murs étaient peints en bleu… Les rideaux ondoyaient aux fenêtres, une femme était debout au centre de la pièce devant un berceau. Elle me tournait le dos et à ses mouvements… Elle avait l'air de bercer un enfant et lui chantait d'une voix douce :

_**__« Quand la nuit a été remplie de solitude_

_Et que la route a semblé trop longue_

_Et que tu penses que l'amour n'est fait que pour ceux qui ont de la chance et qui sont forts,_

_Souviens toi simplement qu'en hiver sous la neige glaciale_

_Repose cette graine qui grâce à l'amour du soleil_

_Au printemps deviendra une rose… »**_

J'étais comme ensorcelée par sa jolie voix, sans me rendre compte, je m'approchais d'elle… Elle avait de longs cheveux d'une couleur bronze qui se balançaient comme elle, elle chantait toujours et j'étais attirée par elle… Je tendis la main et soudain, un grand fracas retentit. Je sursautais et tournais la tête…

-Bella…

C'était la voix douce de la femme qui susurrait à mon oreille… L'air devient glacial dans la chambre, et mes tableaux réapparurent, et elle avait disparu… Je la cherchais des yeux…

Et je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules… ma respiration se coupa net et mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Seigneur ! Edward tu m'as fait très peur !

-Chérie, j'ai entendu un bruit et… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… J'avais envie de peindre…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et le bruit ?

-Heu… Je ne sais pas …

Il prit une profonde respiration.

-Ca venait d'en bas.

Je le suivis. Il dévala les escaliers à grandes enjambées…

A première vue, il n'y avait rien… Puis… Je vis les roses par terre… Le vase avait éclaté en mille morceaux… Les roses étaient éparpillées partout dans l'eau qui ruisselait, les pétales rouges et blanches jonchaient la table en bois…

-Comment est ce que ça a pu se produire ? Demanda Edward.

Elle était là… Je reculais d'instinct alors qu'Edward passait à travers son esprit. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, ses cheveux se répandaient sur ses épaules elle suivit Edward des yeux puis son regard émeraude se porta sur moi….

-Bella…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais je…

Elle me sourit, penchant légèrement la tête.

-C'est le deuxième vase qui explose depuis qu'on est ici… Fit Edward. Je détournais rapidement les yeux de lui et sentis une brise glacée passer sur moi… Elle était partie…

-C'est trop bizarre. Dit Edward, se penchant pour ramasser les bouts de verres, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui se passait.

-Laisse, je ferais ça demain.

Je lui pris par la main. Il était fatigué et il accepta de monter avec moi et s'endormit rapidement.

Pour la première fois, Liz m'avait montré son visage avec une claireté impressionnante… Et qui était cet enfant… Etait ce parce que nous avions parlé de bébés ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre, Liz vivait seule ici, et jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que j'avais représenté sur mes dessins appartenait réellement au passé… L'air de la chanson que fredonnait Liz était toujours dans ma tête… Et sans trop savoir comment, je parvins à m'endormir…

**Alors ? **

**L'histoire de Liz se révèle peu à peu !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Au niveau de la chanson qu'elle fredonne, c'est une chanson qui existe vraiment, j'ai mit directement la traduction française tirée sur le site « la coccinelle ».**

**Dans le prochain chapitre je vous donnerais le tire et tout, car Bella va découvrir ce que cette chanson signifiait pour Liz…**

**Oui, ce sera un peu plus au POV Bella, vu sue pour l'instant Liz s'interresse beaucoup à elle.**

**Voilà ! Merci ! **

**BisouXoXo !!**


	25. Communication

**Vous pouvez lire là ?? Pff, je suis désolé ! Mais FF me f****ait souvent ce coup ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi !! Ca vous arrive aussi de publier un chap qui ne s'affiche pas ??**

**Bon, en tout cas, si vous pouvez lire, alors bonne lecture !!**

****************

**Bella POV**

Alice était passée me chercher pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner chez sa mère. Je l'avais raconté tout ce qui m'était arrivé la veille et elle avait été très surprise. Selon elle sa mère n'avait jamais mentionné de bébé…

-Bella, je pense qu'elle est passée au second stade.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le premier étant les manifestations, maintenant elle entre dans la phase communication.

-D'accord… Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut me dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Emmet veut nous voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il a appris des choses qui pourraient nous intéresser.

-Mais j'aimerais d'abord en parler avec ta mère. Et puis… Il y a cette chanson dans ma tête… J'aimerais savoir d'où elle vient.

Esmée nous accueillit à bras ouverts, et remarqua tout de suite mon manque de sommeil…

-J'ai eu une nuit agitée. Lui dis je.

-Des cauchemars ?

-Oui…

-Aw… Ma puce, ce qui s'est passé à Anchorage te tourmente toujours ?

J'hochais la tête, lui cachant la vraie raison de mon manque de sommeil, j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser… Je ne savais vraiment pas par où commencer. Heureusement qu'Alice prit les devants lorsque nous nous retrouvions à table pour le petit déjeuner…

-Maman, regarde ce que Bella a dessiné…

Je sortais mon cahier de dessins et ouvrais à la page où j'avais dessiné la maison… Elle m'arracha presque le cahier des mains…

-Seigneur… Comment as-tu su… La balançoire…

Elle porta une main sur son cœur…

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

-La maison était comme ça avant…

-C'est impressionnant… J'ai dessiné ça d'instinct… As-tu conservé des photos de l'époque ?

-Oui…

Esmé semblait très troublée, et nous la suivions jusqu'au salon. Elle nous fit nous installer et nous attendions qu'elle revienne avec un gros album…

Elle s'assit entre Alice et moi et l'ouvrit…

-C'est Carlisle et toi ?

Elle me sourit.

-Nous étions jeunes à l'époque…

-Quel style maman ! Fit Alice souriant devant les tenues pour le moins ringardes qu'utilisait Esmée…

-A l'époque, Carmen, Liz et moi étions inséparables…

Elle nous indiqua une photo sur laquelle Carmen et elle entouraient jeune femme que je reconnus immédiatement en tant que Liz…

-Elle était magnifique… Dis je, touchant le papier glacé…

-Elle était de loin la plus jolie fille du coin. C'est pour ça qu'Anthony s'était intéressé à elle.

-Anthony c'était l'homme qui lui a brisé le cœur… C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé maman.

Esmé tourna la page, nous montrant Liz, debout devant la maison, Liz, assise sur la balançoire avec Esmé dans son dos…

-Il n'y a pas de photos de lui ?

-Non… Anthony était très riche, et Liz était orpheline et travaillait en tant que serveuse. Ils avaient cachés leurs relations, et il lui avait acheté la maison pour y vivre leur relation secrète. Nous pensions qu'il l'aimait réellement, mais quand la famille d'Anthony lui a proposé d'épouser une fille de son statut, il a accepté et a quitté Forks, l'abandonnant. Liz gardait l'espoir de le voir revenir, et elle est restée à la maison du lac…

-Esmé... J'aurais voulu savoir… A-t-elle eut un bébé ?

Esmée referma soudainement l'album et se leva.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait demander ça Bella ?

-Maman, l'esprit de Liz se manifeste à Bella…

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Alice, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait aucun fantôme !

-C'était avant que Bella ne vienne ! Dès le jour où nous lui avons fait visiter la maison, les choses ont changés. Liz a prit des forces et peut désormais communiquer avec Bella.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Je l'ignore… Mais hier soir, elle est apparue à moi avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis qui était en vérité une chambre de bébé. Je pense que c'était un garçon, puisque tout était bleu… Et elle…

-Ca suffit !

-Maman…

Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait. Alice se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle la repoussa.

-Laissez moi.

-Esmé… Il faut que tu…

-Partez !!

Alice et moi préférions l'écouter. C'était très étrange de la voir da ns cet état, aussi bouleversée…

Alice et moi étions abasourdies et ne parlions qu'une fois arrivées en ville.

-J'ai peur qu'Esmée soit mêlée à la mort de Liz.

Alice tourna la tête vers moi, le regard vide, les lèvres pincées…

-Mon Dieu Bella… On ferait peut être mieux de tout arrêter… Avant qu'on découvre quelque chose qui devrait rester caché…

-Non ! Tu penses à Liz !

-Elle n'est rien pour nous ! Elle est morte !

-Mais son esprit a besoin d'aide !

Nous nous regardions, comme si nous nous affrontions du regard.

-Alice, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus m'aider… Admis je. C'est en train de prendre un chemin dangereux… Et comme ça concerne ta mère de près… Si tu ne veux plus m'aider…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je me suis laissée emportée… Mais je ne pourrais pas arrêter là. Ma curiosité est bien trop grande…

-Tu en es sure ?

-Parfaitement. Allons retrouver Emmet. Il aura sûrement des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre.

Nous nous rendions à la cafétéria où Emmet était déjà attablé.

-Salut Emmet.

-Alors, qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Lui demanda Alice, s'asseyant devant lui.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

-Salut. J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses qui montrent que l'enquête a été bâclée, et des témoignages assez étranges…

Il nous tendit un dossier pas très épais…

-C'était l'une des premières affaires qu'a traité Charlie. M'apprit il.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'était qu'un simple officier à l'époque.

-Hum… En tout cas, les enquêteurs de l'époque n'ont pas beaucoup poussé leurs recherches. Ils ont conclu à une noyade accidentelle. Esmé a découvert le corps au matin. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai trouvé louche… Esmé dit être arrivée chez elle et avoir été alarmée par les pleurs du bébé, être monté le voir, puis ne trouvant pas de trace d'Elisabeth, elle est descendue et a trouvé le corps flottant dans l'eau…

-Du bébé ?

-Oui. Et le problème c'est que c'est la seule fois où il est fait mention d'un enfant. Mais j'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin, et me suis aperçu que plusieurs papiers ont disparus… Un peu comme si on a voulu effacer la présence de cet enfant. Mais j'ai tout de même trouver les papiers d'admissions d'Elisabeth Masen à la maternité le 20 juin 1982. Elle en est sortie le 26. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucun acte de naissance, ni de décès…

-Seigneur…

Alice se leva et sortie de la cafétéria… Emmet et moi nous nous regardions avant de l'imiter…

Elle faisait les cents pas dehors…

-Bella, il faut qu'on retourne chez toi.

-Les filles, j'aimerais vous accompagner, mais Rose revient aujourd'hui, et je dois aller la chercher à l'aéroport.

-D'accord. A plus tard… Alice, tu es en état de conduire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu as… ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

-Je crois avoir compris ce que cache maman…

-Quoi ?

-Je veux en avoir le cœur net avant.

J'étais anxieuse… De quoi pouvait il s'agir ? Jamais le trajet vers ma maison ne fut aussi long… Et à peine arrivées, Alice se rua vers la maison…

-Où es tu ?? Cria t-elle… J'entrais après elle…

Elle se tenait dans le salon, et se tournait sur elle-même…

-Dis moi ce que tu veux !!

Toutes les fenêtres s'ouvrirent brusquement, les portes claquèrent, et un vent glacé parcouru la pièce… Comme à chaque fois que je sentais sa présence, ma respiration se coupa et mon cœur me martelait la poitrine… Un frisson me parcourut…

-Pourquoi maintenant ?? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il soit heureux !!! Pourquoi ???

Elle avait l'air dévasté…

-Alice… Elle est là…

Juste devant nous, Liz nous regardait, passant tour à tour ses yeux verts sur nous…

-Liz… Nous savons que tu as eu un bébé… Lui dis je.

Elle eut une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres… Avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à chanter… La même chanson que la veille…

-Réponds moi Liz…

Pleurait Alice qui la voyait aussi… Je m'approchais d'elle, et la tint par les épaules… Je voulais savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état…

-Edward est mon frère… Fit elle…

L'expression de Liz changea soudain, et elle arrêta de chanter…

Je nous reculais toutes les deux… Alice trembla sous mes mains…

Liz avait repris une forme livide… De l'eau coulait sur son visage, elle perdit toutes ses couleurs, et continuait à s'avancer vers nous, tendant la main… Mais je nous faisais toujours reculer…

Sa robe de nuit fut trempée en une fraction de secondes, et elle secouait la tête, tendant toujours la main vers nous. Alice et moi nous nous retrouvions acculées contre le mur…

Et elle s'avançait toujours… Lorsque sa main était à deux doigts de nous et que l'air autour de nous était devenu glacial… Elle chanta :

« -Certains disent que l'amour est une larme

Qui fait saigner votre âme… »

Avant de se volatiliser... Comme le vent soufflant sur du sable…

Et je compris soudain…

-C'est Edward… Alice… Edward est le fils de Liz…

Je regardais Alice, elle se cramponnais à mes bras, et pleurait…

-Bee…

Ses yeux virèrent au blanc et elle devint très pale… Elle se laissa aller contre moi, les yeux fermés…

-Alice… Alice !

Elle s'était évanouit dans mes bras…

**Edward POV**

-J'ai les résultats.

Leah me souriait en me tendant la feuille…

-Je te laisse le lui annoncer, c'est ta sœur.

Je relisais la feuille… Et je lui souris.

-Merci Leah !

Bella avait emmené Alice en catastrophe. Ma sœur avait perdu connaissance à la maison et Bella était paniquée. Comme la clinique était l'endroit le plus proche de la maison, elle l'avait emmenée. Jasper était arrivé peu de temps après, tout aussi affolé que Bee. Je les avais fait patienter ensemble dans la salle d'attente, puis quand Alice eut fini avec les examens, ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de ma sœur et Jazz embrassait sa femme alors que Bella assise sur l chaise, bougeait ses pieds compulsivement…

-Alors, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Me demanda t-elle, dès qu'elle me vit…

-Les résultats sont clairs et net Alice… Tu es enceinte…

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda Jasper… Avant de réaliser, écarquillant les yeux alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Alice ! C'est formidable !!

Bella l'embrassa chaleureusement et Alice serra ma Bee dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes… De la part d'Alice, je me serais attendu à des cris hystériques, à des rires… Certainement pas à des pleurs…

Jasper s'était approché de moi pour voir par lui-même les résultats.

-Félicitation. Tu vas être papa.

Il me sourit, puis décida de me faire une accolade.

-Et toi, tu seras un super oncle !

Les pleurs d'Alice redoublèrent, emplissant la salle. Jazz alla la voir et Bella peina pour s'éloigner de ma sœur… Elle avait l'air bouleversée aussi, mais me sourit.

-C'est génial hein ?

Je l'embrassais rapidement. Alice et Jazz essayaient depuis un moment déjà.

-Ma chérie ! Arrête de pleurer voyons ! C'est le plus beau jour de notre vie !! Je t'aime…

-Moi… Aussi…

Alice pleurait toujours…

J'allais à mon tour embrasser ma sœur, lorsque Jasper lui donna un peu d'air…

-Hey… Sèches donc tes larmes ma puce ! Tu attends un heureux évènement… Tu vas être maman, tu vas me donner mon premier petit neveu…

Ses lèvres tremblaient toujours, et elle me caressa la joue.

-Je t'aime Edward. Tu es mon grand frère adoré…

Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer.

-Ali…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La voix de maman nous fit nous détacher…

-Esmé, Carlisle… Vous allez être des grands parents !!

Les visages de mes parents s'illuminèrent de joie. Ils félicitèrent Jazz, avant d'embrasser Alice. L'effusion de joie était étrange… Nous, les hommes, étions fous de joie, alors qu'Alice, Bee et maman était étrange… D'ailleurs Alice voulu leur parler toutes les deux. Maman me sera affectueusement dans ses bras…

J'avais terminé mon service, et j'embrassais Bella, lui chuchotant que j'allais boire un coup pour fêter l'évènement avec mon père et mon beau frère avant de rentrer.

Et elle n'était pas encore arrivée… Je me demandais ce que ma soeur avait d'aussi important à leur dire. J'étais passé chez un traiteur pour nous acheter de quoi dîner. La maison était calme et silencieuse sas Bella. Non qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais sa seule présence rendait la maison plus chaleureuse. Je mis la table et l'attendis patiemment… Puis, je décidais de mettre un peu de musique…

Je tombais sur une pochette de CD qui m'intrigua… The Rose, Bette Midler…

Au moment où les premières notes de la chanson commencèrent, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Hey, Bee !

-Salut. Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?

-J'ai trouvé ça...

Bella s'approcha de moi, et je l'attrapais dans mes bras.

-Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse…

-Si…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et trembla légèrement, je vis qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux…

-Chérie… Qu'est ce qui vus arrive aujourd'hui…

Je la serrais dans mes bras, alors que la chanson remplissait la maison…

-Allé, danses avec moi mon amour…

Je nous fis tournoyer tous les deux au son de la musique… C'était une très belle chanson, et elle me parlait… Serrant Bella dans mes bras, j'éprouvais une sorte d'impression de déjà vu… puis, la chanson prit fin, et je regardais Bella. Je levais son menton…

-Dis moi ce qui t'arrive ? Alice et toi sembliez déprimées tout à l'heure… Pourtant, personne n'est mort ! Au contraire !

-Je sais... Ca doit être l'émotion… Mais je suis très heureuse pour Alice !

-Et dire que hier soir, nous parlions bébés !

Elle hocha la tête…

Je ne lavais jamais vu aussi distante… Elle ne parla pas trop pendant le dîner, et garda un visage sérieux, et ça m'intriguait…

-Rose est de retour, tu le savais ? Lui demandais je lorsque nous nous couchions.

-Oui, tout à l'heure on a vu Emmet, il était très content.

-La relation à distance le faisait souffrir.

Je passais mes bras autour d'elle et elle se blotti contre moi…

-Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui cloche ?

-Non... Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas ? C'est à cause d'Alice ?

Bella se redressa, et posa sa tête sur sa main.

-Edward, est ce que tu penses que toutes les vérités sont bonnes à dire ?

Je l'observais, elle avait l'air très troublée…

-Je suis médecin. Je sais d'expérience qu'elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes… Par exemple, je détester avoir à annoncer à un patient qu'il est atteint d'une grave maladie… Et pourtant je le fais… Pour moi, la vérité vaut beaucoup mieux que de vivre dans le mensonge. Elle peut faire mal, faire souffrir, briser des vies… Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de vivre sans savoir…

Bella poussa un grand soupir.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire… Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Je souris, mais elle gardait son expression indéchiffrable…

-Allé… Tu peux bien faire un effort !

-Non…

Elle m'embrassa, au moins, elle ne me cachait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose…

- Si ce n'est pas à toi, alors qui doit me le dire ?

-Tu le sauras au moment venu. Dors maintenant.

-Comment tu veux que je dorme en sachant… Ou plutôt sans rien savoir ?

-Demain tu sauras tout…

-Demain seulement ? Dis moi tout de suite !!

-Non… Je… Ne… Peux… Pas…

Elle m'embrasait à chaque mot… Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle voulait me faire oublier ce qu'elle me cachant en créant une diversion… Mais même si je finis par me laisser faire… J'étais intrigué…

-Edward… Tu es unique en ton genre…

Chuchota t'elle à mon oreille après avoir tendrement fait l'amour avec moi…

Je lui caressais le dos alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil…

Qu'est ce qu'elle me cachait ?

* * *

**Hey ! J'espère que le chap vous a plut !!**

**Vous aviez toutes devinées que Liz était la mère d'Edward !! ^^**

**La chanson qu'elle chante s'appelle The Rose. Vous pouvez aller l'écouter si ça vous dit, un lien est dispo à partir de mon profile !**

**Quand à Edward, il va apprendre la nouvelle au prochain chapitre… Vous imaginez bien que ça va être un coup dur… **

**Pour répondre à Audrey, je compte aller jusqu'au moins 30 chaps pour cette fic. C'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'ici ! **

**En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre lectures et vos Reviews ! **

**Comme tous les auteurs, j'adore vous lire !!**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	26. Vérités

**Bella POV**

Je détestais mentir à Edward.

Il méritait plus que quiconque de connaître la vérité. J'avais quasiment imploré Esmé la veille pour qu'elle lui raconte tout aujourd'hui. Alice non plus ne s'était pas montrée très encline à lui en parler. Et dans un sens, je les comprenais. Ca avait été assez difficile pour Alice d'admettre que celui qu'elle considérait depuis sa naissance comme le grand frère parfait n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elle. Ses parents lui avaient menti autant qu'à Edward. Et même si c'était parti d'une bonne intention, c'était devenu trop lourd maintenant…

Mais je me dis ais que si ce n'avait pas été Liz… Peut être que nous n'aurions jamais su la vérité…

Je savais que tout ça préoccupait Edward, et qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer. J'aurais très bien pu lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Toute sa vie reposait sur un mensonge…

Je m'étais montrée assez virulente envers Esmée la veille, l'accusant d'être une menteuse… Mais au fond, je la comprenais. Elle voulait sans aucun doute protéger Edward. Elle avait toujours voulu son bien, voilà pourquoi elle s'était éloignée de la ville aussi longtemps, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était le fils de Liz… Quoi que j'avais un doute concernant mon père…

Je téléphonais à Esmée tôt le matin pour prendre de ses nouvelles et profiter pour m'excuser auprès d'elle. Ce fut Carlisle qui me répondit d'une voix assez maussade…

-Bonjour…

-Bella ?

-Oui, je pourrais parler à Esmé ?

-Elle dort encore… Nous avons passés une mauvaise nuit.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons. Tôt ou tard, il faut bien qu'il l'apprenne. Dis lui de passer ce soir après son travail. Esmé t'appellera sûrement dans la journée…

-Heu… D'accord, à plus tard alors…

Je raccrochais subitement étant donné qu'Edward arrivait…

-A qui parlais tu ?

-A ton père… Il m'a demandé de te dire de passer après ton travail.

Je l'embrassais, il était déjà tout habillé pour se rendre au travail et m'envoyait un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis d'un hochement d'épaules.

-Bee, tu ne vas pas me laisser me rendre au travail sans rien me dire…

-Edward, sois un peu patient. Et de toute façon, je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas mon rôle de te dire quoi que ce soit… Lui dis je. Allé file !

Il n'était pas très satisfait, mais m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir. J'avais envie de peindre, histoire de tuer le temps… Maintenant que je savais ce que Liz avait voulu nous faire comprendre, j'espérais qu'elle nous laisserait. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas terminé. Je me rendis à mon atelier et m'attelait à représenter la première chose qui me passait par la tête… Tout me vint assez naturellement, je me concentrais à peine sur les traits des personnes que je représentais… Ca me prit toute la matinée et lorsque j'eus fini, je ressentis un vertige… Tout se mit à tourner autour de moi, de fines gouttes de sueur froides ne perlaient sur mon front, et je les essuyais d'un revers de main… Je clignais des yeux à de nombreuses reprises pour bien reprendre mes esprits… Et lorsque je les rouvris, c'était encore pire… Je me sentais comme oppressé… La chambre d'enfant était à nouveau réapparue, le berceau trônait au milieu de la pièce, les rideaux flottaient au vent des fenêtres ouvertes… Je m'approchais du berceau lorsqu'un cri à l'extérieur m'alarma… J'allais regarder par la fenêtre de qui il provenait et je fus pétrifiée… Sur le ponton… Deux femmes s'y trouvaient… Liz et sa robe de chambre blanche et une femme brune… Liz tournait dangereusement le dos au lac… La brune se tenait devant elle et vu les gestes qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux, elles devaient se disputer…

-Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !! Etendis je Liz crier…

La brune lui dit quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à entendre, mais qui fit lever les yeux de Liz vers moi… Où plutôt vers la chambre de son fils… Ce qui fut une erreur car elle ne vit pas la brune lever les mains pour la pousser dans l'eau… Mais Liz eut le réflexe de l'entraîner avec elle, et je les vis toutes les deux tomber dans l'eau glacé du lac, se débattre…

-Mon Dieu…

Je sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre, me rendant à peine compte que toute la maison était autrement… Au fond je savais que ce que je venais de voir était une scène du passé, que Li était morte, qu je n'allais rien pouvoir faire pour elle... Mais j'éprouvais l'urgence d'aller la voir… Mais le lac état calme, paisible, rien ne s'y était produit… Je secouais la tête, attristée et un peu sous le choc de ce que j'avais vu…

Liz n'avait pas été victime d'un accident… Sa mort était un meurtre… Et qui était cette brune… ?

Esmée…

Le premier nom qui me vint en tête… Esmée avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé le corps de Liz… Elle avait été la première sur les lieux… Elle avait prit Edward ensuite…

Malgré les larmes qui troublaient ma vue, je devais en avoir le cœur net…

-Bee ?

Je sursautais en voyant la jeune femme blonde qui m'attendait sous le porche…

-Rose ! Oh ! Rose !!

Je me blottis contre elle… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, mais elle me consola autant qu'elle le pu…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ca va te faire très bizarre mais…

Je me mis à tout lui raconter, elle sembla surprise, mais m'écouta presque religieusement…

-Et tu penses que c'est Esmée ?

-Je ne sais pas Rose… Je… Je ne sais plus…

Je réalisais que nous étions assises sur les marches du porche…

-Mon Dieu, viens. Qu'est ce que je peux être nulle ! Tu viens me rendre visite, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis des mois, et regarde comment je te reçois ! En larmes et sans te faire entrer…

-Hum… Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'entrer après ce que tu m'as raconté.

Elle parvint à me faire rire avec son expression horrifiée.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Bella, comment as-tu pu vivre avec un fantôme ? Vous faisiez ménage à trois ?

-Non… Je sens quand elle va se manifester. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle veut juste que la vérité éclate une bonne fois pour toutes…

-En tout cas, c'est une bien belle maison.

-Merci… Liz a crié à la brune qu'elle pensait qu'elle était une amie… Esmée a toujours dit que Liz, Carmen et elle étaient les meilleures amies… Elle bous a montré des photos…

-Attend, Carmen c'est la mère de Tanya ?

-Oui.

Tiens, je n'avais pas pensée à elle…

-Elle avait menacé Esmée lors de la soirée ?

-Si… Rose, si tu savais comme ça me soulage que ce ne soit peut être pas Esmée ! Tu viens avec moi ?

-Où ?

-Chez elle, il faut qu'on se parle.

Elle s'installa à coté de moi dans ma voiture.

-Dis moi in peu ce que tu prévois de faire maintenant que tu es officiellement avocate ?

Elle me sourit.

-Je compte rester ici, auprès de ceux que j'aime.

Je lui rends son sourire…

-Ca veut dire qu'Emmet est un homme très chanceux aujourd'hui !

-Bee, franchement, je ne suis pas en reste ! Emmet est génial ! Et j'espère que nous serons aussi heureux que tu l'es avec Edward.

-Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

-Comment penses tu qu'il va prendre son histoire ?

Je soupirais.

-Très mal… Mais je serais là pour lui.

Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser tomber dans ce moment dur… Il aura certainement l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de lui et je serais présente pour l'épauler.

Une luxueuse voiture était garée devant la maison d'Esmée.

-Tu sais à qui elle appartient ?

-Pas du tout lui avouais je.

En entrant je ressentis un malaise… C'était étrange… Je n'en ressentais jamais en dehors de chez moi… L'air se fit plus froid… Liz se tenait devant moi.

-Bella… Dit lui…

-Quoi ?

-Tout…

Elle lâcha dans un souffle glacé qui me fit chanceler…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda Rose, m'attrapant le bras…

-Liz est là…

Elle hocha la tête et nous étions attirés par des éclats de voix dans le grand salon d'Esmée.

-C'est fini Esmée !! Criait Carmen, les poings serrés, faisant face à Esmée qui la fusillait du regard.

-Je le sais. Mais ni toi, ni Anthony ne pourront briser ce que nous avons construit ! Edward est mon fils !!

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Et il va te détester pour ce que tu lui as fait !

-Non ! Intervins je, me mettant du coté d'Esmé. Carmen fut surprise de me trouver là, mais sa rage augmenta…

-N'entre pas la dedans petite idiote !

-Je sais tout, et beaucoup plus encore Carmen ! Esmée a voulu protéger Edward !

Carmen m'envoyait un regard assassin.

-Alors que toi… Carmen… Tu as tué Liz !

Elle recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi… ? S'étrangla t'elle.

-Tu l'as poussé dans le lac, vous êtes tombées toutes les deux et tu l'as noyé… Tu l'as tué !

-Non !!

Elle secouait la tête vigoureusement…

-Elle pensait que tu étais son amie. Elle avait confiance en toi ! Lorsque tu es venue ce matin là, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était pour la tuer… Pourquoi Carmen ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Qui es tu pour dire ce genre de choses ???

-Bella…

Esmée me regardait, étonnée…

-Je… Je le sais…

Comment leur dire que j'avas assisté à la scène, plus de 20 ans après quelle se soit produite… ?

-Tu es folle ! La mort de Liz a été un regrettable accident. Fit Carmen, ayant retrouvée toute sa prestance, étant donnée que j'avais perdu mes moyens…

-Et Esmée en a profité pour lui voler Edward.

Sa voix accusatrice était mauvaise et emplie de rancune…

-C'est vrai ?

Edward… Il était debout, derrière Rose, et regardait directement Esmée…

**Edward POV**

Je détestais ne pas savoir.

Je travaillais tout en me demandant ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos… J'avais surpris une conversation téléphonique entre mon père et Bee le matin, avant de partir. Dès qu'elle m'avait vu, Bella avait raccroché et fait comme si de rien était malgré mes questions. Et elle m'avait demandé de me rendre chez ma mère en sortant du boulot. Alice était rentrée chez elle avant que je ne puisse lui poser quelques questions. Jasper était passé la chercher avant que je ne prenne mon service. Je savais qu'elle aussi me cachait quelque chose, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. Je craignais vraiment le pire… La journée passa à une lenteur… J'avais plusieurs interventions de prévues, ce qui me permit d'évacuer un peu cette tension, mais elle restait tout de même bien présente.

-T'as mauvaise mine dis donc, l'opération a été un succès pourtant !

-Je sais, mais je suis préoccupé.

-Pas par l'arrivée monsieur Meyer j'espère.

-Alors là pas du tout ! Il arrive quand déjà ?

-Il doit venir visiter l'hôpital demain. J'espère que tu seras plus en forme ! Il faut qu'on lui fasse bonne impression.

James et moi nous nous souriions. Tout le personnel était en effervescence depuis l'annonce de sa visite. C'était lui qui finançait en grande partie la clinique, et ce par pur acte de charité. Il était normal qu'il vienne se rendre compte si son argent a vraiment servit à quelque chose. Mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à sourire à tout bout de champ. Surtout sans connaître ce que les filles me cachaient. Après avoir remplie quelques paperasses, je pris le chemin de la maison de mes parents. Il était encore tôt et je vis les voitures de Carmen et de Bee garées devant a maison de ma mère.

Bella était debout devant ma mère qui avait l'air dépassée par les évènements, et lorsque j'entendis les paroles de Carmen, j'eus un haut le cœur…

-C'est vrai ?

Je scrutais le visage de ma mère… Elle recula, des larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux, elle se pinça les lèvres…

C'était ça cette vérité cachée ? C'était ça, le secret quelles devaient me révéler… ?

-Edward… Tu devais l'apprendre… Tu n'es pas le fils d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Me dit Carmen, se mettant au travers de mon chemin vers ma mère…

-Tu es le fils d'Elisabeth… Ils t'ont mentis...

Je la poussais rapidement hors de ma vue… Je m'avançais vers Esmée, Bee me regardait, le visage peiné…

-C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu n'es pas ma mère ?

-Elle essuya ses larmes et avala péniblement sa salive, leva la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux…

-Je suis celle qui te berçait bébé, je suis celle qui soignait tes blessures, je suis celle qui te conseillait, celle qui a toujours été à ton écoute, celle qui t'a donné tout son amour de mère… Je suis ta mère. Personne ne pourra jamais dire le contraire. Mais Edward… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai porté 9 mois. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné la vie… C'était Liz…

Sa voix se brisa et j'entendis le fracas de mon monde qui éclatait en milles morceaux…

-Edward…

Bella posa une main sur main bras mais je me dégageais… J'ignorais quel était mon regard, mais il la fit reculer et poser une main sur sa bouche…

Je passais les miennes dans mes cheveux… J'avais besoin de respirer…

Je sortis, entendant a voix de Bee dans mon dos. Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et sortis à toute vitesse de là.

Pourquoi m'avoir menti tout ce temps ??? C'était ce que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre. Esmé et Carlisle étaient mes parents, ça c'était sur. J'aurais compris s'ils m'en avaient parlés plus tôt… Mes origines étaient importantes, mais n'auraient jamais effacé tout l'amour que nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre.

J'étais arrivé à l'hôpital. Je devais voir Carlisle… Il était en train de parler avec une infirmière, mais dès qu'il me vit, il sembla comprendre et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?

-Edward… Nous avions toujours voulu te le dire… Mais… Nous avons eu peur.

-De quoi ?

-De te perdre.

-C'est absurde !

-Edward, ta mère est morte, maos ton père…

-Vous pensiez que je vos aurais abandonné pour aller à sa recherche ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai toujours pensé. C'est ma faute si nous ne t'avons rien dit. Edward, tu es mon fils, ma plus grande réussite. J'admire l'homme que tu es devenu, et je craignais que tu changes si tu venais à trouver ton vrai…

-Je me moque de savoir de qui il s'agit Carlisle ! Je me fou de tout ça !

-Alors…

Je pris le temps de respirer profondément.

-Pourras tu nous pardonner un jour ?

Je secouais la tête et sortis.

J'étais perdu. Que faire ? Je n'allais pas les rayer de ma vie sous prétexte qu'ils m'avaient mentis… Je ne pouvais pas les haïr de m'avoir menti… Mais quelle attitude adopter face à des gens qui ont pu vous cacher ça… J'étais perdu.

Bella était debout sous le porche de la maison…

Je sortis la retrouver. Je n'eus pas à monter les escaliers pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle m'enlaça très fort, embrassa ma tête qui se trouvait contre sa poitrine…

Elle était ma seule conviction…

-Edward… Mon chéri… Comment te sens tu ?

-Perdu…

-C'est normal…

Nous restions un long moment dans cette position.

-Bella, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Est-ce que le fait que Liz soit ta mère change quelque chose à tes sentiments envers Carlisle et Esmée ?

Je secouais la tête. Non, ça ne changeait pas le fait que ce soit eux qui m'avaient élevés, eux qui m'avaient tout appris, inculquer mes valeurs…

-C'est leur mensonge que je n'accepte pas…

Elle me caressais les joues et m'embrassa.

-Entrons. On doit se parler…

* * *

**Et bien voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il fait parti des derniers… Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure ! **

**J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

**A très vite pour la suite !**

**Gros bisouXoXo !**


	27. Mensonges

**Edward POV**

Je me laissais guider par elle à l'intérieur de la maison et nous allions nous asseoir au salon.

-Edward, je sais que c'est très dur à encaisser, mais je suis avec toi.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ?

-Je l'ai compris hier.

-Mais comment ?

-Edward… Moi non plus je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi… Parce que… Je… Depuis que nous vivons ici, je ressens… Je ressens la présence d'Elisabeth… De son fantôme…

Je me callais contre le dossier du fauteuil, choqué…

-Son fantôme ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

Je réfléchis…

-J'aurais sans doute voulu partir…

-Tu vois ! Et je ne voulais surtout pas la laisser ! Elle avait besoin d'aide. Tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas adressée à moi alors ?

Elle secoua la tête…

-Edward… Alice et moi pensons que c'est à cause de mon expérience avec la mort…

-Alice ? Elle est au courant aussi ?

Elle soupira.

-Elisabeth s'est manifestée à nous hier, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et que je l'emmène à l'hôpital… Et ce qui s'est passé… Ca nous a fait comprendre que tu étais son fils… Et… Je voulais te le dire… Mais j'avais pu convaincre Esmée de te le dire elle-même… Alors…

Elle soupira, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cause du regard que je lui adressais… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir… Elle l'avait su avant moi, et j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui me l'apprenne plutôt que Carmen !

-Edward… Ne me juges pas…

-Bella, que veux tu que je penses ? Je suis le dernier à apprendre que je ne suis pas un Cullen ! Je suis le fils bâtard d'une suicidée !

-Non !! Edward !

Elle m'empêcha de sortir du salon.

-Edward, Elisabeth ne s'est pas suicidée ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Bella, je n'ai jamais cru à la thèse de l'accident !

-Et tu as pensé au suicide ?

J'hochais les épaules.

-Elle ne devait pas m'aimer assez…

-Edward ! Je refuse de te laisser dire des choses pareilles ! Elle t'aimait ! Tu étais toute sa vie ! Viens !

Elle m'attrapa la main et nous fit monter dans son atelier.

-Ce matin j'ai peint la première chose qui m'ait passé par la tête, la façon dont je l'ai vue te bercer, tout cet amour que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux… Edward, elle aurait tout donné pour toi, et je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée.

J'étais bouche bée et m'approchais… La peinture représentait un femme rousse, portant un bébé dans les bras, et Bella avait du capter toute la tendresse de cet instant…

Je frôlais du bout des doigts le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui devait être Liz... elle portait une main au visage du bébé que l'on ne pouvait distinguer à cause des langes…

-Tu lui ressembles tu sais…

-C'est très beau Bella… Comment as-tu fais ?

-Je l'ai vue comme ça et j'ai trouvé ça normal de vous représenter ensemble.

Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur, je l'attrapais et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Merci…

Elle me caressait le dos…

-Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu penses qu'elle ne t'aimait pas… Tu ne l'as pas connue… Et… C'est si triste…

Nous finissions par pleurer ensemble… Je me rendais compte du vide que je ressentais maintenant que j'avais appris la vérité…

-Mais Esmé, elle a toujours été là pour toi, elle t'aime tout autant que Liz. Je t'en prie, ne la rejette pas.

-Non, j'ai juste besoin de temps.

On frappa à notre porte et Bella sécha ses larmes pour aller ouvrir. Je restais un instant de plus dans son atelier à contempler le tableau… Que serais je devenu sans Bella ? Elle était la seule à me donner le courage et la force de tout affronter, d'aller de l'avant, de pardonner…

Je regardais à nouveau le tableau, et quelque chose me disait que c'était grâce à elle… C'était comme si Liz avait mit Bella sur mon chemin…

-Il est là ?

C'était la voix d'Alice… Je sortis de l'atelier pour aller la voir… Elle se tenait dans l'entrée avec Jasper. Ils me regardèrent descendre des escaliers en silence. Je me postais à coté de Bella.

-Edward… Maman…

Alice jeta un coup d'œil vers Bella avant de continuer…

-Elle est effondrée ? Et…

Alice s'énerva soudain…

-Tu n'as pas honte de la faire souffrir comme ça !?! C'est ta mère ! Elle t'a toujours aimé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la rejeter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Tu es mon frère !!

Elle se jeta sur moi, et commença à tambouriner mon torse de ses petits poings, Jasper esquissa un geste vers elle, mais je lui fis signe que ce n'était pas la peine car je la serrais dans mes bras à l'étouffer et elle se calma.

-Alice… Je ne l'ai pas rejeté… J'étais juste perdu ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir Alice ! Mais je l'aime… Et je t'aime aussi petite sœur…

Elle m'offrit un regard larmoyant qui me toucha énormément…

-Edward, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je t'aime aussi, nous nous le disons trop peu…

Je la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras…

-Je trouve que tu prends bien ton histoire. Me dit Jasper.

-Je suis adulte, je comprends qu'Esmée ait voulu me protéger et la peur de papa de me voir tout quitter pour rechercher mon père. Ce dont j'ai du mal à comprendre par contre c'est la raison pour laquelle Carmen se trouvait avec vous.

Cette fois ci, je me dirigeais à Bella.

-Je… J'ai eu comme une vision… J'ai vu ce matin ce sui est arrivée à Liz le jour de sa mort… Et je sais que c'était... Un… un meurtre… J'ai vu une femme brune la pousser dans l'eau, mais avant de tomber, Liz lui a crié qu'elle pensait que la brune était son amie…

-Ca... Ca pourrait être Esmé… Fit Jasper…

Alice et moi échangions un regard inquiet.

-J'y ait songé, mais je ne le crois pas, quand j'ai vu Carmen, j'ai su que c'était elle… Je suis convaincue qu'elle a tué Liz…

-Bella, c'est très grave…

-Je sais. Mais je sais que c'est elle ! Elle doit être punie !

-Comment le prouver ? Demandais je. On n'a absolument aucune preuve !

-Je pense qu'il faut que j'en parle à mon père.

-Maman doit le savoir aussi ! S'écria Alice.

-Alice, Jasper, allez la voir, et dites lui que je passerais dans la soirée, le temps que Bella et moi nous nous rendons chez Charlie.

Ils acquiescèrent et Alice m'embrassa à nouveau avant de partir.

-Papa était chargé de cette affaire à l'époque. Et je sais qu'il a caché quelque chose. M'apprit Bella alors que je nous conduisais jusqu'à sa maison.

-Et tu penses qu'il pourrait nous aider ?

-Je crois… Je crois qu'il cache quelque chose…

Charlie fut surpris de nous trouver devant la porte de sa maison, mais il nous fit entrer…

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-Papa, est ce que tu savais qu'Edward n'était pas le fils d'Esmée et de Carlisle ? Lui demanda sa fille du tac au tac.

Il me regarda, et hocha la tête…

-Oui. Je les aie aidés à te cacher et c'est moi qui les aie conseillés de partir.

-Pourquoi papa ! S'exclama Bella.

Quand à moi, je ne pouvais plus rien articuler, je passais une soirée cauchemardesque…

-Bella, Anthony avait brisé la vie de Liz ! Il avait refusé de voir son propre fils ! Esmé et Carlisle étaient les mieux placés pour s'occuper d'Edward, nous ne pensions qu'à ta sécurité. Finit il, me regardant.

-Mais tu as risqué gros… Et qu'est ce que tu as gagné en retour ?

Il hocha la tête…

-Ca eut te paraître étrange, mais je n'avais besoin de pas grand-chose Edward… Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez… Avant de rencontrer Renée, j'ai été amoureux de Liz… Bien sur, elle n'a jamais vu en moi autre chose qu'un ami… Et elle est tombée follement amoureuse d'Anthony… Et elle t'a eu… Tu as été son plus grand bonheur Edward, même si elle t'a trop peu connu… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te reprendre… Et nous pensions bien faire…

-Et pour ce qui est de sa mort Charlie ? Tu as caché quelque chose aussi ?

-Non. Esmée est arrivée et elle a trouvée le corps dans le lac…

-(Mais vous ne vous êtes pas posés de questions ? Si c'était une noyade accidentelle ? Ce qu'elle faisait dehors, si toi, en chemise de nuit ? Son bébé dans la maison ? Il faisait un froid de canard… Papa, tout ces éléments auraient du te préoccuper !!

-Comment sais tu tout ça ? Pourquoi ressasser le passé ?

-Papa, il est temps pour nous d'avoir des réponses, il est temps pour Liz de reposer en paix !

Charlie dévisagea sa fille un moment avant de répondre :

-Liz aimait sortir respirer l'air frais du lac tous les jours, et nous avons pensés que ce jour là, elle avait trébuché, elle avait une fracture ouverte au crâne, l'eau était glacée… Il n'y avait aucun témoin… Et la science était loin d'être aussi développée qu'aujourd'hui.

-Vous n'avez donc suspecté personne ?

-Les premiers soupçons se sont portés sur Esmée, mais c'était impossible, elle tenait bien trop à Liz et n'était même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche… Anthony n'était pas en ville, Liz était solitaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et encore moins d'ennemis…

-Et Carmen ?

Il fut surpris par la question, et réfléchit avant de ré »pondre :

-Elle jalousait un peu Liz, elle avait le béguin pour Anthony… Je crois même qu'ils devaient se marier… Mais elle avait rencontré Eléazar…

Bee et moi échangions un regard avant de décider que nous devions partir. Charlie me retint :

-Edward, ne nous en vit pas, nous voulions ton bien…

-Charlie, le passé est le passé. Sans ton aide, je n'aurais sans douter pas eut l'enfance heureuse que j'ai pu avoir, ni ma famille, et peut être même Bella… Alors je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

Bella et moi conservions le silence, repensant à tous les nouveaux éléments que nous avions récoltés…

-Je trouve ça tellement incroyable !

-Et moi donc ! Hier encore, je n'aurais jamais imaginé découvrir toutes ces choses.

-C'st comme si tout était fait depuis le début pour nous réunir.

-Je pensais la même chose… Au moins une chose est sure Bella.

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Elle me sourit…

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi.

Elle me sourit à nouveau.

-Moi non plus Edward. Tu as su me soutenir quand j'en avais le plus besoin, et c'est tout à fait normal que je fasse la même chose quand c'est toi qui a besoin de moi…

-J'ai hâte que tout se termine !

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et mes soupçons se confirment au sujet de Carmen.

Je soupirais…

-Mais si elle avait déjà rencontré Eléazar ?

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une femme comme elle…

Nous avions prit le chemin vers la maison de mes parents et Bee me demanda :

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as une idée ?

Elle me sourit :

-Sois toi-même. Ne réfléchit pas.

Esmée m'ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient rougis, elle avait pleuré. Elle se pinçait les lèvres en me voyant et je n'eus qu'une envie.

Je la serrais contre moi.

-Pardonne moi… Chuchota t'elle.

-Je t'aime.

Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche naturellement. Si Liz m'avait donné le jour et m'avait aimé le peu de temps qu'elle a eu, Esmée était celle qui avait toujours été présente pour moi, dans les plus beaux moments, comme dans les plus durs. Elle était ma mère.

-Je t'aime tant mon fils…

Les mensonges ne changeaient en rien notre amour…

Carlisle nous regardait, lui aussi n'avait pas trop l'air dans son assiette.

-Alors papa, tu ne me fais pas entrer.

Il me sourit et m'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Tu as été le seul père que j'ai eut, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

-Ca fait tellement plaisir de voir que rien a changé !

-Si ! Quelque chose a changé ! S'exclama Bella. Maintenant il n'y a plus de mensonges !

Alice et Jasper se trouvaient au salon.

-Qu'a dit Charlie ?

-Il nous a raconté qu'il avait aidé vos patents à cacher Edward. Et qu'Anthony, le père biologique d'Edward devait épouser Carmen.

-C'est vrai maman ?

-Oui, mais il a annulé et n'est jamais revenu à Forks.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il crée Elisabeth's Hope. (L'espoir d'Elisabeth, l'hôpital dans lequel bosse Edward, au cas où ça vous a échappé). Dit Carlisle.

-C'est lui le milliardaire qui finance l'hôpital ? Compris je soudain.

-Oui. Fit Esmée.

-Ca se tient, dit Jasper. Carmen a eut une sorte d'obsession. Elle voulait Anthony, et a mal prit le fait qu'il refuse de l'épouser, elle a tuée Liz pour l'éliminer et espérer sans doute qu'il revienne et se tourne vers elle. Comme ça n'est pas arrivé, elle a accepté qu'Edward aille avec Esmée et Carlisle, et a ensuite tentée de caser sa fille avec toi…

-Mais Tanya non plus n'a pas eut de chances… Fit Alice.

-Oui, et à cause de Bella.

Je me tournais vers elle. Si je suivais le raisonnement de Jasper…

-Tu penses qu'elle voudra s'en prendre à elle ?

-Pour boucler la boucle ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non… Si j'ai bien comprit, Anthony doit revenir en ville demain, non ?

-Oui.

Du coup, j'avais oublié ce détail, qui n'en était pas un… J'allais avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer…

-Dans ce cas, je pense que c'est là où l'on pourrait trouver Carmen et la coincer… Si elle rencontre Anthony.

*******************

**Bon, voilà… Plus on avance, plus la fin est proche !**

**Merci, comme d'hab. De votre lecture !**

**Je sais que vous êtes très attentive !! ^^**

**Je vous fais plein de BisouXoXo à tous et à toutes !!**

**Au prochain chap. !!**


	28. Révélations

**Edward POV**

Anthony Meyer troisième du nom était l'unique héritier d'une grande famille de milliardaires, il n'avait jamais été marié et n'avait aucun enfant légitime.

Alice pensa tout de suite du point de vue financier… Mais il n'avait pas voulu de moi bébé je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait changé d'avis maintenant. Carlisle nous dit qu'il était possible qu'Anthony se repentait étant donné qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir un hôpital à Forks portant le nom de ma défunte mère… Mais Bella et moi étions d'avis de ne rien attendre de lui. Quand nous rentions chez nous, toutes ces émotions nous avaient fatigués et nous tombions de sommeil. Mais elle me réveilla le matin.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller !

-Ca, je l'avais deviné !

Elle m'offrit un baiser pour bien me réveiller et une tasse de café pour me mettre d'aplomb. La journée qui m'attendait allait être rude. J'avais trois interventions de programmées, la visite de Meyer en fin de journée après laquelle un cocktail devait être donné.

-Est-ce que tu y seras ? L'implorais je…

Elle me sourit et caressa ma joue…

-Bien sur Edward, quelle question !

Ca me rassurait de savoir qu'elle allait être là. Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et la faisais passer sous moi.

- A moins qu'on n'y aille pas du tout…

Je l'embrassais à nouveau avec passion et elle gémit avant de me repousser …

-Non… Va falloir y aller…

Je soupirais.

Mais je me levais et me rendis à mon travail. Les opérations n'étaient pas très compliquées et tout se passa très bien.

Le personnel était en effervescence, personne ne savait quand exactement Meyer allait passer. Même les patients l'attendaient…

-T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste dis donc ! Me sourit Leah.

-Pourquoi je devrais l'être ?

-Pour faire bonne impression voyons ! Sans ce type, tu ne serais pas là !

Leah ignorait qu'Anthony était mon père, mais elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille…

-Je ne lui dois rien du tout. Je ne le connais pas.

-C'est tout à fait vrai !

Un homme d'à peu près l'age de Carlisle s'avançait vers nous. Il était brun grisonnant et ses yeux verts me perturbèrent…

-Vous devez être Edward Cullen, j'ai entendu que de bonnes choses à votre sujet !

-Et vous vous êtes Monsieur Meyer ! S'enquit Leah, apparemment heureuse de le rencontrer.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Il serrait la main de Leah mais nous nous observions… Savait il pour moi ?

-J'apprécie le travail que vous fournissez au sein de la maternité Mademoiselle Clearweather.

-Merci !!

-Et je suis fier d'avoir avec nous le fils de Carlisle. Comment va mon vieil ami ?

-Mon père travaille à l'hôpital public. Mais il viendra sûrement au cocktail.

-Bien ! Je serais ravi de les revoir. Je suppose qu'Esmée se porte bien !

-Très bien.

Je m'autorisais à reprendre moins souffle après son départ… Bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… Ca me faisait tout de même un coup au cœur d'avoir affaire à mon géniteur… Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de rentrer chez moi pour me changer et aller chercher Bella… Je trouvais Alice avec elle.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles… Leur souris je.

-Salut Edward ! Ma sœur vint m'embrasser.

-Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez toutes les deux ?

Bella se leva brusquement et me sourit.

-Tu as raté Emmet !

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Prendre de tes nouvelles, Rose lui a dit pour Anthony et toi. Mais il sera sûrement là ce soir. Et toi ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-J'ai rencontré Anthony.

-Alors ??

-Rien… Il pense que je suis le fils de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

-Et comment est il ? Est-ce qu'il te ressemble ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te le dire Alice… Je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial chez lui… J'aurais pensé que… En fait, je ne sais pas…

Je me grattais un peu la tête et elles me sourirent.

-C'est normal que ça te fasse bizarre mon amour…

Bella savait toujours me réconforter. Je me demanderais toujours comment j'aurais fait sans elle et ce que je serais devenu…

-Et pour Carmen ?

-Nous savons que c'est elle. Je pense que nous verrons vraiment tout ce qu'elle cache lorsqu'elle sera confrontée à Anthony. Mon père sera présent et l'arrêtera.

-Mais si elle ne dit rien ?

Le visage de Bella se referma…

-Liz ne trouvera jamais la paix éternelle si son meurtrier demeure impuni. Nous dit Alice d'un ton grave avant de sourire :

-Bon ! Je vous laisse les amoureux ! Il faut que je me prépare !!

Nous laissant seuls Bella et moi, je la pris dans mes bras.

-Nous avons plus d'une heure avant que ça ne commence…

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptes tu passer cette heure ?

Je l'embrassais avec fougue avant de répondre, hors d'haleine :

-Et si nous profitions pour nous relaxer un peu ?

Elle me sourit.

-J'ai une petite idée de la façon dont on pourrait se relaxer ! Viens… Elle me prit la main et commença à m'attirer à l'étage quand on frappa à la porte…

-Oh ! Merde !

Elle soupira, passa à coté de moi et m'embrassa brièvement.

-Ca n'est que parti remise…

Puis alla ouvrir la porte…

-Bonjour mademoiselle, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je… Edward ?

-Monsieur Meyer ?

Je m'approchais de Bee et posais une main sur son épaule…

-Que faites vous ici ?

-C'est ma maison. Lui dis je, d'un ton un peu sec…

-Notre maison. Rectifia Bella. Je suis Bella Swan, la fiancée d'Edward.

-Enchanté… J'ignorais que vous habitiez ici, me dit il.

-Que faites vous là ? Lui demandais je.

-Eh bien… J'ai connu une personne qui vivait ici et… Elle est morte… Mais je voulais voir si ça avait changé…

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, on a fait pas mal de rénovation.

Bella me donna un petit coup de coude, je savais que je lui parlais d'un ton assez rude…

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez enter, lui proposa t-elle. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas surtout pas déranger…

-Mais pas du tout… Entrez, poursuivit Bella.

Je n'étais pas très satisfait par la tournure des choses.

-Je ne suis que de visite à Forks, je voulais voir un peu comment la ville de mon enfance était devenue.

Bella lui servait une tasse de café dans le salon… Il regarda par la baie vitrée et sourit.

-La seule chose qui soit restée identique c'est cette vue extraordinaire sur le lac…

Il étudia un peu la maison, et le décor et se pétrifia, manquant de lâcher sa tasse en voyant le tableau de Bella. Elle avait accroché un tableau qui représentait Elisabeth en haut de la cheminée…

-Qu'est ce que…

Il se leva et s'approcha…

-Bella est peintre, dis je, éprouvant la nécessité d'expliquer : Elle a représenté Elisabeth Masen à partir des photos que lui a donné Esmée.

Bella et moi échangions un regard complice :

-C'est merveilleux… Mademoiselle, vous avez un talent exceptionnel… C'est mon Elisabeth…

Un frisson me parcourut et Bella se raidit à coté de moi… L'air était devenu électrique… Lorsque Bee leva la tête je compris qu'elle regardait l'esprit de Liz.

-Votre Elisabeth ?

Anthony ne nous regardait toujours pas les yeux rivés sur le tableau…

-Oui, mon amour de jeunesse… Mon seul amour pour vous dire vrai… Vous savez donc qu'elle vivait ici.

-Oui, nous connaissons toute son histoire, lui dis je.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Vous savez qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi ?

Je me levais…

-Oui. Et nous savons surtout que vous l'avez abandonné comme un lâche !

-Abandonné ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte je voulais revenir ! Mais j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle. Elle me disait qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ! J'ai voulu la recontacter ! J'ai voulu la revoir… Mais elle m'a fuit…

J'étais complètement déboussolé jusqu'à ce que Bee n'intervienne :

-Elle n'a jamais fait ça ! Elle ne vous a jamais écrit de lettre vous disant cela !

-Je les aie toutes conservés, je pourrais vous les montrer !

-Non, ce n'était pas elle… Poursuivait Bella.

-Et elle n'a pas perdu l'enfant non plus. Affirmais je.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me racontez là ?

Bella s'avança vers lui.

-Liz a eut votre enfant, un très beau petit garçon. Elle espérait en vain votre retour, elle vous a aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

-Pourquoi devrais je vous croire ?

-Parce que je sais qu'elle lui chantant toujours _the Rose_ pour qu'il s'endorme… Votre chanson à tous les ex….

-Co… Comment… ?

Son émotion était palpable, il avait l'air effondré, curieux, tourmenté…

-Votre fils Anthony… Commença Bella.

-C'est moi.

Un lourd silence tomba.

-Edward ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Non… C'est impossible… Carlisle et Esmée…

-Ils m'ont adoptés après la mort de Liz.

-Mais Carmen m'a dit qu'elle… que Liz avait perdu le bébé… Elle m'a assuré que Liz ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi…

-Carmen a tué Liz Anthony. Elle l'a poussé dans le lac. Elle voulait t'épouser. Elle pensait sûrement qu'en éliminant Liz, vous vous marierez…

-Mais je ne voulais pas d'elle ! Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une autre femme que Liz !

Bella lui sourit.

-Liz aussi vous aime Anthony.

Je m'approchais de Bella, je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tout dire à Anthony.

Il me regarda…

-Lorsque je t'ai vu… J'ai immédiatement pensé à Elisabeth… Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse être possible… Depuis quand es tu au courrant ?

-Pas très longtemps. Hier en fait.

-Hier ? Je… Comment devrions nous réagir ?

J'hésitais un instant et nous nous souriions…

-Je dois dire que je n'en aie pas la moindre idée…

Il prit une profonde respiration et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux… Ce qui dit sourire Bella.

-Nous avions une toute autre opinion de vus Anthony. Nous pensions que vous étiez un père indigne… Et en fait, vous êtes à plaindre.

-Tout est ma faute. Je ne me suis pas assez battu pour Lizzie… Si j'avais su… Jamais… Oh mon Dieu ! Jamais je ne serais parti ! J'aurais voulu être là pour elle… Pour toi… Edward… J'aurais…

Il poussa un soupir frustré et ça me fit mal au cœur de le voir aussi anéanti…

Cet homme était peut être immensément riche, mais il avait tout raté dans sa vie…

Il se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras… Le contact me sembla étrange… Consoler un autre homme était un geste… Etrange… Mais ses pleurs et son désarroi étaient sincères… Emouvant…

-J'ai un fils ! Et quel homme tu es devenu…!

Il me regarda…

-C'est grâce à mes parents… Esmée et Carlisle m'ont tout donnés.

-Oui… Je sais… Mais il faut que tu saches que si… Si j'aurais su… Rien ne se serait passé ainsi…

-Carmen est à l'origine de tout ça. Dit Bella.

**Bella POV**

La rencontre avec son père avait été très émouvante, d'autant plus que j'avais vu comment réagissait Liz devant ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait tant, mais avec lesquels elle avait passés trop peu de temps… Sa joie se ressentait et nous parcourait tous.

Néanmoins, nous avions une autre priorité et punir Carmen était pour moi une priorité, je voulais vraiment que Liz puisse reposer en paix et pour se faire, Carmen devait avouer le meurtre.

Anthony resta encore un peu à la maison, il était très curieux et Edward essayait de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses questions, et je du intervenir pour leur signaler que la soirée en l'honneur d'Anthony n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Celui-ci préféra partir avant nous. Il tenait à parler sérieusement avec Carlisle et Esmé. Edward et moi devions encore nous préparer avant de nous y rendre. Je jouais avec l'ange qui pendait à mon cou, lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward remonter dans mon dos et que nos regards se croisent dans le miroir.

-Je l'ai senti moi aussi. Me sourit il.

-Et ?

-Je me sens bien… Comme… Soulagé d'un poids.

J'hochais la tête.

-Elle était heureuse de vous voir ensemble… Anthony m'a fait beaucoup de peine.

Je me retournais et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Je lui souris…

-Autant que moi je t'aime je crois…

Il respira profondément avant de se détacher de moi.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir…

-Bee ! M'appela Emmet avant que nous entrions dans le restaurant…

-Hey !

Il me sera dans ses bras à m'étouffer, depuis qu'il avait compris que les contacts avec les personnes que j'aimais ne me posait plus trop de problèmes il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes. Rose marchait derrière lui et nous sourit.

-Alors les amoureux… Comment ça se passe pour vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait vous poser la même question ! Leur dit Edward.

Emmet passa un bras autour des hanches de Rose et l'attira vers lui pour toute réponse, ce qui la fit rire. Leur bonheur était palpable et j'étais ravie pour eux.

La soirée était déjà commencée et il y avait beaucoup de monde et je me cramponnais au bras d'Edward qui se dirigea sans hésitation vers ses parents, talonnés d'Emmet et de Rosalie.

-Bonsoir… Fit il, alors que nous arrivions à coté d'eux.

-Bonsoir mon chéri. L'embrassa Esmé. Je saluais Carlisle qui interrompit une discutions pour m'embrasser et venir nous voir.

-Anthony vous a déjà parlé ?

-Oui, il nous a prit à part et il nous a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais rien su…

Nous dit Carlisle, il avait l'air presque épouvanté. Ce qui était tout a fait normal.

-Je m'en veux, dit Esmé, nous aurions du lui tenir ay courant… J'aurais pu essayer de reprendre contact avec lui étant donné que nous avions adopté Edward… Mais je croyais vraiment qu'il avait abandonné Liz…

Des rires détournèrent notre attention, un peu plus loin, j'aperçu la grande blonde Tanya en train de parler avec Anthony…

-J'y crois pas ! Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? Demanda Alice qui arriva près de nous.

-On ne savait pas que vous étiez déjà arrivé !

Alice me sourit et Jasper salua Edward avant de nous dire :

-Bella, ton père est de l'autre coté de la salle avec Sue et Leah, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait veiller au grain. Me sourit Jasper.

-Vous ne le devinerez jamais ! Tanya est en train d'essayer de séduire Anthony ! Fit Alice.

-Quelle horreur ! S'écria Esmé.

De nouveaux éclats de rires retentirent et je vis comment Esmé serrait les poings. Carlisle du la prendre par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller trouver Carmen qui venait d'arriver.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Notre clan se déplaçant vers Anthony, Carmen et Tanya ne passa pas inaperçu, mais nous tachions quand même d'être discrets, Emmet, Alice et moi nous nous attelions à remplir nos assiettes de petits fours qui se trouvaient sur le buffet alors que Jasper et Rose se faisaient remplir leurs verres. Carlisle Edward et Esmé écoutaient ce qu'ils se disaient :

-Mon cher Anthony, je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'entends bien avec ma file ! Dit Carmen, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'avançais à coté d'Edward, lui présentant l'assiette, mais il refusa d'y toucher, toujours attentif à ce qu'ils disaient.

-Carmen je voulais te parler justement.

Tanya devait vraiment aimer le blanc, sa robe avait l'air d'avoir été faite sur elle tellement elle était moulée dedans, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour marcher quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle me fusilla du regard et j'en fis de même.

-Calme toi Bee… Me chuchota Edward à l'oeil, faisant détourner le regard de la blondasse.

-Vraiment ? Carmen souriait toujours, ne voyait elle pas qu'Anthony ne partageait pas du tout sa bonne humeur ?

-J'ai appris certaines choses qui m'ont vraiment secouées. Des révélations sur notre passé.

-Bonsoir Carmen.

Esmé était parvenue à échapper à la surveillance de Carlisle et se tenait debout, à coté d'Anthony.

Ce fut à partir de là que son visage se décomposa.

-De quoi parlent ils maman ?

- Restes en dehors de tout ça Tanya.

-Mais maman…

-Va retrouver ton père. On s'en va.

-La soirée vient juste de commencer ! Riposta t-elle. Carmen l'assassina du regard et elle recula…

-Non, ne crois pas que tu as encore fuir Carmen ! Cria Esmé, la retenant par le bras.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Carmen, pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as laissé croire que mon fils était mort ! Pourquoi ?

Je réalisais soudain que tout le monde les regardait, formant presque un cercle autour d'eux…

-Anthony… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Et les lettres ? Toutes celles que j'envoyais pour Liz ? Toutes celles qu'elle m'avait envoyées ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

-Je… les aie … Brûlé…

-Nous pensions que nous étions amies ! Cria Esmée. Nous te faisions confiance ! Liz… Liz n'a jamais mérité ça !

Carmen regarda Esmé, et son visage si souriant devint presque difforme à cause de la colère.

-Oh toi la ferme ! Tu as toujours tout eu pour toi ! L'amour, la fortune, tout ! Tu penses qu'elle ne méritait pas ça ? Et moi ? Tu penses que je méritais de la voir heureuse, elle aussi, avec l'homme que j'aimais ? L'homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie ??

Elle ne vit certainement pas Eléazar, complètement affligé derrière elle… Je le plaignais…

-Anthony…

Sa voix était devenue implorante, et elle regardait le père d'Edward…

-… Je t'aime tant ! Je croyais que si… Que si elle disparaissait de notre vie… Si tu ignorais l'existence de ce… Bâtard… Tu m'épouserais… Comme c'était prévu !

-Carmen ! Je te défends de dire que mon fils est un bâtard ! Il a été conçu avec tout l'amour que je ressentais envers Liz ! Il est la seule chose qui me relie encore à elle ! Et saches que je ne t'aurais jamais épousé. Je ne ressentais rien à l'époque pour toi… Et aujourd'hui, ce que je ressens en te voyant… C'est du dégoût ! Tu m'écoeures Carmen.

Pour elle, ce dut être comme recevoir un coup de poignard…

-Carmen… Dit doucement Esmée… As-tu tué Liz ?

Elle ne répondit rien… Elle était plantée au milieu de la piste, tout le monde retenait son souffle… Je sentis un vent glacial parcourir la salle, et Liz vint se poster juste devant Carmen qui secoua la tête avant de parler :

-C'était un accident… Je n'étais pas allé la tuer ce matin là… Je voulais juste lui dire que j'allais te retrouver Anthony… Que j comptais t'épouser… Elle savait que je t'aimais aussi… et elle a compris que je vous avais menti tous les deux pour pouvoir t'épouser… Elle m'a traité de tous les noms, et quand elle a menacé de tout te dire elle même… J'ai paniqué, je l'ai poussé dans le lac… Mais elle s'est agrippée à moi et nous sommes tombées toutes les deux… Sa tête a…

Elle leva soudainement les yeux… Elle pleurait…

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure ! Je ne le voulais pas… Mais ça résolvait tout…

Elle essuya ses larmes et poursuivit :

-Esmé et Carlisle ont décidé de prendre le bébé… J'allais pouvoir te retrouver et nous aurions vécu ensemble… Mais tu as refusé ! Tu as préféré vivre dans la mémoire d'une morte !

Un lourd silence se fit… Personne n'osa parler… Jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé s'avance :

-Tu dois être punie Carmen.

Elle lui donna une vraie gifle avec toute sa colère accumulée, le bruit résonna la salle. Cette gifle l'avait sans doute réveillée et elle réalisa tout ce qui s'était passé, l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire devant une foule de curieux…

-Non, ma mère a dit que c'était un accident ! Protesta Tanya.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Dit Charlie, la bousculant. Mon père passa les menottes à une Carmen livide. Quand elle se tourna vers Eléazar je l'entendis lui demander :

-Fais quelque chose pour moi Eléazar… S'il te plait.

Mais le pauvre homme, désorienté secoua négativement la tête.

-Maman ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter !

Emmet alla aider mon père et Edward s'approcha d'Esmée.

Je vis le fantôme de Liz sourire, elle s'approcha d'eux, leur frôlant le visage de la main, puis elle alla vers Anthony et lui caressa la joue, puis elle se pencha vers lui, mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Et soudainement elle apparut devant moi… Le visage serein… Elle était vraiment très belle lorsqu'elle souriait…

-Merci, Bella…

Et elle disparut, se volatilisa, s'évapora dans une odeur fraîche et fruité… Elle était partie parce que tout était terminé…

* * *

**Oui ! C'est finit !!**

**Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire ! **

**Je vous posterais demain sans faute l'épilogue de cette histoire !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	29. Epilogue

**Bella POV**

Edward s'était écroulé sur notre lit et je m'allongeais à coté de lui.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Crevé…

Il soupira.

-Quelle soirée !

Je lui souris et posais la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Elle est partie, tu sais ?

-Je l'ai… Senti…

-Elle était heureuse, elle a pu voir les deux hommes de sa vie réunis. Elle était enfin en paix…

Il me caressait le dos je me blottis contre lui.

-Et Anthony ? Demandais je.

Il avait absolument tenu à parler avec Edward après l'arrestation de Carmen.

-Il a décidé de rester plus longtemps ici… Je crois qu'il a envie de me connaître…

-C'est bien… Son histoire est si triste…

-Je n'imaginais pas que nous finirions par devenir proches… Je n'avais pas une bonne opinion de lui…

-Et maintenant ?

-Oh… Avec tout ça… Il mérite d'avoir une chance…

Pas comme Carmen. Elle fut condamnée à purger une lourde peine de prison et Tanya quitta la ville. Quelques semaines après, Esmée reçut la visite d'Eléazar. Il lui remit une boite dans laquelle Carmen avait conservé toutes les lettres que Liz avait écrite à Anthony de son vivant, elle avait donc menti en disant qu'elle avait tout brûlé. Et Anthony insista pour en lire quelques unes à Edward. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et Anthony m'avait aidé à ouvrir ma galerie à Forks.

Carlisle avait décidé de prendre sa retraite anticipée pour passer plus de temps avec Esmée, et ils voulaient faire le tour du monde. J'encourageais mon père à partir en voyage lui aussi, je voulais qu'il profite un peu plus de sa vie avec Sue. Rose et Emmet vivaient ensemble maintenant et ils allaient bientôt se marier. Alice avait un énorme ventre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être constamment chez moi, ni d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur le jour de mon mariage…

Edward et moi étions parfaitement heureux, le jour de notre mariage fut sans aucun doute l'un des plus beau jour de notre vie et j'espérais que plus rien n'allait perturber notre bonheur…

**Fin.**

**Okay, c'est très court. ****Mais c'est parce que je pense faire une suite plus tard… C'est donc une fin ouverte.**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des Reviews et en laisseront encore.**

**Je vous embrasse fort ! Et je sais qu'on se retrouve sur d'autres fics !!**

**Gros BisouXoXo ! **


End file.
